Light How Will U Kill a Death God w a Death Note?
by NeverlanderGirl
Summary: Light kembali mewujudkan ambisinya untuk menjadi Dewa Dunia Baru berkat pertolongan dari makhluk-makhluk bernama Hollow dan Fails. Sementara L juga kembali ke dunia untuk menghentikan Light, kali ini dibantu oleh Ichigo dkk. Siapa yang akan menang? RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Udah tau, kan? Bleach punya Tite Kubo?

Liat aja ntar, aku bakal bertarung melawan Tite Kubo biar Bleach menjadi punyaku!! PUNYAKU!!

Tite: Tch, sampai mati pun takkan kuserahkan. Masa depan Ichigo bisa hancur TAUK

Aisa: Hiiiiih!! Bener deh, ntar kaga laku!! Ya, ya…

Tite: Ni FF buatanmu ja belon tentu sampe 10 orang bakal review—ngacir—

Aisa: HUUUUH AWAS LU YE!!

Presenting:

Light, How Will You Kill a Death God with a Death Note?

Aisa-san, Crossover

Bleach

Death Note

"L…terimakasih. Berkat kau…manusia keji seperti Light berhenti." L merasa berada ditempat yang gelap.

Aku…sudah mati ya…?

"Tapi…tugasmu di dunia belum selesai…"

Siapa itu…?

"Kami, arwah-arwah di Soul Society sekarang, akan memberimu kesempatan hidup lagi…tolong…"

Tolong…?

"Hentikan……"

L perlahan membuka matanya.

"Light."

----------------------------------------------------------------D&B------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

"ICHIGO!! KALO KEBANYAKAN MERENGUT ENTAR ALISMU KRAM TAU GA?? Ni Kakek Kolot, diajakin ngomong malah bengong!!" bentak Rukia sewot. Udah dipanggil, di kasih informasi, eh kagak didengerin!!

"h…HEH? Oh, tadi kamu ngomong apa?"

*BUAK-BRUK!!*

"Heh, kakek judes, denger kagak sih, kita itu harus ke Soul Society sekarang!! DENGER GAAAA??" Rukia bentak Ichigo sambil nginjak-nginjak kepala Ichigo –si pendek itu kok bisa nyampe, ya?—

"Udah lepasin!! Rokmu!! Kamu tuh pake rok masih berani aja nginjek kepala cowok!! Kapan ke sana?"

"HUH!!" *BRUAK* "KAGA DENGER LAGI YA?? HABIS LEBARAN!! KAN AKU DAH BILANG TADI!! SE-KA-RANG!!" Rukia udah nginjek kepala Ichigo sampe masuk trotoar.

"MASIH GA DENGER??"

Ichigo dengan lemah mengancungkan jempol.

----------------------------------------------------------------D&B------------------------------------------------------------

"Kami pulaaaang……" kata Ichigo sesampainya mereka dirumah.

"Selamat datang…" suara anyep(?) yang lesu menjawab sapaan Ichigo. Ichigo merasa anyep juga, tapi Rukia malah dengan tenang ngintip ke ruang TV.

"Oh, kamu Tamu, ya?" Tanya Rukia. Ichigo juga mengikuti Rukia. Ternyata ada cowok yang jongkok di sofa, minum teh sambil makan permen, nyetel TV. Wajahnya suram dan pucet, matanya berkantung tebal seperti sangat mengantuk.

"Bukan, aku pasien dokter Kurosaki…" katanya si pasien.

Rukia terbelalak kaget, tiba-tiba jantungnya menyentak, ia berkeringat dingin.

"Namaku…Ryuzaki…" katanya, menjulurkan tangan kepada Rukia. Rukia menatapnya curiga. Ia mendekati 'Ryuzaki', dan menjabat tangannya. "Aku Rukia. Dia Ichigo…mm…maaf, tapi apa kau baik-baik saja sendiri? Kami mau pergi lagi." Kata Rukia sopan.

"Tenang saja…tapi tolong ambilkan semua yang manis-manis, baru aku akan baik-baik saja." Kata 'Ryuzaki'. Belum-belum pangkuan 'Ryuzaki' udah dibanjiri permen Chappy kayak air terjun sama Rukia, dari tas-nya. "Segitu cukup, mang?"

"Cukup neng…"

(tiba-tiba kayak Rukia abis turun dari ojek, Ichigo terlupakan.)

"Ayo, Rukia. Sampai nanti…Ryuzaki-san." Kata Ichigo saat Rukia sudah berjalan didepannya, 'Ryuzaki' mengangguk.

Waktu pintu kamar udah ditutup, dan melepas gigai, Rukia mengintip kebawah.

"Kon? Koooon?? Woi makhluk modif ga guna!!" Ichigo bongkar kamar nyariin Kon.

"Oh, Ichigo." Boneka singa imut itu ternyata lagi sembunyi di kloset Ichigo. Rukia tiba-tiba melompat masuk kayak harimau, dan terjadilah penganiayaan.

"KAMU LAGI!!"

"NEE-SAAN! SUDAH PULANG!!"

"GONDOLMU!! APA INI?!! APA!!?? MASIH AJA YA, BANDEL BANGET SIH!!"

*Grusak grusuk grusak grusuk*

Ichigo sweatdrop. "Ahh…Rukia?"

Setelah Rukia 'beres' dengan Kon, ia keluar dari kloset. "APA?" bentaknya sewot, wajahnya merah. Kon keluar dengan sempoyongan, Ichigo langsung merogoh-rogoh mulutnya.

Setelah keduanya jadi Shinigami, gigai Rukia dan tubuh Ichigo mulai main remi.

Sebelum keluar, Rukia dan ichigo memandangi 'Ryuzaki'.

"Reiatsu yang aneh, ya?" kata Rukia.

"Terasa tapi tak menampakkan asalnya. Reiatsunya hanya menyebar dengan arah yang tidak jelas di rumah ini." Kata Ichigo.

"Siapa dia…? Dia bahkan memakai nama palsu." Kata Rukia.

"Hmm…ayo kita pergi saja." Kata Ichigo.

----------------------------------------------------------------D&B------------------------------------------------------------

Sampai di Soul Society, Rukia masih rada' sewot dengan sesuatu.

"Rukia, tadi Kon ngapain sih??"

*DUAK*

"ADUH!! NGAPAIN SIH!! DARI TADI KERJANYA HUMILIATING AKU MELULU!! AKU KAN TANYA BAIK-BAIK!!" bentak Ichigo.

"CEREWET AH!! GUE SUMPEL PAKE—uuugh!! Udah deh!! Jangan diinget-inget!! Tanya lagi mampus lu!!" ancam Rukia, wajahnya terbakar.

Jadi, sodara-sodara, sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini Kon itu sering otak-atik UNDERWEAR nya Rukia. Udah di aniaya segimanapun juga, Rukia ga mau nyerah (tentu Rukia yang ga boleh nyerah. Kon sih santai aja, dia kan boneka).

"Ooi! Ichigo! Rukia!!" sapa Renji di gang sebelah(?).

"Oi Babon!"

"Hai Renji!"

"Kalo ngumpul di ruang rapat bakal rapat sama wewe gombel! Mending lewat sini aja, ngumpul dilapangan sama-kita-kita!" kata Renji.

Semuanya memang berkumpul dilapangan. Yama-Jii sedang berdiri di podium.

"AHEM. Baiklah, berhubung semua yang saya butuhkan sudah lengkap, saya akan memulai rapat." Kata beliau. Karena hari itu matahari bersinar terang, semuanya rada' silau akan pantulan cahaya matahari lewat kepala botak Yama-jii.

"Pada jaman dahulu kala—ehem—salah satu sumber ku telah menemukan penemuan mengerikan. Aizen mungkin sudah mati, tetapi…makhluk-makhluk yang tersisa sangat mengerikan. Mereka adalah gabungan dari Menos Grandes dan Arrancar yang gagal dibuat—wonderweiss, dong?—dan yang lebih buruk lagi, mereka mengaku sebagai…Shinigami."

Semuanya tertegun mendengar hal itu.

"Nama mereka sesungguhnya adalah Fails. Arrancar yang gagal diciptakan akhirnya di gabungkan dengan hollow sehingga tidak ada kekuatan yang terbuang sia-sia. Dan yang lebih merepotkan, mereka dipegangi sebuah alat mengerikan oleh Aizen." Kata Yama-jii, lalu menghela nafas. "Alat itu dapat membunuh manusia dengan menuliskan nama manusia. Dan yang lebih fatal, manusia biasa juga dapat menggunakan alat itu."

"Memang hal ini sudah terjadi lama sekali, namun tidak pernah terungkit sampai peneliti, sumber yang tadi saya sebutkan ini mengajukan masalah ini. Dia adalah…"

"Namaku, Aisa. Aku telah meneliti Fails. Alat yang kakek ini bicarakan, bernama…Death Note."

----------------------------------------------------------------D&B------------------------------------------------------------

"Jadi berita tentang kematian massal penjahat akhir-akhir ini disebabkan oleh alat itu? Death Note?" Tanya Hisagi.

Aisa mengangguk. "Nah, karena itu, aku sudah menemukan ini!!" Dia menunjukkan buku gosong ke hadapan hadirin. "Ini adalah Death Note yang dimiliki si sadis Light Yagami! Kukira dia sudah mati karena rencana seorang baik di sana! Ta-pi ternyata karena dia memang sesadis Shinigami, dia belum mati!! Hebat kan, aku!!"

*semua sweat drop*

"Dan inilah makhluk bodoh yang memain-mainkan Death Note-nya buat si Light, seakan-akan melihat Light membunuh terdakwa-terdakwa diatas itu seperti nonton serialnya sendiri!! Ryuk!!"

Aisa menarik rantai ditangannya, dan seekor makhluk mengerikan dengan lesu terbang kesisinya. Semua hadirin ada yang menjerit, menahan nafas, kaget—Momo aja pingsan—Rukia bengong melihat mata Ryuk yang kayak Bunglon.

"Dan pahlawan kita yang hampir saja berhasil membunuh Light ternyata hidup lagi karena bantuan arwah-arwah yang senang, telah membalaskan dendam kepada Light! Jadi masalah kematian massal itu sudah selesai! TAPI, kita malah dapat masalah baru!! Sepertinya masalah itu LAHIR ketika masalah sebelumnya mati! Jadi siapa ya bapak-nya? *DIGAMPAR*"

"Apa masalah baru itu, Ai-san?" Tanya Rangiku.

"Light sekarang masih punya kekuatan Death Note, seakan kekuatan catatan ini telah terserap kedalam tubuhnya. Ia bisa membunuh orang kapan saja, tapi aku rasa dia belum merasakan perubahan Reiatsu-nya. Kalau dia menyadari hal itu, dia akan berbuat semena-mena dengan kekuatan barunya!! Dan akan lahir Aizen junior deh!! Huahahahaha!!"

"Ai-san, kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Terserah dong! Nah, karena itu, aku minta relawan yang berpengalaman dengan dunia kehidupan! Dua orang!"

Ichigo dan Rukia langsung dilempar ke kaki Aisa sama seluruh kapten.

"HUAPA?? DUA BOCAH INI?!!" teriak Aisa kaget.

"BOCAH KATAMU?? KAU SAJA JUGA SAMA!!"

"EH GINI-GINI AKU LEBIH TINGGI DARI CEWEK INI!! DAN UMURKU 150 TAUN!!" bentak Aisa galak. Rukia geram banget. Iya lah, sama umur, gitu aja bangga sepuluh Cm lebih tinggi dari Rukia. Ichigo juga sama bete nya dibilang bocah sama orang yang bahkan lulus SMP aja belum (saat menulis ini, Author masih kelas 3 SMP, mau lulus, hehehe).

"Oke, kalo gitu! Denger deh baik-baik! Kalo Light sadar dia punya kekuatan kematian, mungkin bakal lebih banyak kematian lagi! Dia itu orangnya sadis tau ga sih? Pacarnya dibunuh, bapaknya nyaris dibunuh ampun dah gue mikirin tuh bocah!!" Aisa gerem sendiri.

"Jadi, misi kalian adalah memberikan buku palsu ini ke Light! Oh ga deh! Kau! Shinigami pengganti!! Kamu kasih ini ke Light, dan kamu harus awasi dia seakan-akan kamu shinigami juga! Nah, Kuchiki-san! Kau harus cari orang bernama L. Cuma dia yang bisa menarik kekuatan Light, karena dia yang nyaris membunuh Light!" kata Aisa.

"Kuingatkan satu hal. Untuk Light, jangan sampai dia dengar tentang Soul Society. Untunglah dia tidak bisa melihat arwah. Untuk L, sebaiknya beritahu semuanya."

"Ai-san! Apa maksudmu?!" bentak Yama-jii. Mana bisa nambah satu orang lagi yang tau SS?

"Udah lah kek, nambah satu lagiiii aja! Dia tuh orang yang baik, tidak pantas dia mati diantara Surga dan Neraka! Cuma dia yang bisa ngalain Light, dan kita harus mendukung dia semaksimal mungkin! Atau Aizen junior bakal ada lagi dan crossover ini ga abis-abis!!" pinta Aisa dengan optimis.

"….baiklah. Kurosaki, Kuchiki, lakukan sesuai perintahnya. Semua kapten, begitu Kuchiki menemukan L, semua yang tinggal di dunia kehidupan harus menjaga dan mendukungnya."

"SIAP!!"

"RAPAT BUBAR!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------D&B------------------------------------------------------------

"Buset dah…kenapa masa-masa berduaanku dengan Rukia tiba-tiba ilang ditangan cewek cerewet itu??" gerutu Ichigo.

"Ngomong apa, Ichi? Pusing aku nih, kapan lagi bisa nonton Chappy the series kalo harus nyariin L? L itu kan bisa siapa aja!! Duh-duh-duuuuh!!" gerutu Rukia. Ichigo lega banget Rukia ga denger omongannya barusan.

"Oh iya! Aku Tanya aja ama Aisa, siapa tau dia tau ciri-ciri khusus L!!" kata Rukia. "Aku pergi dulu ya! Kamu balik aja duluan, chi!" Rukia senyum.

"Ah, ga deh, nunggu aja, ntar dirumah aku bengong ngeliatin Ryuzaki mulu." Alasan Ichigo. Paling enggak, detik-detik terakhir bersama Rukia harus dihabiskan semaksimal mungkin!!

"Oh ya udah! Tunggu yaa!!"

Rukia mendapati Aisa sedang makan ikan pindang dalam damai(?). "Aisa!"

"OHOK!! EEKKKHHH!! NA—NA—NASIII!!" Aisa keselek pindang. Rukia buru-buru njejelin se-entong nasi penuh ke mulut Aisa. Entah gimana caranya, Aisa bisa nelen nasi sebanyak itu.

"hhooo…lega…terimakasih Kami-sama…apa Kuchiki?! Bikin kaget aja! Aku jadi ga menikmati ikan pindang nih!!" protes Aisa galak.

"Iya ya neng, pindang aja. Gimana sih ciri-ciri khusus L?" Tanya Rukia tanpa basa-basi. "Dia punya Reiatsu yang sangar deh. Kalo ga salah ada di salah satu klinik di kota yang namanya…Kura-kura." Kata Aisa, berusaha nginget. "Iya deh, kura-kura."

"Oh, oke! Kura-kura!" kata Rukia, ngangguk. "Makasih Ai-san!"

"Ya, sana-sana hus!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------D&B------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo mau nyusul Rukia sekalian nanya Aisa Light itu mukanya gimana. Eh, ternyata mereka berselisih jalan gara-gara jalan biasanya tiba-tiba banjir. Olala, Lab-nya Kurotsuchi lagi bikin penelitian baru. Ya udah deh, Ichigo muter. Dan dia mendapati Aisa lagi makan ikan fugu.

"Aisa!!"

"EEEEKHH! ASTAPERLOH HAL ADJIEM!! OOOKKHHH EGHH!!" ikan fugu segede itu nyangkut utuh ditenggorokan Aisa. Dari luar aja keliatan ikannya.

"SIAP-SIAP AISA!! HYAT!!" *gedebuk!!*

"Bueh!! AAH IKAN FUGU KU SAYAAAANG!!" jerit Aisa patah hati. "APAAN SIH KAKEK JERUK BALI?!! LIHAT IKAN FUGU KU YANG MALANG ITU!!" Dia jerit-jerit frustasi.

"AAh! Bodoh deh! Ada ga fotonya Light ato apa gitu kek!!" bentak Ichigo. "O ya, Rukia mana??"

Aisa dengan sabar ngelempar sebuah poster ke muka jeruk. "Kuchiki? Perasaan dah balik deh. SANA HUS HUS HUS!! MENGGANGGU KEHARMONISANKU DENGAN MAKAN SIANG KU KALIAN INI!!"

Ichigo dengan sewot balik ke depan gerbang. Rukia ga ada! AAH jangan-jangan tadi berselisih jalan gara-gara banjir! "SIALAAAAAN!!" raung Ichi—hoho rasain lu!!—"Rukiaaaaa!! Kamu masa' balik duluan sih!! Kurang aja tuh Aisa!!"

"ICHIGOOOO!! TOLOOONG!!" Rukia datang membawa tumpukan peta dan atlas. Ichigo juga mengangkat beberapa buku. "Heh cebol! Dari mana aja sih! Eh, lain kali ya, jangan bawa buku yang tingginya dua kali lipatmu! Itu mah akrobat, atuh!!" nasihat Ichigo.

"Ya ya, jeruk! Nyindir!! Yok cabut!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------D&B------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, jadi begitu…kami ngerti! Bakal kami bantu deh!!" kata Orihime mewakili Chad, Ishida dan Tatsuki. "Boleh liat posternya?" Tanya Tatsuki. Renji yang juga dateng bareng Ichi dan Ruki nyodorin poster Light.

"O em ji!! Cakep-cakep gini psikopat?!!" jerit Tatsuki. Orihime aja kesengsem. "En-cih!! Cakep!!" gumam Ishida dan Renji ngambek.

"Nah, ayo kita mulai cari Light deh!! Orihime, kamu disini aja bantu Rukia ya!!" kata Tatsuki. Orihime ngangguk.

"Sori ngerepotin ya Me," kata Rukia ngrasa bersalah.

"Ah, ga apa kok, Ru. Jadi kamu mau ngapain tentang L?" Tanya Orihime.

"Katanya Aisa, L itu berada di sebuah klinik di kota yang bernama Kura-kura!" kata Rukia polos tapi tegas.

"Kura-Kura!! Wah!! Itu pasti kota yang keren!!" seru Orihime

----------------------------------------------------------------D&B------------------------------------------------------------

Bayangan Orihime…

Hime: UWAAAAAH!! RUKIA-CHAAAAN!!

Rukia: HIIIMEEEE!!

"RUMAH KURA-KUUUURAAAAA!!" mereka dengan ceria, gandengan tangan berlari ke rumah kura-kura.

"HAHAHA! HOREEE!!" ada sup kura-kura, trampoline kura-kura, sinetron kura-kura, Koran kura-kura, kura-kura ninja, ibu kura-kura, keluarga kura-kura, dan serba serbi kura-kura.

"KURA-KUUUUURAAAA!!"

"Woi, Hime!! Haaaalooooooooooo????" Rukia nyubit-nyubit pipi Orihime. Orihime dari tadi ngelambaiin tangan sambil teriak-teriak kura-kura.

"Kuchiki-chan!! Kita harus menemukan kota Kura-kura ini!!" kata Orihime dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"E-eh…ya!!"

"KITA HARUS KE RUMAH KURA-KURA DAN BERMAIN WAHANA KURA-KURA YAAAAA!!" Orihime berkata dengan mata berapi-api.

'duh ni orang mikirin apa sih…' pikir Rukia cengo.

Akhirnya mereka membaca peta dunia. Pertama, benua Amerika. Satu persatu Negara bagiannya di telusuri. Orihime aja ngetik kota kura-kura di google en keluarnya kura-kura ninja.

Ga ada di Amerika. Lanjut ke Australia.

Ga ada di Australia, yuk buka lebar-lebar mata kalian, jelajahi seluruh Asia yang jembar!!

Mata Rukia berair, ngeliatin Google earth nyariin kota Kura-Kura. Dia gantian sama Orihime. Orihime pake kaca pembesar.

'Ryuzaki' masuk ke ruang makan kecil itu sambil makan lollipop. "Kalian sedang apa?"

"Mmm…Kami sedang ada tugas, mau mencari sebuah kota." Kata Rukia.

"Kota yang keren dan misterius loooo!!" sahut Orihime.

"Kota apa? Mungkin aku bisa bantu." Kata L datar.

"KOTA KURA-KURA!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------D&B------------------------------------------------------------

Light berjalan ke arah rumahnya. Dia agak pucat. '…sebenarnya dimana Ryuk? Apa benar buku itu terbakar…?' pikir Light lesu.

"Hei bocah!! Ada uang ga?"

Light berhenti sebentar, bengong ke abang preman. Terus jalan lagi. "WOI! DENGER KAGA SIH GUE NGOMONG!!?"

"Kaga punya bang…"

"BOHONG LU!! PERASAAN LU KAN SERING TRAKTIRAN CEWEK LU!! LU PACARNYA MISA KAN??" bentak abang preman.

"Bodoh ah…" Light jalan lagi.

"MATI LO!!" si abang preman ngejer Light pake cutter. Light yang males hidup lagi, yang ngerasa ga ada warna lagi tanpa Death Note, pasrah aja, tapi dia ga mau mati ditangan orang kampung macam preman. Dia Cuma natap tajam si preman, dan tiba-tiba si abang preman berlutut kehabisan nafas, jerit-jerit dan mati.

"Mati…serangan jantung…" Light yang mencoba merasakan detakan nadi si abang preman merasa terkejut.

*PLAK!* sebuah buku hitam jatuh dari langit. Light menghampiri buku itu, tersenyum. "Hidupku kembali lagi…"

"Ryuk? Kau dimana? Shinigami? Oh benar juga, baru muncul dua hari lagi…berarti memang buku Ryuk sudah terbakar…" kata Light. Meski Ryuk sudah lama bersamanya dan berbagi kisah dengannya, Light tidak peduli Ryuk hilang atau apa. Dia tidak peduli. Yang penting dia merasa hidup lagi dengan Death Note ditangannya. Light pun berjalan ke rumah.

"Jadi dia…" gumam Ichigo.

"Menyeramkan! Dia nyengir habis dapat buku itu!!" Tatsuki menggigil.

"Kita hanya harus mengawasi orang itu. Dan menemukan L…" kata Ishida. Renji mengangguk.

----------------------------------------------------------------D&B------------------------------------------------------------

"Maaf, kan aku hanya mau beritahu…Kota Kura-Kura itu tidak ada…" kata 'Ryuzaki' pelan. "TIDAK!! ADA KOK!! PASTI ADA!!" bantah Orihime.

"Hm…tapi Orihime, memang aku tidak pernah dengar kota Kura-Kura…pasti Ai-eh Guru kita itu salah nyebutinnya…" kata Rukia capek. Dia sekarat, matanya copot neliti Asia.

"Nah, sebaiknya tunggu besok saja untuk bertanya kepada guru kalian apa beliau tidak salah nyebut…kalian bisa sakit mata mencari kota yang tidak ada. Rukia-san, terimakasih, permen Chappy mu sangat enak, apa masih ada lagi?" tanya 'Ryuzaki'.

"Oh, kamu suka ya? Kebetulan habis jalan-jalan tadi ada kakakku(Tau siapa kan?) yang memberiku…INI!!"

JENG JENG JENG JEEEEENG

CHAPPY GIGANTIC LOLLIPOP!!

Mata 'Ryuzaki' bersinar kagum. "Permen…yang…besar…" 'Ryuzaki' menunduk malu, menahan air liur. "Kakakmu baik sekali, ya, dimana beli nya?"

"E-Eh…maaf ya, aku tidak tahu. Ini saja, buatmu, Ryuzaki-san!" kata Rukia ceria. 'Ryuzaki' terperangah kaget. "Tapi…kamu kan suka Chappy, Rukia-san…"

"Tenang saja! Aku kan tidak bisa mengoleksi permen! Aku hanya membagikannya!" kata Rukia.

"Iya, Kuchiki-san selalu bagi-bagi permen jika ada yang mau! Di kalangan anak-anak kalau tidak disebut Chappy woman, Kuchiki-san disebut Wonder Candy Gifter!" tambah Orihime seakan itu hal yang luar biasa.

"Wonder…Candy…Gifter…" 'Ryuzaki' merasa wajahnya yang dingin hangat. Kulitnya yang pucat berwarna. Yap, Cewek seperti itulah cewek impian 'Ryuzaki' (sepertinya).

"Ayo, ini untukmu!" kata Rukia, menaruh permen gede itu ke kantong baju 'Ryuzaki'. 'Ryuzaki' menunduk malu. "Eh…kalau begitu aku akan nonton TV lagi…" dia buru-buru ngacir karena wajahnya yang pucat mulai berwarna.

"Kuchiki-san, kalau kota Kura-kura tidak ada, terus kita bakal ke Sou—Sekolah buat tanya, besok?" tanya Orihime capek.

"Iya lah…kita ga bisa lama-lama, kan?" kata Rukia.

----------------------------------------------------------------D&B------------------------------------------------------------

'Ryuzaki' memandangi permen gede pemberian Rukia. Dia sudah kembali stabil. Tapi dia ingat sekilas waktu Rukia tersenyum. Manis sekali…tapi bukan permen…pikirnya. Wajahnya berwarna lagi, badannya panas.

Dia pakai selimut, tidur disofa sambil nonton berita.

"L dinyatakan menghilang setelah berhasil menghentikan KIRA. Diduga L telah meninggal atau akan diam untuk menunggu kasus besar selanjutnya…" sang penyiar menampakkan lambang L di layar mini.

"……………."

"sementara itu, di Tokyo ditemukan seorang preman jantungan dan meninggal. Saksi menyatakan, sempat melihatnya memalak seorang anak muda berambut cokelat. Tapi anak muda tersebut pergi sambil membawa sesuatu."

'Ryuzaki' menaikkan kepalanya, karena kaget. *GUBRAK* dia jatuh dari sofa beserta seluruh gula-gulanya. "Light…dia masih hidup…" gumam 'Ryuzaki'.

"Light! Ah! Dia memegang buku itu!! Ichigo sudah menemukannya!!" Rukia gembira melihat berita itu. Dia ngomong keras-keras karena ga tau kalo 'Ryuzaki' ada disitu.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu…tinggal L saja…" gumam Rukia lebih pelan. 'Ryuzaki' agak aneh mendengar hal itu.

"Oh iya, Ryuzaki-san dimana ya? Katanya nonton?" Rukia mulai mencari. Pertama ke Kamar mandi, lalu ke ruang TV lagi. "AAAAAAAAAAAAA!! RYUZAKI-SAAAN!! KENAPA KAU DISINIII??" jerit Rukia kaget melihat 'Ryuzaki' terkapar bersama gula-gula, permen dan popcorn caramel nya.

'Ryuzaki' hanya menatap Rukia dengan tatapan yang kosong.

"Ryu…zaki-san? Kau mendengar ku tadi, ya? Biar…biar kujelaskan!" kata Rukia berkelit, menarik 'Ryuzaki'.

"Rukia…kenapa kau mencari Aku dan Light?" tanya 'Ryuzaki'.

"Aku—eh? Mencari Ryuzaki-san?" Rukia kaget.

"Akulah L…jadi, Rukia-san?"

"Ryuzaki-san…adalah………..L?"

To be Continued…

Aisa-san: Huahahahaha!! Jadi aku juga salah satu karakter disitu lhooooh!!

Rukia: Heh! Bisa-bisanya memanggilku bocah!!

Aisa-san: wajarlah! Kamu sih pendeknya 10 senti dari aku!!

L: hmm…tapi Rukia-san imut, kamu mah amit-amit…

Rukia: *BLUSH*

Aisa-san: Iya deh, aku emang jelek tauk, ga usah dibilangi juga aku nyadar diri! Liat nih! *ngaca, cermin pecah* puas lu, L??

L: hmm…Rukia-san, kamu demam ya? *megang jidat Rukia*

Ichigo: woi-woi, enak aja lu pegang-pegang!! Eh, Sa! Jadi pairingnya siapa ?!

Aisa-san: Duuuuhh…aku bingung nih! Harusnya Ichiruki, tapi kok Lukia itu sweet juga ya?! Aaaahh imuuut, imuuuut! Kyaaaa~~ X3

Ichigo & L: ………………………….

Renji: Tuh tuh tuh! Biasanya ichiruki, ichiruki, ichiruki sekarang ada lagi lukia!! MANA RENJIRUKI??!!

Aisa-san: Ah, snow white mana bisa sama babon, dongok! Lagian kalau pairing Lukia kok gimanaaaa gitu. Duh duh duh, aku yang berdebar-debar!

Light: Duh, aku terus-terusan jahat…kapan sih dapat yang baik?

Aisa-san: ya habisnya kamu nyebelin gitu wajahnya!

Rukia: uuuuuuuugh, yang penting cepet tamatin dong! Masa kita-kita yang kece ini harus nurutin naskah seorang Aisa?! No no no! Aku kangen Tite Kubo-sama!!

Aisa-san: DIAM!! KALO CEREWET, NTAR DI NEXT CHAPTER KALIAN MATI LOO!!

Semua: AMPUN AI-SAMA!!

Tite: Ngawur aja ya! Kalo bunuh anak-anak gua bilang dong! Aku juga mau, sekali-sekali bikin zanpakuto-ku sendiri!!

Aisa: Iya sih, anak-anak macam mereka tidak tahu terimakasih! Durhaka semua!!

Tite: Mari kita kutuk jadi batu, Aisa-san!!

Aisa: Ayuk, Tite-san!!

L dan Light: Syukurlah kami bukan ciptaan Tite Kubo. Oh iya, pembaca, tolong di Review ya…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Aaaah! Iya, iya!! Bleach bukan punyaku!! PUAS LU PADA?? PU-NYA TI-TE KU-BO!!

Tite: waah, hari ini kamu sewot juga yaa

Aisa: Huuh, Tite-san ini kerjanya ngeledeeeeek mulu!!

Tite: Sabar ya, Aisa. Kamu harus nunggu keinginan ngeledekku hilang.

Aisa: Aku harus nunggu sampai kapan?

Tite: sampai besi mengambang, kambing makan daging, harimau makan rumput, kamu jadi aku, aku jadi kamu.

Aisa: Itu sih nunggu sampe mati!! Dah deh!! Enjoy yaaa, tolong di review!!

Tite: Awas lo ga di review tapi mbaca, ntar di gentayangi ama Aisa…hiiiy

Aisa: AAAAARGH!! NANTANG LO! AKU NDAK MAKSA LHOOOO! Eh, kalo ga baca tapi review juga boleh!!

Tite: DA-SAR

Presenting:

Light, How Will You Kill a Death God with a Death Note?

Aisa-san, Crossover

Bleach

&

Death Note

Light tersenyum menatap Death Note di mejanya.

Hari ini hari keberuntunganku…

Channel berita menyiarkan kasus penculikan anak-anak. Padahal, sebenarnya anak-anak itu mengikuti ayah kandung mereka.

Light menatap marah orang yang diduga tersangka itu, dan menulis namanya

Kotake Hajimesa

Light tidak tahu, dan tidak akan pernah tahu…Kotake Hajimesa telah meninggal sebelum Light menulis namanya. Dia meninggal…tepat ketika Light menatap marah fotonya di channel…

----------------------------------------------------------------D&B------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

"Jadi, kalian ini shinigami yang sebenarnya? Dan kalian mencariku untuk memperkuatku sehingga aku bisa mengalahkan Light?" L mulai berusaha memperjelas informasinya, sambil makan permen Chappy lollipop.

"Ya, begitulah…jadi yang dimaksud Kota Kura Kura itu ternyata Karakura…oalaaah…" kata Orihime baru nangkep.

"Memang siapa orang bodoh yang bilang Kota Kura-kura?" tanya Ichigo sebal sambil tiduran di karpet.

"A-Aisa…" kata Rukia. "Dan siapa orang bodoh dan polos yang percaya kalau kota Kura-Kura itu ada?"

"A-Aku…" Rukia menunduk malu.

*BUAGH*

"…pi…ang…ner…an…agh…uki…a…sa…fas…" Ichigo mulai panik dan geger gara-gara ga bisa nafas, kepalanya dibungkam bantal sama Rukia.

"Sudah, sudah kalian berdua!!" bentak Tatsuki. Chad langsung mengangkat Rukia dengan menarik kerah bajunya.

"Puah!! Egh…ehek…HAHAHA! LIHAT ITU! RASAKAN DASAR CEBOL! KAU DIGANTUNG CHAD!!" ejek Ichigo. Memang Rukia lari-lari saking geramnya mau nyekek Ichigo tapi Chad ngangkat dia ketinggian jadi kemauannya sepertinya…terlalu tinggi, hehehe. *Author ditendang Rukia*

"Jadi…Ichigo-san akan sibuk mengawasi Light Yagami?" tanya L meminta kepastian. "Yah, mau ga mau ya gitu deh…ga bisa gantian sama shinigami lain…" kata Ichigo capek.

"Tapi aku masih punya dua hari disini sebelum ke Tokyo. Lalu apa ada yang punya rencana untuk mengurus L?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku punya rencana untuk mengurus L." kata L. "Aku akan sekolah untuk berbaur. Kalian bilang di sekolah juga ada banyak Shinigami lainnya. Mungkin aku bisa menambah informasi. Aku juga harus cari tahu cara untuk menghadapi kekuatan baru Light…" kata L serius.

"Bagus deh! Kalau begitu Ichigo bakal digantiin Kon, ya?" tanya Kon penuh harap.

Ichigo diam. Membayangkan kejadian yang lalu…bagaimana kalau Kon yang memakai tubuhnya sekarang dan sudah punya waktu lebih banyak…akan melompat lompat kampung di kota, dan menciumi cewek-cewek…dan bertindak sembarangan lainnya…

"Tidak. Aku punya ide lebih bagus dari ide Kon." Kata Ishida angkat bicara. Ichigo lega.

"Kami pulaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang!!" terdengar suara Isshin. Yuzu menjerit kaget melihat ruang TV. "Wow!! Banyak sekali tamu!!" pekiknya gembira. Dia buru-buru lari kedapur dan memasak. Karin membeku melihat Ruang TV nya seperti kandang hewan.

Ada domba pengantuk, ada kelinci, ada babon, ada burung bangau berkacamata, ada gorilla, ada simpanse yang suka cemberut, ada singa mesum, ada harimau galak dan ada putri duyung.

"Whooooaaa! Semuanya anak-anakku!!" raung Isshin terharu. "Kami-bukan-anakmu." Kata Tatsuki, Renji, L, Ishida, Orihime dan Chad.

"Ryuzaki!! Kau sudah sembuh! Ya amplop!! Kenapa banyak bungkus Chappy candy kosong?!"

"AYAAAAAH! KAU MAKAN PERMEN, POPCORN, KUE DAN GULA UNTUK TEH YAAA!!" teriak Yuzu marah. "APA? BUKAN AYAAAAH!!"

"BOHOOONG!!" Yuzu sudah menjewer ayahnya—padahal tadi Yuzu lagi didapur.

Saat Isshin sudah lenyap dari pandangan, semua orang di ruang TV menoleh ke L yang lagi sibuk makan lollipop. "eh….kok diem…?" Karin buru-buru ngacir.

L baru sadar kalo lagi di liatin. "Hm…? Ada apa? Kau mau, Rukia-san?" tanya L perhatian. "Ah, tidak usah, L—Ryuzaki-san!" jawab Rukia ramah.

Ichigo merasa agak sewot melihat hal itu. 'Apaan sih Rukia…? Kapan terakhir kali dia senyum kayak gitu ke aku? Itu senyumnya yang tulus…'

Setelah semua pulang, Yuzu tidur, Ichigo dan Rukia menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya kepada Isshin. Setelah mendengarnya, Isshin terharu sambil memeluk L. "OHOHO! PUTRA KEDUAKU!!" Isshin menangis saking terharunya.

"Tapi dia tidur dimana?!" protes Kon.

"Dia…dia…"

"L boleh tidur di klosetku!" cetus Rukia

"AAAAAAAAAAAPAAAAAAAAAAAAA???" Ichigo dan Kon geger.

"Aku kan udah bisa tidur ama Karin en Yuzu. L, kau boleh tidur bersama kerbau-kerbau itu kok, di klosetku!!" kata Rukia senang.

"KLO-SET-MU?? KLOSETKU TAUK!! SEM-BA-RA-NGAN!!" tuntut Ichigo.

"Na…nanti barang-barang pribadi nee-san di utak atik L lhoo!!" Kon berkelit.

"Hah? Ga salah denger?? L ya L, bukan Kaizou Konpaku macam kamu, Kon!!" bantah Rukia.

"Aku tidur di sofa saja tidak apa-apa. Sudah biasa…" kata L tenang. Rukia menggenggam kedua tangan L—sebenarnya, Rukia pengen L yang bobo di kloset biar Kon ga masuk-masuk klosetnya—eh, kloset Ichigo…

"Ayo ya, L…ayo mau ya, mau ya mau ya mau ya mau ya1000000000x" pinta Rukia, matanya beraksi.

L tentunya luluh ditatapi seperti itu, wajahnya merah beneran dueh. Ichigo sama Kon cemberut. Ichigo udah jarang dimintain sampe segitunya ama Rukia, apalagi Kon yang ga pernah ditunjukkin Puppy Eyes nya Rukia…

Akhirnya L mendekam di kloset. Dia membaca tuntunan Soul Society kayak baca dongeng sebelum tidur. Ichigo natap marah ke kloset melihat bayangan L lagi baca buku diterangi senter.

Heh…tunggu!! Apa aku punya hak buat cemburu, ya? Rukia kan Cuma sahabatku…aduh sialan…pikir Ichi sebel.

L sendiri ga tau kenapa, merasa nyaman di kloset itu. Mungkin karena ada aroma wangi lavender yang manis khas Rukia? L jarang-jarang tidur senyaman itu.

Hmm…kenapa kok aku mikir begini tentang Rukia, ya? Pikir L bingung.

----------------------------------------------------------------D&B------------------------------------------------------------

"HOOOII! IKKAKU!! YUMI-CHAN!! RANGI DAN TOUSHI!!" panggil Ichigo, melambai dari bukit tinggi menuju sekolah. Dia berjalan didepan Rukia, L, Mizuiro dan Keigo.

"Heh, dasar jeruk kampret, enak aja manggil aku Yumi-chan. Emang aku imut—hueks—aku mah cakep, mang—hooooeek—" gerutu Yumichika. Semua yang dipanggil Ichigo menoleh ke belakang, nungguin makhluk-makhluk itu pada turun dari bukit.

"Udah ketemu nih, Orangnya." Kata Ichigo.

"Ketemu orang apa, go?" Tanya Toushiro.

"Ini nih, L." Ichigo nunjuk ke belakangnya.

"Itu mah Mizuiro, atuh. Sejak kapan Mizuiro bunuh Light??" Ikkaku kaget ngelus dada.

"Eh? Oh, salah. Nah loh, mana orangnya?!!" Ichigo kaget, karena yang dibelakangnya Cuma Mizuiro, dan makhluk primitif dengan sebutan Keigo.

"Nah, nooh, jadi inilah gambar Shinigami yang aku tahu sebelumnya." L pake sketsa Rukia buat gambar Ryuk. "Whoa!! Mirip bo'!! L pinter nggambar ya!!" Rukia muji.

"Dan…" L gambar Rukia. "Ini Shinigami yang aku kenal sekarang." Dia nunjukkin ke Rukia. "Aaah! Mirip!! Kamu suka yang Ryuk atau a'la Tite Kubo?"

"Aku…suka yang kayak kamu." Kata L—ada maksud tertentu—Rukia merona sedikit, takut kegeeran.

"WOOIII!! JANGAN DISKUSI SAMBIL JONGKOK DISITU!! NTAR KENA AMBEYEN LOOO!!" bentak Ichigo sewot. "O ya!! Kelupaan!!" Rukia sama L berdiri dan nyusul Ichigo.

Waktu mau nyampe sekolah, Ichigo terus ngeliatin Rukia sambil sewot. Biasanya Rukia itu jalan disebelahnya. Tapi sekarang Rukia jalan disebelah L sambil ngobrol banyak, ceriaaa banget, ketawa ketiwi. Kalo sama Ichigo mah kerjaannya cuman ledek-meledek kesambar geledek.

"Woi, Bro!! Jeles yaaa?" sindir Yumichika. Ichigo pasang death glare. "Ulu ulu, ngaku deh…liat tuh!! Iiih cemberut…" Rangiku ikut-ikutan.

"BERISIK!!" bentak Ichigo muntab, ntah kenapa yang dilempar malah Keigo yang diem, sirik ngliat L en Rukia.

"Ah, udah sampai, L!! Ini Karakura High School!! Ngomong-ngomong kita belum mengenalkan diri secara resmi!! Aku Rangiku Matsumoto!!" Rangiku ngibrit dari Ichigo, takut di lempar.

"Aku Toushiro Hitsugaya." Kata Toushiro pendek, seperti tubuhnya—Author di tebas Toushi—

"Orewa dipanggil Ikakku ajah." Kata Ikkaku, nyengir kuda.

"Aku dipanggil Yumichika yaahh…"

L diem, berusaha menghafal nama. "Anu, kau, dan kau…" L nunjuk Ikkaku ama Yumichika.

"Apa, L?"

"Kalian sodara ya?"

"HEEEEEH?? DARI MANANYAAA??"

"Namamu kan Ikkaku *Ika: Cumi. Dan Kamu, Cumichika. Ayah kalian namanya pasti Tako, ya?" Tanya L.

"NAMAKU YUMICHIKA!! BUKAN CUMI!!"

"IKKAKU BUKAN BERARTI IKA-NYA CUMI, ATUHHH!!"

"Lha terus apa? Aku juga baru sadar belum pernah tanya…" kata Ichigo, yang laen ngangguk.

"Ika-nya dari Zulaikha!!"

*GUBRAK*

"Nah, kita punya siswa baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Kata Guru.

"Namaku Ryuzaki. Aku suka makanan manis." Perkenalan diri L yang cool bikin semua cewek di kelas jadi gemes. Dia ngambil tempat duduk di sebelah Rukia. Jadi sekarang, Rukia diantara Ichigo dan L.

"Nah, siapa yang bisa mecahin soal ini?" si guru itu nulis soal matematika ga lama kmudian.

Sebuah segitiga siku-siku di tarik sebuah garis horizon tepat ditengahnya. Jika AB= 17, AD=15, berapakah panjang BC?

Semuanya buru-buru ngitung satu satu pake rumus, tapi L malah langsung maju, dan nulis jawabannya dengan santai. "Benar sekali, L. Coba kau kerjakan yang ini." Kata si guru mulai kagum.

L diberi soal menghitung yang jauh lebih susah. Ishida sama Rukia yang murid top matanya pusing karena soal yang dikasi ke L itu soal untuk anak Kuliah jurusan Aritmatika Kuno—ga ada di Indo—.

L malah langsung nulis jawabannya dengan santai, lagi.

"B-BENAR!! KAMU HEBAT SEKALI!! ANAK-ANAK!! DIA PASTI, TIDAK SALAH LAGI!! SEORANG JENIUS!!"

Semua murid terkejut mendengar guru mereka jadi kampung dan heboh begitu. Semua cewek makin demen sama L. "Ya amplop, Ryuzaki-kun keren abiz!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------D&B------------------------------------------------------------

L duduk disebelah Rukia. Dia memaksakan diri biar ga jongkok di kantin. Dia rada capek habis gantiin guru matematika tadi ngajar—yang belajar malah si guru, dan guru edan itu minta les sama L, trus di opname karena ditolak L—

"Hm? L—Ryuzaki-san, kamu capek ya?" tanya Rukia iba.

"Hmm…aku memang selalu tampak capek. Waktu masih kerja dulu, aku selalu ngawasin CCTV dan jarang tidur…"kata L, tenang.

"Itu tuh cowok kerennya!! HAAI RYUZAKI-KUUUN!!" banyak cewek nggerombol. Rukia tersingkir. "Ichigo hilang?! Kemana, dia?"

Ternyata Ichigo balik ke tubuhnya habis ngalahin Hollow, badmood bangets. Dia ngeliat Rukia nyamperin.

"Ichigo!! Kamu kemana aja?!"

Ichigo diem. Sewot. Apa dia ga tau, dari tadi Rukia sama L ngobrol terus dan Ichigo jadi terlupakan??

"Apa? Di tinggal L?"

"Hihihi, bukan!! Aku memang pengen ketemu Ichigo!!"

*BLUSH*

"A-aku?"

"Iya, gini lo, Ichi. Waktuku sama kamu kan cuma dua hari ini, jadi habis sekolah ini kita jalan-jalan, yuk!"

Rukia…NGAJAK AKU KEEENCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN???

"Ke-kencan?!!"

*BLETAK*

"BUKAN KENCAN, BLO'ON!! JALAN-JALAAAAN!" bentak Rukia malu. Ichigo menahan sakit, kepalanya benjol, tapi dia seneng. "Aku mau. Tapi kita kemana?"

"T-terserah……tapi ini bukan kencan!!"

"I-i-iya…aku cuman keceplos aja…"

"Bukan kencan…" Rukia nunduk malu banget.

"APA?!! KALIAN MAU KENCAN YAAA??" Tatsuki ama Renji datang menghancurkan suasana.

"BUKAN KENCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!" Rukia dan Ichigo melempar Renji.

"A-ano, Kurosaki-kun…sama Kuchiki-san mau kencan dimana?" tanya Orihime gugup.

"DUH!! Bukan Kencan, Hime!!" Tatsuki buru-buru nyumpel mulut Orihime karena Rukia en Ichigo udah ga tahan mau meledak.

"Tapi, bukannya kencan itu intinya pergi berdua, berlainan jenis kelamin?" tanya Ishida, nyindir.

"BUKAN!! AWAS LU MATA EMPAT!!" bentak Ichigo.

"OH BEGITU YA!! AKU PUNYA IDE!!" Rukia lari ke kantin dan kembali sambil nyeret L.

"Kalau kencan artinya pergi berdua aja, kita semua pergi sama-sama aja!! Karena semuanya kan temannya Ichigo!! Dan dua hari lagi kita bakal berpisah agak lama, jadi kita semua aja, jalan-jalan bersama!!" usul Rukia.

"UOOOH MENGHARUKEN, RUKIA-CHAAAN!! I LOP U SISTERRR!!" Rangiku yang muncul terharu.

"Boleh juga Kuchiki, kamu pintar ya." Puji Toushiro—tumben--.

"APA? KALIAN IKUT??"

"Iya dong, kami kan temennya Ichigo~"

"Aku ga ikut." Kata Toushiro. Ichigo ngelirik marah ke si cowok pendek. Gengsi amat si pendek ini…pikir Ichigo sewot, sapa juga yang ngajak? Pikirnya lagi.

"Oh ya!! Karin sama Yuzu ikut juga! Soalnya mereka adik-adik Ichigo!" kata Rukia lagi.

"Aku ikut." Kata Toushiro.

"APA?? KENAPA MALAH ROMBONGAN BEGINIIIII? (HARUSNYA CUMA AKU DAN RUKIA BERDUAAN!!)" teriak Ichigo nelangsa.

"Oh iya, Ishida, rencanamu buat Ichigo dan L gimana, semalem?" tanya Renji, kembali habis dilempar Ichi dan Ruki.

"Nih. Wahai rakyatku, liatlah betapa jeniusnya Quincy yang satu ini." Ishida nunjukkin sebuah dokumen yang tulisannya:

PERTUKARAN PELAJAR, RYUZAKI DARI TOKYO DAN ICHIGO KUROSAKI DARI KARAKURA, BERTUKAR SELAMA BATAS WAKTU YANG DITENTUKAN.

"Woaaah!! Jenius!!" Rukia muji.

"Batas waktu yang ditentukan itu berapa lama, Ishida-san?" tanya L.

"Ya sampek kamu udah punya kekuatan, L…cepetan ya, aku ga nyantumin waktunya, ntar si Isshin itu ngira Ichigo diculik…" kata Ishida.

"Siap bos." Kata L sigap.

----------------------------------------------------------------D&B------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia masih sama Tatsuki, Orihime dan Rangiku, ngerencanain mau jalan kemana besok. Jadi L dan Ichigo pulang duluan.

Ichigo sama L dieeem melulu.

Akhirnya…

"Ah…Kurosaki-san." Kata L.

"Heh?"

"Kamu awalnya manusia, kenapa bisa jadi Shinigami?" tanya L.

"Itu…" Sambil jalan, Ichigo menceritakan asal usul kekuatannya, dan akhirnya sampai didepan rumah.

"Begitu…" kata L singkat.

"Kami pulang." L dan Ichigo memberi salam dengan serempak.

"PUTRA-PUTRAKUUUUU!!" *ZOOOOMMMM!!* *DUUUUARRRRRRR!!!*

L dan Ichigo menghindari Isshin yang melesat dengan jurus tendangannya. Isshin terlempar keluar dan kakinya melubangi aspal.

"Putra keduaku…tak kalah gesit…" rintih Isshin terharu. "Good job…"

"Jadi dia memang seperti itu?" tanya L.

"Tiap hari." Kata Ichigo, malu punya bapak kayak Isshin.

"Hmm…sebenarnya ayah macam apa yang menyambut anaknya, siswa SMU yang sehat, baru pulang, dengan cara menghajarnya…" Komentar L.

"Benar!! Akhirnya ada yang setuju denganku!!" kata Ichigo senang. "Ryuzaki, Ichigo nii-chan! Rukia nee-chan mana?" tanya Yuzu.

"Dia lagi ngerencanain tempat buat jalan-jalan bersama, besok." Kata Ichigo.

"Jalan-jalan?! Sama siapa!!?"

"Semua temen-temen, kamu dan Karin."

"Aku juga?! Bener, kak!!? Asyiiiik!! Oh, dalam rangka apa??" tanya Yuzu.

Ichigo nyodorin sertifikat palsu ketikan Ishida. Yuzu pucat. Dia nunduk. "M…makan malam…sudah siap…" dia bilang, dan pergi ke kamar dengan lesu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Kurosaki-san?" tanya L.

"Hmm…aku tidak tahu…tapi ini demi kebaikan semuanya, kan?" kata Ichigo sedih.

*BRUAK*

"AYAAAAAAAAAH!! HUAAAAAAAAA!! KAK ICHIGO AKAN MENINGGALKAN KITAAAA!!" Yuzu tiba-tiba turun, nabrak L dan meluk Isshin.

Setelah dijelaskan, L ngarang cerita, dia ke Karakura soalnya mau pertukaran pelajar dan ga sengaja kecelakaan. Akhirnya tinggal di rumah Isshin. Sementara Ichigo akan ke Tokyo ntah sampe kapan. Isshin dan Yuzu nangis darah.

"Aku sedih, Ichigo!! Tapi buangga juga!! Kok bisa anak sepertimu mendapat kesempatan emas seperti ini!!? Hueee hiks hiks…" Isshin tersedu-sedu—kok bisa, padahal dia tahu yang sebenarnya…

"Caramu mengatakannya sangat nyindir, orang tua…" gerutu Ichigo. Cuma Karin yang ngerti mereka lagi berdusta. Ichigo ngasih Karin tatapan: ntar-aku-jelasin-yang-sebenarnya.

----------------------------------------------------------------D&B------------------------------------------------------------

"Aku memang sudah pernah dengar. Kalau tidak salah kau menyebutnya sebagai: Kira, atau Killer, kan?" tanya Karin. L ngangguk.

"Kayaknya L ga akan mati sebelum Light mati. Seakan itu adalah ikatan yang mutlak. Orang-orang di Soul Society mendoakan L untuk hidup lagi. Jadi ini adalah misi yang besar." Kata Rukia serius.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya menjelaskan kepada Light, shinigaminya udah jadi bentuk manusia?" tanya Karin.

"Kalau itu…bilang saja kau Shinigami sesungguhnya." Usul L. Semua tersentak kaget.

"Gimana tuh maksudmu??"

L masukin 5 potong gula putih ke tehnya dan diaduk pake lollipop. Terus diminum. Karin mual.

"Kau tunjukkan saja konsou didepan Light, bilang kalau kau adalah arwah manusia biasa yang di didik oleh shinigami asli. Bilang kalau Ryuk ingin kau memberikan buku palsu itu ke Light." Jelas L.

"Boleh juga…"

"Tapi, kata Aisa dia itu seperti Shinigami a'la Fails. Apa kira-kira dia bisa membuktikan kalau Ichigo berbohong?" tanya Rukia.

"Pastinya dia akan tahu, tapi dalam waktu yang lama. Ketika dia tahu, mungkin aku sudah melatih kekuatan yang katanya aku miliki." Kata L.

"Kalau begitu, L." kata Ichigo serius, "…Aku percayakan Rukia padamu." Bisiknya.

"HAYO KALIAN BISIK-BISIK APA??" bentak Rukia. "Berisik!!" bentak Ichigo, mereka mulai berantem.

L tertegun mendengar Ichigo tadi. Sekilas-sekilas, Ichigo meliriknya dengan isyarat: Karena dia sangat berarti bagiku, L.

----------------------------------------------------------------D&B------------------------------------------------------------

"Ayo Yuzu-chan!! Bersemangatlaaah!!" rayu Rukia. Yuzu cemberut terus. "Yuzu…kalau kamu sedih, nanti Ichigo juga sedih lho. Makanya kita bersenang-senang hari ini, biar kak Ichigo bisa tenang dan kamu juga senang!" kata Rukia lagi.

"Biar kak Ichigo juga senang? Um! Kalau begitu, kita bisa mulai main apa aja!! Ya, kak?" Yuzu meluk tangan Ichigo. Temen-temennya tersenyum.

"Gimana kalo kita naik Roller coaster?" usul Ishida.

"Apaan itu Roller coaster, da?" tanya semua yang dari SS.

*GUBRAK*

"Itu lho." Ishida nunjuk wahana tinggi menjulang dengan kereta sempit yang melaju kencang. Kakinya Rukia, Toushiro, Ikkaku dan Orihime gemeteran.

"Kenapa kalian? Kebelet ya?" tanya Renji.

"Bukan. Urang teh belon pernah atuh, naik begituan neng…" jawab Ikkaku dengan ke-sunda'annya.

"A-Aku takut ketinggian…" Orihime ngaku, nunduk dalem-dalem.

"APAPUN MESIN ITU, SEPERTINYA KHEREEEN BOO'!!" Rangiku bergelora.

Waktu ngantri, Toushiro ama Rukia tiba-tiba ngelunjak.

"Heh? Apaan kok ribut?" tanya Yumichika.

Rukia sama Toushiro nunjuk triplek bentuk manusia yang ngerentangin satu tangan.

You must be at this tall to play this machine.

"Oalah, ndak apa, mas, mbak. Boleh kok! Kalian 10 tahun ke atas, toh??" tanya si abang tukang sobek karcis. Ngedengernya, Rukia ama Toushiro pengen nebas tuh abang si mulut ember!!

"Ichigo nii-chan!! Aku takuuut!!" kata Yuzu. "Udah, diem, zu…tenang aja…" kata Ichigo.

"Tapi…" "Yuzu duduk aja sama Ichigo!" usul Tatsuki. "I-iya! Aku mau, boleh ya, kak?" pinta Yuzu.

"Hehh…ya udah deh…Rukia tuh, takut…" sindir Ichigo. Dalam bahasa laen: Enakan ama Rukia, ntar kalo dia takut, gue di peluk-peluk.

*CPLAK* Ichigo nampar muka'nya sendiri. Mikir apa, aku barusan?!

"Heh?!! Sapa takut!! Aku ga takut!! Hitsugaya-san yang takut!!" bantah Rukia, ga tau kok malah numpahin tuduhan ke Toushiro yang innocent.

"A-apaan sih?!! Kok jadi aku!? Aku ni TAICHOU!! Ma-masa' takut?!! Ka-kamu sendiri gemeteran, Kuchiki!!" bantah Toushiro gemeteran.

"A-a-aku ga gemeteran!! I-ini Cuma…nggeter-geterin kaki!!" alasan Rukia.

"Duh, Rukia nee-chan…kalo gitu nee-chan aja yang sama nii-chan, ya?" Yuzu ngalah.

"Ah, ga usah!! Yuzu, kamu aja sama Ichigo!! Aku ga takut, kok!!" kata Rukia.

"Kalau begitu, Rukia-san, kamu sama aku saja, ya?"

Semua diem ngeliat L akhirnya angkat bicara di rombongan hewan berisik itu. Dia ngulurin tangan ke Rukia yang antre dibelakangnya. Ternyata L udah didepan roller coaster. Rukia ngangguk. Sambil memegangi tangan L, dia duduk di dalam kursi disebelah L. Ichigo kaku.

"Woi, bro!! jangan bengong!! Ayo masuk!!" tegur Ishida. "E-eh, iya…ayo, Yuzu." Ichigo mau narik Yuzu ke kursi paling belakang, tapi…

"Mas, mas, disitu aja mas, ga apa…" kata si abang tukang sobek karcis lagi. Emang tuh orang kudu ditebas!! Tukang ikut campur!!

Dengan berat hati, Ichigo duduk dibelakang Rukia en L, bersama Yuzu.

Ikkaku sama Yumichika, Rangiku sama Chad, Tatsuki sama Renji, yang paling norak sedunia. Oh, bukan. Yang paling norak…

Ishida udah duduk dibelakang sendiri. "Lho, mbaknya kok diem?" tanya si abang tukang sobek karcis ke Orihime yang cuma bengong di tangga antrean.

"Hiis!! Duh! Da, Ishida, bangunin tuh Hime tuh!!" kata Tatsuki. Dia tau banget kalo Orihime lagi bayangin yang gila gila…

"Oi, Inoue-san, ayo!!" Ishida turun dan narik Orihime.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!! JANGAN BUNUH AKUUUU!!" Jerit Hime super norak, bikin satu kereta cengo. "KYAAAA!! AMPUN!! JANGAN LEMPAR AKU KE LAUT!! AAAH!!"

"Aduhhhh!! Ki, Tatsuki!! Sohib lu nih belon naik aja udah geger!!" kata Ishida bingung.

"Duuuuh udah deh, suruh naik aja!!" Tatsuki pusing. "Yang temen satu, sama satunya, sama aja kampungnya…" cibir Renji.

*BLETAK*

"EMANGNYA SIAPA YANG BENGONG LIAT TEMPAT SAMPAH CHAPPY??" sindir Tatsuki murka ke Renji.

"HEH? TEMPAT SAMPAH CHAPPY?!! MANAAA??" Rukia langsung heboh, padahal didepan sendiri.

"Rukia-san! Sudah tidak bisa berdiri sekarang, nanti saja!" kata L kaget, Rukia uget-uget mau berdiri.

Ishida akhirnya narik Orihime yang ling-lung ke roller coaster. Yang pada ngantri selanjutnya heran ngeliat rombongan norak itu. Naik roller coaster aja ada yang jerat-jerit, ada yang nyari tempat sampah, ada yang menganiaya…ada yang…

"Satu dua…enam…kok masih kosong satu?" tanya si abang tukang sobek karcis—gimana ngitung kok satu dua enam??—.

"Heh, iya juga ya…? Siapa ya? Oi yang duduk nomer dua dari belakang sapa?" teriak Ichigo.

"Aku!!" teriak Karin. "Sama?"

"Sama bangku kosong!!"

"AAAAAAHHHH BANGKU KOSOOOOONG!!!" jerit Orihime, sampai mulutnya disumpel Ishida.

"OH IYA!! TOUSHIRO MAANAAAAA??" teriak Ichigo.

"KAGAK TAUUUUU!!" teriak Karin.

"ENAK AJA GA TAU!! CARI SANA!!" bentak Ichigo sewot. "Eh, itu tuh Hitsugaya Taicho!!" kata Rangiku. Ternyata Toushiro lagi pegangan ke rantai pengaman. Dia gugup mau masuk ato enggak.

"Oi, napa, Toushiro? Takut?" tanya Karin dari kursinya. "Bukan! Kalian duluan aja!!" kata Toushiro sok.

"Oh ya udah. Mas-mas, ya, anda yang duduk disini aja!!" si abang tukang sobek karcis nawarin giliran Toushiro ke cowok bertampang mesum. "Sip, mang. Boleh, boleh, boleh. Maniiiis…" kata si cowok itu.

*BRUAK!!*

"Yok, cabut." Toushiro udah duduk disebelah Karin dengan wajah datar. Dia ngelirik si cowok mesum yang terkapar: JANGAN DEKAT DEKAT KARIN!!

"Oke, mas!! Silahkan! Capcyuuuzz, tarik mang!!" teriak si abang tukang sobek karcis ke abang tukang jalanin mesin.

*Jes bujes bujes…brmmmm…* mesin mulai menyala. (Ntah kenapa SFX nya kayak suara kereta kelinci…)

"Duh…moga moga gue masih idup!!" doa Rukia.

"Robbana aa tinaa fid dun yaa hasanah…" Ikkaku baca doa selamat dunia akherat.

"Al fatihah…a'uudzu …" Toushiro baca Al Fatihah.

"Tuhaaan berikan aku hidup, satu kali lagiii…" Orihime nyanyi—beda sendiri.

"YAK!! BERANGKAAAAT!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------D&B--------------------------------------------------------------------

"AYOOO DOOONG!! NAIK LAGIIIII!!" pinta Rukia. Semuanya berpaling darinya, takut kena pancaran puppy eyes Rukia. Karena ga mempan, Rukia ngambek.

"Rukia ngambek tuh…" kata Rangiku.

"Biarin."

Toushiro juga ga mau jalan, berhenti di sebelah Rukia.

"Taicho ngambek tuuuh!!" kata Renji.

"HUAPAAA???"

"Haduuuh gimana niiiih??"

"Kalo Rukia masih bisa dibujuk!! Toushiro sihh…ga tau, gue!!" kata Ichigo.

"Aku ga bisa dibujuk, tauk!!" kata Rukia.

"Ye, kedengeran…"

"Toushiro-san!! Lihat! Disana ada futsal virtualizer!! Yuk main yuk!!" Karin semangat ngeliat game futsal itu. "Ha? Iya! Yuk!!" Toushiro langsung ngacir.

"Semudah itu…?" kata Rangiku cengo.

"Karin gituloooh…" kata Tatsuki. "Hohoho, jangan-jangan Toushiro gitu yaaa…hem hem hem…yuk kita buntuti, Rangiku-san!!" ajak Renji. "Ayuk!! Aku bawa kamera pidio looo!!" kata Rangiku.

"Aku bawa TOA! Yuk capcyuz!!" kata Tatsuki. Tiga orang rombeng yang sok jadi papparazi itu ngacir mbuntutin Karin en Toushiro.

"Ayo, Rukia-nee-chan!!" ajak Yuzu.

"Ah, ga mau, Yuzu…udah duluan aja sana! Aku masih mau naik!!" Rukia udah mau ngibrit ke wahana yang pertamanya dia takuti.

"Oi, Rukia, ada Chappy figure looo!" rayu Ichigo.

"Ga mau!!"

"Ada Chappy video looo!"

"En-cih!"

"Ada…ehh…Chappy March looo, enyak dueeh…" Ichigo kehabisan ide. Dia tadi ngeliatin Lotte Koala March. Mungkin bisa diganti pake gambar Chappy…

"Ga mau!! Bohong ah!!" Rukia makin ngambek.

"Haduuh, Kuchiki-san, aku nih silau berdiri disini!! Bisa gosong kulitku yang muluuz…kena pantulan cahaya kepala si botak ini!!" keluh Yumichika ganjen. Kena ketak sama Ikkaku dueh…

"Ga peduli!! Bodo a!!" Rukia mau ngibrit lagi, akhirnya ditahan sama Chad, kerahnya di tarik lagi.

"Kuchiki-san, kita harusnya jalan bersama-sama." Kata Chad.

"Tapi, Yasutora-san, saya masih mau sekaliiiii aja naik Roller Coaster!!" pinta Rukia, Chad kalah gesit. Dia gagal menghindari puppy eyes Rukia.

"Rukia! Kamu yang punya ide jalan bersama kenapa kamu mau jalan sendiri!!? Bodoh!!" bentak Ichigo kalap akhirnya.

"Oke, mulai deh. Yuk kita cabut, Yumi." Kata Ikkaku, ga mau denger ribut-ribut.

"Yuk, Ikka." Kata Yumichika.

"Berisik, Ichigo!! Cuma sekali!! Aku kan jarang-jarang bisa kesini dan naik Roller Coaster!!" bantah Rukia.

"Sudah, sudah…Rukia-san, kalau kamu masih ngambek, nanti alur ceritanya nggak maju-maju…" kata L bijaksana. Author udah capek nerusinnya.

"Oh, benar juga…L…maaf ya, aku ini egois sekali…" kata Rukia menyesal. Yuzu sama Ichigo cengo. RUKIA LULUH SEMUDAH ITU EUY?? AUTHOR SUNGGUH TAK ADIL!!

"Ya sudah, ayo kita jalan lagi saja…tapi aku ga mau deket-deket Ichigo!! Bikin keki ah!! Weeeek!!" Rukia njulurin lidah ke Ichigo. Ichigo mendengus marah dan cemburu.

"Kalau begitu, selanjutnya kita mau kemana? Kalian melupakan kami…" kata Ishida yang ngerasa terlupakan.

"Ah, ayuk kita main itu!! Lempar cincin!!" pinta Orihime, nunjuk stan mainan yang paling panjang dan paling makan tempat.

"Lempar cincin itu apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Itu, Kuchiki-san, game melempar cincin ke pilar-pilar. Jika tepat sasaran, bisa dapat hadiah." Jelas Ishida.

"Mereka menghadiahkan Chappy big doll." Kata Chad, menunjuk Chappy raksasa yang berdiri disebelah stand itu.

Mata Rukia bersinar-sinar.

----------------------------------------------------------------D&B------------------------------------------------------------

"Ayo, Ishida-kun!! Kamu pasti bisa mendapatkan kit menjahit itu!!" dukung Orihime menggebu-gebu.

"Hup!!" Ishida melempar ring terakhirnya. Masuk ke pilar 3.

"Pilar tiga!! Siaaal!!" umpat Ishida keki.

"Pilar tiga, hahaha. Dapat Gelang persahabatan!!" kata suara yang mereka kenal.

"Urahara-san!!" semuanya kaget, kecuali L.

"Ohoho, jadi ini L yang kalian bicarakan, hmmm?" tanya Urahara sambil kipas-kipas dan minum es jus. L ngangguk pendek. "Salam kenal. Mohon jika di publik, panggil saya Ryuzaki." Kata L formal.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, Ryuzaki-san! Apa kau mau mencoba memainkan ini?" tantang Urahara menjulurkan tiga ring. "Hanya 500 yen per 3 kali coba!!"

"Tch, dasar pedagang…" Ichigo memutar matanya sinis. "Oh, kau mau coba, Kurosaki-san? Boleh, boleh. Kalau gagal tiga kali berturut-turut, kau harus bayar. Kalau berhasil satu kali atau lebih dalam tiga kali coba, gratis!" tantang Urahara.

"Boleh juga…" kata Ichigo tertarik. "Aku mau coba." Dia mengambil tiga ring besar itu dari Urahara. Lalu Urahara menyodorkan tiga juga ke L. "Tidak ada ruginya mencoba, kan?"

"Ayo, kalian akan menyasar apa?" tanya Rukia dan Yuzu.

"Hmm…" L berpikir-pikir dulu. "Rukia-san, aku mau memberimu semua hadiah dalam tiga kali coba. Tapi aku tidak akan memberikan Chappy big doll, karena tidak akan muat di rumah Kurosaki-san." Kata L. "Ah? Oh…ti-tidak usah repot-repot, L-Ryuzaki-san!" kata Rukia kaget.

"Begitu ya, kalau begitu…baiklah!" Ichigo juga menantang L.

"Ayo, Rukia-san, pilihlah tiga boneka." Kata L.

"Eh…baiklah…Yuzu, kau dulu dua boneka." Kata Rukia. "Eh? Aku?!" tanya Yuzu kaget. "Hmm…aku mau Princess Chappy itu!" kata Yuzu, menunjuk Chappy yang memakai gaun, "Dan…Prince Chappy!"

Melempar ring dengan dua sasaran yang berbeda di dalam pikiran tidak baik. Ring L dan Ichigo bersilang. L mendapat Princess Chappy dan Ichigo mendapat Prince Chappy.

"Orihime, selanjutnya kau." Kata Rukia. "Eh? Benar, Kuchiki-san? Ba-baiklah…hmmm…itu, Chappy Ninja…umm…lalu…e-eh…Chappy robo! Waaah lucunyaa!!" kata Orihime. Yang dimaksud lucu oleh Orihime, Chappy robo itu, mirip dengan karya seni "Aku di masa depan" yang digambar Orihime pas semester satu kelas satu.

Ichigo mendapat Chappy Robo dan L mendapat Chappy Ninja.

"Nah…lalu aku, ya…hemmm…" Rukia berpikir-pikir sambil melihat semua boneka. Sementara itu, Urahara merasa rugi banget. "Ah, itu saja! Golden Chappy!! Kalau dapat dua kan oke juga tuh!!" Rukia cengengesan. Golden chappy itu jauh pilarnya dan tinggi.

"Buset, minta paling mahal!! Kalo dapet dua duanya, bener-bener bangkrut aku!!" Urahara kebakaran jenggot.

"Oke!!" Ichigo terbakar. "FIRE!!"

SYUUUUNG….

Tluk…

"Duh, Ichigo!! Kamu itu!! Aku minta GOL-DEN CHAPPY!! BUKAN CHAPPY ROMBENG!!! DARI WUJUDNYA AJA KAYAKNYA UDAH SECOND, TUH!! BUATMU AJA DEH!!" Rukia sewot. Dia ngerasa Ichigo sengaja ngasih yang jelek waktu dirinya yang minta.

"Ih! Marah!! Kan aku udah nyoba! Tuh kamu juga dapet boneka permintaan Yuzu en Inoue!!"

"Berisik!! Kamu sengaja kan, pas aku yang minta kamu kasih paling jelek!!"

"Enggak!! Emang aku ga sengaja, Rukia!!"

"Sudah, sudah. Ini, Rukia-san. Aku tidak dapat Golden Chappy…maaf ya. Aku dapat Platinum Chappy…" L tampak menyesal.

"WAAAH!! RYUZAKI-KUN!! KAU BAIK SEKALI!!" Rukia kegirangan melihat ring terakhir L masuk ke pilar paling atas dan paling jauh.

"Wah wah, maaf ya, Kurosaki-san!! Ini. Ishida-san, gelangmu, Yasutora-san, Parakeet doll-mu, ini semua Chappy kalian…" kata Urahara sambil bagi-bagi hadiah.

L menyerahkan Platinum Chappy ke Rukia yang langsung memeluknya. Imut banget. Platinum Chappy berbulu putih dan paling halus, dengan Rukia yang imut! Hyaaa~ *Author kambuh*

"Ini, Yuzu, Orihime. Kalian juga dapat satu-satu!" kata Rukia. Dia ngasih Princess Chappy ke Yuzu dan Chappy Robo ke Orihime. "Beneran??"

"Iya, aku sih udah punya dua itu. Yang ini…makasih, Ryuzaki-san!! Aku akan menjaganya baik-baik!! Kalau bisa dengan nyawaku sendiri!! FIREEE!" Rukia terbakar sambil meluk Platinum Chappy. Ichigo nyibir sebel.

"Yah, paling enggak, aku ga keluar duit…" kata Ichigo.

"Huuuh…kukira dapet dua Golden Chappy bikin bangkrut. Ternyata oh ternyata malah dapet platinum chappy, makin bangkrut aja aku…" gerutu Urahara.

"Ini, Inoue-san, kau ambil satu." Ishida menyodorkan gelang persahabatan ke Orihime. "Eh? Beneran, Ishida-kun?! Ya ampuuun, ini kan imuuuut!!" kata Orihime gemes. "Su-sudah, ambil satu aja…" kata Ishida, wajahnya merah. "Aku ambil yang pink ya, Ishida-kun harus pakai yang biru biar serasi sama punyaku!!" kata Orihime masih gemes. Wajah Ishida kayaknya habis direbus….

*GRUUUUK*

"Wah wah, Yuzu laper tuh kayaknya." Kata Rukia geli. Yuzu merah. "Bu-bukan aku!! Itu…suaranya parakeet doll punya kak Chad, kok!!" alasan Yuzu.

"Alamak, Gruuuk itu suara anjing atuh, bukan parakeet. Parakeet itu suaranya kaaak kaaak…" kata Ishida.

"Bego. Kaak kaaaak itu suara gagak. Gruuuk itu suara perut. Suara anjing mah Guk guk!!" bantah Ichigo.

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya kita cari tempat makan saja." Usul Rukia.

"Yah, silahkan-silahkan, mari mari, mampir!!" kata Urahara, narik Ichigo dan Rukia ke warung didepan mereka.

LESEHAN URAHARA

"Buseeeeeet!! Ni orang buka segala jenis bisnis, euy!!" Ishida cengo.

"Bener-bener pedagang tulen…" komentar Chad, semua ngangguk.

"Kok lesehan??"

"Aku baru nemu jenis resto kayak gini. Kalo ga salah di Negara kepulauan terpencil tempat kelahiran Author. Ngomong-ngomong Author…" Urahara diam.

"AKU ADA DISINIII BOOOOIII!!" Aisa melambai super norak dari dalam lesehan. Yang bikin semua cengo lebaaaaar banget, dia lagi duduk ala warung sama Byakuya en Don Kanonji!! HUAAAA!!

"NII-SAMAAAA???"

"DON KANONJIIIII??"

"WHAT-THE-HEEEEELL???"

----------------------------------------------------------------D&B--------------------------------------------------------------------

"BOOOHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Yuzu, Rukia, Aisa en Orihime mengikuti Don Kanonji dengan gebleknya. Rukia lupa banget kakaknya ada disitu. Byakuya nyembur air putih ke muka Urahara, kaget ngeliat adek angkatnya sarap.

"Rukia…" Rukia jantungen. Dia baru inget kakaknya ada di resto itu. "A-ah!!" Dia buru-buru duduk bersimpuh dihadapan kakandanya. "A-adinda minta maaf kakanda!! Adinda terbawa suasana!!"

"Janganlah dikau melakukannya lagi, wahai adinda!!" kata Byakuya.

"Takkan lagi (dihadapanmu) Kakanda!!" kata Rukia sungguh-sungguh.

"Oh adinda tercintaaa" Byakuya merentangkan tangan, menerima pelukan.

"Ooooh kakanda ku sayaaaang…"

Semua yang di lesehan itu menangis terharu.

*CUT*

"Rukia…" Byakuya tak habis pikir Rukia melakukan hal sebodoh dan sememalukan itu dihadapannya. Rukia berhenti. Lehernya kaku. Ichigo, Ishida dan Chad membeku, keringat dingin. Aisa terkapar babak belur setelah menulis ulang naskah yang salah tadi—cuma diganti, bukan dihapus. Jangan kasih tau para Kuchiki itu, ntar saya dibantai, euy!!—bisik Aisa.

"Maaf, nii-sama…saya terbawa suasana. Jadi…mengapa nii-sama ada disini?" tanya Rukia se-formal mungkin.

Byakuya diam dulu. Dia menatap Rukia, lalu Ichigo, lalu Ishida, lalu Chad dan akhirnya L. Dia berhenti paling lama di L. "Kau…L." kata Byakuya.

"Ya, anda benar. Salam kenal. Dari yang saya ketahui sejauh ini, anda adalah kakak dari Rukia-san." Kata L sopan.

"Benar…lebih tepatnya kakak angkat. Byakuya Kuchiki." Kata Byakuya, entah kenapa dia tertarik.

"Maaf, kalau tidak salah, anda adalah salah seorang kapten? Berarti apakah saya harus memanggil anda Kuchiki Taichou? Anda kapten kedua setelah Hitsugaya-san yang saya temui." Kata L.

"Panggil saja aku dengan cara kau memanggil Hitsugaya-taichou." Kata Byakuya. Keduanya saling pandang. Suasana jadi tegang—kecuali Orihime dan Yuzu yang asik sama Don Kanonji dan Aisa yang masih terkapar—Ichigo belum pernah denger Byakuya bicara selama itu.

"Ehm…L…apakah kau bisa main Shogi?" Byakuya mengeluarkan papan Shogi. Ichigo dkk cengo.

----------------------------------------------------------------D&B--------------------------------------------------------------------

Byakuya memutuskan akan berbicara serius sama Don Kanonji tentang pengaruhnya terhadap anak-anak. Setelah kenyang, semuanya keluar dari lesehan Urahara.

"Sekarang kita susul tiga rombeng, sepasang kekasih dan dua bersaudara!!" kata Ichigo.

"Kira kira kemana ya tiga rombeng itu mengikuti Karin dan Hitsugaya?" gumam Rukia.

Tiba tiba….

"KARIN!! KAMU ITU BODOH!!"

"EEEH? APA MAKSUDMU!!"

"HATI-HATI DONG KALAU JALAN!! KAMU NYARIS JATUH TUH!!"

"AH TOUSHIRO CEREWEEEET!!"

"KAMU SIH BODOH!!"

"KAMU DARI TADI BODOH BODOHIN AKU!!"

"YA HABIS KAMU BIKIN AKU CEMAS TAUK!! KALAU KAMU TERLUKA KAN AKU YANG SUSAH!!"

"Kalau kamu yang terluka kan aku yang susah!!"

"kalau kamu yang terluka kan aku yang susah…!"

Suara Toushiro menggema di seluruh amusement park. Ichigo dan rombongannya menoleh ke area ketangkasan. Dengan kaku. Dan terkejut. Dan geli.

"Bagus itu!! Aku harus lihat videonya dari Matsumoto!!" Rukia menggebu-gebu.

"Heh!! Ndukung banget sih!! Karin itu adekku!! Masa' aku serahkan sama si pendek!?" Ichigo nolak.

"Wah, Tatsuki-chan pintar sekali ya, dengan menggunakan TOA nya kita bisa tahu posisi mereka!! Itu yang namanya GPRS, ya?" kata Orihime kagum.

"Yang seperti itu sama sekali ga ada hubungannya dengan GPRS, Inoue…" kata Chad keringetan.

"Wah, Karin-chan punya pacar…kapan aku punya, ya? Keren lagi, Hitsugaya…" kata Yuzu.

"Ntar juga punya, Yuzu-chan. Kamu itu pasti banyak yang naksir…" hibur Ishida.

"Yah, liat-liat moodku yaa…tuh lovebirds dan tiga rombeng yang kalian cari." Kata Aisa. Tatsuki, Renji ama Rangiku ngakak sampek nangis. Toushiro membeku ditempat. Ternyata mereka mau naik arung jeram. Dia masih meluk Karin dari belakang yang mau kepeleset. Karin nunduk dalem-dalem.

"LEPASIN BEGOOOOOOOOO!!!!" teriak Karin, hilang reputasinya. Mau ditaruh mana mukanyaaa? Huehehehe *DUAGH* Author di sambet bolanya Karin.

L yang dari tadi diam aja, tiba-tiba ngeliat curiga ke seorang pria brewokan yang ngendap-ngendap ke boat Karin dan Hitsugaya. L langsung kenal.

"KARIN!! HITSUGAYA!! AWAS!!" teriak L, lari ke arah mereka pas si pria brewokan itu lari dan lompat ke boat.

"Ryuzaki-san!! AWAS!!" Ishida menarik L yang nyaris ditebas pisau. Si pria itu, tampak stress dan frustasi menarik Karin dan Hitsugaya sampai jatuh kedalam boat, lalu mendorong tepian sehingga boat melaju.

"KARINN!!" teriak Ichigo.

"TAICHOOOU!!"

"Siapa dia, Ryuzaki?!" tanya Ishida.

"Dia Dozo Haraka, buronan kelas kakap. Dia kabur dari penjara beberapa minggu lalu." Kata L. Ia langsung was was melihat ada wartawan dari perusahaan TV. "Gawat. Mereka akan menyiarkan berita ini!!" kata L.

"Kemungkinan besar Light akan melakukannya!! Ayo kita hentikan mere—"

"ICHIGO!! DUA MENOS GRANDE ARAH JAM DUA!!" teriak Rukia, menunjuk ke Komidi putar. Dua makhluk itu melangkah menuju komidi putar, mengguncang kota. Anak anak di komidi itu menjerit-jerit ketakutan. Seluruh taman panik.

"Ichigo, kau urusi saja adikmu! Kami yang urusi dua makhluk merepotkan itu!!" Kata Ikkaku dan Yumichika yang melesat pergi.

"Kita harus memutar. Ikuti aku." Kata L. Ichigo berlari mengikuti L dan melesat ke jembatan diatas sungai.

----------------------------------------------------------------D&B--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Terjadi penyanderaan besar di Amusement Park Karakura!! Saudara-saudara, seperti yang anda lihat, inilah pelakunya, Dozo Haraka. Tidak disangka akan muncul di Karakura!! Dozo adalah banda narkoba sekaligus pengguna kelas Kakap yang buron karena kabur dari penjara. Kakak sandera telah pergi mengejar Dozo, mencegatnya dari jembatan!!" kata si penyiar menggebu-gebu.

Light masuk kekamarnya, lalu duduk dimeja sambil mengamati gambar si pelaku, Dozo. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil, mengambil pensilnya.

----------------------------------------------------------------D&B--------------------------------------------------------------------

"PERGI!! ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH MEREKA!!" jerit Dozo frustasi. Rukia yang menggantung terbalik di jembatan dengan kaki dipegangi Ichigo berteriak.

"ICHIGO!! HITSUGAYA DAN KARIN DI BIUS!!" jeritnya.

"SHIT!! APA MAUNYA!!"

"Dozo Haraka." Kata L keras dan tenang, suaranya bergema di terowongan, dia juga bergantung terbalik, kakinya bertahan ke pagar jembatan. L dan Rukia sudah kayak lemur. "Apa keinginanmu menyandera mereka?"

"JA-JAUHI AKU!!" teriak Dozo panik. "AKU HANYA MAU PULANG UNTUK MENEMUI ANAKKU!! SEKEJAP PUN TIDAK APA-APA!! TOLONG BIARKAN AKU!!"

"Tenang, Dozo, kita bisa bicarakan itu. ISHIDA-SAN!! HENTIKAN WARTAWAN ITU!!" teriak L mulai panik, bangkit dan pegangan ke jembatan.

"Tolong hentikan!! Ini mendesak!! Ini cuma salah paham!! Dia akan segera dihukum mati nanti setelah melakukan perundingan!!" Ishida mulai panik karena si kameramen cuek dan akhirnya Ishida hanya bisa berharap Light akan menghentikan aksinya.

"Pelan-pelan, Dozo-san…tenang saja. Kalau itu tujuanmu, saya yakin masih bisa dipertimbangkan. Hentikan aksimu, saya khawatir hal yang buruk akan terjadi." Kata L menenangkan. Dozo masih gemetar dan mengancungkan pisaunya ke depan, kearah Rukia.

"Tolong…hentikan, Dozo-san!! Kau ingin melihat anakmu!! Hentikan!! Kau bisa mati!! Kira bisa membunuhmu!! Ini disiarkan langsung!!" jerit Rukia memohon. Dozo menurunkan pisaunya sedikit. "Kira!? Di-dia sudah mati!! Ti-tidak mungkin!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------D&B--------------------------------------------------------------------

Light menatap geli anak laki-laki berkacamata yang menyuruh kameramen menghentikan rekaman langsung.

"Maaf, bocah…meskipun akan dihukum mati, kalau tidak sesegera mungkin, pemerintah kita yang lelet ini akan mengurangi tuntutan terus menerus…" kata Light. Dia mengingat-ingat kanji yang digunakan untuk menulis Dozo Haraka.

Dan disaat Light berhasil mengingat nama itu, Dozo Haraka telah meninggal. Light tidak akan pernah tahu. Karena dia mendengar berita kematian Dozo Haraka beberapa menit setelah si penyiar mengabarkannya.

"Dozo Haraka tewas dengan menusuk dirinya sendiri di lorong jembatan. Sungguh peristiwa tragis. Kakak sandera berhasil mengamankan adiknya dan temannya…"

----------------------------------------------------------------D&B--------------------------------------------------------------------

Orihime menggeleng. Ia tidak bisa menolak kematian Dozo Haraka, dan tidak bisa menyembuhkan pria malang itu. Polisi dan ambulan datang ke TKP. Setelah mayat Dozo Haraka di angkut pergi, Orihime dan Rukia saling merangkul pundak satu sama lain dan menangis tanpa suara.

Yuzu menangis di pelukan Ichigo, yang memandang ambulan dengan tatapan nanar. L menunduk lesu. Ia menguatkan genggamannya. Karin berusaha menahan air matanya. Toushiro memegang kuat pundaknya. Tatsuki juga demikian, dia berkali-kali menarik napas panjang tapi akhirnya air mata itu jatuh juga. Renji merangkul pundaknya.

Ichigo menatap Rukia. Dia tahu kenapa Rukia gemetaran dan menangis. Karena Rukia yang menyaksikan segalanya sendiri…

FLASHBACK

"Raih tanganku, Dozo-san. Aku janji kita akan ke tempat anakmu sebelum kembali ke penjara…" kata Rukia tulus, tersenyum. Dozo akhirnya menurunkan pisaunya.

"Te…terimakasih….tolong…pertemukan aku dengan Tokio…tolong, berjanjilah aku bisa menyampaikan ini padanya…" dengan satu tangan lagi, Dozo menyodorkan sebuah surat. Rukia tersenyum. Ia masih tergantung terbalik dengan kaki dipegangi Ichigo. Berusaha meraih tangan Dozo.

Tiba-tiba Dozo berteriak, "AKU TIDAK PANTAS HIDUP LAGIII!!"

*CRAAAT!! KRAK!!*

"TIDAAAAAKK!!!"

END OF FLASHBACK

----------------------------------------------------------------D&B--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Se-sebaiknya…kita habiskan Fun Pass kita…sudah mau gelap." Kata Orihime mengingatkan. Ia hanya ingin membuat suasana lebih ceria sedikit.

"Benar…bagaimana kalau kita semua berpencar dulu untuk mencari wahana yang menarik?" usul Yumichika. Semua mengangguk. Lalu terdiam.

"Kita suit saja." Usul Aisa yang dari kejadian tadi tenang tenang aja—kudu di geplak biar sadar ceritanya sudah membunuh seseorang—akhirnya suit.

"Inoue dengan Ishida ke arah kiri."

"Aku, Karin dan Yuzu ke kanan."

"Rangiku dan Toushiro lurus saja"

"Renji dan Ikkaku ke arah taman satwa."

"Ichigo dan Tatsuki ke arah wahana pasangan."

"Chad dan Yumichika ke arah area ketangkasan."

"L dan Rukia ke taman. Semuanya segera kirim SMS ke setiap tim jika menurut kalian sudah menemukan wahana yang mantep. Oke, cabut…" kata Aisa, mulai berjalan bersama Karin dan Yuzu.

----------------------------------------------------------------D&B--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cukup, Matsumoto. Berhentilah menangis, kau bisa memengaruhiku!!" gerutu Toushiro mereka sedang melewati stan Urahara yang paling besar.

"Ha-habisnya…Taichou…itu terjadi tepat setelah kami mem-black mailmu, Taichou!! Apa kau tidak mengerti perasaanku yang sangat bersalah ini??" isak Rangiku.

"Oh iya!! Mana kameramu!! Biar kuhapus!!" Toushiro mulai merogoh mantel bulu Rangiku.

"Ja-jangan, Taichou!! Aduh dapet deh!! Aaah jangaaan!!" Rangiku heboh sendiri ketika Toushiro mendapatkan kameranya. Rangiku kesusahan nangkep Taichou cebolnya yang sekarang muter-muter mengitarinya.

Toushiro muter-muter kayak satelitnya Rangiku, sibuk ngeliatin kamera. Bingung cara ngapusnya. "Haduh, Matsumoto, kalau begini kasusnya aku harus menyita kameramu sampai aku tahu cara menghapusnya…" kata Toushiro serius. Dasar Taichou gaptek…

Rangiku mengangkat alisnya. "Oke, baiklah, Taichou. Kau mau minta siapa untuk menghapus video ITU? Karin? Apa anda punya nyali? Ichigo? Apa dia tidak akan menebasmu dan memisahkan kalian? Abarai? Siapa, coba? Hmm? Taichou-ku sayaaang?" tantang wanita itu.

Toushiro merengut. "Dasar…me-menyebalkan…" dia menunduk sambil menjulurkan kamera itu pada Rangiku.

Toushiro Hitsugaya, Taichou, di SKAK oleh Rangiku Matsumoto, Fuku Taichou.

----------------------------------------------------------------D&B--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wah, Ishida-kun!! Itu rumah apa ya? Tulisannya…ru-mah ha…ha…hansip!!" kata Orihime excited. Ishida nepok dahi.

"Rumah HAN-TU. Bukan Hansip, neng…" jelas Ishida sabar. "Wuoh!! Keren ya? Isinya pasti arwah-arwah, mungkin kak Sora ada disitu!! Yuk masuk duluan, Ishida-kun!!" belum jawab, Ishida udah ditarik sama Orihime.

"Khiii khiii khiii khiii…………."

Ishida mulai merinding. Pintu langsung kebanting nutup. "Ha…ha…pi-pintu otomatis…haha…"

"Wuoh, buset Ishida-kun!!"

*JGREEEK*

"KYAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" Ishida jerit-jerit. "Ya ampun Ishida-kun!! Cewek ini aku pernah liat di website. Kalo ga salah wewe gombel!!" Orihime sok tahu.

"Ka-ka-ka-kamu liat website apaan sih?!!"

"Itu lho…apa namanya…prim…prim…primagama…hmm…"

"Khuu khuu khuu…HUOOOOOOO!!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!"

"Itu lhoh….prim…prim…primus…."

"HOHOHO HOEHEHEHEHEHEHE!! BUAHAHAHAHA!!"

"!!"

"Ah, iyaaaa!! PRIMBOOOON!!"

"MBO-!! SPIRIT'S AAALWAYS WITH YOUUUU!!"

"BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKHH---HEH? Don Kanonji!!!??" Ishida berhenti jeritan sophrannya. "Eh, mang, ngapain tadi jerat-jerit? Bikin saya pikir ada Hollow kek ada apa kek, weladalah ada banci…bohahaha…" ejek Don Kanonji sok macho.

"Ba-banci!! Kamu sendiri tampang kayak gitu apa kurang bancis??" balas Ishida.

"Wah, aku senang buanget Don Kanonji ada disini!!" kata Orihime.

"Satu dua tiga…BOHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"!!!"

Renji dan Ikkaku pingsan berbuih-buih saking kagetnya dengan BOHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Barusan. Tapi orang dijalur lainnya juga mengikuti BOHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Barusan. Yuzu dan Aisa. Karin nepok dahi. "Yah, kita kok harus ketemu dua orang bego yang pingsan berbuih-buih sih?? Bikin repot ajah…"

"Mau gimana lagi, takdir…"

*DUAGH*

"Bukan, Ishida. Ini salah bapak tua nyentrik ini…" kepala Kanonji berada dalam pengampunan kaki Karin.

*DUEGH* "Kau benar, Karin…" Kepala Kanonji diberatkan oleh kaki Ishida.

*Tatapan kematian Karin + Ishida = Don Kanonji mengangkat Renji dan Ikakku*

----------------------------------------------------------------D&B--------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad dan Yumichika berhenti di wahana Rumah Cermin.

"Yasutora-san, apakah Rumah Cermin itu?" tanya Yumichika kampung.

"……………"

"Apa didalam situ kita bisa bercermin sampai mabuk? Karena kalau iya, aku akan dengan senang hati melihat pantulan diriku yang tampan ini…" kata Yumichika ganjen abis.

"…………………………."

"Yasutora-san? Kenapa anda diam saja?"

* * *

"………….kau pasti belum pernah masuk rumah cermin, ya….?"

"Belum."

*GUBRAK*

----------------------------------------------------------------D&B--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huah, Ichigo, aku nggak nyangka aku bisa melihat langsung kengerian Death Note Power…" kata Tatsuki. Dia menendang kerikil didepannya keras banget.

"Yah…mengerikan…" kata Ichigo lesu.

"Aku penasaran, apa yang terjadi di terowongan jembatan…Rukia-chan syok sekali…yah, memang aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya…dia melihat Dozo Haraka bunuh diri menusuk jantung dan menebas tulang rusuknya begitu…hiiihh…" Tatsuki menggigil.

"Kasihan Rukia. Padahal dia ingin pergi bersamaku kemarin untuk hari terakhir…tapi malah ada kejadian seperti itu…" kata Ichigo muram. Dia ingat kemarin Rukia hanya mengajaknya seorang…mungkin kalau hanya mereka berdua…tidak akan terjadi. Tapi…mungkin orang itu tetap mati. Dozo Haraka terpaksa menyandera karena butuh ongkos untuk menjenguk putranya…

"Ryuzaki-san juga tampak terpukul. Wajar…dia tidak menyangka orang lain akan melihat kekuatan Death Note secara langsung…Light Yagami itu son of a…hei, itu kan mereka?" kata Tatsuki tiba-tiba.

DITEMPAT L DAN RUKIA……….

"Mm…eh…Ru-Rukia-san…" L mengikuti dibelakang Rukia dengan gugup. Rukia hanya berjalan dengan landai dan pelan. "Panggil aku Rukia saja, L…" kata Rukia, tersenyum.

"Ehm…aku minta maaf tidak bisa menghentikan…itu tadi…" kata L pelan. Rukia berhenti, berbalik kepada L. "Kau belum terlihat makan permen sama sekali, L?" tanya Rukia. "O-Oh, itu tidak masalah…"

"L…kejadian itu bukan salahmu. Kau sama saja seperti Ichigo, suka menyalahkan diri sendiri. Kalau sudah seperti itu tadi kejadiannya…yang salah hanya Light." Kata Rukia sabar, membuka sebungkus lollipop, dan menyodorkannya pada L.

"Tapi Rukia-san…err…Rukia…kalau saja aku menghentikan para wartawan itu lebih dulu…atau yang lebih penting…aku tidak membiarkanmu digantung terbalik oleh Kurosaki…mungkin kau tidak melihat hal seperti itu…" kata L, menghiraukan lollipop ditangan Rukia. Ia menatap langsung ke mata Rukia.

"…hm…tidak masalah, L…" Rukia tersenyum simpul. "Aku sudah pernah melihatnya…aku pernah mengira aku membunuh orang yang sangat aku sayangi…dia bukan dirinya sendiri dan berusaha menyerangku. Aku hanya mempertahankan diri…dan dia mati, di tanganku…" cerita Rukia pelan.

"Kalau L kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya dalam mengembangkan kekuatannya karena takut aku kenapa-napa, aku akan pulang ke Soul Society sehingga L bisa berpikir lebih jernih…jadi lebih tepatnya, aku selalu menyalahkan diriku kalau orang-orang mulai down begitu…karena aku ini merepotkan sekali…" kata Rukia tenang. L diam saja.

"Jadi…L…" Rukia mendekat dan menggenggam tangan L yang mulai dingin karena udara mulai dingin, "Bekerjalah tanpa memikirkanku, tapi memikirkan semua orang…dan juga jangan berpikir kau sendiri…aku, Ichigo, Orihime, Ishida dan lainnya selalu bersamamu…kau tidak pernah sendiri…hmm…seharusnya aku mencoba mengatakan ini pada Ichigo…hah, biarlah kau saja yang pertama…" Rukia mengangkat bahu, dan memasukkan lollipop kemulut L.

Dan L tidak dapat menahannya…

Dan disaat itu, mulut Tatsuki terbuka lebar mengamati pemandangan dihadapannya. Ia menutup mulutnya dan melirik Ichigo. Ekspresi Ichigo tidak dapat di katakan dengan bahasa apapun. Kaget, marah, gelisah, tidak percaya, cemburu dan lainnya campur aduk.

Ia geram, menggenggam tangannya sendiri sampai kuku-kukunya melukai telapak tangannya—dasar bego—ia ingin berteriak kepada L, tapi disaat yang bersamaan, dia juga merasa bersalah, membiarkan dirinya menggantung Rukia terbalik dan menyaksikan kejadian mengerikan itu.

Tapi dia benar-benar cemburu. Cemburu melihat L memeluk Rukia, dan Rukia membalas pelukannya. L memeluk Rukia sebagai orang yang sangat ia sayangi, dan Rukia memeluknya sebagai teman. Tapi tetap saja aku cemburu…pikir Ichigo sewot.

Hari itu, hari terakhir Ichigo Kurosaki berada di Karakura sebelum ia akan pergi lama sekali untuk mengawasi Light Yagami. Dan hari itu hari yang buruk baginya.

To Be Continued

Aisa: HOSH….capeeeeeeeeeekk!! Gila, panjang banget!! 6000 kata lebih!! Belom lagi ni interview!! 9071 kata!!

Rukia: HUAHUAHUAHUA!! NGERI NEEENG!! MASA' AKU DITUNJUKIN ORANG MENGOYAK RUSUK DAN JANTUNGNYA SIIIIHH??

Ichigo: cep cep cep…itu kan cuma fiksi, Rukia…sabar neng…istighfar…

L: Jadi sempet ada scene berbau keagamaan ya…

Rukia: *sob* *sob* I-iya, aku nggak nyangka, Madarame sama Hitsugaya bisa baca doa…

Ikkaku: tch, ngeremehin, gini-gini aku ngaji di pesantren Seiretei, atuh!!

Toushiro: cerewet ah Kuchiki…ni lagi, Inoue malah nyanyi…

Orihime: Ya habisnya…saya kan emang dibikin norak dan saya suka itu!!

Karin: Capek deh…ngomong-ngomong, Author *death glare: on* Kok aku di peluk-peluk Toushiro…gimana kamu jelasin itu?

Aisa: E-eh…jadi…ja-jadi…jaa…di…kamu kan ceroboh gitu, mau masuk boat itu kepeleset segala, terus dipeluk Toushiro dari belakang biar ga jatoh, tapi bertengkar dulu baru sadar lagi direkam…

Tatsuki: Wah, pintar sekali ya, Authorku ini…heheh *cengengesan* bagus deh, untung ga ada bau RenSuki ya!!

Renji: Siapaaaa juga yang mau…

Aisa: Hus hus, ntar karma looo

Light: Duh, aku kok perannya sedikit, sadis lagi…kapan sih aku digambarin alim dan baik hati, rajin menabung, patuh pada ortu dan tak lupa minum susu…?

L: ntar ya kalo Aisa-san udah ga mood lagi bikin kamu jadi LOSER

Light: hiks hiks hiks oooh L….teganya teganya teganya dirimu padakuu…

Aisa: ngomong-ngomong…LUKIANYA KOK KURANG…tapi berlebihan…huks huks…

Ichigo: Mana Ichirukinyaaaa? Dari tadi aku jadi loser dihadapan Rukia gara-gara L!! MANA ADA CHAPPY ROMBENG, MBAK?? DASAR NI BOCAAAH!! GRRRRRHH!!

Rukia: Udah, biarin…yang penting aku dapet Platinum Chappy~

L: kamu suka?

Rukia: Sangat!!

Aisa: Ngomong-ngomong, Aritmatika Kuno itu salah satu ilmu perhitungan di Mesir!!

Rukia: Ooooh, gitu…

Tatsuki: Eh, mau bikin HitsuKarin ya?

Aisa: hemm…ntar deh, mood mood ku…*DIGAMPAR TOUSHIRO*

Ichigo: Sudahlah…oi, Author, balas tuh Reviewnya, mentang-mentang cuman 7 biji…hargain dong!!

Aisa: Oh iya ya…

REPLY REVIEW

Magiciankunai

Yah ampun kk m(_ _)m reviewmu itu mengharuken sekali TT^TT *SNOT* u r m'best pren, pren. Ya gitu deh, karena si kuchiki en kurosaki itu rusuh aja kerjanya, aku jadi meratapi ikan fugu di tanah *YIKES* ikan pindang berhasil ditelan tapi ga dinikmati rasanya…huks huks…yah, moga moga aku bisa apdet secepatnya…yeaaah!! Tapi Light yang ada di FF ini bukan versi dorama jadi masih bisa saia maklumi tanpa akal sehat…

Ichiru-chan

Nyangko-chan, arigatooou, ini yang menurutku bagus. Kalo FF bhs inggris ajur neng!! Kena flame melulu!! Uoooh api Ichiruki!! FIREEEEEEEE!! Hihi, tapi aku dialihkan sama Lukia nih, habis imut banget. Tapi yang chapter 2 nya ga enak gitu Lukianya. Ichirukinya malah berantem melulu…hiks…aku ini plin plan…

Zheone Quin

THX REVIEWNAAA!! Hehe, iya, cinlok! Habis imut seeeh!! Aku ini emang tanpa pendirian! Mau Lukia ato Ichiruki siiiih? Yeah, chapter 2 ini Ichigo di bakar cemburu terus neh…ya, ketikannya juga udah aku usahain—ni aja ngetik sampe setengah sebelas dan dibaca ulang pdhl besok sekolah…—wuos, siplah!! Aku update secepatnya!! ZOOOMM!!

Sorayuki Nichan

WAH! AKU SENENG BANGET DIREVIEW!! Sorayuki Nichan FF dan Reviewnya ada dimana mana (emang sekolah gratis ada dimana mana??) Iya, idenya itu ya gitu deh, sebenarnya pertama di taruh di Cross over, tapi yang baca ga ada *shyuuuu sunyi senyaaap* Aku masih bingung Lukia ato Ichiruki…huaaa bingung! Apa L buat Aisa aja yaa? *di geplak L pake gula jawa* sip, aku lanjutken!! Wiz me luck!!

Kauzuazul

Oke, khusus ya…L itu didoain sama arwah2 mantan pidana yang dibunuh Light. Mereka pengin L mengalahkan Light, jadi mereka nyumbang reiatsu ke L biar L hidup lagi, makanya, Reiatsu L itu sangar, ga teratur, menyebar kesegala arah. Kalau dilihat sama Shinigami, mereka bakal bingung asal Reiatsu tersebut…kalo Light, ntar ya, chapter 3 itu bakal banyak duet Ichiraito, bakal aku jelasin…THX REVIEWNAA!!

Jyasumin-sama

UOOOH!! BERAPI-API LUKIA YA?? Susah deh…huhu, aku suka dua duanya…Rukia dibuat Poliandri aja yaa…*Di tampar pake Sode no Shirayuki sama Rukia* tahu kan, poliandri itu apa? Lawannya poligami, muahaha…Ya ya, ni lagi di update. Kalo baca lagi, review lagi yaa muehehe *digampar*

Shena BlitzRyuseiran

Ok! Sabar ya, di Chapter 3 baru banyak Light-nya. Dan dia rada' OOC. Menurutku manga dan anime grafiknya Light itu cakep, iya deh…tapi kalo versi Dramanya itu lhoh…jelek…brengsek wajahnya!! Huuueeeeergghh!! Sorry ya kalau membuat anda TERSUNGGING hehe…

Nah meski yang review cuman 7 ekor (HUS MENGHINAAA) tapi saya bersyukur sekali...Kalo yang udah review trus baca chapter selanjutnya, review terus yaa, saya minta masukan soalnya saya baru bikin 3 cerita di FF ini, muahaha... Eh ngomong-ngomong, anoynimous review aku terima! Pokoknya review di terima dengan tangan terbuka!! Semuanya dihargai jadi kalau mau menghargai FF ini dan memberiku dorongan dan mood buat lanjutin, klik sobat baikku dibawah ini, namanya Review this Story. See ya next chapter~ ;)

Aisa-san~


	3. Chapter 3

Hohoho!! Bleach bukan punya sayaaa~ Death Note juga bukaan~ itu punya Tite, Ohba dan Obata~

Aisa: Perkenalkan teman baruku!!

Teman Baru: a-ano…nama saya…Majiku…

Aisa: YEAAHH!! TITEE~ DIMANA KAMUUUU?

Majiku: Ano…Ai-chan, Tite-san sedang mengerjakan chapter manga Bleach…

Aisa: huuuh…padahal aku udah dapat review lebih dari 10!! AHA! PASTI DIA NGACIR KARENA MALU!!

Obata: Ya…terserah kamu mikir apa. Aku disini menggantikan Tite.

Aisa: Oh, terserah deh…ayo selamat membacaaa!!

Majiku: Tolong di review, meskipun sudah pernah review, kalau baca, mohon di review kembali!

Obata: Kali ini akan banyak Ichiraito. Warning: Light OOC++

IKUZE~!

Presenting:

Light, How Will You Kill a Death God with a Death Note?

Aisa-san, Crossover

Bleach

Death Note

Ichigo duduk dengan lesu di atas tempat tidurnya. Matanya kosong, hatinya perih. L masuk ke kamarnya, berhenti di bingkai pintu, menatap Ichigo dalam diam.

Agak lama setelah itu, L perlahan masuk kedalam kloset. Ichigo tak bergerak sedikitpun. "Oyasumi…Kurosaki-san…" kata L pelan, menutup pintu geser kloset itu. Ichigo menjatuhkan punggungnya ke kasur.

L memeluk Rukia…

Menyebalkan…

Ichigo membenamkan kepalanya kedalam bantal. Besok ia harus berangkat pagi-pagi sebagai Substitute Shinigami dan berusaha membodohi orang sepintar Light Yagami berhari-hari kedepan…

Sejak kemarin ia sudah ingin segera minggat dari Karakura. Dia tidak mau bertemu Rukia.

Karena menyakitkan…

Kapan sih jam menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi? Kenapa rasanya begitu lama…? Pikir Ichigo muram.

------------------------------------------------------------------D&B------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

"Semoga berhasil, Ichigo!!" kata Renji dan Tatsuki mantab.

Pukul 3 dini hari.

"Kurosaki-kun! Semoga kau berhasil dan selamat di Tokyo." Orihime membungkuk dalam-dalam. Ichigo hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Woi broo, bawain oleh-oleh dari Tokyo yeah!" kata Ikkaku.

"Tolong aku minta make up kit!!" kata Yumichika ganjen lagi.

"Katanya ada tren baru, gua nitip baju baju model baru!!" pinta Rangiku lebih ganjen.

"Ah, aku minta sewing kit silver edition, baru keluar di Tokyo sih…ntar kalo kamu udah balik, Kurosaki-san, aku ganti uangmu." Kata Ishida.

Ichigo merunduk kesal, gemetaran saking muntabnya.

"Hoi lu pada orang-orang begoooo'…" kata Ichigo geram.

"Haiiii Ichi-begoooooo'!!"

"Saya ni mau jadi SHI-NI-GA-MI…ga bisa diliat sama tukang kasir…dan Light ga boleh sampe ngeliat aku beli sewing kit di mall…jadi…MANA BISA GUE DITITIPIN, BLEKOOOOK!!!"

"Woi maan, sabar bang! Jangan jadi bangsa barbar dulu!! Kita cuma cheering you up, maaan!!" kata Ikkaku. Hari ini ada yang beda. Apa cobaa?

"Lho Madarame-san, mana logat Sunda mu? Ganti, ya?" tanya Orihime yang ternyata merhatiin perubahan ga penting kayak gitu.

"Mau Sunda, mau nge Rap, mau British de ka ka, botak ya botak, ga bisa dibasuh basuh!!" cetus Yumichika. Semua mengangguk takzim.

"Ya udah, Kurosaki mau berangkat. Marilah kita mendoakan keberangkatannya. Semoga dia selamat di perjalanan," Toushiro Hitsugaya mimpin doa. "…semoga dia sampai dengan selamat…"

"Amiiien…"

"Sukses dalam menjalankan tugas…"

"Amieeen…"

"Dan bisa kembali dalam keadaan sehat wal afiat…"

"Amiiien amiien yaa robbal aalamiiin…"

"Al fatihah…"

Semua baca doa dalam hati dengan takzim. BUSEEEET EMANG INI MAU ADA ISTIGOSAHNYA SEGALAAA??

"DUH YANG NULIS YA KAMU GITU LOH, AUTHOR SEDEEENG!!" bentak Ichigo.

*CUT!!*

"Ya sudah. Sana, Kurosaki. Cepat minggat sana…" Toushiro pengen Ichigo buru-buru miber biar dia bisa curi-curi pandang ke Karin dengan damai.

"Sialan…woi, Author…mending do'a tadi aja deh…" Ichigo kipas-kipas.

*ICHIGO NYARIS DIGAMPAR AUTHOR, TAPI KARENA ICHIGO MAU BERANGKAT, SEMUA ORANG YANG ADA DI ADEGAN TERSEBUT BERUSAHA MENGHENTIKAN AUTHOR*

"Ah udah ah!! Berangkat aja aku!!" kata Ichigo males lama-lama.

"Kurosaki-san…" panggil L. Ichigo berhenti, "Kau tidak menunggu Rukia?" tanya L. "Ga usah." Jawab Ichigo singkat.

Yang mengerti SIKON (situasi dan kondisi) saat itu hanya Tatsuki seorang. Yang laennya bengong melihat fenomena tersebut. Biasanya Ichigo ga bisa tenang kalau belum liat Rukia.

"Sebentar saja, Kurosaki-san…" kata L.

"Berisik."

"WOOOOI ICHI-BEGOOOOO!!!"

*DUAGH!!*

"Teganya teganya teganya dirimu padaku!! Kalau kamu udah miber kualat lho!! Kok pergi ga pamit aku dulu!!" kata Rukia sambil menahan kepala Ichigo pakai kakinya.

"Emang…kamu…emak ku?" gerutu Ichigo sambil merintih.

"Aku kan temanmu…jahat buanget sih!! Durhaka sama temen sendiri!! Awas lu ya!! Ga jadi deh ku kasih!!" kata Rukia ngambek, terus mau balik masuk ke rumah.

"Eit tunggu!! Apa? mau ngasih apa?" kata Ichigo buru-buru.

Rukia noleh lagi. "Hmph! Males ah! Ntar diketawain…"

"Ga, gak!! Apaan sih?!"

Rukia nyodorin jimat yang dibungkus kain beludru bercorak bulan. "Ini…jimat keselamatan buatmu, Ichigo!" kata Rukia bangga.

"Kamu beli dimana?"

*DUAGH*

"GINI GINI AKU BISA KALEEE, BIKIN JIMAT SENDIRI! KEJEM BANGET SIH JERUK BANGSAT SATU INIII!!"

"Iya tuh, Go…hargai dikit napa. Gini gini biar pendek dia adeknya Byakuya…" ledek Renji, ga ada hubungannya. Dia kena tendangan Rukia akibat kata PENDEK tersebut.

"Nah, hati hati ya, Ichigo. Ini juga, satu lagi." Rukia nyodorin Cell phone Shinigami. "Itu dari Urahara. Katanya siapa tau dia kangen sama kamu, Go…" kata Rukia.

"Urahara ato kamu yang kangen, jeng…?" tanya Rangiku ganjen abis.

"Iya jyeengg…awas loh ya, ntar si jeng ketauan tilipun Ichigo…" sindir Yumichika.

*DUESSSHH!!* (Aku-ga-kayak-gitu-hentikan-jang-jeng-jang-jeng-kalian-dasar-manusia- ganjen!!—by Kuchiki Rukia) Yumichika terlempar ke langit. Rangiku mangap.

"Ya udah! Aku berangkat dulu!!" kata Ichigo. "Dari tadi mau berangkat repot amat…" cibir ichigo. "Cerewet ah!! Mau aku berangkatin pake tendanganku??" tawar Tatsuki.

"Ga usah neng…"

"Oke…see ya, Ichigoooo!!!"

Ichigo pun lepas landas…heh?! Ga kok, ga naik pesawat…

------------------------------------------------------------------D&B------------------------------------------------------------------

Nyampe di Tokyo, Ichigo belum belum udah ngelawan banyak Hollow. Maklum, disitu banyak orang jahat mati. Sambil ngos-ngosan, akhirnya dia sampai di kamar Light.

Light lagi nonton TV sambil makan keripik. "Buset…kapan kok aku mulai makan keripik?" gumamnya sendiri.

"Kalo makan sambil tidur, apalagi makan keripik, ntar bisa gemuk lho…"

*GUBRAK*

Light nggelundung dari kasur saking kagetnya. Dia berdiri lagi. Ichigo lagi duduk di jendelanya.

"H-HEH!! MALING LU YA??!" kata Light kaget. Ichigo cengengesan. "Kalo saya maling, daripada nasihatin biar kamu ga makan sambil tidur, mending saya segera nyolong laptop ini, begok…" katanya.

"I-iya…terus kamu siapa?" tanya Light tenang.

"Aku Shinigami Pengganti. Kerennya Substitute Shinigami…" kata Ichigo.

"Heh? Prostitute Shinigami?! OMG!!"

*GUBRAGH*

"SUBS-TI-TUTE!! Bukan Prostitute, ah!! Dasar mesum!!" tegur Ichigo kalap. "Iya, iya. Jadi kamu Shinigami pengganti? Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Light.

"Aku arwah biasa yang diberi kekuatan oleh Shinigami yang sesungguhnya…dan yang ngasih aku kekuatan ini adalah Ruki—eh, Ryuk…" Ichigo meng-edit pengalamannya sendiri. Nyaris aja keceplos Rukia…

"Lalu kenapa kau kesini?"

"Ryuk menyuruhku memberikan Death Note-ku kepadamu, dan menyuruhku mengawasimu." Karang Ichigo lagi. Light mengangguk.

"Yah, sebenarnya buat apa juga sih dia ngawasin aku? Ini Death Note sudah jadi milikku…" komentar Light kurang ajar. Dia ngeliatin Ichigo dari atas sampai bawah.

"Jadi siapa namamu?"

"Aku Ichi—ehh…Kuchiki." Ichigo akhirnya keceplos lagi. Tapi menurutnya ga apa deh…

"Nama yang cocok untuk Shinigami. Kuchiki kan artinya Kayu yang Busuk…" Light mengangguk setuju. "Iya…keren ga sih?" kata Ichigo.

"Banget, bro…eh ngomong-ngomong kamu kenal orang yang suka makanan manis, duduk nya jongkok, kulitnya pucet bernama L?" tanya Light.

"Kalaupun aku tahu, aku tidak akan beritahu…" kata Ichigo misterius.

"Kalau nggak tahu baru dikasih tau?"

"Ya ga usah, ngapain bikin repot ajah…" kata Ichigo jutek. Bingung dia. Light itu pinter dari mananya siih??

"Kamu bisa makan ya?"

Duh, pertanyaan kaga penting abis. "Karena saya arwah manusia ya saya butuh makan…" jawab Ichigo.

"Kenapa bawa-bawa pisau dapur?" tanya Light.

"Ini mah Zanpakutoh…bukan pisau dapur. Mau motong ikan lele sebesar apa sih kalo ini pisau dapur??"

"Oh ntar deh, ada berita." Light mengalihkan perhatiannya ke berita, sementara Ichigo buru-buru SMS.

Light mau pakai kekuatannya. Berita channel 1.

Light terus berkonsentrasi ke berita, menunggu nama si pidana.

"…pidana pelaku penganiayaan anak dan wanita, pengguna narkoba, psikopat…dihukum penjara…selama 3 tahun."

"Apa-apaan orang itu…cuma tiga tahun hukum kurung…" gumam Light. "…pidana bernama…"

*PET*

"JIAAAH MATI LAMPU!! $%$*&#!!!" umpat Light keki abis.

*BRAK*

"Apaan sih, kak?! Teriak-teriak!! Kirain kebakaran!!" bentak Sayu geram. "E-eh, sori…tadi lagi ngerjain tugas tapi belum sempet di Save, mati lampu…" kata Light lancar.

"Gitu aja…kakak lebay banget sih! Tumben…" Sayu nutup pintu dan ngacir.

Light memeriksa lewat jendela, lalu mengerang marah. "Pemadaman lampu seluruh kota?! Kenapa sekarang sih!! Kayak Indonesia ajah!!" gerutu Light. Ichigo diem aja.

Sebenarnya apa sih yang dilakukan orang-orang bodoh itu…pake madamin listrik Tokyo…?

------------------------------------------------------------------D&B------------------------------------------------------------------

Di Perusahaan Listrik Jepang…

"INOUEEEE!! KENAPA KAU MENURUNKAN TUAS ITUUUU???" teriak Ishida was was. Orihime berdiri. Dia barusan jatuh gara-gara kepentok tuas listrik di dinding.

"Maaf, Ishida-kun…tapi sakit nih kepalaku kepentok…bukannya iba sama aku malah iba sama tuas…" Orihime merajuk. Ishida sweatdrop. "So-sorry, Inoue…habisnya kamu udah bikin Tokyo mati lampu…"

"Haah? Beneran?? Waaah keereeeen!!" Orihime malah bangga. Ishida nepok dahi.

"Udah ah, yang penting mission accomplish…ayo pulang, Inoue…"

"Oke, Ishida-kun!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------D&B------------------------------------------------------------------

"Apa?! Passwordnya ganti!!?" Light marah-marah lagi. Laptopnya yang ga salah apa apa itu disembur(pake kemarahan, bukan air). Dia lagi buka data kepolisian Jepang kayak biasanya kalo mau cari-cari orang buat dibunuh.

Waktu ada lambangnya FBI: Sealed. Light langsung muring-muring. "Ini nih…pasti kerjaan L…sempet banget…untung udah mati…tapi tetep aja nyebelin…"

"Segalanya ga bisa segampang itu kali…" kata Ichigo, makan keripik.

"Eh! Enak aja asal comot!! Itu keripikku!!" Light nyambar bungkus keripik dari tangan Ichigo. "Tapi aneh…kukira Ryuk udah nulis namaku di Death Note itu…kok aku masih hidup…?"

"Hm…kok bisa yaa?"

"Aneh banget lo, Kuchiki…padahal si Ryuk itu perasaan udah nulis namaku di Death Note, entah lupa gimana, kayaknya gara-gara was was aku sampek pingsan. Tau tau bangun di Rumah Sakit. Death Note-nya udah gosong. Terus aku tinggal ke kamar mandi, udah ilang…kok bisa…?"

"Y-yah…gara-gara Death Note-nya kebakar, meski itu udah jadi punyamu, tapi tetep tanggung jawab Ryuk. Jadi Ryuk lagi di hukum Kami-sama…" karang Ichigo.

"Hmm…karena aku kurang ngerti hal-hal kurang logis tentang dunia arwah, jadi yah aku percaya aja deh…" kata Light nyerah.

Ooh, jadi gitu. Light pinter bikin rencana, dan pelajaran…dia memang bego banget soal segala yang berhubungan dunia arwah. Dan Ichigo tau satu hal lagi. Pasti Aisa yang malingi Death Note-nya Light…berarti dia tahu bagaimana kejadian yang sebenarnya…(pastinya, aku kan Authornya…)

"Tapi sepi juga kalo ga ada orang yang bisa dibunuh…kapan sih lampunya nyala…??" gumam Light.

"Buset, jadi udah punya hobi gitu…?" Ichigo kaget.

"Ye laah, secara membunuh orang itu kayak heroin…ha…hahaha!!" Light mulai sinting. Ichigo merinding melihat orang yang umurnya sepantaran dengan dirinya itu, tertawa dengan mata yang mengerikan seperti orang sedang 'Fly'.

Pengen banget aku menebas orang ini…pikir Ichigo geram sampai gemetar saking marahnya.

"Kukira kamu membunuh untuk menegakkan keadilan?"

Light nyengir. "Aku membunuh yang berdosa, jadi adil, kan? Kalau aku membunuhi orang-orang jahat, kan asik. Lagi pula orang jahat itu tidak ada habisnya…rasanya seperti bisa pakai heroin selamanya tanpa takut over dosis…"

Tidak ada heroin yang tidak menyebabkan over dosis…kata Ichigo dalam hati. Suatu hari nanti kau akan tahu sendiri, Light Yagami…

------------------------------------------------------------------D&B------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anak-anak, Ichigo telah berangkat untuk memulai pertukaran pelajar dengan Ryuzaki." Kata pak guru.

"UYEEEE!!!"

"Mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini…"

*Dan sekolah-pun terjadi…*

Usai Sekolah

"Ryuzaki!" Rukia menyusul cepat-cepat dibelakang L. "Oh, Rukia…ada apa?" tanya L.

"Hari ini aku akan membawamu ke Soul Society!" kata Rukia senang. "Ayo, ikut aku. Kita akan ketempatnya Urahara."

Lalu…

"Ahh, Kuchiki-san dan Ryuzaki-kun! Kami sudah menunggumu!" kata Urahara, seperti biasa, kipas-kipas sambil minum es jus. "Lewat sini." Kata Yoruichi dalam bentuk kucing.

"……kucing itu…bisa bicara…" kata L lumayan kaget.

"Santai saja, Ryuzaki-san! Sebenarnya di Soul Society juga ada hewan yang jadi Taichou! Dia Yoruichi-san! Sebenarnya wujudnya adalah wanita berambut ungu! Kulitnya pun Blacky!" jelas Urahara, dan dia dicakar Yoruichi gara-gara BLACKY itu…

"Nah, ayo kita masuk ke gerbang ini!" kata Rukia. "Di seberang sana, Ishida, Inoue dan Chad sudah siap."

L dan Rukia memasuki Soul Society tidak lama kemudian, dan Orihime menyambut mereka. "Akhirnya kalian datang juga! Aku tidak sabar untuk tour!!" kata Orihime ceria.

"TOUR??"

"Iya!! Ada pemandu yang hueeeebat sekali yang akan mengajak kita tour keliling Seiretei!" katanya ceria.

Rukia menatap Ishida. "A-aku baru denger lho, Kuchiki-san…" kata Ishida buru-buru, kaget.

"Hmm…sudahlah, kita langsung sa—"

"WELCOME MA FREEEEEN!! WELCOME TO SOUL SOCIETY! KAMI ADALAH PEMANDU ANDA! AKU! RENJI ABARAI!!"

"AKU SI PERKASA, IKKAKU MADARAME!!"

"Si Tampan, Yumichika Ayasegawa~"

"BO-HA-HA-HA!! MARI KITA MULAI TOUR—"

*BRAK BRUK BRAK GEBRAK BYUR DAGH DUEGH DIAGH DIEESSH DYARRR*

"Mari kita ke ruang rapat, L…" kata Rukia menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya dan menyibak bajunya. L mengangguk. Chad, Orihime dan Ishida mendampingi mereka, meninggalkan Trio orang bodoh yang terkapar.

Saat menuju ke ruang rapat, mereka bertemu dengan Toushiro dan Rangiku. "Yo." Sapa Toushiro. Udah, gitu aja. Lalu ketemu Byakuya.

"Ah, N-Nii-sama…" Rukia dan yang lainnya membungkuk hormat. Byakuya hanya diam. "Nii-sama, apakah rapat sudah dimulai?" tanya Rukia.

"Rapat sudah selesai." Jawab Byakuya datar.

"Ap—tapi…"

"Kami sudah tahu potensi yang dimiliki L." kata Byakuya lagi. Datar. L berkedip sedikit, menatap Byakuya. "L Lawliet, reiatsu yang kau memiliki telah memberikanmu kesempatan…" Byakuya mundur, menarik Senbonzakura-nya. "Untuk menjadi…Shinigami."

*SRAT*

"NII-SAMA!!"

"BYAKUYA!!"

"L!!"

L mundur dengan gesit kebelakang tepat sebelum Senbonzakura menebas lehernya. "Reflek yang bagus…" kata Byakuya. "Tapi…untuk saat ini, lawanmu bukan aku."

"Hah…?" yang lain tertegun. Byakuya minggir dengan pelan. Dia menggunakan suatu Kido yang membuat Ring pelindung raksasa mengitari L. Rukia, Ishida, Orihime, Chad, Toushiro dan Rangiku tidak bisa masuk. "Lawanmu adalah dia…"

Orang didepan L muncul, tersenyum. "Hai, L. Selamat mencoba~" Kata Aisa.

------------------------------------------------------------------D&B------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kuchiki, kemana saja kau?" tanya Light bosan. Listrik masih belum menyala. Entah apa yang dilakukan Ishida dan Orihime…

"Ah…aku ada urusan (dengan Hollow) sedikit…" kata Ichigo, sambil memakan Ice cream cone yang ia ambil sembarangan dari tukang jual es krim. "Kau kebosanan ya?"

"Tidak, aku sedang memikirkan akan membawa apa ke—"

Terdengar raungan Menos Grandes. Ichigo dan Light tersentak. "Kuchiki…kau bisa mendengar itu?"

Ichigo menoleh kaget. "Kau bisa…?!" Dia punya firasat buruk.

*BUM!! BUM!!*

Seekor Menos Grande berhenti tepat didepan jendela L. Hollow raksasa itu membungkuk dan merogoh rumah L sampai hancur.

*BYARRR*

"KUCHIKI!! MAKHLUK APA ITU!!" teriak Light. Ichigo tidak bicara. Dia menarik Zangetsu, dan menebas Menos Grande itu. Hollow itu tidak hilang. Ia hanya terhempas mundur. Ichigo melompat keluar, ternyata kerumunan Menos Grandes berada disekitar rumah Light. Membuat banyak kerusakan.

"BUSEET!! HUH! KOK JADI BEGINIIII!! AAAARGH!! CONE-KU JATUH!!" jerit Ichigo. Dia lebih mentingin Cone-nya daripada Menos yang udah mukul-mukul atap rumah Light pake jari.

"AWAS YA!! GARA-GARA KALIAN, ES KRIMKU…!! BAN-KAI!!"

Ichigo udah berubah pake baju Bankai-nya yang cool. Pedang pisau dapurnya udah ganti jadi pedang hitam yang langsing. "GETSUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TENSHOOOOU!!" Ichigo menebas seluruh Menos Grande situ dengan semangat: Balas-dendam-es-krim-ku-tumpah.

Semua Menos Grandes menghilang jadi debu. Ichigo sekarang meratapi es krim conenya yang tumpah. Belum tentu dia bisa nyolong lagi. Sekarang dia lapar…

"K-Kuchiki…apa yang…kau lakukan barusan?!" Light yang tadi jatuh ke pojok ruangan sekarang berdiri dengan mata terbeliak lebar dan pucat pasi. "Sebentar ya." Ichigo turun. Dia harus melakukan pencucian otak.

"Huuh capeknya…coba aja alat ini kayak punya MIB…ini malah bebek…" gerutu Ichigo sambil melompat ke kamar Light lagi. Light duduk dengan tenang seakan tadi tidak ada monster-monster mengepung rumahnya.

"Hei, Kuchiki. Jadi yang tadi itu ap—"

*JEBRET*

Ichigo menggunakan alat pengubah memori. Light kedap-kedip. "Kamu ngapain, Kuchiki? Asss! Jadi yang tadi itu apa?!!" tuntut Light. Ichigo kaget. "Kok memorimu ga ganti?!!"

"Apaan sih?! Kamu ngomong apa, Kuchiki? Jadi apa makhluk itu??"

Ichigo terdiam. Ia menatap Light, menghela nafas. "Menurutmu aku akan memberitahukan hal ini kepadamu?" Light sewot. Dia duduk di depan laptop, mulai mencari segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Shinigami, tapi sampai hari berikutnya, minggu berikutnya, dia tidak menemukan apa nama makhluk yang menyerang rumahnya—dan listrik udah nyala, lo—

Akhirnya, dengan mata yang lelah setelah pulang sekolah, Light merebahkan diri di ranjangnya, mengacuhkan Ichigo yang sedang duduk-duduk santai di jendelanya. Dia sudah menyerah. Cukup…

------------------------------------------------------------------D&B------------------------------------------------------------------

Tapi seminggu sebelum itu, di Soul Society.

"AISA??" semuanya bengong kecuali Byakuya. Aisa menarik sebuah Zanpakuto (yeaaah~) berwarna biru keperakan, pedang satu tangan yang tampaknya sangat tajam tapi juga rapuh.

"Aisa adalah researcher yang menolak tawaran Urahara menjadi penggantinya di divisi 12." Jelas Byakuya.

"Tidak…mungkin…" Rukia tercengang, firasat buruk saat menatap Aisa semakin menjadi-jadi (mueheheh) "L!" teriak Rukia. L menoleh dengan tenang kepadanya. "Hati-hati!" kata Rukia cemas.

"HOI LAWLIET!!" Aisa mengancungkan Zanpakuto-nya ke L. "KALAU KAU BISA MENJATUHKAN MIZUPAKU-KU, KAU RESMI JADI SHINIGAMI!"

"Resmi jadi Shinigami…? GAMPANGBANGET!!" protes Ishida.

"Mizu cannon!" Zanpakuto Aisa menjadi air, bergerak ketangan kanannya dan membentuk Cannon yang pas di tangannya.

*DIEESSH!!* Peluru air yang besar menghantam wajah L. "A-apa…Zanpakutou yang…mengerikan…" Ishida lemas. "L!! AWAAS!!" L melompat salto kebelakang tepat saat tembakan kedua dilepas. *BUM!* kali ini peluru air itu meledakkan aspal.

*BUM! BUM! BUM! BUM!!*

Dengan ganaaas banget Aisa menembakkan pelurunya yang meledak-ledak, mengejar L. L hanya bisa lari.

*BRAK*

"Ah! Kepeleset…" kata L polos. Aisa berlari mendekatinya, lalu menarik tangan L. "Kamu nggak apa, L? Ini siapaa yang buang kulit pisang sembarangan?!" omel Aisa. "Aku ngga apa-apa, terimakasih, Ai-san." Kata L. "Ya, sama-sama, L…"

"WOOOI! KALIAN INI LAGI BERTARUNG ATO APA SH??" bentak Ishida dan Rukia. Yang lain sweat drop.

"O iya…" Aisa sama L lompat menjauh. "Ok! Aku ganti jurus ya!!"

"Jangan!!"

"Terserah aku dong!!"

"Terus kenapa minta ijin??"

"AAH! URUSAI!! AME NO UMI!!" Zanpakutou Aisa kembali ke wujud semula dan ketika ia menebas, Lautan jatuh kedalam Ring, seperti setetes air hujan raksasa.

"L!!" jerit Rukia. "Rukia, berisik." Kata Byakuya sambil makan mochi dan minum teh sama Toushiro. "e-eh…Nii-sama?"

"Kau duduk saja, ayo kita minum teh, Kuchiki." Kata Toushiro. "Kau juga, Matsumoto, jangan sungkan…" Ajak Byakuya tenang. Rukia dan Rangiku sweat drop dan terbengong.

------------------------------------------------------------------D&B------------------------------------------------------------------

Seminggu setelah itu…

"Kau ga mau kasih tau?" kata Light ngambek.

"iih, keras kepala ya. Ga mau ya ga mau." Kata Ichigo. Yang keras kepala itu yang mana sih??

"Oh, ada serangan lagi." Kata Ichigo pas hp-na bunyi. Light langsung jambret hape sial itu. "EH JAMBREEET!!" teriak Ichigo.

*BRAK BRUK BUAGH DIAGH JEDAK JEDUK CPLAK CPLOK BRUK BYAR PRANG*

"Ha…ha…ternyata kau kurang gesit dari aku, Kuchiki!! Baca SMS aaah~" kata Light penuh kemenangan. Ichigo terkapar. "Author…kenapa aku bisa kalah?"

Wah wah, kalo ga gitu ceritanya ga maju-maju.

"Apa ini? Hoho…Rukia, bagaimana keadaan Ryuzaki? Balasannya…Ryuzaki –piiiiiiiiiiip(jgn bocorin)"

Light bingung. "Ryuzaki itu siapa? Rukia siapa? Urahara?" tanya Light.

"GRRRH KAMU BANYAK TANYA YAAA!!"

"TERSERAH DONG!!"

"PERCUMA KAMU TANYA, AKU GA AKAN JAWAB!!"

"Oh, ada SMS!" Light langsung membaca. "Ada Hollow menyerang semalam. Tapi tidak apa-apa…oooooooooooooooooooooooooooh, jadi makhluk itu bernama Hollow…"

*gubrak*

"sial!! Siapa yang ceme'es saat seperti ini?!" gerutu Ichigo sewot, menyambar pergelangan tangan Light.

"Ops…" Light melempar Hp Ichigo ketanganya yang satu. Ichigo menangkap tangan Light satunya lagi. Light melemparnyaketangan satu sama lain.

"BERHENTI, YAGAMI!!"

"Hollow itu apa, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ichigo tersentak diam.

Light tersenyum. "Jangan lupa kalau kita ini sama sama anak SMA, baca SMS kecepatan tinggi." Katanya lagi. Ichigo menggeram marah.

"Jadi kau adalah Shinigami yang memiliki tubuh manusia. Kau tinggal di Karakura. Kau berada disini untuk mengawasiku. Aku rasa kau tidak akan menjawab kalau aku bertanya siapa yang menyuruhmu…" kata Light. "Tapi memang tidak ada lagi yang bisa kau sembunyikan dariku. Aku sudah tahu harus mulai darimana…" Light nyengir.

"Mulai darimana…? Maksudmu?"

"Ya aku bakal jalan-jalan ke Karakura geto loooh. Untuk mencari tahu lebih detil tentang kamu, Ichi~"

"hueks, tumben ganjen!!"

"Light! Makan malam~! Panggil maminya Light.

"Iya, mii!!" Light turun ke bawah kayak anak penurut yang alim, padahal aslinya brengsek.

Ichigo mau membanting Hp-nya. Tapi…

------------------------------------------------------------------D&B------------------------------------------------------------------

L…bangkitkan kekuatanmu!

Gimana caranyaaaa??

PIKIR PAKE OTAK!!

SIAPA SIH KAMU, BENTAK-BENTAK??

AKU **********

HEH? APA??

UDAH DEH, NTAR AJA KALO DENGER. PIKIR, L!! AIR LAUT INI SUDAH DINETRALKAN PAKAI KIMIA PELEDAK DI TANAH TADI. KALAU SUDAH NETRAL BEGINI, KAU BISA MULAI MELAKUKAN SESUATU! KAU SELALU BISA MELAKUKAN SESUATU JIKA DIMULAI DARI AWAL, KAN??

Dimulai dari awal…

"L, kamu nggak mual minum minuman semanis itu?" tanya Rukia. L menggeleng. "Aku sudah kebal. Aku tidak bisa dengan sesuatu yang tidak manis." Kata L. "Apa kau selalu menghabiskan minuman bergula tinggi?" tanya Rukia. "Rukia, kalau Teh tinggal sedikit, akan ada ampasnya, bukan?"

Rukia mengangguk.

"Jadi aku akan merebus air gula itu hingga menjadi Kristal gula. Gula itu bisa kembali menjadi gula, hebat kan? Jadi aku bisa memakannya. Apapun, asal manis…"

Asal manis…bisa kembali menjadi gula…gula, gula, gula…

L sadar. Ia berenang ke permukaan.

"Reiatsunya!! Sudah merubah air menjadi air gula!!" kata Toushiro tidak percaya.

"Hebat!!"

"A-APA YANG DIA LAKUKAN??"

"DIA MEMINUM LAUTAN AIR GULA??"

L terus meminum, meminum dan meminum lautan itu. Tinggal separuh, dan ia tidak muntah, perutnya pun tidak kembung!

"Bagaimana…bisa??" kata Rukia.

"Reiatsunya, menyatu dengan air." Kata Byakuya. "Oh, aku mengerti! Jadi menyatu dengan molekul air…kalau begitu, meminum air laut tidak akan membuatnya mual dan kembung, hanya mengembalikan reiatsunya saja dan menghilangkan air!!" kata Ishida. Semuanya mengangguk mengerti. Dan kagum. L cepat sekali mendapat kendali atas kekuatannya.

------------------------------------------------------------------D&B------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jadi kamu tidak mau aku menggunakan Death Note?" tanya Light.

"Tidak, aku tidak peduli." Kata Ichigo. "Geer banget sih."

"Habisnya ini kan chapter pas aku sering di tongolin sama Author…jadi aku kira about me, about me and about me~" kata Light geeeeeeer abis.

"Hmm…" Ichigo menatapnya malas, "Kamu suka Ryuk?"

"Gak"

"Shiori?"

"Gak"

"Hmm…" Ichigo mikir lagi. "Teman yang disukai nomor satu?"

"Diri sendiri."

"Nomor dua?"

"Diri sendiri."

"Nomor tiga?"

"Diri sendiri."

"……empat?"

"Diri sendiri."

"Lima—eh, ntar. Diri sendiri."

"Benar sekali, Ichigo." Light tepuk tangan. Ichigo membanting kursi Light keluar saking jengkelnya. "YANG BEGITU NAMANYA BRENGSEK, TAUK!!"

"AH! KURSIKU!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, SHINIGAMI??"

"BERISIK!! KAMU MAU JADI DEWA DUNIA BARU?? TAPI KAMU ITU DIPENUHI DENGAN DIRIMU SENDIRI!!"

"SO WHAT GITU LOH, AKU CUMA MAININ NASKAHNYA AISA!!"

"BERISIK! JANGAN MERUSAK SUASANA DONG!!"

"Ah, maaf…"

"EKSYEN!!"

"…………………duh aku lupa mau ngomong apa."

"CUUUT!!"

"BERISIK, ICHIGO! KAMU YANG MERUSAK SUASANA TAUK!!"

"DIAM! KAMU ITU BERISIK SAMA AJA KAYAK RUKIA!!" Ichigo dan Light terdiam. "Hoi, Ichigo. Rukia itu siapa sih? Emang aku mirip ya? Apa dia pacarmu?"

"Hiiiss, kamu ga ada mirip-miripnya sama Rukia, najis!!" bantah Ichigo. "Cuman waktu kamu bentak-bentak aku aja cara ngomongnya sama." Katanya lagi.

"Hmm…pasti dia itu cewek ya?"

"Emang aku bakal kasi tau?"

"Ichigo dan Rukia, dibawah pohon, BERCIUMAN~"

Ichigo wajahnya merah padam, jadi kalem. Light nyengir. "Oh, berarti cewek ya…"

"BODOOOOH!! SEBENARNYA BAGIAN YANG MANA SIH DARI DIRIMU YANG PINTER??" bentak Ichigo dengan wajah super merah. Light dan Ichigo mulai berantem lagi.

Ibu dan Sayu mengintip Light berantem sendiri.

"Ibu…" kata Sayu. "Ya, Sayu?"

"Kak Light pinter acting jadi orang pemarah, ya?"

"Benar, Sayu. Bagaimana kalau kita masukkan dia ke klub Drama?"

"Boleh, tuh bu. Kakak kan nganggur terus kerjanya…"

Light duduk lagi, capek. Rasanya belum pernah dia berantem sama siapa siapa. Emang wajahnya Ichigo itu bikin orang pengen bentak-bentak dia. Orang biasanya dia cool dan tenang, tiba-tiba imagenya berubah gara-gara Ichigo. Ichigo merasakan Hollow lagi, dia turun dan mencari hollow.

Light punya ide. Dia turun dan keluar, membuntuti Ichigo.

Ia melihat Ichigo menebas-nebas Hollow. Setelah selesai, Ichigo pergi. Light mendekati TKP. Hollow yang harusnya berubah menjadi debu hitam, malah memadat menjadi sebuah bola, dan terbang ke tangan Light. "Apa ini?" gumam Light.

"Light, ngapain kamu ngikutin aku…." Ichigo berbalik. "Apa itu ditanganmu?"

Light tidak menjawab, matanya masih terfokus pada bola ditangannya. Dia pernah melihat benda ini…dimana…

Apa kau tertarik? Dengan ini kau bisa tahu L itu siapa.

Apa kau bisa melihat umurku, Ryuk?

Ya, aku bisa. Kalau kau mau, kau harus memberikan setengah umurmu…

Maaf, Ryuk. Aku tidak butuh.

"Ini…mata Shinigami…" Light menatap Ichigo. "JATUHKAN BENDA ITU, YAGAMI!!" Ichigo melesat dengan Shunpo-nya, tapi Light sudah menghilang.

Light mendapati dirinya berada disebuah ruangan yang gelap, reruntuhan yang masih baru. Ia melihat sebuah layar dihadapannya, menunjukkan sebuah kota kecil.

"Light-sama…"

Light berbalik. Ia tersenyum mengerikan. "Light-sama…kami telah menunggumu." Kata seekor Fails. "Kami siap menjalankan perintahmu…"

"Light-sama."

"Bukan Light-sama." Kata Light.

"Tapi Light Okami-sama."

------------------------------------------------------------------D&B------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kau tidak buruk, L." kata Aisa datar.

"Tapi itu masih kurang." Ring terbuka, Aisa menarik Rukia.

"RUKIA!!" teriak semuanya.

"Ai-san." Kata Byakuya. "apa yang kau inginkan…?" Byakuya menatap Aisa dingin.

"Kekuatannya…lebih…lebih…dan LEBIH!! KEKEKEKEKEKE!!" *Adik Hiruma mode: On* Byakuya dan Toushiro yang lagi tenang minum teh jadi gemetar melihat Aisa.

"MENYEBARLAH! MIZUPAKU!! JYUNO MIZU WAKIZASHI!!" (Sepuluh Wakizashi Air) teriak Aisa. Seiring dia menebas Zanpakutonya yang bernama Mizupaku, Air terpancar seperti ombak dan menyebar ke sepuluh penjuru dan mengeras menjadi pisau Wakizashi, menuju Rukia, yang menghunuskan Sode no Shirayuki-nya.

"RUKIAA!!"

*CRAT CRAT CRAT CRAT CRAT CRAT CRAT CRAT CRAT!!*

"L!!" jerit Rukia. L sudah berdiri didepan Rukia dengan 10 Wakizashi air yang menancap di seluruh bagian depan tubuhnya.

"MASIH KURANG!!" Aisa dengan beringas melancarkan lagi Jyuno Mizu Wakizashi-nya. L merentangkan tangannya.

*CRAT CRAT CRAT CRAT CRAT CRAT CRAT CRAT CRAT!!*

"TIDAAK!! L!! HENTIKAN, AISA!!" Rukia menjerit sambil mulai menggunakan Zanpakuto-nya, "Menarilah, Sode no Shirayuki! Dansa perta—"

"Rukia, jangan." Kata L tenang dan tegas, mendorong Rukia mundur. Dia maju, menunduk.

"Ayo, L!! Ini mulai membosankan!! Aku ga tau mau ngetik apa lagi!! Kalau begitu, coba kau menjatuhkan Mizupaku-ku, dan aku anggap ini berakhir."

Didalam kepala L, dia melihat ribuan pita putih dari langit. Dia merentangkan tangannya, dan menarik sebuah pita biru. Sebuah kotak terbang kepadanya, dan…

"JYUNO MIZU WAKIZA—"

*SRAAATTT!!*

"Whoops!!" Aisa menghindar.

*TRANG! TUK!!*

Mizupaku terhempas jauh dari Aisa, nyaris jatuh di dalam bekas tebasan yang sangat dalam. "Wah, sudah berakhir ya…Shinigami…L Lawliet?" kata Aisa, tersenyum pada cowok pucat yang memanggul sebuah Zanpakuto dengan bentuk yang sama dengan pedang satu tangan, angar. Cowok itu balas melirik Aisa dengan agak tajam. Ia memakai shikai, berdiri dengan santai didepan Rukia yang terus terbeliak kaget, matanya mau copot. "Ya, kau sudah puas, Ai-san?" jawab L agak marah.

"Yah…mau gimana lagi. Aku juga udah capek…kau resmi jadi Shinigami. Bukan Shinigami pengganti. Kau memang utuh Shinigami. Kau sudah bukan seorang manusia lagi, L Lawliet…"

"Bagus…haah…"

*BRAK*

L jatuh. Rukia reflek memangku kepalanya. Ia tersenyum lemah. "Tidak ada bedanya dengan Ichigo…" gumamnya pelan.

------------------------------------------------------------------D&B------------------------------------------------------------------

Light membuka matanya. Ia merasa tubuhnya ringan dan segar. Ichigo berdiri memunggunginya. "Hoi, Ichigo." Sapa Light.

"Kau sudah tahu, ya?"

"Sudah tahu…apa?" Light pura-pura bodoh. Ichigo menghela nafas.

"Kekuatanmu." Kata Ichigo pendek.

Light tertawa. Tertawa sinting lagi, mengerikan dan mencekam. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja dari awal, Ichigo? Aku sudah menyerap kekuatan Death Note milik Ryuk ketika ia menuliskan namaku di buku itu!"

"Duh, kapan sih elu pinternya!! Dibilangin aku ga bakal kasi tau apa-apa!!" kata Ichigo. "Kalau begitu, berarti aku sudah gagal…huuh…" Ichigo mau ngacir.

"Kamu belum boleh pergi, Kurosaki." Kata Light.

"Aku bisa liat di Hueco Mundo…Yuzu, Karin, Isshin, Inoue, Ishida, Tatsuki, Sado, Keigo, Mizuiro…kalau kau pergi, apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka yaa?" kata Light santai.

"Kau! Apa yang kamu mau!!"

"Aku ingin tahu rencanamu. Tapi, kurang asik rasanya…bagaimana kalau kita ke Karakura, dan kau harus menuruti perintahku? Kalau kau membantah, kau tahu apa yang akan ku lakukan…" jelas Light. Ichigo menggertakkan giginya. Akhirnya ia menunduk dan berbalik ke Light.

"Nah, kau sangat pintar, Ichigo. Sekarang, aku ingin kau kembali ke Karakura. Kau akan tahu kapan aku memanggilmu." Kata Light.

Dasar, kalo gitu ngapain aku muter ngeliat bocah ini? Pikir Ichigo murka. Ia pun melesat pergi.

Light menyeringai. "Mazo, awasi dia."

"Baik, Light Okami-sama…"

To Be Continued

Aisa: Aduuuh…ini sengaja kupendekkin. Maaf fokusnya ke L dan Light ya! Aku agak pusing ngatur waktunya!! Pokoknya L udah jadi Shinigami seminggu sebelum Light menyadari kekuatannya!

Rukia: Hmm…cepet juga ya…jadi namanya Zanpakuto L apa?

Aisa: Tentu saja hubungannya dengan gula, karena reiatsunya berhubungan dengan gula~

L: Dia itu orang yang keras kepala dan cuek. Namanya Ochanmitsukon.

Ichigo: Berarti Arwah Teh Manis ya? Kalau Aisa kan Mizupaku berarti Arwah Air…boleh juga…

Light: Huaaa makin lama gue makin kejeeem aja!!

Aisa: berisik, berisiiiik!!

Renji: Aku kok jadi loser gitu sih sama duo banci ini?? –nunjuk Yumichika en Ikkaku-

Ikkaku: HEH NANAS!! YUMICHIKA IS GAY, BUT NOT ME, MAAN!! ASTAGFIRULLAH!! NAUDZUBILLAHIMINDZALIK!!

Yumichika: Idih, segitunya…gue ga banci, gue terlalu cakep untuk tidak menatap wajah cakepku yang indah ini…

Aisa: Berisik kalian!! NANAS, BOTAK, MERAK!!

-tiga pemandu tour yang gagal itu terpuruk-

Obata: Maaf ya, Tite-san sedang ga ada. L, gimana rasanya jadi Shinigami?

L: Rasanya…enak, manis(?)

Light: Obata-san, kamu ga nanya ke aku?

Obata: Duh, mau tanya apa…

Ichigo: Aisa, kok ceritamu kali ini garing ya?

Rukia: Yang bikin rame cuman pertengkaran Ichiraito…

Aisa: Sabar bung!! Aku ini bingung nih! Kan aku udah bikin Light se-OOC mungkin! Kasian dia latian naskah sampek gue cambuk-cambuk!! Heh kau, manusia bodoh! Kenapa kau sampai lupa naskahmu ditengah-tengah sih?!! Mau kucambuk lagi??

Light: Ma-maaf Ai-sama!! Saya gugup! Ga nyangka bakal bisa ketawa sesinting itu!!

Aisa: Alah! Sok alim lu! Padahal setan!!

Toushiro: Ya udah, kita buktiin apa dia setan ato bukan. A'udzubillahiminasyaitoonirrodjiim…

Aisa: AAAAAKH! PANAAAS! PANAAAS!!

Semua: GYAAAAAA!! AUTHOR KITA SETAAAAN!! TOBAAAT!!

Ikkaku: Makanya, semuana, mari mengaji ke H. Toushiro Hitsugaya!!

Aisa: Uuuh…sumpeh panas…eh, Obata? Mana Ohba, ato Majiku?

Obata: Ga tau. Saya bingung mau gimana lagi. Emangnya Tite biasanya ngapain sama Ai-san?

Aisa: Ga tau ya…biasanya bertengkar biasanya kompak.

Majiku: Kalau aku dari tadi disini, Ai-chan…

Aisa: Hm hm, aku bingung mau naruh Majiku dimana. Ntar aja deh.

Semua yang dari Bleach: KAMU GA BOLEH BILANG GITU DASAR AUTHOR SEDENG!!

Byakuya: Kok aku cuman ngomong dikit-dikit?

Tatsuki: Aku peranku cuman dikit!!

Rangiku: Kemunculanku tak berarti!!

Orihime: A-aku…ga tau, hehe

Chad: aku muncul ga muncul sama aja…ya gapapa deh…

Toushiro: Susah kan, gimana cara munculin karakter Bleach yang banyak, malah ditambah OC…

Karin: Terserah yang bikin kali…

Toushiro: ……………………… (Ga bisa membantah Karin)

Momo: Huh, Hitsugaya-san! Kamu kok sama Karin sih!

Karin: Apanya yang sama Aku, HEH? *deathglare*

Momo: *jantungan*

Aisa: UOO! PANGGIL UNOHANA! LIGHT!! KAMU PASTI YANG MAU BUNUH MOMO YA!! –padahal diri sendiri –

Light: A-apaaaaa?? ENGGA! ASTAGHFIRULLAAAAAH!!

Aisa: UDAH AH, AKU NDAK TAU LAGI!! PERSETAN BLEACH! BINGUNG AKU! AKU SUKA SEMUA KAPTENNYAAA! TAPI GARA-GARA LIGHT AKU JADI BINGUNG!!

Semua yang dari Bleach: PERSETAN KATAMUU?

*ZUGH BRUAGH DZIGH DYAR BYAR BRUK BRAK BYORR PRANG DUARR*

Ohba & Obata: Syukurlah ciptaan kita tidak seberingas itu…Kubo-san memang hebat…

L: ……..Light, kamu nangis?

Light: Huks huks, aku dituduh terus…dapet karakter jelek banget…

L: kasian deh loh…weks…

Light: Su-sudahlah…sabar, Light, sabar…*ngelus dada* ka-kali ini Saya yang akan menjawab Review karena Ai-sama sedang diopname akibat diserang seluruh karakter Bleach beserta fans nya…

Shena BlitRyuseiran

HOHOOOO terimakasih Shena-san! *nyembah* m(_ _)m Kau suka padaku versi anime atau manga? Memang di bayangan Ai-sama ya itu! Kalau secara grafis, L sama saya diambil dari versi manga, tapi ceritanya yang dari Live Action, jadi tidak ada Near atau Mello…Gomennasai di chapter kali ini Ai-sama bingung cara meng-OOC kan saya, jadi rada' garing ya…ini semua salahku *HIKS*TT_TT Terimakasih sudah mereview, datang lagi~! TTD, Light Yagami.

Jyasumin-sama

Wah, Rukia-san ya? Hehe, memang…tapi Ai-san mau memikirkan soal Rukiraito (saya dan Rukia-san) biar bisa sedikit memunculkan sisi baik saya, kayak Aizen dengan Inoue-san! Ya, memang chapter sebelumnya di pol pol, tombol humor maximum capacity, biar puuuas! Jadi di chapter 3 nya garing dueh. Isinya ya gini, pembangkitan Shinigami L dan pengetahuan saya soal Death Bringer power. Jadi bacanya di kelas yaa…hayoo…ga salah kalau gurunya menatap dengan tatapan aneh, orang Ai-sama aja bengong disekolah, jongkok sambil makan lollipop gara-gara ketularan L, jadi ditatapi dengan tatapan aneh sama Kepsek—wow—thx dah review! Datang lagi~! TTD, Light Yagami

Ichiru-chan

Oh, Jadi Ichiru-chan mengaji ya? Saya juga mulai ngaji di Pesantren Seiretei, ustadz saya Hitsugaya-san, dan senpainya Madarame-san. Iya, jadi masih beringas Ichiruki ya? Gawat nih, bisa-bisa Ichiru-chan bantai saya, soalnya Ai-sama mau bikin Rukiraito! Huaaa!! Maafkan dakuuu!! Ichiruki fanatic ya! Tapi, Thx dah Review! Datang lagi~! TTD, Light Yagami

Sorayuki Nichan

Wah, guling-guling, ntar masuk angin lho neng…iya, panjang, tombol humor max. lelucon Ai-sama terkuras. Chapter ini dia bingung caranya biar saya bisa ke Karakura. Kok jadi babu? Tenang aja, saya juga sama. Saya itu disuruh ngapalin naskah, salah intonasi, keceguk dikit langsung dicambuk sama Ai-sama. Bekasnya kayak orang habis dikerok…Iya, memang Ai-sama pengen munculin sisi kesholehan Ikkaku dan Toushiro, heheh, lucu sih. Coba aja kalo Toushiro jadi haji, dia pake Ihram terus Wukuf…hehe! Tenang aja, chapter empat bakal banyak yasin, sampek shalat jenazah!! THX DAH REVIEW! Datang lagi~! TTD, Light Yagami

Kazuazul

Wah, saya akan mnyampaikan terimakasihnya nanti stelah Ai-sama keluar dari RSUD. Terimakasih sudah membaca ya! Mohon dukungan untuk seterusnya! Thx dah review! Datang lagi~! TTD, Light Yagami

Marianne vessalius

Wah, terimakasih atas kesenangan anda! Tapi maaf, bakalan kecewa ya, soalnya cerita ini bertempat dimana spade, Arrancars sudah tiada. Tapi dngar-dengar Ai-sama memang ingin Ulquiorra muncul, buat equal-nya Lawliet-san. Jadi masih ada harapan. Mungkin Ai-sama bakal menghidupkan Ulquiorra dengan cara aneh lagi. Thx dah Review! Datang lagi~! TTD, Light Yagami

Haahh, maaf ya readers, sepertinya Ai-sama bakal berada di RSUD beberapa hari sebelum melanjutkan ke chapter selanjutnya. Please keep reviewing! Oh ya, doakan ketika Ai-sama sembuh, saya tidak disiksa lagi sama dia…menyedihkan tau, hidup saya…TT__TT

Ok! See ya next chappy! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer…disclaimer…DISCLAIMER! APA HARUS KUULANGI! GA MUNGKIN TAUK, AKU BISA NGGAMBAR SEBAGUS TITE ATAU OBATA! NGGAK MUNGKIN BISA BIKIN PLOT BAGUS KAYAK OHBA! TIDAK MUNGKIIIIN! PUAS?

Tite: Ampun, Aisaaa! Sabar, istighfar…

Obata: sabar, sabar…serem…

Ohba: ini aja udah bagus kok sa…sabar ya…

Aisa: *hiks* t…terimakasih…

Tite: HUUAAAA DIA NANGIS?

Ohba: AAA! MATAHARI TERBIT DARI BARAAAT!

Obata: AAA! TIDAAAAKKK KEHANCURAN DUNIAAA!

Majiku: *bingung ngeliatin orang munyer-munyer dodol didepannya* haa…sudahlah, silahkan dibaca, dan jangan lupa direview! O btw,

_**Bleach**__ berarti pikiran Inner Hollow_

_Bleach berarti pikiran karakter sendiri_

IKUZE~!

Presenting:

Light, How Will You Kill a Death God with a Death Note?

Aisa-san, Crossover

Bleach

Death Note

Ichigo perutnya muleees mulu sejak dia menginjakkan kakinya ke Karakura. Apalah jadinya dia diantara orang-orang itu jika ada Light mengawasi? Apalagi kalau Light tahu soal teman-teman Shinigami. Terlebih lagi, kalau Light tahu soal L. Bisa perang detektif ke dua…

Dan terdengarlah…

"Aku ingin sashimi, aku ingin ikayaki. Ingin makan ini itu banyak sekali…semua semua semua harus aku ma~kan, harus aku makan di lesehan U-ra-ha-ra…" Orihime menyanyi riang sambil menenteng belanjaan. Ishida berjalan sambil baca buku disisinya.

"Aku ingin Yakiniku, ra~sa coklaat…hey, baling-baling bambuu!"

*GUBRAK*

"Ah, Ishida-kun! Kau jatuh, apa tidak apa-apa?" Orihime menarik tangan Ishida. Ishida berdiri tegap dan membetulkan letak kaca matanya.

"Ano, Inoue. Sebenarnya kamu nyanyi apa, sih?"

"Umm…Doraemon versi Lesehan Urahara…" jawab Orihime polos. "Oh iya, Ishida-kun! Terimakasih sudah mau menemaniku membeli segalon wasabi, roti, selai coklat, terigu, ayam dan sagu ya! Maaf sudah merepotkan. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan membagi Special Sandwich Sagu Pedas, manis, gurih gorengku!" kata Orihime semangat.

Ishida merinding. "A-ah…tidak perlu…terimakasih, Inoue."

Orihime tampak kecewa. "Yaah, kenapa sih, Ishida-kun? Hm…padahal ini resep baruku! Ah, mungkin Ryuzaki-san mau mencoba masakan baruku!" Ia nyelonong pergi. "Eh! Inoue-san! Tunggu! Oh tidak lagi…!" gerutu Ishida mengejar Orihime.

Ichigo menghela napas lega. "Kalau ketahuan aku disini, apa kata duni—" "Yo, Kurosaki, ngapain kamu disini!"

"HYAAA!" Ichigo tersentak kucing kaget melihat Aisa melabraknya ala preman. "A-a-a-Aisa…ha-ha…Konnichiwa…"

"Bego dah, Ohayao kaleek…nah, ngapain kamu disini? Harusnya lagi ngekorin kau tahu siapa, kan?" tagih Aisa tajam.

Ichigo menunduk pasrah. "…itu—eh! Ngapain juga kamu disini?" balas Ichigo. Aisa menunduk sambil berkacak pinggang, serius, "Hmm…mencari dokter." Katanya.

"Dokter? Bukannya ada Unohana-san?"

"Iya, tapi Unohana-san tidak bisa menyembuhkan TBC-nya Ukitake-san…kasihan beliau, sudah berminggu-minggu ini hanya berkeliling taman…Kuchiki-chan dan Ryuzaki terus menjenguk beliau." Kata Aisa sedih.

Ichigo langsung merasa dingin. Banyak yang terjadi saat dia pergi, hanya dalam satu bulan…

"By The Way, Ryuzaki sudah di kursi ketiga divisi enam lowh!"

"A-PA?"

"Yeah, dia hebat sekali sih, bisa setara denganmu malah—otaknya, tapi kekuatannya masih kuatan kamu. O my Gawd, aku harus cabut, ada konferensi TBC nih, jaa neee~!" Aisa ngeliat jamnya sekilas, lalu ngacir setelah melambai ke Ichigo.

Ichigo tentunya nggak bisa balik kerumah. Light mengawasinya. Lebih baik dia tidak dekat-dekat rumah. Lagi pula, Light masih belum tahu soal Soul Society, jadi masih bisa aman. Tapi Ichigo tidak yakin akan membeberkan ketololannya—kegagalannya dalam mengintai Light. Akhirnya ia pergi ke toko Urahara.

"Ah…Kurosaki-kun! Mampir sebentar?" tanya Urahara santai, kipas-kipas minum es jus.

"Y-yeah, apa kau tahu—"

"Ah, iya…saya tahu. Kuchiki-san sedang kemari bersama Ryuzaki-kun dan Ukitake-san. Tunggu sebentar lagi saja…"

Gawat. Pikir Ichigo panik. Kalau L ketahuan masih Hidup, apa yang akan dilakukan Light!

-D&B-

Light, menonton Mazo mengikuti Ichigo sambil makan keripik. Dia agak repot sih, soalnya harus sekolah dan lain-lain lagi, jangan sampai keluarganya dicurigai.

Dia berharap sekali bisa ada seseorang yang pintar untuk mengerjakan PR-PR-nya, melakukan segala sesuatu untuknya, dan datanglah Fails yang bernama Haro, menjawab keluh kesah Light.

"Light-Kami-sama…" katanya, melayang lalu menyembah Light. "Ada apa, Haro?"

"Setelah kami periksa seluruh tempat ini, kami menemukan rencana Aizen yang dulu ia tulis." Haro menyodorkan sebuah gulungan perkamen kepada Light dengan tangannya yang mengerikan.

—_**Tapi aku menemukan seseorang yang lebih menarik lagi. L Lawliet. Dia bisa membongkar segala sesuatu tentang Death Note dan jika aku memenangkan peperangan ini aku akan bisa melihat perang antara Light Yagami dengan L Lawliet. Sementara itu, aku masih sempat mengeksplorasi kekuatan Fails. Baru kusadari, Fails tercipta bersamaan dengan Arrancar-ku, dan awalnya kukira mereka hanya semacam ampas. Ternyata mereka datang dengan cadangan DNA Arrancar, dan berfungsi untuk membangkitkan kembali Arrancar yang sudah terbunuh.**_

Catatan itu terobek-robek. Bagian atasnya hilang dan bagian bawahnya kucel tak terbaca. Tapi Light sudah menemukan yang ia inginkan. "Haro," panggil Light, Haro melayang mendekat. "Cadangan DNA siapa yang kau bawa?"

"Ulquiorra."

-D&B-

Ichigo merasa dia sudah hebat sekali untuk ukuran Shinigami pengganti. Sudah sebulan dia menjadi Shinigami, meninggalkan tubuhnya

Salahku…kalo semuanya dalam bahaya karena aku ceroboh…

Ichigo masih merasa diawasi. Bukan, udah tau. Dibelakangnya ada Mazo yang melihatnya dengan serius kayak mengamati batu berlian. "He, Mazo." Labrak Ichi sebel.

"Apa?"

"Jangan deket-deket, geli tauk." Mazo mundur.

"Sampai kapan kamu mau ngawasin aku sih?"

"Sampai aku hancur."

Jawaban datar Mazo membuat Ichigo bergidik.

-D&B-

Rukia dan L keluar dari Senkaimon Gate, dan disambut oleh Orihime. "Ry-u-za-ki-kun!" sapanya sumringah. "O-ri-hi-me-san!" balas L lunglai like always.

"Kuchiki-san, sebaiknya kita ambil seribu langkah dari sini dengan segera!" ultimatum Ishida.

"Apa! Mereka akan melakukannya? OMG! Ayo Ishida! Tapi sebaiknya sepuluh ribu langkah saja, kan kata iklan Anlene bisa mencegah osteoporosis!"

"Wah, betul, betul, betul! Ayo!" Ishida dan Rukia ambil sepuluh ribu langkah, ngalah-ngalahi serangga kaki seribu, dan Orihime mengeluarkan bungkusan kecil dari tas belanjaanya.

"Nah, Ryuzaki-kun! Aku membuat Special Sandwich Sagu Pedas, manis, gurih goreng! Dengan menggunakan bahan segalon wasabi, roti, selai coklat, terigu, ayam dan sagu! Ah, Urahara-san! Silahkan!" Orihime menyodorkan kotak makan siang yang amis isinya ke hidung Urahara.

"ARGH! APAAN TUH? Egh, maksud saya…no sankyuu!" Urahara ikut ambil 10.000 steps. L mengambil satu potong Sandwich yang lembek.

Dia mulai memasukkan ke mulut. Tau-tau semua orang yang tadi kabur balik lagi untuk melihat.

*GLEK*

"Ah, ini enak sekali, Orihime-san!" kata L, tampaknya sungguh-sungguh (tampaknya?)

Rukia menggeleng-geleng, "Ya ampun, lidahmu itu kenapa, sih Ryuzaki…?"

L malah memakan lagi sandwich nauzubillah itu sampai habis, membuat semua tercengo-cengo. "Hmm…sepertinya mekanisme pencernaan Ryuzaki begitu kuat. Bahkan saya kira masakan Inoue-san lebih kuat dari bom atom…" komentar Urahara.

"Koreksi, lebih kuat dari nuklir." Kata Ishida.

"Ada lagi?" tanya L minta tambah, Orihime langsung sumringah buanget. "Ini!" dia ngeluarin sekotak lagi. "Aku mau ambil lagi! See ya!" Orihime ngacir dulu.

L duduk lalu makan. Semua nonton. "L, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rukia. "Aha, tidak apa-apa, Rukia…rasa masakan Orihime-san sangatlah…aha…"

*GUBRAK* L 'tewas' dengan sandwich berceceran di t-shirtnya. "Masakan Inoue sangat…"

"Mengerikan." Kata ketiganya kompak.

Ichigo yang nongkrong diatap mau turun, tapi terlihat olehnya Rukia yang sedang meng-kidou L dipangkuannya. "Hei! Ryuzaki-kun! Jangan matiiiii!" Rukia cemas setengah mati, ngeri dengan sandwich yang tumpah didekatnya.

"Haha, Rukia-san, aku tidak apa-apa!" L sadar dan tersenyum kepada Rukia. "Ayo, aku harus membantumu mengurusi rombongan Tokyo besok, kan?"

"O iya! Ryuzaki-kun, aku nggak bisa bikin pidato!"

Ichigo merasa panas dan dingin—bukan demam lho—dia nggak tau kenapa kok bisa begini. "Rukia…"

_Kenapa Rukia mengeluarkan tatapan yang sama saat aku pingsan setelah melawan Angler Shadow dulu…? Sebegitu cemasnyakah pada L…?_

_Heeeh! Kenapa aku mikir kayak gini? Argh, ini pasti si Hollow!_

_**Enak saja aku yang disalahin! Itukan hormon remajamu! Dasar kakek-kakek pencemburu!**_

_Aku bukan kakek-kakek pencemburu! Aku masih 16 tahun, makhluk aneh!_

_**Enak aja makhluk aneh kau bilang! Ngaku aja kamu suka sama Rukia, kan!**_

DEG

_Aku…suka sama Rukia…? Argh, dasar Hollow bodoh! Masa' aku suka sama Rukia!_

_**Beh, bego banget ni anak…jelas, kan!**_

_Gak, ga mungkin! Aaargh! Diem aja lu! Hus!_

Yah, begitulah, Ichigo berperang dengan dirinya sendiri…dia kayak anak autis, diatas atap geleng-geleng dan nggerutu sendirian, lalu sadar kalo temen-temennya udah pergi.

-D&B-

Lusa…Pagi Hari di Karakura Town

"Yay! Hari ini libuuuuur!" sorak Orihime ceria. Tatsuki geleng-geleng. "Ini kan cuman libur karena ada sekolah lain memakai sekolah kita buat School Trip! Jangan lebay laah…"

Orihime menatap dengan heran ke Tatsuki, seakan Tatsuki sudah meremehkan hal sepenting liburan. "Hus! Tatsuki-chan! Libur sekolah adalah hal yang paling penting pertama di Sekolah sebelum jam makan siang!"

"Lalu pelajaran bukan hal penting, eh…dasar…yuk cab—" Tatsuki terdiam melihat rombongan siswa dari Tokyo, berjalan didepan mereka, dan salah satunya…

Light Yagami…melirik mereka dengan mengancam dingin, tersenyum.

Orihime terbelalak, lalu buru-buru menarik Tatsuki, tersenyum ramah kepada Light. Lalu mereka berlari setelah rombongan Tokyo tidak tampak.

"…hh…! Hhh…Yagami-san…rombongan Tokyo…Karakura…!" Orihime ga bisa ngatur kalimat saking terengah-nya. Tatsuki yang buruan sadar langsung ingat sesuatu; "Rukia! Dia kan mau ngasih pidato ke rombongan itu!" Orihime langsung pucat.

"Itu tenang saja, percayakan kepada skill acting Rukia…" kata L yang berada dibelakang mereka, bersandar ke pagar dinding.

"Ryuzaki-kun!"

"Aku sudah memeriksa ulang daftar murid dari Tokyo, dan sudah kuduga ia akan datang. Tapi…" L menatap Orihime serius, "Kurosaki-san tidak bersama Yagami…"

-D&B-

"Ehm! Hahah, Selamat datang kalian, siswa siswi dari Tokyo, ke sekolah kecil kami, Karakura Gakuen! Kami harap kami bisa memberikan pengalaman yang menyenangkan dan berharga kepada kalian selama kalian berada di kota ini! Erm,"

Kepala Sekolah mengambil napas, lalu melanjutkan dengan ceria, "…administrasi tempat kalian menginap, adalah sebuah hotel yang cukup besar, juru bicara muridku akan menjelaskan semuanya, terimakasih atas perhatian kalian! Saya persilahkan Kuchiki Rukia…" Kepala sekolah turun dari podium.

Murid-murid dari Tokyo berbaris rapi di bawah pohon besar yang teduh, mendengarkan. Salah satu dari mereka adalah Light Yagami. Ia sedang memerhatikan dengan bosan, lalu tampaklah olehnya, Rukia menaiki podium. Ia merasa wajahnya terbakar, dan semua siswa melongo.

"Ahem, Selamat Pagi, semuanya!" sapa Rukia ceria, dan semua siswa bertepuk meriah, bersuit, siswi-siswi mencibir, "Selamat Datang di Karakura Gakuen! Aku Kuchiki Rukia, akan menjelaskan tujuan School Trip Kalian."

"Dalam School Trip kali ini kami akan menunjukkan pengolahan pendidikan di kota kami, dengan harapan kalian bisa menerapkannya secara baik, dalam sifat dan perilaku. Saya harap, sistem pembelajaran di sekolah kami dapat menginspirasi cara belajar kalian dan mendorong untuk rajin belajar. Saya dengan tulus menyampaikan ini kepada kalian, karena itulah tugas sesama pelajar, mengingatkan satu sama lain, dan belajar bersama, untuk meraih cita-cita, karena dalam meraih cita-cita, kita membutuhkan ilmu, dan ilmu diraih dengan belajar. Setelah ini, silahkan mengikuti saya ke Hotel Kagemusha untuk beristirahat. Maaf jika saya menyampaikan hal yang kurang penting dan salah, selamat menikmati School Trip kalian!"

Rukia turun dan disambut sorak gegap gempita oleh seluruh murid. Dia turun dengan ringan dan senang karena pidatonya sukses, tapi dia baru sadar dia lupa membagikan jadwal.

Atau…bukan lupa, tapi sengaja.

Rukia mendekati Light dengan wajah acting cemas semeyakinkan yang ia pikir.

"Em…maaf, saya bisa minta tolong?" tanya Rukia, harap-harap cemas ke Light yang langsung menoleh. "Oh, ya, ada apa?" tanya Light ramah.

"Sebenarnya aku harus membagikan daftar kegiatan kalian, tapi aku lupa…bisa kau memberikannya ke teman-temanmu?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah super melas dan Kitty Eyes on.

"A…a…ah, tentu saja! Eh…namaku Light Yagami. Pidatomu bagus sekali." Kata Light ramah.

"Haha, terimakasih, tapi sebenarnya yang membuat pidato ini bukan aku, tapi temanku yang sangat pintar. Dia sangat keren dan pintar!"

Light tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan ke hotelnya bersama-sama?"

"Ah, boleh saja! Ayo. Semuanya! Ikuti saya berjalan ke hotel. Tidak jauh, hanya beberapa ratus meter!" Rukia memanggil murid-murid lainnya.

-D&B-

"Hmm…sepertinya Rukia berhasil mendekati Light…" angguk L dibalik semak-semak. "Nah, Kurosaki-san, aku sudah menjelaskan rencanaku, dan sekarang tolong jelaskan kenapa kau ada disini." Kata L ke Ichigo yang duduk diatas pohon.

"Ah…baiklah…bocah sial itu mengikutiku melawan Hollow, dan spirit dust-nya berubah menjadi sebuah bola padat." Kata Ichigo nggak enak. "Dia bilang itu—"

"Mata Shinigami, yeah. Lalu?"

"Dia hilang, aku rasa dia pergi ke Hueco mundo. Dia mengawasi, tapi karena dia sedang Trip, aku rasa kita aman." Kata Ichigo penuh harap.

"Sayangnya, Light-Kami-sama tidak hanya memiliki dua mata pembunuh." Terdengar suara dingin yang anyep, sama seperti suara L.

Ichigo dan L berbalik. Dua orang pemuda, satu berambut biru dan satu berambut hitam. Si rambut biru nyengir, memamerkan tatanan giginya yang taring, si rambut hitam tampak datar dan dingin, tatapannya tertuju hanya pada L.

"Hai, Kurosaki." Kata Grimmjow, Ichigo dengan refleks menarik Zangetsu, dan menebasnya, tapi Grimmjow tidak kalah cepat, ia sudah menahan tebasan Ichigo, dan mereka terbawa mundur, membuat tanah rusak.

"Kau…! Tidak mungkin! Kenapa kau ada disini! Aku sudah mengalahkanmu!" Geram Ichigo, mati-matian mendorong Zangetsunya untuk mematahkan pedang Grimmjow. Grimmjow nyengir. "Diam, bocah. Biarkan AKU yang membunuhmu kali ini! HEAAH!"

Ichigo terlempar akibat Grimmjow menghempas pedangnya sekuat tenaga. L hanya terus menatap 'kembarannya' yang juga menatapnya.

Lalu, dengan perlahan, dengan menggantungkan handphone, dia berkata; "Moshi-moshi…disini ada dua orang berbaju putih dan perut berlubang. Satu bernama Grimmjow, dan satunya belum dikenali olehku, permintaan izin untuk menyerang."

"…_Arrancars! Aku akan beritahu kapten! Berusaha tahan mereka, L!"_ suara Renji membalas dari seberang sana.

"Dimengerti."

L menutup handphonenya, dan tetap menatap Ulquiorra. "Untuk kepentingan identifikasi, aku memerlukan namamu."

"Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra Schiffer."

Mereka berdua perlahan menarik senjata mereka, seperti sedang bercermin. "Apakah kau seorang Espada?"

"Benar."

L menebaskan zanpakutou-nya kedepan, dan udara bergerak kencang, sekarang ada pelindung tidak kelihatan yang melindungi seluruh area pertarungan sampai ketempat Ichigo Vs. Grimmjow berada.

"Dan kau seorang Shinigami."

"Benar."

"Apa tujuanmu kemari, Schiffer?"

"Apa tujuanmu membuat pelindung?"

"Apa tujuanmu bertanya?"

Ulquiorra terdiam, dan L tersenyum; "Kau tidak memiliki alasan bertanya hal itu, karena kau bukan tipe orang yang bertanya tanpa ada perlu. Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin menangkapmu."

Dan mereka bertarung dengan sengit, dengan eskpresi tenang dan datar.

-D&B-

Di Soul Society

"Bahaya terdeteksi! Informasi yang disampaikan L! Di hutan sekolah, dua espada! Teridentifikasi Grimmjow Jagger Jack dan Ulquiorra Schiffer. Data dari Ulquiorra hanya perkiraan!" lapor Momo cemas ke para kapten di ruang rapat.

"Jadi…Kurosaki sudah gagal." Kata Yama-jii, melirik Aisa penuh cela. "Dan lagi 'dia' membangkitkan Espada. Apa kau sudah memikirkan semua ini dengan benar, Ai-san?"

Aisa hanya menatap serius kertas ditangannya. "Diam saja, kakek tua. Sekarang bukan saatnya mengobrol. Aku akan membantu L dan Ichigo. Kuchiki-Taicho," Aisa menatap Byakuya, "Bawa kembali adikmu ke Soul Society. Dia dalam bahaya besar."

"Sebagai ganti kesalahanku, biar aku yang melawan dua espa—"

"Kau tidak bisa ngomong gitu, Aisa!" bantah Toushiro. "Kami lah kapten disini. Aku akan pergi juga."

"Begitupun aku." Kata Ukitake, lalu terbatuk lemah. "Ukitake-taicho! Jangan! Kesehatan anda—"

"Aku yang akan membawa kembali Rukia, dia tanggung jawabku." Ukitake memotong dua fukutaicho nya.

"Ka-kapten!" Hanatarou masuk dengan terburu-buru. "Bermunculan lebih banyak lagi Espada! Kesepuluhnya sedang berada mengelilingi Karakura!" lapornya, lalu terengah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku akan ikut Ukitake-taichou." Kata Byakuya pendek. "Aku akan ikut Aisa dan membantu Kurosaki." Kata Toushiro.

"Lainnya, hentikan semua Espada. Jalan!" perintah Yamamoto.

"Baik!"

-D&B-

"Yah, maaf, bukan hotel bintang lima, hehe." Kata Rukia sok malu. "Nggak apa." Jawab Light. "Eh…kamu bisa membantuku, sebagai gantinya?"

"Ah? Apa?"

"Apa kau tahu ada fasilitas pengecekkan benda-benda kuno disini?" tanya Light. "Ah, ada! Di dermaga ada sebuah kios kecil, disitulah! Ada lagi?"

"Haha, sudah, terimakasih, Kuchiki." Kata Light.

"Santai saja! A-ah, ada panggilan. Selanjutnya aku serahkan padamu, Yagami!" kata Rukia, dan buru-buru keluar dari hotel.

Dia memakan gikongan dan menjadi Shinigami. "Chappy, tolong segera pulang." Perintah Rukia, dan gigainya mengangguk sedikit. Ia disambut oleh Ukitake dan Kakaknya.

"Nii-sama! Ukitake-taichou!" Rukia buru-buru member hormat. "Ada apa?"

"Kami harus membawamu pulang." Kata Byakuya datar.

"Apa?"

"Ini perintah." Kata Ukitake lembut. Dan terdengar ledakkan tidak jauh dari depan hotel. Rumah Kurosaki.

Luppy, Yammy dan Nnoitra sedang berusaha meledakkan rumah dari luar. "Dimana bocah substitute itu yaaaw…?" kata Luppy centil. "Berisik jangan ngomong gitu, ngeri!" komentar Nnoitra galak.

"Bisa nanti saja, Nii-sama? Taichou! Rumah Keluarga Kurosaki—YUZU! KARIN!"

Terlihat dari jauh Karin sedang memegangi tali yang dibuat dari selimut. Mereka berusaha keluar dari kamar Ichigo yang terbakar hebat. "Ow, ow, darling, ada anak-anak imut disini!" pekik Luppy girang, lalu dengan kasar menarik Yuzu.

"TIDAAK! NII-CHAAAN! NEE-CHAAAN!" jerit Yuzu ketakutan. "YUZU!" teriak Karin, dan berusaha memanjat atap yang terbakar.

"Baiklah, Rukia! Cepat bawa Karin. Kami akan menyelamatkan Yuzu dan menahan ketiganya." Kata Ukitake cemas, dan Byakuya mengangguk. Mereka bertiga melesat cepat. Tahu-tahu Byakuya sudah menghadang Nnoitra dengan Senbonzakura dan membuat angin menerbangkan ribuan sakura, menghadangnya dari rumah.

"Lepaskan anak itu—uhuk—Espada…" kata Ukitake, menodong Luppy dengan satu Zanpakutou di leher, satu di perut.

"Ahay…Taichous! Excelente…! Akan kulepas jika kau mau beritahu tempatmu berasal!" kata Luppy.

"Apa maksudmu!"

"Kau tahu, kami baru dibuat ulang, dan kami telah melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Kalian adalah Shinigami, tapi dimana dunia kalian? Kami lupa~" kata Luppy.

Ukitake tidak mau lama-lama, jadi dia potong tangan Luppy, Yuzu jatuh. Rukia menyambarnya, dan melompat turun bersama sikembar.

"Yuzu, Karin! Lari!"

"Baik Nee-chan!" angguk Karin, dan menyeret Yuzu yang shock. "Nee-chan! Ichigo-nii-chan!" teriak Yuzu, dan Rukia menoleh. Dilihatnya Ichigo melesat dan menerjang Yammy yang mau menangkap kedua adiknya.

"ICHIGO!"

"Jangan sentuh adikku…!" geram Ichigo. "BANKAI!"

Ichigo berubah, dan ia bertarung dengan Yammy. "Kurosaki! Bagaimana dengan dua espada—"

"Toushiro dan Aisa—Rukia! Jangan sampai Light melihatmu!" teriak Ichigo frustasi. "Lari!"

"Ta-tapi!"

"Pergi! Pergi dari dunia ini! Jangan sampai dia tahu tentangmu!"

"Kurosaki benar! Heah!" Ukitake menerjang Luppy yang sudah memiliki delapan tentakel. "Aku akan menahanny—RUKIA!" Luppy sudah menangkap Rukia dengan salah satu tentakelnya.

Rukia berusaha mengambil Sode no Shirayuki tapi tangannya terlilit. "Aww…boneka yang cantik…tanganku jadi ingin memelukmu dengan erat! Hihi!" salah satu tentakel Luppy semakin erat meremas Rukia.

"Rukia!" teriak Ichigo, tapi Yammy menahannya. "Kau tidak boleh lari, mangsaku!" kata Yammy nafsu. "Naudzubillah! Aku masih suka cewek!" jerit Ichigo.

"Apa! Bukan berarti aku suka kamu! Weks!" Yammy muntah-muntah. Ichigo berusaha melepaskan diri dari Yammy, dan berhasil, lalu memotong tentakel Luppy. Rukia berhasil lepas, tapi ternyata remasan tentakel itu meninggalkan racun. Rukia lama-lama lumpuh.

"Rukia! Kau baik-baik saja!"

"Dasar buodoh! Jelas-jelas aku nggak bisa gerak gini masih nanya 'baik baik saja!'" bentak Rukia tersinggung dalam.

"Awas!' Ukitake menyambar Rukia sebelum Nnoitra menebasnya. "Aku akan membawa Rukia!"

"Tolong jaga adikku." Kata Byakuya serius, Rukia nggak percaya apa yang dia dengar. Ukitake mengangguk dan lari menggendong Rukia.

"Kita harus mencapai tempat Urahara-san." Bisik Ukitake, Rukia berlari, ekspresinya ragu. "Tenang saja, Rukia." Kata Ukitake. "Kurosaki dan Kakakmu akan baik-baik saja. Dan kau tidak membuatku repot. Kau adalah anggota dan murid kesayanganku."

Rukia terperangah mendengarnya. "Tapi, Ukitake-taichou…TBC anda…!"

"Lupakan saja itu. Aku baik-baik saja, yang penting kau selamat. Aku mengerti kepada orang-orang sekitarmu yang ingin menjagamu. Kita masih belum tahu apakah kekuatan Yagami bisa membunuh Shinigami." Kata Ukitake, dan mereka berhenti.

"Well, well..kalian pikir kalian mau kemana, eh?" tanya Nnoitra, menyengir dan seluruh giginya yang sangar itu tampak. "Ukitake-san! Mundur! Biar saya—"

"Sebenarnya kenapa kalian kemari, Espada?" tanya Ukitake memotong Rukia.

"Kami mau cari informasi, dasar penyakitan. Kami menginginkan informasi penting dari keponakan Aizen, siapa keponakannya?" tanya Nnoitra.

"…kau pikir kami akan beritahu?" tanya Ukitake menantang. "Tunggu—keponakan Aizen? Memang sia—"

Pertanyaan Rukia ditenggelamkan oleh pasukan Fails yang bermunculan. "Rukia! Makan ini, jaga dirimu!" kata Ukitake, menjejalkan sebutir pul biru ke mulut Rukia. Kelumpuhan Rukia pulih, dan ia melesat menerobos dan menebas para Fails.

-D&B-

L, Toushiro dan Aisa dipojokkan ke perbatasan pelindung yang dibuat L, oleh pasukan Fails, Menos Grande dan Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra berjalan dengan tenang kedekat mereka. "Jadi…apakah diantara kalian ada keponakan Aizen?"

"Keponakan Aizen? What the hell? Apa-apaan sih?" bantah Toushiro heran. "Emang si jomblo berambut Gatsby style itu punya saudara?" tanya Toushiro.

"Jangan bilang jomblo Gatsby style, padahal rambut sendiri juga…" sindir Aisa, tapi dia gemetaran. "Tapi rambutku ini masih lemes! Ga kaku!" protes Toushiro.

"Apa ini saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan Style Rambut?" tanya L.

"Diam. Aku bunuh kalian." Kata Ulquiorra jengkel.

Aisa sudah menggigil sampai mengguncang pundak Toushiro. "Ap-apa, Sa? Kamu demam ya?" tanya Toushiro.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a-aku…aku…a-aku…!" Aisa maju kedepan, lalu berlutut.

"AKU BUNUH KAU!" Nyaris saja Mizupaku memotong lutut Ulquiorra. Tapi Ulquiorra malah menghempas Aisa dan menahan lehernya di pohon.

"Lepaskan dia! Saten Kesshun! Tsubaki, serang mereka!" Orihime berteriak dari jauh. Dan tiba-tiba, panah reiatsu menerabas bahu Ulquiorra dan menancap di tangannya yang sedang mencekik leher Aisa.

Ulquiorra diam.

"Ulquiorra…! Jangan lukai teman-temanku lagi!" kata Orihime, Ishida disisinya, siap dengan panahnya.

-D&B-

"Tidak! Sudah cukup, Taichou!" jerit Rukia, yang juga ikut bertarung menerabas fails.

Ukitake diseberangnya, dengan sengit melawan Nnoitra. Nnoitra terus saja menyeringai seram. "Ada apa, Taichou? Meninggalkan muridmu sendiri?"

"Kuperingatkan…kalau kalian menyentuh Rukia, kupastikan kalian tidak akan bangkit lagi!" ancam Ukitake tenang.

"Heh, begitu?" Nnoitra langsung melesat dan menyambar Rukia yang tengah menebas Fails.

"Ekh!"

"Rukia!" Ichigo yang datang dan Ukitake berteriak marah.

Ichigo berhasil memotong tangan Nnoitra dan menyambar Rukia lari, tapi…

"Awas, Kurosaki!"

Dan terdengar teriakan menyakitkan tak jauh dibelakang Ichigo dan Rukia…

Pedang sabit Nnoitra menembus punggung Ukitake Taichou lewat dada kirinya…

"UKITAKE TAICHOUU!"

Ukitake menolehkan sedikit kepalanya, melirik Rukia…berusaha tersenyum. "Akan…kusampaikan….salam…..ukh…untuk….Kaien-san….Rukia….m-murid…k-k-ku…" Nnoitra mengebaskan sabitnya, menghempas tubuh Ukitake ke atap rumah…

Rasanya, bagi Rukia, di dunia ini tidak ada suara yang terdengar. Teriakan yang ia keluarkan tidak terdengar…tawa Nnoitra tidak terdengar…teriakan Ichigo yang sedang menahannya juga tidak terdengar…

Semuanya terasa lambat…

_Ini…tidak mungkin…Ukitake Taichou…_

"RUKIA! RUKIA! AYO KITA HARUS PERGI! DIA DATANG! RUKIA! SADARLAH, PENDEK!" teriak Ichigo frustasi, karena Nnoitra sedang menyeringai dan melesat ke arah mereka.

"Tenang saja! Kalian akan bertemu dengannya tidak lama lagi! Heheheheee!"

"Menyebar, Senbonzakura…Kazega hatsu…"

BOOM!

"AAAAARGH!" Nnoitra menjerit kesakitan, dia baru saja ditusuk oleh kelopak-kelopak sakura dan meledak. Meledak menjadi debu…

"Rukia…" Byakuya berbalik menghadap adik angkatnya, yang sekarang terdiam dan menangis tanpa suara, tubuhnya masih ditahan Ichigo.

"…sudah terjadi…jangan kembali kedunia ini lagi…"

"Apa?" Ichigo terbelalak tidak percaya. "Memang kenapa?"

"Kurosaki…" Byakuya menatapnya dingin dan marah, "Karena kau gagal dalam misi…dunia, sekali lagi, diambang bencana…"

-D&B-

Jenazah Ukitake dibawa kembali ke Soul Society. Semua yang ikut pertarungan besar pergi ke Soul Society, bahkan Tatsuki, Karin dan Yuzu…

Semuanya diobati dan berkumpul mengelilingi tubuh Ukitake yang masih berlumur darah.

"Aku…" kata Unohana sedih, "…aku…menemukan wasiat yang ditulis Ukitake-san…"

"Dia menulis wasiat?"

"Dia…dia sudah tahu usianya tidak cukup lama lagi karena TBC itu…." Kata Ikkaku sedih, "…aku rasa dia mengira akan begitu…"

"….dia ingin mati dalam membela yang ia anggap benar…dan ingin dimakamkan dengan keadaan yang sama saat dia mati…" kata Unohana, menangis.

Semua terdiam dalam kesedihan.

"Ahem," Yamamoto Genryusai berdeham membubarkan keheningan, "…sebaiknya kita revisi semua kejadian hari ini…aku minta keterangan mengenai semua Espada yang tiba-tiba bangun…"

-D&B-

Dimulai dari L dan Ichigo

"Aku bertemu Kurosaki saat mengawasi Light Yagami yang sedang melakukan perjalanan ke Karakura bersama grup sekolahnya. Dan kedua Espada itu datang; Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow…Kurosaki dan Grimmjow sudah memulai pertarungan. Dalam keperluan untuk memperkecil kerusakan, aku menggunakan Kidou ke 90; ring pelindung. Dan aku bertarung dengan Ulquiorra."

"Kurosaki berhasil memingsankan Grimmjow, tapi tidak membunuhnya, sebaliknya dia justru mencari Rukia. Ia pun pergi. Aku masih bertarung, dan bantuan datang. Hitsugaya dan Ai-san menahan ratusan pasukan Fails yang tiba-tiba muncul, dan Ulquiorra menanyakan siapa keponakan Aizen. Lalu…ya, Ai-san tiba-tiba meledak marah…dan…Ulquiorra mencekiknya. Dan Ishida-san menembak panahnya, nyaris mengenai leher Ai-san."

"Orihime menggunakan Satten Kesshun dan Tsubaki saat bertarung. Dia berhasil menghempas Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra anehnya tidak melawan. Tapi para Fails membuat kerusuhan. Saya mengambil tindakan yang diperlukan, memperbesar ring pelindung dan meledakkan semuanya. Tentu saja aku menggunakan benda-benda disekitar untuk melindungi teman-teman."

Semua mengangguk menyetujui tindakan L dan bertepuk tangan untuk memuji.

Semua mulai menceritakan kejadian yang mereka alami secara detil dan ringkas satu persatu.

-D&B-

Rukia berada pada antrian yang paling belakang, memegangi setangkai bunga lavender, ia yang paling muram dan pucat di antara semua shinigami dan teman-temannya yang serba berpakaian hitam, menunggu bergantian meletakkan bunga di makam putih Ukitake.

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Rukia-chan!" kata Orihime cemas, seusai pemakaman. "Bukannya lebih baik dibiarin sendiri?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Ya, menurutku harusnya dibiarkan sendiri…" kata Karin. "Kita memang tidak bisa apa-apa lagi…" kata Ichigo sedih, semua memandangya penuh tanya.

"Rukia tidak boleh kembali ke dunia kehidupan."

"Apa? Bohong!"

Ichigo menggeleng. "Sepertinya berbahaya baginya. Dan…si Yagami itu mencari keponakan Aizen…"

"Emang Rukia keponakan Aizen?" Ikkaku pingsan berbuih-buih.

"Halah, lebay…"

"Oh iya, aku nggak nyangka Si Toushiro itu bisa baca Yasin…" komentar Karin. "Bisalah, secara, dia udah haji dan umrah bolak-balik!" kata Yumichika.

"Lho, kamu ngaji sama dia juga?"

"Nggak lah bo', eke' mah ngaji ma Abang Ikkaku…aduh bo' capek deh, Shalat Gaib ternyata cuman berdiri…" keluh Yumichika.

"Sebenarnya kita ini orang Islam atau Shinto ato Kristen?"

"Masa' bodoh! Yang penting kan ini cuman Fiction! Tega bener si Author ini…membunuh Ukitake!" tangis Rangiku lagi.

"Ayo kita keroyok si Aisa itu!"

"AYO!"

-D&B-

Ternyata Rukia dan Aisa sedang duduk bersama dibawah pohon Sakura.

"Ini semua salahku…" kata Aisa akhirnya. "Hm?" gumam Rukia kaget.

"Aku yang mereka cari…aku keponakan Aizen…"

Rukia terbelalak kaget, mau bilang "APAA?" tapi udah keduluan sama orang berisik dibelakang nya; "APUAAAA?"

Ternyata ada banyak pasang kuping di belakang semak-semak.

"Ya udah, nih…hasil rapat kemarin, aku udah jelasin ke semua taichou situasi yang mesti kalian pahami…" kata Aisa.

"Pamanku ingin Light ngelanjutin wasiat gendengnya. Fails bakal di lepas ke seluruh bumi, terus mereka memangsa manusia. Kalau udah cukup kuat, mereka bakal dijadiin arrancars yang menyerang Soul Society. Tapi mereka butuh suatu benda yang lebih kuat dari Hougyoku." Kata Aisa.

"Lebih kuat dari Hougyoku? Ih, yang bener! Kan gawat!"

"Nah, arrancars baru ini bakal menghancurkan seluruh dimensi, dibuat dimensi kekosongan. Menurut Aizen dan Light, itu adalah kedamaian. Yang ada di dimensi itu adalah Hollow, Arrancars dan Light. Semua kehidupan bakal lenyap dan jadi Hollow. Benda yang lebih kuat dari Hougyoku itu disebut Tsukiro."

"Tsukiro…itu kan…" Rukia mengerjap kaget. "Rukia, kamu tahu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku nggak heran dia tahu." Kata Aisa, "Tsukiro dibuat dari bulan yang terbelah jadi dua. Jadi, pas gerhana matahari, jika menarikan tarian Tsukishiro, bulan bakal terbelah jadi dua, dan cahaya matahari masuk lewat tenah belahan bulan itu. Hueco Mundo dan penghuninya bakal diberkati ke kebalan tak terbatas." Jelasnya.

"Tapi…kan harus nunggu Gerhana Matahari! Kapan itu akan terjadi?" tanya Yuzu ngeri.

"…." Aisa terdiam sedih.

"Aisa, kapan! Cepat beritahu kami!" bentak Ishida.

"…maafkan aku…" kata Aisa. Semua jadi kaget. "Kalau aku nggak nyuruh Ichigo mengawasi Light, semua ini ga bakal terjadi…"

"Bukan salahmu! Lagian, cepat atau lambat ini pasti terjadi. Kamu udah nunda kejadian ini dengan ngirim Ichigo. Kalau nggak begitu, Light, dengan kepintarannya pasti sudah menyadari dari awal!" protes Rukia.

"Tapi…harusnya aku kasih tahu lebih awal. Kalau saja aku nggak takut untuk mengakui aku keponakan Aizen…"

"tch! Itu kan wajar! Siapa sih yang ga malu punya paman macam that sonnafa bitch Aizen?" kata Ikkaku, dapat anggukan setuju semuanya.

"Tapi..."

"Dan itu nggak masalah! Yang harus kita lakukan, hanyalah menjaga Rukia, dan membunuh Light!" kata Ichigo santai, dan semuanya bersorak rendah.

"Tapi…Light Yagami sekarang diselimuti keabadian! Light sendiri kematian, kalian nggak bisa membunuh Light! Dan biarpun kalian bisa membasmi Arrancar, Light masih bisa membuat mereka lagi, itu kegunaan Fails!"

"Light nggak bisa dibunuh…?"

"…kita semua…akan mati?"

"Ini nggak adil!" teriak Orihime marah.

"Kenapa kita tiba-tiba sudah divonis mati? Kita belum usaha apa-apa, belum melakukan salah apa-apa! Kenapa kita akan mati?" protes Karin sedih dan marah.

"Tapi ada satu cara dimensi kekosongan tidak dibuat." Kata Rukia tiba-tiba. Semua langsung menatapnya.

"Kalian harus membunuhku." Kata Rukia tenang.

Angin dingin berhembus, mengusik keheningan yang terjadi akibat perkataan Rukia.

"Kalau aku tidak ada, tidak ada yang menarikan Tsukishiro…tidak ada Tsukiro…tidak ada Dimensi Kekosongan.."

"Kita nggak akan melakukan itu, pastinya!" tolak Ichigo mentah-mentah.

"TERUS APA? KALIAN MAU APA? MAU MATI AJA? HAH? KAN TAU SENDIRI, DENGER KAN KATA AISA? LIGHT GA BISA DIBUNUH! AKU BISA!" bentak Rukia.

"Tapi kan kita punya tiga pilihan, Rukia…" kata suara yang anyep. L memasuki kerumunan teman-teman. "Satu kita pasrah menyerahkan Rukia, dua kita membunuh Rukia, tiga kita menjaga Rukia dengan nyawa kita."

"L…"

"Aku, secara pribadi, akan memilih pilihan ketiga." kata L lagi.

"Aku juga akan memilih hal yang sama." Kata Ichigo yakin. Lalu menatap teman-temannya, yang tampak bimbang.

"Kalian kenapa?"

"Aku jarang bicara, tapi aku setuju dengan L dan Ichigo." Kata Chad.

"…Menjaga Rukia?" tanya Orihime. Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Tatsuki, Karin dan Yuzu tampak penuh ragu.

"Tapi kenapa kami—"

"Kenapa kalian ingin menjaga Rukia?" tanya L. "Tentu kalian ingin! Kukira kalian temannya!" bentak Ichigo.

"Cukup! Mereka punya pilihan, aku tidak peduli, lakukan saja sesuka kalian, kan?" bentak Rukia.

"Tapi, Rukia, bagi orang yang udah tahu ini akan terjadi, memang apa lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan? Apa gunanya pasrah? Bukannya berusaha sampai akhir jauh lebih baik?" bentak Ichigo.

"Aku nggak akan membunuhmu, kamu sangat berharga bagiku!" katanya lagi. Orihime tersentak kaget.

Ichigo berbalik ke teman-temannya, "Kalian ini kenapa? Inoue, Ishida? Bukannya kalian pernah mati-matian menyelamatkan Rukia dari hukuman mati? Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika! Bukannya kalian teman? Kalian sesama Shinigami! KALIAN INI KENAPA SIH?"

"Sudah…" kata Rukia lagi. "Biarkan mereka memilih sendiri. Lakukan apa yang kalian suka. Aku siap dibunuh kapanpun oleh siapapun juga…kalau aku akan diculik oleh Light…" Rukia menunduk pasrah, "Aku akan bunuh diri, tentunya."

Rukia berjalan pergi.

"Dia akan bunuh diri…"

Orihime menatap Rukia pergi dengan tatapan kosong. Terdengar bentakan Ichigo barusan;

"_Aku nggak akan membunuhmu, kamu sangat berharga bagiku!"_

_Apa…Kurosaki-kun…menyukai Kuchiki-chan…?_

To Be Continued

-D&B-

PSHAAAWWW…

Capek deee~

Rukia: HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAW….HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HUUUU….HUUU HUUUU

Semua orang di kamar Aisa bekerja, tutup kuping.

Rukia: UWAAAAAAAAAAA UKITAKE-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Aisa mendorong Rukia buat masuk ke lemari bajunya, dan menyegel pintu pake segala Kidou dan segala sihir.

Aisa: *sigh* ah…capek nyaa…lama ya, apdetku?

Ichigo: membosankaan, chapter ini membosankaaan…

L: Ada saatnya saat-saat sedih. Ada saatnya bersenang-senang, Kurosaki-san.

Orihime: Apa nih? Aku dibuat cemburu ya? Hyaaa, AKYU bangetz!

Ishida: wah, Hime lebayz…btw, kok ada tahlilan dan bacaan surat yasin ya?

Toushiro: AHEM

Karin: Ya ampun, aku lupa, pas dipemakaman juga ada shalat gaib bo' suenger…tsk tsk tsk

Majiku: ya gitu, si Aisa emang suka yang heboh-heboh…-_-a

Aisa: yang penting kan selesai!

Ukitake: wahaha, jadi saya mati, ya, hahaha!

Semua: HANTUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Ukitake sudah memegangi kaki Aisa: Balas review duluuu…

Aisa: TIDAAAK! Nggak bisa sekaraang, maaf yaaaa! Duh, pamornya makin turun deh!

Sori ya, readers, karena terlalu sibuk, hamba tak sempat membalas review! Mak saya hobi nge-net, dan saya direpotkan oleh tiga ekor tamu yang serba serbi keluyuran!

Maaf ya, chapter ini tergesa-gesa kesannya…membosankan gitu, silahkan kritik deh! Huhu, Aisa janji, chapter selanjutnya lebih mengocok otak!

Gomennasai to Sumimasen!

See ya next chappy!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

Death Note punya Obata-san dan Ohba-san, Bleach punya Tite-san! Aisa ya aku, Mizupaku punyaku!

Aisa: Puassss?

Obata: Um…kami nggak minta disclaimer lho…

Tite: Ya sudah, ini yang terakhir saja disclaimernya, bagaimana?

Aisa: Sama aja bohong dong! Yang nulis dialog kalian juga aku!

Majiku: Ya udah, ditulis terus aja! Ehm, pembaca, selamat membaca! Please review! ^^

IKUZE~

Presenting:

Light, How Will You Kill a Death God with a Death Note?

Aisa-san, Crossover

Bleach

Death Note

Rukia duduk dipinggir kolam, di kediaman kapten divisi 6, Kakaknya. Dia termenung sambil memikirkan kejadian yang sudah berlalu selama seminggu.

_Apa aku benar-benar harus mati…?_

_Apa ini semua benar-benar terjadi…?_

…_Harusnya aku memang mati…biar teman-teman tidak sengsara…_

_Dan biar L bisa menikmati hidupnya yang baru…_

_Dan…Ichigo…dia…pasti bahagia dengan Orihime…_

Memikirkan yang terakhir ini dia tidak sadar sudah meneteskan air mata.

-D&B-

Chapter 5

"Ichigooooo! Jangan melamun, anakkuuuu!" Isshin membangunkan Ichigo—Isshin akan menimpukkan kedua telapak kakinya, beserta kaus kakinya kewajah putranya.

*JEBLAM!*

"Gagal lagi, orang tua! SUDAH KUBILANG KALAU MAU MELAKUKAN ITU JANGAN PAKAI KAOS KAKI YANG BELUM DICUCI SEMINGGU!" bentak Ichigo murka.

Isshin bangkit dengan susah payah; "K…kau benar…karena baunya yang harum kau bisa terbangun dengan mudah! Anakku memang huebaat!"

"HARUUUUM?" dan terjadilah Kekerasan Anak Pada Orang Tua Dalam Rumah Tangga (KAPOTDRT)

*PRIIIIIIIIIIIT!* "Berhenti, Nii-chaaaaan!" Polsek Yuzu memerintahkan untuk berhenti. "Sana, ayah, nii-chan, sarapan! Mana Kon?" Yuzu langsung ceria mencari Kon kesegala sudut.

"Dia sedang sembunyi." Jawab Ichigo. "Sembunyi…dari apa?" tanya Yuzu. Ichigo menatap Yuzu dengan tidak enak; "Yah…biasanya…"

"Kalau begitu, Rukia-nee-chan benar-benar tidak kembali, ya…?" tanya Yuzu sedih. Ichigo menggeleng. "Sebentar lagi aku juga mau pergi, Yuzu…" kata Ichigo memelankan suaranya.

"Oh iya…benar juga…" kata Yuzu sedih. Lalu memeluk kakaknya.

"Onii-chan…hati-hati…"

-D&B-

Karin dan teman-temannya sudah berangkat lebih dulu dan bermain sepak bola di halaman sekolah.

"Hei, Karin, kamu kenapa? Biasanya tendanganmu tidak seperti itu!" tegur temannya.

Karin menghela napas. "Kakakku mau pergi lagi…Kakakku yang satunya malah sudah pergi…" katanya sedih.

"Maksudmu kak Rukia itu? Oh…ya sudahlah, tidak apa-apa…kira-kira Hitsugaya-san main nggak ya?"

Karin akhirnya memilih untuk duduk daripada main.

"Oi, ngelamun aja…" kata suara dingin yang membuat Karin sebal.

"Oh, apaan sih, Toushiro? Biarin aku ngelamun!" kata Karin jutek banget.

Toushiro, yang mengerti kenapa Karin sedih, duduk disebelahnya dan ikut diam menonton anak-anak. Karin langsung menggeser agak jauh dari Toushiro.

"Oi, Karin. Kamu ngambek ya? Kayak anak kecil aja..." sindir Toushiro. "Siapa bilang aku ngambek! Dasar anak Tk! Wee!"

"Anak Tk katamu?" Toushiro yang diejek Ikkaku anak SD terus-terusan tidak terima.

"Ya! Anak TE-KA!"

"Jangan anak Tk dong! Aku bukan anak Tk!"

"Oh iya ya!" kata Karin, lalu memegang dagunya, menilai Toushiro. "Aku lupa...kamu kan masih Playgroup!"

"...yaroooooooo!"

"Jangan ejek aku yaro! Bakamono yaro!" balas Karin.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara? Boke!" tandas Toushiro, langsung saja keduanya berpaling sambil melipat tangan masing-masing, moodnya hilang sama sekali.

Dan Karin sama Toushiro perang dingin di bangku yang sama. Tapi Toushiro Hitsugaya mengerti kenapa Karin bad-mood banget hari ini.

"Ya, aku turut sedih, kakakmu mau pergi..." Karin bener-bener langsung muram mendengar ini.

"..."

"Tapi dia pergi agar Yagami nggak mengawasi rumahmu, jadi kamu harus merasa bangga punya kakak yang berani."

"...Tapi rumah jadi—Rukia-nee-chan juga pergi! Sekarang Ichi-nii! Gimana caranya aku bertahan dirumah bersama Yuzu kalau ayah kami juga bakal pergi sebentar-sebentar ke Sou—"

Toushiro menutup mulut Karin cepat-cepat; "Kita nggak menyebut kau-tau-apa disini! Baka!"

Toushiro melepas mulut Karin, Karin menunduk menyesal. "Oh...yeah...maaf..."

"Jadi..." Toushiro melirik kearah lain. "...intinya kamu takut kakakmu nggak kembali?"

"...ya..." Karin berpaling; "Mau ada perang besar...Kakak...ayah...mereka mau bertarung. Aku mau saja, tapi aku kan nggak bisa...dan aku lebih mencemaskan kalau orang-orang yang kusayangi nggak kembali...aku cuma sendiri bersama Yuzu..." lalu dia menutup wajahnya, "...dan kamu juga, Hitsugaya-san...aku harap kamu nggak apa-apa..." Karin mengakui kekhawatirannya.

Toushiro tersenyum tipis. "Kamu nggak akan sendiri..." dia berdiri; "...soalnya aku pasti kembali, kok."

-D&B-

"Ahahahai, jadi Aisa itu keponakan Aizen-san? Hm, hm, pantas namanya sama..." komentar Urahara Kisuke sambil minum teh. "Jangan komentar, aku bekukan kau, Urahara..." ancam Aisa galak.

"Ahahai, santai saja. Sebenarnya bagaimana sih Light Yagami bisa membangkitkan Espada? Rasanya tidak adil, ya?" kata Urahara santai.

"Yah...anda tahu sendiri, baca chapter sebelumnya!"

*Aisa ditimpuk kompi atau HP pembaca*

(Timpuk HP aja yaaa)

"Itu berarti...Fails yang Aisa bawa—Ryuk, ya? Dia juga utsuwa cadangan seorang Espada dong?"

"Hm...bener juga! Hebaaat, Urahara hebaat...oh iya, tambah telur ikannya! Tessaiiii! Tambaaah!" Aisa seenak udelnya minta tambah.

"Oh iya *nyem* bisa juga kok *nyem* kalo nggak salah *glek* Aizen meninggalkan daftar utsuwa cadangan itu. Ntar aja aku cari..."

"Apaaaa...Aisa lebih mementingkan makan daripada keselamatan dunia! Hebaaat! Ahahaha"

-D&B-

"Kenapa sih nggak bilang dari kemarin!" geram Ichigo. Dia, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika dan Hinamori mengikuti Aisa. Lalu ada asisten Aisa, Majiku.

"Ano, Ai-san...sepertinya mencari sesuatu dikamar Ai-san itu misi yang mustahil..." kata Majiku penuh ragu.

"Kita tidak bisa berkata apapun sebelum dicoba, Majiku! FIREEE!"

"Lho, emang—ooooh, kamarnya Aisa berantakan yaa?" ledek Rangiku. "Ya amplop, cewek kok berantakan siiih..." tambah Yumichika.

"Berisik! Namanya peneliti ya gitu! Ga ada waktu buat bersih-bersih!" mereka berhenti di kamar dengan pintu biru.

Ikkaku siap dengan kamera. "Kita akan melihat...kepribadian neng Aisa...dari kamarnya! Urang penasaran banget atuh!" Ikkaku balik ke-Sunda-annya.

*CKLEK*

Kamarnyaaaa...

...

Ichigo dkk bengong. Aisa dan Majiku wajahnya siap tempur.

Tapi...kamarnya...

"RAPI BANGEEEEET!" Rangiku asal masuk dan liat-liat kesana kemari. "Desainnya elegan! Tres Bien! Bersih! Rasanya kayak diatas laut! Tuh, lantainya aja corak lautan!" komentar Yumichika.

Ichigo memandangi Aisa dan Majiku;

"Peralatan menyelam?"

"Ada, Ai-san!"

"Tabung oksigen?"

"Ada, Ai-san!"

"Kotak P3K?"

"Ada, Ai-san!"

"Alat bantu pernapasan buatan?"

"Ada, Ai-san!"

"Siapkan mobil pengangkut dan Hell Butterfly buat jaga-jaga!"

"Siap, Ai-san!" Dan Majiku berjalan menuju pintu, dia bisa melihat L menuju kamar itu di lorong.

Rangiku terkagum dengan wajah bercahaya, menatap lemari raksasa warna putih mengkilap dikamar itu. "Lemari ini...aku bisa merasakannya! Pasti isinya baju-baju mode terbaru! Aku liat yaaa!"

"Jangan, Matsumoto-san!" jerit Majiku, tepat sebelum melangkah keluar. Aisa siap dengan ancang-ancang, Ichigo bad feeling. L masuk keruangan dengan wajah innocent; "Halo semuanya—"

*ZOOOOMGRUZUKBYUUUARBRAK BRUKPYARR*

"Mayday, mayday! Kamar tidur Ai-san telah banjir! Segera panggil bantuan dari divisi 4 segera! Immedeatly! IMMEDEATLY!" Majiku jerit-jerit ke Hell Butterfly yang baru dia lepaskan. Aisa sudah manjat rak buku, menenteng L (L ditenteng? Emang tas?).

Kamar penuh dengan barang yang dijejalkan kedalam lemari, diantaranya ada TV Regza produksi Toshiba, Laptop Acer, Komputer LG yang masih bagus, kipas angin, King Kong betulan dan lain-lain...

Aisa menurunkan L, lalu berteriak, sambil menutupkan pipa scuba diving ke wajahnya; "Aku akan bersiap untuk menyelam! Majiku! Selamatkan korban yang berhasil keluar dari lautan!"

"Siap, Ai-san!" kata Majiku sigap, Aisa melompat ke 'laut' barang-barang.

Kiyone datang setelah Aisa berhasil mengeluarkan korban terakhir; Hinamori. Aisa memegang tangan Hinamori yang terkulai lemas; Hinamori diletakkan ke tempat tidur beroda.

"Momo-chan...!"

"A...Ai-chan..." tempat tidur didorong dengan cepat. Aisa berlari mengikutinya, masih memegangi tangan Hinamori. "Jangan...jangan mati! Momo-chaaaan!"

"Aku..." Hinamori menutup mata. Tempat tidur berhenti didorong; "TIDAAAAK! MOMO-CHAAAN!"

CUT!

"Wah, Momo-chan, kasian deh...ini semua...salah Matsumoto-san!" tuntut Aisa, tidak mau prihatin ke Rangiku yang kepentok brankas.

"SALAHKU?"

"Jelas, kan? Jangan seenaknya dong bongkar-bongkar kamar orang!" dukung Majiku.

"Salahmu dong yang beresin kamar semuanya masuk lemari! Ngapain juga ada brankas dimasukin lemari?" bentak Ichigo sewot, dia 'mencium' patung manequinn piss. Wajahnya nyaris rata.

"Cerewet! Ini kan kamarku! Show me some manner, man!" bantah Aisa. Dia berhasil menarik Ikkaku, lalu Ikkaku dibanting, soalnya file yang dia cari ketemu.

"Ini dia! Ta-dadadaaaah!" Aisa berdiri dengan gagah berani dipuncak lautan barang-barang, memamerkan File yang entah kenapa berkilauan.

-D&B-

"Benda sepenting ini...dimasukkan ke lemari terkutuk..." geram Ichigo.

"Ehm ehm...baiklah, Fails pertama; Alzo, Utsuwa-nya Luppi..." Aisa mulai membacakan daftar Utsuwa itu, sampai akhirnya selesai.

"Tapi...disini nggak ada Ryuk...?" tanya Hinamori, selaku penjaga kunci penjara Ryuk.

"Dan semua Espada—Arrancar-nya sudah disebutkan...jadi Ryuk itu...apa dong?" tanya Rangiku.

"Coba dipikir dulu, dipikir...Majiku, siapkan teh yaaa..." kata Aisa.

DIENGG...

DI-PI-KIR...

"AKU TIDAK BISA BERPIKIIIIR! RYUK ITU UTSUWA SIAPA SIH?" Ichigo meraung, kepalanya sakit. L minum teh dengan tenang. "Nah, Ryuzaki-san! Kenapa kau pake Haori dengan angka 13? Ngidam jadi Ukitake?"

"Hm...? Ah, tolong gulanya lima sendok, Majiku...diselang-seling gula merah dan gula putih." Kata L.

"Ichigo kuno ya, telat update...dia kan jadi Taichou Divisi ke 13!" kata Aisa, lalu makan keripik.

"AAAAAAAAAAAPAAAA?" Rasanya kaca jendela, monitor komputer dan cermin di kamar Aisa bisa pecah.

"Lha? Matsumoto-san? Ika-brothers dan Momo-chan baru tahu?" tanya Aisa heran ("KAMI BUKAN SODARA!" bentak Ikkaku dan Yumichika)

"Sumpah, urang baru tau, atuh!" kata Ikkaku sampe suer segala.

"Nah, Ryuk ya...hm...mungkin kepribadian dan sifat Fails sama dengan Arrancar nya...?" kata L mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh iya...hm...memang Ryuk itu seperti apa?" tanya Ichigo, langsung teralih.

Aisa, L dan Hinamori langsung menjawab;

"Suka tertawa."

"Santai."

"Suka nyengir."

"Suka apel."

"Suka melakukan hal-hal gila."

"Nekat."

"Bikin geregetan."

"Sok innocent."

"Sok ramah."

"Sok penurut."

"Udah."

Rangiku yang langsung kenal dengan kepribadian itu. "Kok dia...kayak Ichimaru, ya...?"

O O O O O O O O O O o **(SFX: Tik...tik...tik...tik...)**

DOENG...

"Matsumoto-san...kamu...pintar ya!" puji Aisa sungguh-sungguh. "Jelas lah! Mereka kan sejoli!" tuduh Yumichika.

"KAMI BUKAN SEJOLI, YOU SON OF A **BISCUIT**!"

"Kalau begitu...kalo Ryuk kembali ke Light...ntar Ichimaru-san balik lagi dong?" tanya Aisa.

"Ya...nggak tau juga. Dia kan bukan Arrancar beneran..." kata Ichigo. Akhirnya tehnya diminum.

Rangiku tampak defensif. "Yang pasti aku nggak peduli! Aku udah suka sama orang lain—ha!" Rangiku langsung tutup mulup, karena semua orang diruangan itu menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

-D&B-

Ichigo mau kembali ke rumah tinggalnya yang baru, di Sereitei, di pondok Hitsugaya—sebenarnya Asrama biasa, dan bukan punya Toushiro—dia sejalan sama L yang mau balik ke divisi 13.

"Eh...jadi, Ryuzaki...Taichou..?"

"Hm?"

"...berarti Rukia sekarang bawahanmu, ya...?" tanya Ichigo. "Moga-moga kamu baik-baik aja...dia itu bodoh, kau tahu..."

L tersenyum. "Light Yagami masih lebih bodoh dari Rukia, kok. "

"Oh iya...kita harus tetap menjaga Rukia sampai gerhana matahari berlalu, ya?"

"Ya...tanggalnya sudah ditetapkan, kan?"

"Tiga bulan lagi..." Ichigo menunduk. Ia melambai sekilas kepada L sebelum berbelok ke Asramanya.

-D&B-

"Hm...tapi Ichimaru-Gin memiliki Utsuwa juga belum cukup akurat..." kata Aisa. Hari ini dia melaporkan penelitiannya ke L. "Artis muda Misa Amane juga punya Death Note Ren, Fails lainnya, tapi nama Ren tidak masuk dalam File yang ditinggalkan Aizen."

"Hm...Aisa, bisa tolong panggilkan Rukia?"

"Baiiiik."

Tak lama kemudian...

"Ya, Ryuzaki-Taichou?" Rukia dengan wajah ditegarkan, duduk dihadapan kapten barunya.

L mengaduk cokelat panasnya; "L saja, aneh rasanya...em...Rukia, kamu ikut Winter War tahun lalu."

"Iya."

"Kamu berarti sudah melawan banyak Arrancar. Apa kamu tahu Arrancar yang tidak terdaftar?"

"Hm...ada. Neliel. Dia dibuang Aizen, itu yang kudengar dari Ichigo." Jawab Rukia datar.

"Hm...Rukia, kamu sudah pernah kehilangan orang yang sangat kamu sayangi, kudengar."

"Ya..."

Terjadi keheningan.

"...maaf, harusnya aku nggak nanyain hal seperti itu, ya?"

"...Jangan bertarung." Kata Rukia.

"..."

"L...jangan bertarung! Aku mohon, kalian tidak usah bertarung saja! Biar aku bunuh diri saja!" jerit Rukia. "Aku nggak mau kehilangan Ichigo, L, Sado-san, dan lainnya! Ini salahku karena aku ada!"

"Rukia!" teriak L tidak sabar. "Bukan salahmu. Itu adalah berkat. Kamu diberi kekuatan yang sangat hebat...sangat mematikan, sangat berbahaya, tapi juga sangat indah...harusnya kamu menjaga kekuatan itu, bukan membuang hidupmu dan kekuatan itu!"

"Tapi—"

"Kami tidak akan menjagamu. Kami melindungimu, untuk melindungi hidup kami, bagaimana kalau begitu saja? Aku hanya minta tolong, jaga dirimu dan kekuatanmu. Itu bukan kutukan, Rukia! Yang terpenting sekarang adalah pilihan semuanya. Mau bertahan hidup atau tidak. Yang mau, harus melindungi Rukia."

Rukia terdiam.

"Melindungimu sama dengan melindungi nyawa. Para kapten lainnya beranggapan sama."

"Bukannya lebih mudah kalau aku mati?"

"...Rukia, kalau kau mati, kekuatan itu akan diturunkan keorang lain yang paling dekat denganmu, itu kata Byakuya-Taichou."

Dan Rukia terhenyak, terbayang wajah Ichigo dan Kakaknya. "Diturunkan...keorang yang paling dekat..."

"Jadi, bagaimana, Rukia? Mau membantuku? Aku hanya minta tolong...Jaga dirimu. Bagaimana?" L berdiri dan berjalan kesebelah Rukia.

"Aku...takut..." Rukia menangis. "...Aisa bilang Light tidak bisa dibunuh...menjagaku sama dengan berperang tanpa berhenti sampai ada yang mati...Light bisa menciptakan ulang Arrancar...lalu apa gunanya?"

"Rukia..."

"Aku tidak mau kalian mati!" Rukia berteriak seperti itu dan lari keluar.

L diam. Lalu menghela napas. "Tentunya berguna untuk semuanya..." L menutup file dan semua catatan rencana yang telah ia buat.

-D&B-

Rukia berlari sambil menangis. Akhirnya hujan. Rukia terus menangis, walaupun rasanya seperti de javu menangis ditengah hujan...

"Oi! Rukia! Hujan lo!" Ichigo buru-buru keluar dari teras asramanya, menarik payung yang tidak jauh dari dekatnya dan berlari memayungi Rukia.

"Rukia? Kamu...kenapa?"

"...Ichigo!" Rukia terisak-isak sambil memeluk Ichigo erat-erat. "Aku tidak mau kalian berperang lagi! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau kau mati!"

Ichigo dengan gugup mengelus rambut Rukia, "Rukia...kami tidak akan mati!"

"Kamu hampir mati!" bantah Rukia. "Kamu tahu rasanya melihat orang sekarat, Ichigo? Mengerikan! Aku tidak mau melihatmu terbujur di genangan darah seperti tahun lalu! Aku tidak mau! Kau tidak boleh pergi untuk bertarung, Ichigo!"

"Rukia..." Ichigo menghela napas; "...tenang saja!" dia tersenyum, Rukia tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi Rukia tahu kalau Ichigo sedang tersenyum.

"Kau pikir aku mau kemana?" katanya menantang. "Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita, kan? Aku sudah pernah bilang, kan? Ikatan kita begitu kuat, tidak ada yang bisa memutuskannya. Bahkan kematian sekalipun."

"Karena, meskipun aku mati, aku tidak akan mati sendiri...aku akan hidup dihatimu. Iya kan, Rukia?"

Rukia melepas Ichigo, memandangnya tidak percaya. Ichigo nyengir.

Rukia merasa...

Dia sedang menatap Kaien Shiba sekali lagi...

To Be Continued

-D&B-

Yaaa, chapter ini sudah selesaaai!

Lainnya: BAKAR AISAAA! BUNUH DIAAA!

Aisa: TIDAAK! MEREKA KENAPA?

Majiku: Mereka marah karena chapter kali ini pendek, cuma 2205 kata.

Aisa: Oh noo! Kalau terlalu panjang, ntar plotnya nggak sesuai!

Majiku: Well, don't ask mee...

Ichigo: ITU DIA SI AUTHOR! HABISIIIII!

Rukia: YEAAAH!

Aisa: TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!

Karin: SEKARANG, TOUSHIRO! BOM AIR YASIN!

Toushiro: FIRE!

Aisa: MISSED! HA! NYARIS AJA!

Majiku: awas, Ai-saaan! Kalo kena kamu bisa kobong looo!

Aisa: UGHAAAAH AKU BUTUH TEMPAT UNTUK BALAS REVIEW! MAJIKU! KALAU AKU TIDAK SELAMAT, GANTIKAN AKU YA!

Majiku: A-APAAA?

Light: Ai-sama! Ayo kita ke Hueco Mundo saja!

Aisa: Boleh!

*ZOOOM*

Aisa: Fiuuuh...selamat...

Light: ARRANCARS! SERANG DIA!

Aisa: APAAAAAA?

NOTE: Chapter selanjutnya tanggal 3 atau 5 Juli!

Answer Review, By Majiku

**jyasumin_sama**

Ya, ya...Ukitake itu Taichou yang baik...*sniff* iya kah? Apa benar kayak Bleach go to the Beach? Hmm...

Jyasumin-san penggemar Ulquiorra ya? Oke! Mungkin peran Ulquiorra bakal sangat penting di FF ini! Just Wait, and keep Review us! ^^

**aRaRaNcHa**

Ternyata banyak yang berduka cita, ya...memang...hiks...

Ichiruki ya? Hm...berarti di Chapter ini Requestnya sedikit terpenuhi, tapi Endingnya sudah ditetapkan, beserta pairingnya oleh si Author. Kira-kira bagaimana yaa...? Just Wait and keep Review us! ^^

**Tenshi_Kamimaru**

Maaf deh, Tenshi-san, tapi Aisa nggak bermaksud Mary-Sue dan Gary-Stu, beneran tapi tidak menyangka saja. Yang Mary-Sue siapa? Dan kalo cowok yang Gary-stu siapa? Biar bisa diperbaiki, maaf ya! Tapi yang ini butuh masukan, apalagi kalau OC-nya Aisa jadi Mary-Sue, bisa gaswat dong! Jadi tolong segera dijawab ya, Author penasaran! ^^ Hm...IchiHina? Nggak salah tuh? Ntar Author bisa dicakar Ichiruki Fanatik si Ichiru-chan itu dong! Hihihi, yah, liat saja, endingnya sudah ditetapkan, so keep reading!

**Ichiru-chan**

Wah, masih beringas ya...tunggu saja deh, endingnya...meski masih agak lama sih, hehe. Ya, Ukitake-san kasian...kita heningkan cipta yuk...nah, iya, Orihime sedikit menghibur di awal-awal. Tapi Orihime memang masih suka sama Ichigo, tenang saja deh...Orihime tetep Orihime ala Kubo-san, nggak OOC.

**Magician Kunai**

Iya, MK-san, tentunya seru kalau ada Espada, hihihi. Dan banyak yang suka Ulquiorra gitu loh. Huaaa semuanya sayang Ukitake-Taichou! *sob* ya, pastinya Ichigo akan menghibur Rukia. Dia kan sayang Rukia, tapi ending Ichiruki, RukiYagami ataupun Lukia masih belum bisa anda ketahui! But The Future has been Decided! Keep Reading and Review ya! ^^

**runavi higesa**

Hihi, Reviewnya sudah dibalas tapi masih mau dibalas disini-begitulah Aisa. Tenang saja, nanti ada Light X Rukia, tapi suram gitu, dan bakal banyak kritik kayaknya, huhuhu. Sudah sudah, tunggu saja akhirnya, jadi keep read and review dong! *maksa juga*

**Violeta-Haru**

Wah makasih, makasih, Violeta-san! XD Aku suka FF-mu yang Pentas Seni dan Fire and Ice (meski Pentas Seni kesannya heboh banget, ya) Ichiruki...atau Lukia yaaa? hihihi, dari banyak readers suara Ichiruki sama lukia nyaris sama! Phew, bingung deh! ^^ Tapi please keep reading and review ya! Anda kan senpai saya juga di FFnet, sudah banyak ngetik Fict, saya aja baru dua! ^^ masih pemula!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer (author menyerah): Ya ya, saya tahu…semua karakter disini bukan punya saya…saya cuma punya Aisa dan Majiku seorang…*hiks* saya cuma punya fict ini dan kompi serta keyboard dan mouse…bahkan kursi ini punya emak…listrik punya Negara…

Tite: Wah wah…Tadaimaaaaaaaaa!

Aisa: Tite-senseeei! Yaaaay!

Tite: (bengong) EEEKHH? Sejak kapan kau panggil saya sensei?

Aisa: …mau protes? Mau dipanggil sensei ATAU TIDAK?

Tite: TIDAAAK! Maksud saya…jangan tidak memanggilku senseei!

Aisa: (mbulet)

Obata: Sabar Tite-san, dia memang lemot akhir-akhir ini…

Ohba: Kita mulai saja daah…ayo, Majiku-san!

Majiku: Haii! Selamat membaca dan tolong di review yaa! xDD

IKUZE~

Presenting:

Light, How Will You Kill a Death God with a Death Note?

Aisa-san, Crossover

Bleach

Death Note

"Sebenarnya siapa kau?" tanya Hirako sebal sembari menyerahkan file yang telah di recover-nya kepada Light. Light tersenyum saja. "Terimakasih sudah membantuku." Jawabnya pendek dan pergi.

"Hoooi! Siapa kau?" bentak Hirako marah. "Kau siapanya Aizen?"

Light berhenti. "Aku…tidak tahu siapa Aizen…" Hirako terdiam. Light terus berjalan dan tiba-tiba jalan menuju Hueco Mundo terbuka, lalu lenyap bersama Light.

"Hu-Hueco Mundo…?" gumam Hirako terkejut. _A…apa yang telah kulakukan?_ Pikir Hirako cemas.

Di tempat lain…

"Aku sudah menemukan tujuan asli kita." Light mengumumkan sembari duduk di singgasana-nya yang hitam mengkilap. Semua Espada-nya duduk tersebar sesuka hati.

"Kita akan melenyapkan semua Shinigami, karena Dewa dari segala kekuatan hanyalah aku. Dan kalian akan menggantikan keberadaan mereka. Kita akan menggunakan Tsukiro…" jelas Light asal sangat capek.

"Bagaimana kita mendapatkannya, Kami-sama?" tanya Nnoitra menyeringai.

"Menemukan data tentang semua Shinigami dan mencari…pemegang Zanpakutou bernama Sode no Shirayuki…" jawab Light tersenyum licik.

"Dengan itu, kita akan membelah bulan…kekuatan para Shinigami akan musnah dari segala sisi, hingga ke molekul mereka…setelah itu kita akan menjajah Living World…semua yang menghalangi jalanku….akan mati." Light berdiri sambil menyeringai.

"Kuperintahkan menghentikan pengamatan Karakura." Kata Light. "Tapi, Kami-sama—"

"Diam, Neliel…Grimmjow, Ulquiorra." Panggil Light. Ulquiorra langsung melesat dan berlutut dihadapan Light, sedang Grimmjow mendatanginya dengan malas-malasan. "Kita akan tinggal di Living World. Ubahlah penampilan kalian."

"Baik, Kami-sama…"

* * *

Chapter 6

**Rukia's PoV**

"Oi! Kuchiki! Cepat, nanti kita tertangkap!" bisik Aisa jengkel padaku.

"Iya, iya!" balasku berbisik jengkel, berjingkat melewati pagar.

"Sabar Sa, kau tahu kan, kaki Rukia itu pendek…" Ichigo bodoh itu sempet aja ngeledek disaat segenting ini! Grr awas kau yah!

Malam ini, kami sedang menyelinap keluar dari Soul Society. Kami putuskan kami ingin tetap berada di Living World menjaga orang-orang yang berharga bagi kami.

Aku…aku kan masih punya 'adik-adik' di sana…bersama Ichigo juga…

Bahkan Hitsugaya-san ingin tetap bersama Karin…

Ikkaku berjanji akan menjaga pacarnya, kakaknya Keigo itu…

Yumichika tentunya ngekor dengan Ikkaku…sudah kuduga mereka itu saudara!

Dan Matsumoto-san tentunya mengekor taichou-nya…

Renji…katanya dia ada urusan dengan seseorang…

Masih banyak yang harus kami lindungi…ada Inoue-chan…ada Ishida-san…ada Sado-kun…ada paman Isshin…Tatsuki…Mizuiro…bahkan si Keigo…

Kami tidak mungkin meninggalkan orang-orang aneh itu tanpa pengamanan, kan? Eh, jangan kasih tahu Ishida-san kalau aku menyebut mereka orang aneh…hehehe…

"Ahahahai…selamat datang kalian semua! Cepatlah masuk lewat Gate-ini sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan yaa!" sambut Urahara-san menunggui kami bersama Yoruichi.

"Oke, semua sudah siap kan? Mulai hari ini, kalian harus tegas dalam menjalani kehidupan di Living World!" kata Ichigo menggelegar.

"Kita harus menjaga orang lain dan diri sendiri. Selalu tidur dengan sebelah mata terbuka." L mengingatkan dengan pelan dan datar. Tapi suram…

"Kalau kalian macam-macam mau kembali kesini dan ngadu ke Byakuya, awas ya! Kutunjukkan neraka dunia baru tau rasa!" ancam Aisa.

"Oke! Kita sudah siap!" bentak Hitsugaya-san tidak sabar. Kami-pun melangkah ke Living World, dan disambut oleh ruang tengah Urahara-san.

Dan kami melangkah keluar, akupun menghirup udara…'kehidupan' itu sedalam mungkin. Chappy melonjak dan memelukku; "Rukia-samaaa!" jeritnya senang. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Aku pulang…!"

-D&B-

"Buset…kita harus pelan, cebol geblek!" bisik Ichigo setengah membentakku.

Brengsek. Dia memanggilku cebol, dan apaan itu 'geblek'? Kami menyusup ke kamar Ichigo biar tidak membangunkan seisi rumah.

"Kurosaki, diam…" bisik L mengantuk.

"Kau dengar, _mikan_? Diiiaam…" bisikku meledek. Meski gelap, bisa kulihat urat di kepala Ichigo menampakkan wujudnya.

L dan Ichigo berhasil mencapai kamar mereka (yah, kloset belum dicapai L…) sedang aku bengong. Bodoh. Aku baru ingat…

Di kamarku ada dua anak perempuan yang kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri dan mereka sensitive terhadap suara pintu…

"Wah, wah, cebol tidak bisa masuk ya…?" ledek jeruk bangsat itu. Aku menyeringai marah tapi tampak kayak orang sariawan…

"Kalau kau memohon, aku akan membiarkanmu tidur di lantai kamarku. _How sweet is that?_" ledeknya lagi.

TCH…kagak sudi! Sorry aja yah!

"_How sweet my ass! _Kagak sudi! Psh! Mending tidur disini!" bisikku agak terlalu keras. Ichigo menatapku sangsi, menyeret L masuk dan membanting pintu kamarnya sampai tertutup. Dengan wajah gengsi aku merosot duduk menyandar dinding koridor.

Pokoknya ga sudi, ga sudi, ga sudi, no no no ga bakal pernah aku memohon sama dia…LAGI…

Eh? Tentu aku pernah memohon sama I-I-Jeruk itu! Apa kalian nggak baca atau nyimak animenya dengan benar? Aku pernah me-me-me-memohon sama I-Ichi-Stroberi itu! Waktu melawan angler hollow, aku me-me-me-memohon agar dia tidak terluka…

Jangan harap aku mengatakannya lagi. Menyebalkan…

Duduk di koridor kayu yang licin begini. Adem juga musim semi begini…duh, Yuzu belum ngepel habis mandi…basah deh lantainya (kebanyakan protes si Rukia ini) dingin dingin dingin…

Aku berjingkat pelan dan menutup jendela agar angin berhenti masuk.

KREET

Bodoh. Aku lupa jendela itu tidak bisa ditutup! Aku bakalan mati kedinginan disini! Hm…mungkin tidur di sofa bawah boleh juga…hehe…

Aku berjingkat turun, dan buru-buru naik. Paman Isshin lagi nonton TV sambil teriak-teriak gaje; "YEE JERMAAN!"

Ah aku lupa…ini kan 'musim' bola…bodoh lagi!

Aku duduk berusaha tidur dengan suhu dingin begitu. Sampai benar-benar TIDAK bisa tertidur. Kepalaku pusing menahan bersin. Aku tahu tidak baik menahan bersin…tapi mau bagaimana lagi…? Ichigo ingin mengejutkan keluarganya.

Bodoh lagi, kenapa aku nurut sampai menahan bersin begini sih?

Aku menggigil saat suhu lebih turun pukul 24.00

Sial…aku ini entah sial berlipat lipat atau bodoh ga ketulungan aku juga nggak tau…

Kenapa sih aku gengsi amat sama Ichigo? Eh—wajar aja! Dia menyuruhku _memohon_! Ini semua salah ide bodohnya! Dan kenapa aku juga begitu bodoh tidak menyalakan lampu lalu masuk ke dalam kamar Yuzu dan Karin membangunkan mereka?

Ugh…aku kesal karena kebodohanku sendiri. Aku juga ingin mengejutkan mereka…

Sepertinya Ichigo menularkan kebodohannya padaku…

Kenapa aku begitu sering menggunakan kata bodoh jika ada sangkut pautnya dengan Ichigo?

Ah iya, aku tahu kenapa...karena dia kan bodoh!

CKLEK

Aku tersentak kaget sampai terjeduk dinding ketika pintu terbuka.

L menatapku, membiarkan pintu terbuka lebar. Dia membawa selimut dan bantal. "Rukia…" Dia menyebut namaku. Tatapannya lembut, tenang, berapi-api…menguatkan dan agak geli.

"L—Ryuzaki…?"

L tiba-tiba menutup pintu secara perlahan. Hebat sekali…pintu kamar Ichigo yang biasanya ribut KRIEK KRIEK itu bisa diam jika L yang menutupnya (mungkin karena biasanya dibanting dan ditendang, pintu itu suka diperlakukan lembut—pintu juga punya perasaan ya?)

"Aku tidak menyangka kamu betulan mau tidur di koridor, Rukia…" kata L sembari duduk disebelahku menyandar dinding. "Aku cemas sekali sampai tidak bisa tidur…akhirnya kuputuskan untuk bergabung denganmu saja."

Aku tersenyum. "T-terimakasih…"

L terdiam sebentar. Lalu menyelimutiku dengan selimut yang dia bawa. "Kamu sampai menggigil begitu…" entah kenapa, wajahku jadi agak panas. "Ka-kamu…bagaimana selimutmu, Ryuzaki-kun?" tanyaku tidak enak.

"Hm…" L berpikir sebentar. Tak lama kemudian dia menatapku.

"Apa aku boleh melakukan apapun agar tidak kedinginan, Rukia?"

"Boleh!" jawabku tegas. Menjaga diri dari hawa dingin itu hak manusia juga, kan? (Eh…iya kan?)

Tiba-tiba saja L memelukku. Dia…apa? DIA MEMELUKKU? Bisa kalian bayangkan wajahku matang seperti kepiting rebus? Atau udang goreng? Atau lobster panggang?

"Rukia…"

DEG

L menyebut namaku seperti itu…dia mengeratkan pelukannya. Tapi aku tidak merasa sesak.

L kenapa ya…?

…

Entah sejak kapan dia seperti ini…mungkin…sejak aku memberinya permen untuk pertama kali? Bukan, saat itu tidak…ah…

Aku ingat kapan L memberiku tatapan seperti ini. Lembut, menenangkan dan berapi-api. Saat naik roller coaster. Entah kenapa…dengan L aku lebih bisa menurut daripada dengan Ichigo…

Dan saat dia memelukku di hari yang sama kami naik roller coaster…napasnya yang hangat, sama dengan yang sekarang kurasakan…

Hmm…

Dia…pasti memelukku memang untuk membuat dirinya hangat, kan? Yang dulu juga…dia hanya ingin menghiburku, kan? Lalu…kenapa aku memerah terus? Uuhh dasar bodoh bodoh bodoh! Perasaan wanita yang bodooooh!

"Kamu hangat sekali untuk gadis yang elemennya Es…" bisik L. Aku tertawa gugup yang pelan. "I-ini kan gigai, Ryuzaki-kun…haha…"

Dia mendengus, napasnya menyapu leherku. Aku baru sadar dia meletakkan kepalanya di bahuku…aahhh aku bisa gila…tapi perasaanku jadi enak…

"Gigai dibuat berdasar bentuk dan fungsi asli shinigami…kamu memang hangat…" kepala L terasa terayun-ayun mengantuk dibahuku. Aku tersenyum. "Tidurlah, Ryuzaki-kun…"

"Dengan senang hati…"

Tak lama kemudian, dia benar-benar tertidur.

Taichou-ku tertidur di bahuku…kasihan dia. Menurutku, semua ini tidak adil bagi L. Dia…dia hanya hidup lagi karena dibebani tanggung jawab untuk membunuh Light Yagami…entah dia ingin hidup lagi atau tidak…

Dia bahkan mengorbankan kehidupannya sekali lagi hanya untuk menjadi Shinigami utuh…untuk membunuh Light…

Dia hanya menerima perintah, menerima dan menurut.

Dia bahkan menerima tanggung jawab sebagai Taichou divisi 13 ini…dengan anak buah yang payah-payah seperti aku…

Dia juga masih meluangkan kesibukan mencari informasinya yang padat itu…satu jam sehari…hanya untukku.

Untukku…berlatih bertarung…

Untukku…belajar menggambar.

Ya, aku sudah berusaha bangkit dari kesialan yang menimpaku. Aku tidak mau lagi mengutuk kekuatanku, karena Sode no Shirayuki bukan kutukan, kasihan dia kuanggap begitu. Aku harus bangkit, kan? Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan nasib. Masa depan belum ditetapkan.

Aku tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja…mengingat Ichigo yang ikut ambil bagian dalam kasus Light…mengingat teman-teman yang sukarela membantu…semuanya untuk mencegah kehancuran, semuanya untuk mempertahankan hidup mereka.

Mempertahankan hidup mereka sendiri. Kata L di kantornya beberapa minggu lalu.

Setelah kupikir dari yang kualami selama ini…dia tidak bohong. Terutama jerih payah L. Aku tidak bisa langsung bunuh diri begitu saja…dia yang paling terbebani. Aku hanya dibebani kekuatan yang baik, sayangnya dibutuhkan untuk membangkitkan kekuatan yang jahat. Sedang L bahkan susah payah dihidupkan, menjadi shinigami dan lainnya untuk mencegah Light mengacaukan dunia lagi.

L sedang menanggung seluruh dunia di pundaknya.

Dan dia lebih tegar, sabar, tenang dan lainnya, dari pada aku.

Sejak menyadari hal itulah, aku ingin berada didekat L…agar aku bisa setegar dirinya. Aku berlatih darinya, meski aku lebih lama menjadi shinigami daripada L…belajar menggambar dan banyak lagi.

Aku tidak sadar…selama memikirkan hal ini, ternyata aku sudah tertidur.

_L sedang menanggung seluruh dunia di pundaknya._

Sama seperti Ichigo dulu, di Winter War…

…

Kedua sahabatku yang malang…aku harus lebih kuat dan tegar…

Keduanya sering membuatku tegar…

Aku ini benar-benar bodoh dan tidak berguna…tidak seperti Orihime, yang bisa melindungi, menyembuhkan dan bertarung…

Bahkan Orihime lebih pintar dengan pelajaran dariku…

Padahal aku ini seorang Shinigami, tapi aku tidak lebih baik dari Orihime Inoue…

Tidak salah kalau dia menginginkan Ichigo—eh salah! Apa tidak salah, kalau dia menginginkan Ichigo?

Dia itu kan…shinigami yang bodoh, keras kepala, berisik, kasar, tapi bisa baik, pengertian, kadang ramah, susah ditebak, misterius, keren, cakep—EEHH? Aku ini mikirin apa sih? Tidak tidak tidaaak! Ini saaalaaah! Ichigo itu haram buatku! Dia buat sahabatku Orihime seorang! TITIK! Puspa kalau perlu!

(Titiek Poespa bersin di studio)

"!"

"A-APAA? APAA?" Aku terbangun sumpah kaget naudzubillahimindzalik! Apa itu? Bom?

"BERISIIIIIK!" teriak Ichigo. Semuanya kacau.

"HYAA! KALIAN NGAPAIN?"

Baru sadar aku. Semuanya baru tampak jelas setelah aku menggeleng keras. Ichigo dan paman Isshin…sedang menatapku dan L yang masih bersandar di dinding, dibawah selimut.

"Ehh…? Tidur…" jawabku.

"HUGYAAAAA!" Bahkan Ichigo dan Isshin sekarang bersatu dalam satu harmoni(?) yang merusakkan telinga.

Tau-tau L sudah berdiri dan mendapat handuk entah dari mana, berjalan tenang sambil berkata; "Aku mandi duluan yaa…"

"WOI! Tunggu duluuu! Kalian…kalian…kalian…KALIAN TIDUR BER-SA-MAA?" teriak Ichigo menarik L.

L menghembuskan napas cuek. Wajahnya tetap datar; "Yah…memang."

"APA-APA-APA-APA-APA-APA YANG SUDAH KALIAN LAKUKAN HEEEHH?"

Sebentar…si Ichigo ini kenapa sih? Eehhehehe…aaahh dia cemburu ya…?

Heh? Sebentar…tadi awalnya aku jawab apa?

Eehh…tidur ya…?

Dan…Ichigo bilang apa tadi…?

Errrghhh (manggut-manggut gaje)….kalian tidur ber-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-BANGSAT MESUUUUM!

"TIDAAAAAK! BUKAN SEPERTI ITUUU BAKA YAROOOOO! JERUK MESUM BRENGSEEEEK!" ledakku penuh rasa malu. Tau-tau Ichigo sudah terlempar dan jatuh menggelundung ke lantai bawah.

Dengan malu teramat sangat, salting banget, aku menyambar handuk dari tangan L seenak pantat. "Aku mandi duluan, pokoknya." Kataku. L menatap paman Isshin. "Halo paman."

"Uoohh putra keduaku!"

* * *

**Normal PoV**

"Dua cebol ada, si botak ada, si banci ada, si tante ada, si kapten ada, si Ichigo ada—"

"Menyebalkan! Yang di sebut bener cuma namanya sendiri!" protes Rukia ketika Ichigo mengabsen. "Diem, berisik! Oh iya, babon ada…kurang siapa ya…?"

"Sepertinya Ai-san dan Maji-san belum hadir." Kata L mengingatkan. Ichigo manggut-manggut. "Iyak, bener tinggal dua bocah itu. Apa mau ditunggu?"

"Nunggu? Nunggu siapa…?" tanya Aisa heran. "Iya ya, nunggu siapa hayo?" tanya Majiku heran. Semua beku. "EEEEH? KALIAN SEKOLAH JUGA?"

"Ehehe, iya doooong mumpung udah SMA nih! Gaya dong cihuuuy! Aku sudah bukan bocah S-M-P~"

Aisa nyanyi-nyanyi gaje. Majiku berdiri disebelahnya. L dan Ichigo berdiri mengapit Rukia di tengah.

"Jadi…apa kita bakalan aman kalau di dunia ini?" tanya Yumichika cemas—tumben.

"Tenang saja. Biasanya kalau kita di awasi, kita akan menjaga tingkah laku. Light Yagami pasti ingin melihat sikap natural kita, jadi dia akan menghentikan pengawasan." Kata Aisa optimis.

"Ya…dia memang suka mengamati sikap asli korbannya…" kata L serius.

"Hei, Ryuzaki-san…jangan bilang seperti itu dong! Itu kan psikopatis banget!" jerit Rangiku ngeri.

"Berisik, Matsumoto." Kata Toushiro sewot.

Rukia nyaris kesandung tali sepatunya. "Eeh tungguin sebentar dong, aku nali sepatu dulu…" pinta Rukia sembari membungkuk.

"Ntar aja napa sih…di sekolah…oh iya, Ryuzaki. Apa yang akan kita lakukan kalau Light nongol?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku akan sembunyi tentunya." Jawab L.

"Dan kita melakukan tindakan pengamanan darurat. Yang terpenting, harus cekatan. Begitu Light muncul, hal pertama yang harus di lakukan adalah melempar Ryuzaki ke semak-semak terdekat." Kata Aisa seperti menjelaskan latihan percobaan bahaya kebakaran.

"Setuju." Kata Ikkaku. "Melempar Ryuzaki ke—lho, mana Rukia?" tanya Ikkaku bengong. Ichigo dan L menoleh ke samping. Rukia hilang.

"Mungkin tertinggal menalikan sepatu di belakang."

**Mean while…**

"Huuaa mereka tidak menungguku! Kejam!" gerutu Rukia sembari berdiri, lalu jatuh betulan. "Sial sial sial!"

"Ah, kamu tidak apa-apa…err…" seseorang menarik tangan Rukia dan Rukia berdiri. Dia ternganga. "L-Light Yagami?"

"Ah, kau ingat…tapi…maaf ya, aku lupa siapa namamu…errrr…aduuuh…" Light diam mengingat-ingat.

_Siapa ya, namanya…kenapa aku tiba-tiba lupa? _Pikir Light.

ACTION!

"Rukia! Namaku Rukia! A-eeeehhh?" Rukia terkaget-kaget melihat dua orang yang tidak asing. Satunya seperti Grimmjow dan satunya seperti Ulquiorra…

Rukia kedap-kedip dan mencubit pipinya. "Ah, mereka juga di rombonganku. Grim dan Schiffer." Kata Light sopan. Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra melambai kecil dengan wajah datar.

"A-ah…ayo…kita ke sekolah!" ajak Rukia.

**Dan di waktu yang sama…**

Aisa tiba-tiba tersentak dan berhenti berjalan. "Apa ini?" katanya.

"Ada apa, Ai-san?" tanya Majiku cemas.

"Light-sense ku (emang Spider sense?) mengatakan ada Light di dekat sini." Kata Aisa.

"Yang bener aja kalek! Ngaco banget sih!" kata Rangiku ga percaya abis.

Dan dari balik bukit aspal, muncullah…Rukia, Light, Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra.

"GYAAA BENERAN NONGOL! TINDAKAN DARURAT PERTAMA!" Ichigo gelagapan melempar L ke semak-semak terdekat.

"Heeei, kenapa kalian tidak menungguku sih?" bentak Rukia. Tapi teman-temannya membisu. Light, Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow bengong.

"Ehh…apa kami salah sesuatu?" tanya Light masih formal.

"K-kau…kau tidak ingat denganku?" tanya Aisa pada Ulquiorra. "…aku rasa tidak." Kata Ulquiorra. Aisa tertegun dan mulai berpikir. Dia memerhatikan Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra.

"Namaku Aisa." Kata Aisa dan mulai berjalan pergi.

"A-aku…Matsumoto Rangiku…hahaha, kau pasti Light Yagami." Kata Rangiku gugup. Light tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Nah, Yagami-san. Yang ini Ichigo Kurosaki, sedang aku, Rukia Kurosaki!" kata Rukia ramah. Ichigo menoleh kaku ke Rukia.

Rukia…

_Kurosaki…?_

*blush*

Apa ini artinya…Rukia…bersedia menjadi istriku?

GLEK…

…

BANZAAAAAI! HIYEAAAAH! YAHOOOOOO!

Ichigo merasa super duper ultra mega wonderful HUEPI. Segalanya menjadi indah~ Rukia seperti ratu es paling cantik, si Toushiro pendek itu wajahnya tidak memberengut tapi ganteng dan bercahaya…Rangiku saja tampak seperti malaikat montok…Ikkaku tidak seperti orang aneh yang botak kinclong, dia setampan Christiano Ronaldo! *Author di lempari bola sama Ronaldo*.

Yumichika bukan seorang banci ganjen! BUKAN! Dia adalah seorang gentle yang memerhatikan penampilan dan dia benar-benar tampan seperti malaikat penjaga surga!

Bahkan L yang terjungkir ke semak-semak itu tampak tidak seperti pengantuk pecandu gula melainkan seorang pangeran yang sedang berpikir (aslinya merengut habis dilempar Ichigo) dan wajah ngantuknya tidak mengantuk, tapi bercahaya!

Sementara Rukia yang menyadari ada yang aneh pada Ichigo segera ilfeel dan berkata; "Kami adalah sepupu yang sangat sangat jauh dan tidak dekat sama sekali."

DENG…

KRAK…

Ichigo _down. _Light tersenyum licik.

* * *

"Kenapa dia tidak ingat dengan kita?" tanya Toushiro curiga saat makan siang tiba.

"Oi oi! Kaliaaan!" teriak Orihime semburat datang tergopoh-gopoh menyeret Ishida dan Chad. "A-ada Light Yagami disana! Bagaimana ini?"

"Tenang saja. Dia lupa dengan kita." Kata Aisa akhirnya.

Semua terdiam. "Dia…lupa?"

"Dia lupa dengan shinigami. Tapi dia tentu ingat Ichigo, karena dia bukan shinigami penuh, dan dia ingat L karena mereka pernah bertemu semasa hidup." Jelasnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa menyebut _L _begitu saja?" tanya Rukia cemas.

"Seperti yang kuduga, dia menghentikan pengawasan."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow?" tanya Orihime lebih gugup lagi.

"Kalian perhatikan, topeng-topeng hollow mereka tidak ada. Itu adalah kantung memori mereka. Jika mereka melepasnya, mereka akan lupa nama-nama penting dan wajah."

Semua mengangguk. "Jadi yang jadi masalah ini aku dan L aja nih?" tanya Ichigo.

"Nggak juga. Kamu bebas bertemu Light kapan aja. Kamu hanya harus jaga sikap."

"Tapi…kalau dia mau membunuh Kurosaki-kun bagaimana?" tuntut Orihime cemas dan duduk, menghiraukan Ishida dan Chad yang terkapar dibuatnya.

"Tidak. Dia kan tidak punya alasan dan keinginan untuk membunuh Ichigo. Tapi makanya kubilang, jagalah sikap. Yang kumasalahkan adalah L."

Toushiro manggut-manggut. "Masa' kita harus menyembunyikannya setiap Light lewat?"

"Aku punya ide brilliant! Kita harus membawa L untuk di _face-off _dan mengganti data siswa!" usul Yumichika.

"Masalahnya, BODOH, anak-anak sini pasti heboh kalau ada orang face-off! Nanti malah ditempel tuh muka si L before-after di madding!" bentak Ichigo sewot.

"…kita harus menyingkirkan data siswa, yang paling penting. Ishida, kau bawa?" tanya L akhirnya angkat bicara. Ishida menjulurkan file.

"Ini file kita semua, termasuk aku." Kata L.

"Apa saja isinya, L?" tanya Rukia.

"Tinggi, berat badan, lingkar dada—"

*SRET*

"BERANINYAAA!" jerit Rukia, Rangiku dan Orihime, mengkoyak-koyak file itu sampai jadi debu (wow).

L terdiam memandangi tangannya yang sudah tidak memegangi file, lalu menepuk-nepuk tangannya; "Misi selesai." Gumamnya, lalu mengaduk teh dengan lollipop.

Ternyata Renji sempat melirik beberapa 'hal penting' dia cengengesan dan mengisiki Ichigo serta Ikkaku. "Hei, kau tahu, si Tatsuki itu...xx cm…Inoue…xx cm…Rukia cuma…xx cm…dan yang paling wah, Rangiku-san…xx cm."

Ichigo dan Ikkaku menahan tawa, lalu melirik Rangiku.

"Heh! Apa lo liat-liat!" bentak Rangiku bad mood.

"Ah! Light-sense ku menyatakan ada Light di dekat sini!" kata Aisa tiba-tiba.

"TINDAKAN PENGAMANAN PERTAMA!" teriak Ichigo.

"Tidak ada semak-semak!" jerit Ikkaku.

"Tiada semak-semak, permen pun jadi! Tangkap Ryuzaki-kun!" jerit Rukia melempar Giant Chappy Candy. L langsung berlari mengejar si permen dan masuk ke lemari sapu. Aisa sempat-sempatnya merekam kejadian itu dengan kamera.

"Selamat siang, Rukia-san!" sapa Light malu. Rukia berdiri tegak terlalu cepat saking gugupnya. "I-iya. Ada apa, Yagami-san?"

"Jangan panggil aku Yagami, Light saja…"

"Iya…"

"Aku mau tanya kalau kau…mau…kencan denganku…" kata Light.

Semua beku.

"M-maaf ya, terlalu cepat? Ya sudah, maaf…"

"AW!" jerit Rukia, karena kakinya di injak keras-keras oleh Aisa. Aisa menyambar makan siang Orihime yang ada di tangan (Nasi goreng wasabi, nori, cokelat dan keju) lalu melempar sesendok ke mulut Rukia.

Rukia mual.

"Ugh…"

"Rukia! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Light cemas. Rukia sempoyongan. "Rukia sakit!" Ichigo gelagapan. Tapi Majiku menarik seragam Ichigo biar tetap duduk.

"Ada yang bisa mengantar Rukia ke UKS?" tanya Rangiku yang nangkep situasi.

"Biar aku saja." Kata Light buru-buru menuntun Rukia.

-D&B-

Bel bordering, tapi Rukia belum masuk ke kelas. Ichigo menatap bangku di sebelahnya yang kosong.

_Apa yang akan di lakukan si Yagami itu…?_

**Mean while…**

"Huaaa…sudah enak~ Terimakasih, Light!" kata Rukia riang gembira setelah berbaring dan minum obat.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba sakit, Rukia?" tanya Light perhatian. "Ah, aku makan makanan yang sudah jelek…" Rukia tertawa santai.

"Maaf ya, Light…aku tidak sempat kencan denganmu karena jam makan siangnya sudah habis…" kata Rukia (pura2) menyesal.

"Tidak, tapi kau mau kan?"

"Iya, tentu."

"Sekarang saja!"

"Ehh? Sekarang!"

Light menggandeng tangan Rukia dan mereka berjalan keluar dari sekolah.

"Ee, Light…apa benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Tenang saja, kalau kau kena marah, aku yang tanggung jawab." Kata Light tenang. Mereka sedang menyusuri jalan di Karakura. Mereka sampai di hotel. Rukia menunggu di luar.

Light pun keluar. "Kau mau melakukan apa, Rukia?"

"Hm…aku ingin bisa naik sepeda…" gumam Rukia. "Apa kau bisa naik sepeda, Light?"

"Bisa. Ayo kuajari." Light meminjam sepeda yang di letakkan di sebelah hotel dan menaikinya. "Ayo naik, akan kubawa kau ketempat yang bagus untuk belajar."

Mereka pun berkendara naik sepeda. Akhirnya berhenti di taman bermain depan sungai yang sedang sepi.

"Naik saja dulu pelan pelan. Jangan takut jatuh. Aku akan memegangimu dulu."

Rukia tertatih-tatih bersepeda sambil di pegangi Light. Kadang Light melepasnya, dan Rukia bisa…tapi akhirnya jatuh.

Sampai akhirnya sudah mulai sore, mereka beristirahat. Rukia duduk di bangku taman menunggu Light.

_Dia…dia baik sekali…_ pikir Rukia ragu.

"Nah, Rukia. Ini, jus jeruk. Aku bukakan, ya?" tanya Light sembari membukakan jus kaleng itu dan menyerahkannya pada Rukia. Rukia meminumnya.

"Fuaahh, segarnya…hidup kembali…!"

Light tertawa ringan.

"Nah, Light. Apa kau senang di Karakura?"

"Yeap. Aku suka di sini. Orang-orangnya baik. Di Tokyo banyak rampok, maling dan copet…semuanya menyebalkan. Berada di Tokyo seperti _tanpa Dewa _yang melindungi dan semacamnya. Tanpa kepercayaan." Jelas Light, lalu terdiam.

"Kenapa…kau senang berada di sini?"

Light tersenyum. "Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Rukia." Rukia memerah. Light tertawa melihatnya. "Ahaha, lucu sekali! Coba aku bawa kamera!"

"Berisik!" kata Rukia marah dan malu.

"Coba aku bawa mesin waktu untuk melihatnya lagi!"

"Mau diem nggak sih!"

"Ah, kau saja yang diam."

"Tidak mau! Coba saja kalau bisa!"

Light tersenyum dulu. "Tentu saja akan ku coba."

Dan Rukia merasa kalau tiba-tiba semuanya gelap, tertutup oleh bayangan. Langit di tutupi oleh bayangan…dan Rukia tidak bisa melihat matahari…

Karena…

Light sedang mendorongnya sampai tertidur ke bangku taman. Dan dia sedang menatap Rukia lurus ke dalam mata.

Mata Light yang tajam dan tenang…berisi nafsu untuk memiliki yang membara…membuat Rukia benar-benar bungkam.

Light tertawa, membangunkan Rukia dari pikirannya. "Sudah diam, rupanya? Hahaha." Rukia menegakkan dirinya, meunduk menatap lututnya, malu besar.

"Rukia…?" tanya Light cemas. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Rukia menggeleng kaku.

"Tolong…katakan sesuatu…"

"Dingin…" kata Rukia pelan. Memang karena angin berhembus dingin sekali. Dan awan mulai mendung. "Rukia…" Light melepas jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Rukia.

"Pakailah." Rukia menatapnya. Bulu kuduk Light meremang karena suhu menurun. "Kau juga kedinginan, bodoh! Pakailah untuk d-dirimu sendiri!"

"Kau menggigil, tahu." Light berkeras.

Rukia berpaling marah. "Tidak mau! Pakai saja sendiri!" tegasnya. Light menatapnya agak marah. "Baik! Baik…!" katanya sambil menaruh jaket itu di pangkuannya.

Rukia merasa tersambar petir.

_Kau harus jaga sikap…_Rukia mengingat kata-kata Aisa.

"Sini! Berikan padaku!" kata Rukia menarik jaket dari Light. Light mengerjap. Dia nyengir. "Berikan apa…?"

"Jaketmu! B-berikan aku jaketmu! Aku k-kedinginan!" Rukia benar-benar menggigil. Light tertawa, dan malah memakaikan jaketnya ke Rukia.

Rukia mengusap-ngusap sikunya untuk menambah hangat. Light memerhatikan hal itu dan memeluk Rukia dengan satu tangannya. Rukia memerah lagi.

Ligt tertawa pelan. Rukia menyodoknya dengan sikut. "Jangan tertawa!"

Dan Rukia terdiam ketika Light…tiba-tiba mencium rambut Rukia, membenamkan wajahnya di sana…

"Wangimu seperti…lavender…susu dan mint…" desah Light. Nafasnya membelai tengkuk Rukia.

_Gilaaaaa! Semalam L sekarang Light! O my gaaawd what's the hell is happening? _Rukia meledak dalam pikirannya. Tapi, setengah hatinya lagi ingin untuk tetap seperti itu…

Terus seperti itu…

"Aku senang berada disini." Kata Light pelan. "_Bersamamu._" Tambahnya. Rukia tertawa kecil. "Ya, sama…"

"Rukia, aku mau mengatakan sesuatu…"

"Ya, apa?"

"Aku…sebenarnya…" Light melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Rukia. Dia juga memegangi dagu Rukia dengan tangannya dan menaikkannya hingga tatapan mereka sejajar.

"Rukia…aku…men—"

"OI KALIAN INI MEMBOLOS YAAA!" teriak suara yang bisa dikenali sebagai suara Renji. Rukia menoleh dan mendorong Light sampai jatuh tersungging dari kursi. Wajah Rukia merah padam.

"Renji! Bueeego! Aaargh! Aku tidak akan pernah melihat event-event romantis lagi!" jerit Tatsuki frustasi menendang Renji.

Rukia yang malu abis, jadi salting dan malah lari tunggang langgang.

"Oi! Rukia…tung—"

Rukia sudah berlari jauh sekali dan tidak mendengar apa-apa.

* * *

Rukia malah kembali ke Karakura High. Dia ngos-ngosan ke kantin yang kosong melompong.

"Hehh…hahh…bo-bodoh! Kenapa aku malah lari…? Huuuh!" dia menendang pintu terdekat sampai pintunya copot dari engsel.

"Akhirnya…" kata L santai dan keluar dari ruangan yang pintunya Rukia tendang. Rukia gelagapan. "R-Ryuzaki-kun?" nyaris menjerit.

"Oh, halo Rukia. Bagaimana kencanmu dengan Yagami?" tanya L suram.

"Ehh…itu…dia hanya mengajariku naik sepeda…" kata Rukia kalem.

"Begitu…"

"Bagaimana denganmu? Maaf aku memancingmu masuk ke sini dan lupa—"

"Tenang saja. Aku memakan permenmu dan tidur." Jawab L santai. Rukia meminta maaf sampai membungkuk-bungkuk tak karuan. "Yang penting, orang yang menemukanku adalah kau, Rukia."

Rukia bengong. "Kalau Ichigo yang menemukan bagaimana?"

"Yah…aku tidak mungkin melakukan ini padanya, kan?" L mencium kening Rukia. "Terimakasih ya." Katanya setelah itu.

Sementara Rukia membeku.

Lalu dia memegangi jidatnya.

Dan memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Dan wajahnya merah padam.

_SEBENARNYA ADA APA INI? GYAAA AKU BISA GILAAA!_

"Itu hanya untuk berterimakasih." Jelas L santai terus, lalu melenggang pergi. Rukia tersenyum lebar dan lega, manggut-manggut. "Ooalaah—eh tunggu aku!" Rukia buru-buru ngekor L.

"Apa kita akan kembali ke kelas?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Aku malas. Aku sudah lulus SMA waktu umurku 10 tahun…" jawab L malas. Rukia manggut-manggut. "Dan aku tidak butuh sekolah…kalau gitu kau mau ngapain, Ryuzaki-kun?"

L berhenti. "Karena sekolah tidak aman untuk di datangi, mungkin aku mau pulang saja dan tidur." Gumamnya, lalu mengangguk. Dia menoleh dan menatap Rukia. "Apa kau tahu tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur siang?"

Rukia tersenyum lebar; "Pastinya!"

Rukia mengajak L ke lantai atas sekolah. Sepi dan hanya terdengar suara angin, serta beberapa bisikan anak-anak di kelas yang berada di bawahnya.

"Di sini, Ryuzaki!" ajak Rukia, lalu membaringkan dirinya ke atap. L mengikuti Rukia, juga berbaring.

"Disini nyaman." Komentar L pendek. Rukia tertawa. "Ya, karena matahari menghangatkan aspalnya dan anginnya sepoi-sepoi."

L menghembus napas. Rukia menatapnya. "Taichou, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering tidur?" tanya Rukia yang sadar kalau dia berhadapan dengan taichou-nya.

"Yah…aku sedang menikmati _hidup _meski ini tidak benar-benar kehidupan yang kujalani…" kata L, menarik napas seperti tidak akan menghirupnya lagi.

"_Menikmati hidup_…bagaimana kehidupan lamamu?"

L terdiam. Ia menghela napas, dan melirik Rukia. "Ada kasus yang harus ku kerjakan tiap hari, harus di pikirkan, harus di tebak, harus di perkirakan…sampai terbawa mimpi, sampai dalam mimpi pun yang kukerjakan hanyalah kasus. Jadi tidur ataupun tidak, sama saja…" kisahnya.

Rukia menatap L prihatin. "Tapi bukannya saat ini kau menanggung banyak beban…?"

L tersenyum. "Beban…menurutku ini setara. Orang-orang yang memberiku kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hidup lagi…berarti aku punya pertanyaan yang harus kujawab, kan?"

"Apa itu?"

"Kenapa aku hidup…untuk apa, dan siapa aku dalam kehidupan. Di kehidupanku yang lama, aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk menjawab itu. Anggap saja…_Dewa _memberiku kesempatan kedua…"

Rukia tersenyum. "Hidup menjadi manusia itu susah…menjadi shinigami juga sama…tapi apa lagi yang membuatnya setara dengan beban yang taichou ambil?"

L berpikir sebentar, lalu menjawab; "Aku mendapatkan banyak teman…"

Rukia mengangguk. Mereka diam, merasakan angin yang sejuk membelai.

"Taichou,"

"Ya?"

"Kalau…kalau kau mati…" kata Rukia, menarik napas, "…kali ini kau tidak akan mati sendiri…" lanjut Rukia.

L terdiam, lalu tersenyum. "Ya, karena ada kau, Ichigo dan lainnya…jika aku benar-benar mati…"

"…paling tidak, kali ini…itu berarti…dan pantas untuk ku terima."

"Memang yang sebelumnya tidak pantas?"

"Hm…sedikit."

"Kenapa?"

"Dulu…ketika dalam penyelidikan, kami mengawasi Light terus menerus. Disana aku ditemani ayah Light, inspektur utama. Dia memerlakukanku seperti anaknya sendiri…aku seperti memiliki ayah."

Rukia mengangguk.

"Jadi…aku hanya mati untuk melindungi orang yang pantas hidup. Yang bahkan marah padaku…ayah Light marah padaku karena aku berkeras menganggapnya sebagai pelaku. Dan Light nyaris membunuh beliau. Aku malah menyelamatkan orang-orang yang tidak berguna yang pantas mati…"

"Tapi kau tetap rela mati. Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sendiri tidak tahu akan melakukan apa lagi dalam hidupku. Dan aku punya firasat buruk dengan orang-orang yang di bunuh menggunakan Death Note."

"Iya, membunuh orang dengan Death Note mempercepat proses perubahan menuju Hollow." Rukia mengangguk mengerti.

Mereka terdiam lagi.

L menoleh menatap Rukia. "Rukia,"

"Iya, taichou?"

"Naik roller coaster itu menyenangkan, ya."

"Iya!"

"Kapan-kapan, kau mau menghabiskan sehari penuh bersamaku?" tanya L berharap.

Rukia tersenyum dan diam untuk berpikir. Lalu dia mengangguk. "Aku akan sangat menantikan hari itu!"

Bel terakhir berdering. Tidak lama kemudian, anak-anak berhamburan keluar dari sekolah.

CKLEK

L dan Rukia terbangun dan berbalik menatap orang yang membuka pintu.

Mereka terbelalak kaget.

"Oh, kalian…"

To Be Continued

* * *

Kyaaaa! Cliff Hanger alert! CLIFF HANGER! YAAY!

*PLETAK*

Aisa: ADAW!

Rukia: *mengguncang2 Aisa* SIAPA ITU? KENAPA CLIFF HANGER? KENAPAAA?

Inoue: AKU BENCI CLIFF HANGER! SIAPA ITU YANG MEMBUKA PINTUUU?

Aisa: Eh…ehh..ehh…stop! kayak ada gempa tauk! Baik baik, ku kasih petunjuk!

Inoue: Ya ya ya?

Rukia: Siapa siapa siapa?

Aisa: Dia…

R&I: YAAA?

Aisa: Adalaaah…

R&I: ADALAAAAH?

Aisa: Manusiaa!

R&I: GUBRAK!

Uaahh maafkan aku para pembacaku tercintaaa hueee ampuni akuuu *sujud2 ga keruan* Sumpah daku tak bermaksud update setelat inii huee hue hueee! Sudah deh, aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi! Kali ini tanggal update benar2 dirahasiakan! Aisa menyesal!

Dan Chapter ini tidak banyak komedi. Ya ya, aku tahu…romance nya payaaah AKU TAHU! Sudah! Jangan di flame, makanya! Nanti Aisa ngambek lo! *BLETAK*

Uhuhuhueehuee huee maaf deh maaf. Ah iya, untuk kepentingan pairing, aku sudah buat poll, silahkan kunjungi profile Aisa…tidak usah di baca tidak apa…lagian saya malu, ehehe

Sekali lagi, mohon maaf atas keterlambatan saya…maklumilah, saya baru masuk SMA dan repot sekali…hiks hiks…pembaca, sumpah aku benar-benar menyayangi kalian…aku sangat suka review kalian dan membuat ku semangat abis! Jadi jangan tinggalkan akuuu huaaaa *nangis2 gaje*

Hiks hiks…see you next chappie! :')


	7. Chapter 7

Yahooo! Aisa kembali membawa chapter terbaru!

Maaf ya, lama sekali update-ku…silahkan **jangan **menghajar saya! Nah, ehm…di chappy ini…ada…sedikit Ichiruki dan agak di dominasi Ulquihime. Ulquiorra punya dua kepribadian; Satu cool dan tenang, satunya bengongan dan ngileran *PLAK—aduuduh! Kena tampar Schiffer-kun!* Pokoknya, Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra jadi OOC karena melepaskan topeng arrancar! Dan ada ceritanya tentang 'terlahirnya kembali Ulquiorra'! Tapi Chappy ini cukup pendek lho…jadi bukan chappy favoritku…TT_TT

Oh iya, readers, ada info menarik sekali dari saya! Pollingnya itu bisa dipilih sampai maksimal tiga pilihan! Jadi jangan ragu untuk memilih lebih dari satu!

Aku agak kaget lho, readers…ternyata oh ternyata…Lukia peminatnya nggak banyak ya? Hm, hm…*manggut-manggut gaje* malah ada pendukung Lukia2 cukup bersaing dengan Ichiruki! Ichihime juga nggak kalah. Wah, kalau mau milih lebih dari itu jangan sungkan deh saudara! Aku seneeeng sekali ternyata yang baca Fict ini Ichiruki-fansu dan Ichihime-fansu! Susah mau mihak siapa! xD

Ichigo : Berhenti ngoceh omong kosong!

Aisa : Ta-tapi aku kan—

Rukia : Sudah diam dan ketik sana! *menghunuskan Sode no Shirayuki ke leher Aisa*

Aisa : Tat-ta-tap-tapi—

Ichigo : Cewek ini nggak punya Bleach ataupun Death Note!

Rukia : Dia cuma punya dirinya dan Majiku!

Ichigo : creatornya adalah Bapak Tite, lalu Ohba-san dan Obata-san!

Rukia : Dan Aisa juga cuma punya fict ini!

L : Dan jangan lupa di review!

Aisa : Oke? ;D

I.R.L : DIAAAM!

IKUZE~!

Presenting:

Light, How Will You Kill a Death God with a Death Note?

Aisa-san, Crossover

Bleach

Death Note

Saat itu, Renji dan Tatsuki sedang berantem jadi-jadian di taman.

"Ren! Kamu itu goblok ato tolol sih? Orang lagi mesra abis…diganggu!" bentak Tatsuki bengis.

"Emang apaan sih? Aku kan suer nggak tau, Ki! Kamu sih pake acara ngintip segala! Kita ini kan tujuannya cuma ngawasi Rukia, bukan ngintip!" bantah Renji.

Tatsuki mendengus kesal; "Lagian ngapain sih Rukia pake manut segala diajak kencan…?"

"Sama Light Yagami pula! Tch!" dengus Renji geram.

"Kalo sama dia sih aku ga heran kale…dia kan cakep. NGGAK KAYAK KAMU!" Tatsuki langsung meledak lagi.

Dan Light Yagami sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di belakang pohon. Dia menyeringai marah.

"Aku sudah dekat sekali…dan dua orang bodoh ini menghancurkannya!" geram Light pelan. Dia mengintip kedua orang berisik di kejauhan itu. Dia tidak bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah mereka; "Lihat saja, sampai aku tahu nama mereka…akan kubunuh…"

-Bleach x Death Note-

Tepat di saat yang sama di lain tempat

"Oh, kalian…" Ichigo terbelalak sambil menutup pintu. Mukanya pucat. Jadi es krim vanilla-jeruk. Rukia kaget banget sampek berdiri.

"I-Ichigo! Ngapain lu di sini?"

"Haaah! Berisik! Aku lagi sembunyi dari Grimmjow!" bentak Ichigo.

Rukia kedap-kedip. L berdiri.

"Tadi…"

(Flashback)

"Yeah! Akhirnya pulaaaang~" sorak Keigo norak.

"Berisik amat…" gerutu Ichigo sambil memutar kombinasi lokernya, lalu mengambil sepatunya.

BUAK BUAK BUAK!

"Loker aneeeh! Cepat buka! Berikan sepatuku kembali!" teriak Grimmjow murka. Ichigo nelen ludah, ada keringat dingin di tengkuknya. Grimmjow sekuat tenaga memukuli loker malang itu.

"Heeh! Sini sini! Berapa sih kombinasinya?" bentak Ichigo yang merasa iba terhadap si loker, membuat Grimmjow menyisih, dan mulai mengotak-atik kombinasi.

Lalu dia membukanya keras-keras.

BRUAK!

Ichigo membeku, lokernya menutup lagi setelah menghantam muka Grimmjow sampek nyaris rata.

"Ah…itu…"

"Brengsek…" geram Grimmjow.

"A-a-ah…i-itu…"

"Kau tahu, hidungku ini turunan dewa Hermes yang tampan itu! DAN. KAU. MERUSAK. NYAAAA!"

_Turunan dewa Hermes my ass! _"PFFFFT…" Ichigo ngempet ketawa.

"RAAAHH! KAU MENANTANGKU, BOI?" Grimmjow membolongi loker di sebelahnya dengan kepalan tangannya.

"G-gyaaaaaahhhh! J-jangan sakiti…" Keigo berhenti bicara karena di pelototi Grimmjow; "…I-I-I-Itu…loker itu…hueeh…" Keigo pingsan saking takutnya.

"AKU AKAN MEMBERIMU KESEMPATAN UNTUK LARI, KAU…"

"Kurosaki,"

"KUROSAKI! SELAMA HITUNGAN KETIGA!" Grimmjow mengangkat kepalan; "TIGA!"

(End of the flashback)

"Tiga…? Satu sama dua hilang kemana?" tanya Rukia bengong.

"Dan…kau kabur? Bukannya seharusnya kau melawan seperti biasa, Kurosaki?" tanya L heran.

"I-Ini beda! Aku juga dikejar anak-anak perempuan!"

"Heh? Sejak kapan kau sepopuler itu?"

"Sejak aku masuk ke toilet gadis!"

"EEK? APA KAU GILA?" jerit Rukia syok.

"Ta-tadi aku…kepepet! Eh salah masuk!"

"BAKA!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kabur." Usul L bijak, dan lompat dari gedung.

"GYAAAA! APA DIA SUDAH GILAA?" jerit Ichigo dan Rukia.

BRUAK!

Pintu terlempar dan Grimmjow serta setengah kaum hawa di Karakura-High membelesak keluar.

"BUNUH KUROSAKI! BUNUH KUROSAKI!"

ACTIONNN!

"Hiks…hiks…" Rukia berlutut, bersimbah air mata di hadapan massa. "Kuchiki-san? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya seorang perempuan.

"Aku…aku…Ichigo-kun…dia…aku memohon maaf…" tangis Rukia tragis.

"Kau Rukia yang tadi pagi, ya? HAH! Kau tahu, sepupumu yang brengsek itu telah meratakan hidung dewa-ku!" tegas Grimmjow. Tapi para cewek mengerumuni Rukia.

"Cup…cup, Rukia-chan…jangan menangis…kami akan memaafkan Ichigo…"

"Sebenarnya…hiks…aku tidak peduli apa yang mau kalian lakukan…karena Ichigo itu orang bodoh yang tidak berguna…maafkan aku…hiks…seharusnya aku tidak menghalangi kalian…" Rukia berdiri dan mundur sampai ke tepi gedung.

Para 'pengejar' terbengong dalam usahanya mencerna perkataan Rukia.

"Bweee…!" Rukia melet dan menjatuhkan dirinya dari gedung.

"GYAAA! RUKIAAA!" teriak para 'pengejar' beserta Grimmjow.

GRAB!

"LAAARIIII!" Ichigo yang menangkap Rukia (bridal style) dan L langsung tunggang langgang.

"OOOOIII! JANGAN LARI LOEE!" Grimmjow murka sambil melemparkan sepatu kulit lembu-nya.

TWHACK!

"ADAAW!" jerit Ichigo yang ke'sundul' sepatu kulit lembu-nya Grimmjow. Dia masih berusaha menyeimbangkan diri sambil terus berlari menggendong Rukia.

"Ahah! Itu balasan bagimu, wahai good for nothing!" tawa Rukia sinis.

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk mengejek," kata L mendamaikan. Ketiganya terus berlari menyongsong matahari (kayak pilem-pilem koboi waktu ending).

Dan kebetulan saja, (benar-benar sebuah kebetulan semata, bukan dua mata)

"Nahloh! Apaan tuh! Kok udah pada pulang?" protes Tatsuki memandang gerbang sekolah yang dilalui oleh ratusan siswi dan seorang siswa dengan wajah murka.

"Tapi…mereka sepertinya sedang marah…" komentar Renji yang lehernya berkalung. Kalung rantai. Dipegangi Tatsuki.

"Jangan banyak komentar! Jangan bicara kecuali aku suruh, anjing!" kata Tatsuki sebal, lalu menoleh dan mendapati Orihime dengan riang turun dari tangga gerbang sekolah dan menghampirinya.

"Tat-Su-Ki-Chaa~n!" sapa Orihime seiring menuruni anak tangga. Dia menoleh ke jalan raya. "Tadi semuanya sedang melakukan marathon."

"Marathon? Ada kontes apa!" Tatsuki merasa tertinggal.

"Marathon mengejar Kurosaki-kun! Dimulai saat jam pulang sekolah saat Kurosaki-kun masuk toilet kita, Tatsuki-chan!" kata Orihime riang.

"Masuk toilet kita…? Maksudmu…dia masuk…toilet wanita…?" tanya Renji memproses informasi, dan langsung menutup mulutnya menyadari apa yang telah ia katakan itu…

SALAH…

Dewa Tatsuki murka.

"Si Ichigo itu…."

"Akan mati!"

Orihime menatap jalan lagi dengan riang. Lalu senyumannya masih bertahan meski ia melihat Ichigo sedang menggendong Rukia bridal style.

"Itu…Kurosaki-kun…" katanya, senyumannya hilang. Tatsuki dan Renji mengikuti pandangan Orihime. Tapi Ichigo, Rukia dan L sudah menghilang saking cepatnya berlari.

"Hah, ini hari yang aneh…" komentar Tatsuki.

"Ya, ma'am…"

Orihime tidak bisa mendengarkan apapun yang dikatakan Tatsuki dan Renji lagi, karena jantungnya berdetak menyakitkan dan perutnya seakan terisi timah panas.

Orihime memegang dada kirinya. "Kenapa sakit di sini…?"

-Bleach x Death Note-

Ichigo menatap Rukia yang asik nonton Chappy Marathon. "Oi, Rukia."

"Kyaa! Kemunculan Golden Chappy yang pertama!"

"Rukia…"

"AHH!" Rukia berdiri sampai menabrak Ichigo dengan bahunya. Ichigo njungkir. "Kenapa sih! Demon Straw itu harus menghancurkan pertemuan Golden Chappy dan Chappy Ninja? KENAPAAA!"

"OI! CEBOL!" Ichigo yang tersinggung dan tersungging membentak tidak sabar.

"Heh! Apa?" bentak Rukia pas iklan mulai dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"…" Ichigo speechless. "Demon Straw itu…putri aneh yang dengan aksen strawberry pada gaunnya, ya?"

Rukia manggut-manggut, mata masih berkaca-kaca. "Dia itu tokoh antagonis yang berusaha memisahkan Princess Chappy yang ingin bertemu dengan Chappy Ninja, tokoh utamanya!"

"Princess Chappy?"

"Iya, dia itu lucu dan manis, yang putih dengan mata violet."

"Chappy Ninja?"

"Dia itu Chappy dengan tabiat yang cool dan kuat! Kyaaa~! Golden Chappy itu penyihir bijaksana! Dia juga keren!" kata Rukia mulai asik berceloteh. Dia mengambil buku koleksi stiker Chappy.

"Nah, Ichi, ini adalah Chappies favorit-ku! Chappy Ninja, Princess Chappy, Golden Chappy, Devil Chaps dan Samurai Chappy! Aku belum punya boneka Samurai Chappy…" kata Rukia tiba-tiba murung.

"Samurai Chappy yang ini? Wah…lumayan keren!" kata Ichigo nyengir menunjuk Chappy yang alisnya bertaut dan bermata cokelat crimson.

"Iya, dia keren! Ini Chappy Ninja!"

"Ooohhh…" Ichigo manggut-manggut melihat Chappy yang berwajah mengantuk tapi cool.

"Dan ini Golden Chappy!"

Ichigo terpaku melihat Golden Chappy, yang wajahnya dingin sekali, dan familiar.

"Ini Devil Chaps!"

Ichigo terbengong melihat Devil Chaps yang berwajah tenang dan datar tapi memiliki sayap hitam. "Dia ini…jahat atau baik?"

"Dia jahat, tapi dia berbuat kejahatan untuk kebaikan, dan dia sangat menyayangi Princess Chappy."

"Lalu Princess Chappy suka sama siapa?"

Rukia langsung cemberut, "Si Princess Chappy ini keras kepala dan bodoh serta tidak peka! Dia tidak tahu kalau Chappy Ninja, Devil Chaps dan Samurai Chappy mencintainya! Itulah, aku geregetan sekali! Kapan sih dia sadar? Brrrhh!" Rukia meremas-remas jari-jarinya. Ichigo tertawa.

Dia diam sebentar dan memproses semua informasi tentang Chappy.

…

Lalu sadar kalau semua Chappy itu familiar sekali.

"Rukia, Golden Chappy itu kakaknya Princess Chappy?"

"Iya! Kok tahu, Ichi?"

Ichigo diam lagi.

Sepertinya…Chappy Ninja, Samurai Chappy, Golden Chappy dan Devil Chaps itu mirip dengan beberapa orang…

"Oh iya, Golden Chappy itu orangnya gimana?"

"Dia itu cool dan dingin sama adiknya, tapi sebenarnya sangat sayang pada Princess Chappy!"

…

Benar…mirip siapa ya…?

"Emm..Rukia?"

"Heh?"

"Kamu pengennya Princess Chappy jadian sama siapa?"

"Sama…emm…sama…emmm…" Rukia duduk bersila sambil pikir-pikir. "Chappy Ninja baik dan keren, trus dia itu bijaksana…Samurai Chappy pemberani dan keren…dia kuat dan sangat baik…"

Entah kenapa Ichigo tersipu-sipu pas Rukia memuji Samurai Chappy.

"…Tapi Devil Chaps itu…lebih keren lagi! Dia jahat tapi baik dan hanya menunjukkan sisi baiknya pada Princess Chappy! Dia misterius! Gwaa! Aku penginnya Princess Chappy sama Devil Chaps!"

KRAK

Entah kenapa, yang dibicarakan adalah Chappy, tapi hati Ichigo tertusuk sesuatu yang disebut 'kata-kata-yang-menyakitkan'.

"Tadaima…" L pulang bersamaan dengan Karin. "Okaeri!" sambut Yuzu yang dari tadi memasak makan malam. "Oh iya! Karin, Nii-san, Nee-chan, silahkan cuci tangan! Karin-chan, bisa panggilkan Ayah? Makan malam sudah mau siap!" kata Yuzu ceria.

L memasuki ruang Tv dan melihat Ichigo serta Rukia sedang menatap Tv dengan konsentrasi penuh. Chappy Marathon sudah dimulai. Sesekali Rukia menjelaskan ini-itu.

"…Kalian sudah cuci tangan?"

"Oh, Ryuzaki-kun! Ya, sebentar yaaa!" jawab Rukia memelas. "Sebentar lagi iklan kok!"

L pun duduk di sofa bersama Ichigo dan ikut nonton Chappy Marathon.

-Bleach x Death Note-

"Membosankan sekali kota ini…" kata Light suatu pagi. "Ahh, tidak juga kok, Kami-sama. Menurutku permainan di sini bagus-bagus…" Ulquiorra memainkan GBA yang kemarin dia beli.

Light meliriknya, "Kau sedang main apa?"

"Harvest Moon: More Friends from Mineral Town, Kami-sama…"

"Tch, dasar Ulquiorra. Entah kenapa seingatku dulu kau tidak seperti ini…" komentar Grimmjow.

"Lalu dia seperti apa?" tanya Light.

"Dia itu hanya bicara kalau perlu, dingin dan diam. Sekarang dia jadi bodoh dan tolol…yang menciptakannya pasti bodoh. Pasti si…Aizen itu!" kata Grimmjow manggut-manggut. Lalu mulutnya berbentuk 'O' pepat; "Orang bodoh itu pasti membuat Ulquiorra mencampurnya dengan Wonderweiss jadinya seperti ini!"

Light melirik Grimmjow, lalu menghela napas.

_Jadi aku itu bodoh, maksudmu?_

(Flashback)

"Baik, Kami-sama. Persiapan sudah selesai. Anda bisa mulai menciptakan ulang Espada." Kata Mazo serius.

"Baiklah…aku mulai darimu…hm…? Mana sebelah matamu lagi?"

"Saya memang cacat, Kami-sama…"

"Tch, tidak berguna…ah, Zet! Berikan sebelah matamu pada Mazo." Perintah Light. Zet bengong dan melayang mendekati tuannya. Lalu ngiler dan bengong lagi.

Lalu…

"…" Light menatap Espada buatan-ulang-pertamanya. "Kau…Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra mengangguk. "Saya telah datang untuk anda gunakan." Light nyengir. "Bagus kalau begitu. Sana kerjakan PR-ku. Aku mau buat Espada yang lainnya." Perintah Light. Ulquiorra mengangguk tenang, seperti biasanya, dingin.

12 Jam kemudian…

"Kau, sebutkan namamu." Perintah Light.

"Grimmjow Jagger Jack, Kami-sama."

"Hei, kau yang bergigi panjang. Sebutkan namamu."

"Aku Nnoitra." Kata Nnoitra sebal. Light mengangguk; "Baik, aku akan mengecek Ulquiorra. Gigi panjang, tolong absen semuanya."

"Aku bukan 'gigi panjang'! Aku Nnoitra!"

"Ah, iya iya, sana gigi panjang. Jangan berisik!"

"Aku bukan gigi panjang!"

Light akhirnya cuek dan mencari Ulquiorra di ruangan yang gelap tempat dia mengawasi Karakura Town, lalu mendapati Ulquiorra 'tampaknya' sedang sibuk di meja belajarnya (emang di Hueco Mundo ada meja belajar?).

"Wah, Schiffer. Apa kau masih belum menyelesaikannya? Sudah 12 jam." Kata Light heran. Tapi Ulquiorra bergeming.

_Sepertinya dia memang sangat diam dan serius…_

Light memutuskan untuk mengecek PR-nya.

DOENG…

Ulquiorra bengong dan ngiler menatap layar pengawasan sambil ngemut pensil 2B.

Light nepok dahi.

(End Of Flashback)

"AH! Ya ampun! Dia cantik sekali!" kata Ulquiorra ternganga, menatap seorang cewek berambut cokelat cerah panjang yang sedang belanja.

"Dia…Inoue Orihime yang sekelas dengan Kurosaki itu, kan?" kata Grimmjow menyipitkan mata; "Kalau tidak salah, di sekolah ada iblis yang membuat Kuchiki Rukia memakan masakan gadis itu. Katanya masakannya lebih kuat daripada nuklir…" Grimmjow manggut-manggut.

Light memperhatikan dua 'body guards'-nya. Ia sadar kalau Ulquiorra sepertinya tampak memikirkan sesuatu yang penting saat menatap Orihime.

"Hei, Schiffer. Kenapa kau serius sekali menatapnya?"

Tau-tau Ulquiorra bengong dan ngiler.

Grimmjow dan Light nepok dahi.

Ulquiorra menelan ludah; "Aku…merasa pernah melihat Inoue-san sebelumnya…hmmm…tapi di mana ya…?" Dia berpikir-pikir.

"Kami-sama, aku mohon agar kami kembali ke wujud Arrancarsaja. Aku tidak tahan melihat Ulquiorra bodoh begini. Paling tidak saat jadi Arrancar, dia dingin dan diam meski sedikit suka bengong dan ngiler…" mohon Grimmjow.

"Wah, Grimmjow. Kau teman yang baik sekali. Thanks buddy!" kata Ulquiorra menepuk bahu Grimmjow.

Ternyata, tidak jauh dari situ…

"Sudah kuduga….Light itu bodoh." Kata Aisa manggut-manggut.

Majiku ternganga; "Ai-saaan! AI-SAAAN! APA KAU BISA PERCAYA INI? ULQUIORRA DAN GRIMMJOW! SEPERTI…SEPERTI…! Sahabat baik…? GYAAAAAA!"

BRAK!

"Haduh! Diam, Majikuuu!" bisik Aisa sambil melempar helm ke kepala Majiku. "Memang sih, tidak bisa dipercaya. Karena kalau di dalam karya-karyanya Tite Kubo, mereka itu sangat dingin dan acuh satu sama lain…"

"Ai-san, kau sudah membuat dunia Bleach jungkir balik…" kata Majiku di dalam helm, takjub. Dia mengulurkan tangan; "Salaman dulu!"

"Ya, selamat!" kedua orang sinting itu berjabat tangan.

Lupakan saja scene gaje barusan…

-Bleach x Death Note-

"Sekian pelajaran akting hari ini!" kata Rukia ceria, bersandar ke batang pohon yang rimbun mengatapi dirinya dan Orihime.

"Terimakasih, Kuchiki-sensei!" kata Orihime riang. "Apa Sensei mau udon manis?" tawar Orihime.

"A-a…tidak, terimakasih! Aku sudah kenyang. Maaf Inoue-chan!" kata Rukia dengan wajah yang meyakinkan.

"Sensei, kenapa aku harus belajar akting juga?" tanya Orihime lagi.

"Karena kita yang memiliki kekuatan terpenting dan kita tahu banyak soal kau-tahu-apa!" jawab Rukia mantab. "Kita harus siap sedia dan waspada terhadap apapun yang akan datang menghadang! Misalnya—"

"Hai, Inoue-san."

"GYAH!" Rukia manjat pohon saking kagetnya. Ternyata Ulquiorra melakukan penampakan, berdiri di hadapan Orihime.

"O-oh…eh…eehh…"

_Menurut Rukia Sensei… "Hal yang terpenting dalam berakting; hentikan keraguan dan hilangkan kata; eehh!"_

"Halo Schiffer-kun! Ada apa?" Orihime balas menyapa dengan riang sekali. Rukia mengancungkan jempol dan turun dari pohon.

"Kalian tadi asyik sekali bicara…" kata Ulquiorra penasaran.

"Iya, ada PR yang cukup penting! Nah, kita lanjutkan pembicaraannya besok ya, Inoue-chan! Ja ne!" Rukia melenggang pergi.

"Ah! Kuchiki-chan! A-aku kan…!"

_Menurut Rukia Sensei… "Kau harus siap dalam akting dadakan orang lain agar bisa keluar dari masalah! Kau harus ikut dengan aktingnya dan tampak natural!"_

_Ya! Aku harus siap!_

ACTION!

"Wah, apakah dia pergi karena aku…?" Ulquiorra melirik Rukia yang sudah di kejauhan dengan agak menyesal. "Ah, tidak apa-apa, Schiffer-kun! Ada perlu apa?" kata Orihime bersemangat.

Dia cukup senang karena Ulquiorra tidak seperti yang dulu. Dia merasa harus berterimakasih pada Light Yagami…

"A…aku hanya mau menyapa…" kata Ulquiorra datar. Orihime mulai pudar senyumnya. Dia memaksakan tersenyum lagi; "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Ada banyak toko pakaian yang baru!"

_Menurut Rukia Sensei… "Jika kau belum melihat celah untuk keluar dari masalah, teruskan dialog secara natural dan ajaklah masalah tersebut melakukan hal lain!"_

_Tapi…apa Ulquiorra-kun akan senang pergi ke butik? _Orihime ragu.

Ulquiorra tersenyum lembut; "Boleh saja, aku mau melihatmu menjadi model. Lagipula, aku punya tugas sketsa sebelum kembali ke Tokyo! Kau mau jadi modelku, Inoue-san?"

Orihime merona merah, lalu tersenyum; "Oki-doki! Ikuze!"

Tidak jauh dari situ…

"Hosh! Hosh! Haah…hoeehh…fuuuhh…" Rukia terengah sambil bertumpu pada lutut. "Oi, Rukia. Ngapain ngos-ngosan begitu?" kata Ichigo yang memanggul tas, sudah mau pulang. Di sampingnya ada Ishida.

"I…hh…Inoue…hh…hahh…dia sedang bersama Ulquiorra…hhooohh…"

"Dia bersama Ulquiorra?" teriak Ishida kaget. Dia buru-buru lari ke arah Rukia datang tadi. Ichigo dan Rukia saling tatap, lalu angkat bahu.

"Oi, Rukia. Hari ini masih ada Chappy Marathon, kan?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia mengangguk semangat; "Aku tidak sabar nonton episode kali ini! Apa yang terjadi pada pertemuan Devil Chaps dan Princess Chappy kemarin ya?" kata Rukia.

"Iya, aku juga mau lihat pertarungan Chappy Ninja dengan Samurai Chappy! Siapa yang akan menang, ya…?" Ichigo memutar matanya, memikirkan hal yang lain. _Siapa yang akan menang? L. Lawliet atau Ichigo Kurosaki?_

-Bleach x Death Note-

"Wah, ini butik yang besar! Seperti istana saja!" kata Orihime takjub melihat butik bergedung cokelat besar yang mewah.

"Kalau begitu, ehm. Aku Sire Ulquiorra Schiffer. Senorita, maukah kau masuk denganku?" Ulquiorra tersenyum cool dan menjulurkan tangannya. Orihime merona lagi, lalu tertawa dan menggamit tangan Ulquiorra.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam butik. Ishida melihat mereka, dan masuk lewat _back door_.

"Ne…! Gaun ini indah sekali!" kata Orihime melihat one piece dengan bagian rok lebar, dan model one-arm serta puff (alah sok tau style).

"Ayo kau coba saja satu-satu, kalau menurutku kau sudah menemukan gaun yang cocok, aku akan menggambarmu!" kata Ulquiorra.

Orihime mengangguk dan mengambil gaun tadi.

"Yang begini?" Orihime berpose malu-malu. Ulquiorra menggambar dengan kecepatan kilat; "Coba yang ini." Dia menjulurkan gaun dengan rok bell.

"Seperti…ini?" Orihime tersipu-sipu dan berpose menempel tembok. Ulquiorra menggambarnya dengan cepat; "Yang ini bagaimana?" Dia menyodorkan sparkling one piece.

"Ya ampun…" Orihime berpose dengan agak malu tapi senang. Ulquiorra memerah sedikit, karena Orihime sangat…'terbuka'. Dia buru-buru menggambar.

"Ah, anda sedang jadi model ya, nona?" tanya seorang penjaga toko yang mencurigakan. Mencurigakan karena dia adalah Ishida.

"Iya, apa anda punya gaun yang bagus?" tanya Orihime riang.

"Aku akan mencarikan gaun yang bagus untukmu!" Ishida masuk ke tempat penyimpanan, mengambil beberapa gaun. Dia lihat sebentar, lalu dia ubah modelnya sedikit; potong sana, potong sini, jahit sana gunting sini, selesai!

"Ini…cantik sekali!" kata Orihime takjub. Dia menatap Ishida; "Terimakasih kakak penjaga toko!" Ishida tersenyum. Dia dan Ulquiorra tersenyum tenang menunggu Orihime mengganti pakaian.

"Dia…gadis yang menyenangkan." Kata Ishida. "Iya," kata Ulquiorra.

"Selesai!" Orihime keluar dengan riang, memakai gaun ala bangsawan abad pertengahan yang anggun. Kedua pria tersenyum. Ulquiorra menggambar secepat kilat lagi.

"Gaun selanjutnya!"

Ishida menjahit secepat kilat.

Ketiga orang itu menghabiskan waktu di butik selama berjam-jam.

Tepatnya 9 jam kemudian…

"Hari ini menyenangkan sekali!" kata Orihime. "Terimakasih, kakak penjaga toko!" dia menyalami Ishida; "Ayo Schiffer-kun!" Ulquiorra menggandeng Orihime dan mereka keluar dari butik.

Ishida pun keluar.

Penjaga toko yang sesungguhnya keluar dari toilet dan terbengong melihat dagangannya yang tiba-tiba jadi bagus; "Siapa…gaun-gaun siapa ini? OH! Masih ada label harganya?"

-Bleach x Death Note-

"Waah…Schiffer-kun! Apa aku tampak seperti itu?" tanya Orihime takjub melihat sketsa Ulquiorra; "Aku menggambar apa adanya." Jawab Ulquiorra tenang.

Orihime tertawa, lalu tertangkap olehnya, sebuah stan takoyaki. Ishida menangkap apa yang dilihat Orihime. Dia buru-buru meng-K.O. si penjual dan menyamar lagi jadi penjual takoyaki.

"Schiffer-kun! Aku lapar. Ayo kita beli takoyaki!" ajak Orihime.

"Oke, aku akan membelikanmu!" kata Ulquiorra.

"Silahkan-silahkan, takoyakinya! Masih panas!" kata Ishida menjajakan takoyaki. "Waah! Harumnyaa!" kata Orihime. "Beli dua." Kata Ulquiorra.

"Beli dua gratis permainan mencari tako!" kata Ishida.

"Mencari tako?" tanya Orihime.

"Yang bisa menemukan potongan gurita terbesar dari salah satu tako di pangganganku dalam tiga kali coba, akan dapat satu pak lagi!" tawa Ishida.

"Wah, sepertinya menarik! Schiffer-kun, ayo berjuang!" sorak Orihime.

Mata Ishida berkilat.

"Em…kenapa tidak kau saja, Inoue? Kau bisa dapat tiga takoyaki gratis…meski gagal." Kata Ulquiorra ragu.

"Tapi…Schiffer-kun kan yang membelikanku…aku kan tidak terlalu lapar…hahaha!"

GRUUUUKK….

Ishida dan Ulquiorra cengo. Orihime tertawa malu.

"Sudahlah! Kau saja Schiffer-kun!" kata Orihime dengan wajah merah, memaksa Ulquiorra.

"B-baiklah…" Ulquiorra menusuk satu takoyaki dan memakannya. Orihime menelan ludah.

"Tidak ada…" gumam Ulquiorra dan menusuk takoyaki lain. Lagi-lagi tidak ada. Orihime menatap Ulquiorra iba. Tapi Ulquiorra jadi kasihan sama Orihime yang lapar.

"Oke, tinggal satu kali coba!" kata Ishida.

Ulquiorra menyilangkan jari dan menusuk takoyaki lagi, lalu memakannya. Ishida nyengir. Orihime menunduk. "Tidak ada juga…!" kata Ulquiorra agak kesal.

"Maaf ya, Inoue…" kata Ulquiorra.

"Em…kenapa Schiffer-san yang minta maaf? Kan yang beli kamu, jadi tidak usah minta maaf, kan? Sudah, kita makan saja yang ada, Schiffer-san!" kata Orihime riang yang dipaksakan. Dia kasihan sama Ulquiorra yang tidak menang.

Dan Ulquiorra jadi kasihan sama Orihime yang kayaknya laper banget.

Duh dua-duanya salah paham…

Orihime gigit bibir. Ishida jadi merasa bersalah; "A-ah, sudah sudah! Ini satu pak takoyaki untuk nona yang cantik!" kata Ishida menyodorkan satu pak takoyaki. Orihime terbengong.

"B-boleh ya? Boleh? Yaay! Terimakasih pak!" Orihime membungkuk riang; "Schiffer-kun, ayo kita makan!" ajak Orihime. Ulquiorra mengangguk, lalu melirik untuk terakhir kalinya pada 'penjual' itu.

Ishida tersenyum getir.

_Hah, sudahlah…meskipun dia bersama orang lain…tapi aku yang membuatnya senang…_pikir Ishida sabar. Dia keluar dari stan takoyaki, melupakan pak penjual yang asli, terikat di belakang stan.

Tu

bi

kon

ti

NYU!

Uaaah...pendeknya! Karena mulai lapar aku jadi bingung!

BTW readers...kemarin saya menemukan suatu penemuan! Makhluk aneh! saya menemukan alien! Mereka bernama...VEGETARIAN! GAAAAHHH!

Majiku: Kurosaki! Tangkap Ai-san! supaya saya bisa memberikan bius ini! *ngangkat alat suntik ajegile gede*

Ichi: Sipp!

Rukia: Emang kenapa Vegetarian itu jadi alien?

Aisa: K-karena mereka itu ANEH! MASA BISA HIDUP TANPA DAGING? AKU SEHARI AJA GA SANGGUP! TIDAK ADA HARI TANPA DAGIIING! *nangis guling-guling*

Toushiro: Hoi hoi, kalo nangis ntar puasanya batal lhoo

Aisa: O iya! *berdiri lagi* yah...ADAW!

*Aisa pingsan karena kena biusnya Majiku*

Rukia: Wadu...kok di bius? Ntar yang bales ripiuw sapa?

Ichigo: ...

Majiku: ...

Toushiro: Ha...kalian bodoh...

Rukia: pffh...baik deh, aku aja...nambah pahala~!

marianne de Marionettenspieler

Hore! Thanks dukungannya~! Apakah chappy ini cukup memuaskan? Aku suka chappy ini karena banyak ngomongin Chappy! (kebalikan Aisa yg bosen ngomongin chappy) Apakah Ulquihime-nya kurang? Rasanya sih iya! Tapi ya gapapa deh...masa aku terus yang di tonjolkan? Terimakasih untuk dukungan dan reviews-nya selama ini! ^^

Ichigo: Wajahmu bercahaya sekali ngomongin Chappy...sial banget gue diseret-seret soal chappy...-3-

Rukia: BERISIK! *tendang*

magiciankunai

Moshi-moshi! Wah, reviewnya asik juga! Sekarang kita bertiga (kamu, aku dan Aisa) sudah seangkatan! Bo-hahahahaha! Iya tuh, Ichi geer amat! Weh! :p kebodohan Hirako eh? Yah...mo gimana lagi~ itu salah satu perannya dan kayaknya SATU SATUNYA peran hirako di fict ini kali ya?

Hirako: APA? Kenapa vizard cuma segitu? Kenapa?

Rukia: Syukurlah orang-orang tak berguna macam kau muncul hanya untuk MEMPERBURUK KEADAAN! *terus nyuekin hirako*

aiNeko-Haru

*BLUSH* M-masa' sih...? Aineko suka Lukia2? *blush lagi* E-eh...R-rukiyagami ya...huumm...hahaha...Ah, Ryuzaki-taichou nggak mewekan kok! Taichou kan keeuren! *two thumbs up*

L: Thanks Rukia...

Rukia: Sip, taichou-sama!

Light: ==...Taichou...sa...ma...?

aRaRaNcHa

Ya, emang hirako itu bodoh! BODOOOOHH! *teriak2 di kuping Hirako*. Dengar itu, Hirako? Kau polos katanya! bohahaha! Eh? Aku suram ya? Suram kenapa...? OwO? Hihihi! Tidur di bilang menikmati dunia. Iya juga ya, cocok dibilang ngeles! hahaha! Iya, L kan taichou-ku, ada masalah apa, Ararancha-san? :) ?

Ichigo: Ada masalah besar karena kamu anak buahnya Ryuzaki taichou...-_-

Rukia: BERISIIIIK! *tendang lagi*

Sorayuki Nichan

Rukiyagami...romantis...gilaak...? *blush* ah masa' sih, Nichan...? Oh si Misa kan udah matek! MATEK! dan dia kan nggak sehebat Light jd ga penting~!

Misa: Apaan sih! Kurang ajar banget lo! Awas ya kalo nempel2 ama Kira-sama lagi!

Rukia: BWEAH! Apaan lo! bangkit dari kubur? sana balik ke kubur lagi! nih pake! *nyodorin cangkul dan kain kafan*

Zheone Quin

Ehh? Jadi sukanya yang mengutamakanku? Kenapa...? Wah wah! Kalo suka sama semua pairingnya gimana dong? Oh iya, Zheone-san sudah vote? Jangan lupa vote pairingnya ada di prof Aisa. Bisa pilih 1-3 pilihan pairing! Iyakah? Huu! Kenapa banyak fict yang bikin Taichou jadi homo? ...aku milik Ichigo...? *blush lagi* a-aduh...aku jadi bingung...! apa chappy ini memuaskan?

Ichiru-chan

W-wah, Ichiru-chan ya...e...heheh...^^; maaf ya...mungkin Aisa itu memang kurang becus milih pairing...hahaha...

Ichi: -_- ya, emang ga becus sama sekali. bukan mungkin.

L: betul itu, betul.

Light: Betul, betul, betul. Ini jawaban ini! Ja-wa-ban!

Rukia: BERISIIIIK! *jurus tenaga dalam*

Rukia: Yeaa! selesai juga balas reviewnyaa! XD *ngeretekin jari* mana Author-sama?  
Ichigo: Tidur siang...

Rukia: Beuhh...-3-

Toushiro: Jangan lupa direview, readers. Selamat berpuasa bagi yang berpuasa! Wassalam!

"Kusarankan kalian benar2 klik tombol di bawah ini..."-Toushiro Hitsugaya.


	8. Chapter 8

**Karena ini dan itu di SMA, saya jadi telat ngetik dan update. Yang mengejutkan chappy ini selesai dalam semalam. Dan di update pas sahur. Aneh juga...oh iya, ini Lukia2 ada banyak. Dan ada lompatan yang mengejutkan di chapter ini. Rukia jadi misterius. Ada yang mati tapi ga penting kok...pokoknya selamat membaca! Oh iya, salah satu penghambat ngetik BxDn adalah saya sedang demen sama Kingdom Hearts...*ga ada yg tanya* ah sudahlah...baca aja**

**Bleach is not mine, for Pete's sake! (kok Pete's Sake?)**

IKUZE~!

Presenting:

Light, How Will You Kill a Death God with a Death Note?

Aisa-san, Crossover

Bleach

Death Note

Byakuya Kuchiki menatap foto istrinya, Hisana dengan tatapan yang sedih dan kuat. Sudah lama sekali Rukia tidak menampakkan diri di hadapannya. Dia punya firasat buruk tentang ini.

Ketika Byakuya sedang berjalan di kawasan Shinigami, kebetulan saja Momo juga lewat. Tahu-tahu muka Momo pucat pasi seakan melihat hantu.

"Hinamori-san, apakah kau tahu di mana Fuku taichou Abarai?" tanya Byakuya curiga. Momo tersentak ketakutan. "A-Abarai-san sedang melakukan…patroli di Living World, Kuchiki-Taichou…" jawabnya gemetaran.

"Hm," Byakuya melanjutkan jalan-jalannya sambil melayangkan tatapan jadi-begitu?-aku-akan-cari-tahu.

Sepeninggal Byakuya, Momo tetap gemetaran berdiri di tempat.

_Gawat ini…mati aku! Taichou akan tahu! Aahh…aku tidak mau tahu! _Pikir Momo ngeri sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya ke divisi enam.

Byakuya sudah sampai 5 meter di depan asrama Shinigami, tempat Ichigo Kurosaki dan lainnya _seharusnya _berada.

Dia pun masuk ke halaman asrama dan dari kejauhan melihat Ichigo dan Rukia sedang main remi di beranda, sambil minum teh. Byakuya menyipitkan mata.

Rukia menatap serius kartu yang ditunjukkan Ichigo. Gemetaran, dia mengambil sebuah kartu, dan melihat apakah kartu tersebut.

_Joker wajik?_ Pikirnya ngeri. Ada hawa dingin menusuk dan sepertinya Ichigo juga merasakannya, tapi dia toh cuek ajah. Ichigo nyengir dan mengambil kartu dari Rukia.

"Nah Rukia! Aku menang, kau dapat setannya!" dia tertawa lantang. Rukia menggigit bibirnya, rasanya hawa dingin itu sangat dekat.

"Halo, Kurosaki."

Tawa lantang Ichigo langsung terhenti. Dia gemetaran dan pucat pasi. Rukia langsung berbalik menghadap kakaknya. "N-Nii-sama! Ada apa berkunjung kemari? Kenapa tidak bilang dulu?"

Ichigo turut memberikan salam, gemetaran dan pucat. Byakuya melipat tangannya dengan sinis dan dingin.

"Mana Kurosaki dan adikku?" tuntut Byakuya.

"E-Eehh…? A-anda bicara apa, Byakuya?" tanya Ichigo gugup.

Byakuya mendengus kecil, mengancam; "Kurosaki tidak gemetaran bertemu denganku. Dia tidak tertawa lantang sepertimu, dan dia tidak memanggilku dengan panggilan 'anda'."

BULL'S EYE! Mampus si Kon dan Chappy yang menyamar itu.

Bleach x Death Note

"Brr…" Ichigo Kurosaki gemetaran tiba-tiba.

"Apa, go? Kok pucet?" tanya Rukia yang lagi bikin rumah kartu sama L. Dia pelan-pelan menaruh dua kartu terakhir di puncak. "Rukia, tenang…jangan gemetaran…" L mengingatkan. Rukia langsung berhenti dan mengambil napas.

Waktu dia mau menaruh kedua kartu terakhir di puncak lagi, dia masih belum bisa tenang. Akhirnya L menggenggam lengannya; "Rileks saja…kalau hancur toh, bisa buat lagi. Selalu ada kesempatan kedua." Bisik L.

Rukia tersenyum, dengan bantuan L dia berhasil membuat rumah kartu itu. Terus, dengan senggolan ajaib Rukia sendirilah rumah kartu itu hancur berkeping-keping.

Ichigo setengah geli setengah jeles. "Baka, kau itu ceroboh sekali!" ejek jeruk itu.

"Ukh! Ichi ini nggak dukung sama sekali! Wee…" Rukia menjulurkan lidah sembari berdiri. "Mau ke mana, Rukia?" tanya L.

"Bertemu dengan seorang teman," jawab Rukia singkat, padat dan tidak jelas sembari keluar dari ruang TV. Theme song Chappy Marathon sudah dimulai. Dan Rukia malah pergi?

"Aneh…" gumam Ichigo. "Memang aneh…" angguk L. "Sejak kapan Rukia mendahulukan teman daripada Chappy?" Ichigo bertanya pada diri sendiri.

Lalu…

"Maaf, aku terlambat…" kata Rukia menyesal dengan senyuman yang digetir-kan. Light tersenyum kecil; "Tidak apa-apa, aku juga baru datang. Aku sedang beruntung."

"Kita mau ke mana sekarang, Light?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Bagaimana kalau kita nonton film?"

"Film apaan?"

"Entahlah, yang penting nonton. Aku sedang bosan." Kata Light acuh. Sebenarnya; yang penting nonton. Aku ingin jalan-jalan denganmu saja kok.

Akhirnya mereka memilih film untung-untungan. Ternyata sial banget, film yang mereka tonton itu payah sekali. Romance murahan dan action ala power rangers.

"Ternyata aku sedang tidak beruntung," gumam Light, ilfil dengan film itu setelah keluar dari teater. Rukia tertawa. "Apa-apaan film itu tadi? Payah sekali…"

"Ah, berisik. Aku lapar, ayo kita makan!" kata Light.

"Eh! Aku masih kenyang soda dan pop corn, kau saja yang makan."

"Uhh Rukiaa…ayo kau harus makan! Yang traktir kan aku, jadi kau harus nurut!" bantah Light.

Setelah berargumen nyasar ke sana kemari ("yang minta ngajak aku kan kamu!" "tetap saja yang bayar aku!" "yang milih film jelek kan kamu!" "tetap saja yang punya pulsa buat nelpon kamu kan aku!" "yang punya perusahaan telepon kan bukan kamu!" "Tapi yang beli pulsa aku!" "yang punya duit buat pulsa kan ortumu!" "Tapi kan mereka kasih duitnya ke aku!" "yang cari duit kan ortu-mu," "emang apa hubungannya perusahaan telepon dan orang tuaku?") dan tidak jelas, akhirnya Rukia kalah dan Light mengajaknya makan hamburger dan kentang goreng.

Rukia akhirnya berhasil melumat-lumat traktirannya sampai habis dengan perjuangan keras, Rukia akhirnya minum soda untuk memasukkan hamburger dan kentang gorengnya.

"Fuaahh…" Rukia lega sekali dan dia menatap Light yang tampaknya sudah pucat pasi, hamburgernya masih banyak. "Rukia…"

"Nggak mau! Abisin sendiri!"

"Ayo bantu aku…"

"Nggak!"

"Ayo dong Rukia…kamu kan baik sih…" (A/N: Inilah cara teman2ku merayuku, tapi gagal total)

"Enggak! Aku ini jahat! Bwee…"

"Oh ya? Sejahat apa sih? Jahat mana kamu sama aku?" kata Light dengan maksud tertentu. Dia tidak tahu kalau Rukia tahu dia orang jahat…

"Jahat kamu deh kayaknya." Kata Rukia jujur tapi tenang. Light nyengir. "Kalau nggak sanggup ngabisin ya udah…" kata Rukia lagi. "Tapi kan sayang duitnya…" kata Light, meski dia itu nggak sayang uang.

"Apa kamu mau membuatku menunggu terus, Light?" Rukia melancarkan kitty-eyesnya. Light luluh.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan lagi deh…" kata Light nyerah. "Yeah!" Rukia langsung sumringah. "Kalau tidak salah ada pameran perhiasan. Kamu tahu nggak sebuah safir yang bisa berubah warna sesuai perubahan suhu?" tanya Light saat mereka berjalan.

"Wah? Bisa berubah warna? Safir apaan itu?" tanya Rukia kagum.

"Itu disebut Chameleon. Karena seperti bunglon yang bisa merubah warna. Itu perhiasan yang sangat mahal. Cocok untuk dipakai di Jepang, karena memiliki empat musim dan perubahan suhu yang naik turun." Komentar Light cerdas (A/N: Itu benar-benar ada lhoh…)

"Hmm…aku jadi ingin lihat!" kata Rukia tidak sabar. Akhirnya mereka sampai ke gedung pameran. Banyak orang-orang berpakaian borjuis dan beberapa anak muda di sana.

"Wah, baru dimulai!"

"Kamu belum pernah ke pameran sebelumnya, Rukia?"

"Belum, di tempat asalku tidak ada pameran…"

"Lihat itu, orangnya membawa keluar Chameleon!" seru Light menunjuk seorang wanita yang membawa sangkar kaca bertutup beludru.

"Saudara-saudara sekalian, hari ini pameran resmi dibuka untuk tiga hari! Kami akan melakukan pelelangan terhadap Chameleon!" si pembawa acara membuka acara dengan penuh semangat.

Semua bertepuk tangan antusias.

"Hm? Sedang apa, mereka?" gumam Rukia heran melihat beberapa orang pria mengendap-endap ke atas back-ground panggung.

Light menyipitkan mata mengawasi orang-orang itu. Dia langsung menggenggam tangan Rukia. "Rukia, kita harus pergi dari sini, sekarang." Katanya tiba-tiba dan menarik Rukia.

"E-eh…Light, ada apa ini?"

"Permisi, permisi…"

"Hey! Hati-hati!"

Akhirnya Light dan Rukia berhasil keluar dari keramaian. Light pun menarik Rukia menuju pintu keluar, tapi segera saja ada seorang pria berlari ke hadapan mereka, "Hai kalian! Masa' sudah mau pergi sih?"

"Kami sedang buru-buru…ada janji." Kata Light, keringat bercucuran.

"Maaf ya…" kata pria itu, menyeringai. Langsung saja pagar-pagar besi pengaman gedung turun dan menutup akses keluar-masuk gedung pameran. Semua jendela dan semua pintu keluar, ditutup. Rukia napasnya tercekat. "…sepertinya janji itu tidak akan pernah kalian penuhi…heheh…"

"L-Light, ada apa ini?" tanya Rukia ngeri.

"…kita sedang sial Rukia, pameran ini dirampok." Geram Light. Hadirin yang lain ada yang menjerit ketakutan dan ada yang pingsan ketika jeruji pengaman diturunkan.

"Hadirin sekalian, angkat tangan kalian jika kalian tidak mau mati!" kata perampok lain yang berada di atas back-ground panggung sambil menenteng riot-gun.

Semua mengangkat tangan kecuali Light dan Rukia. Orang yang tadi menghadang mereka membentak; "Angkat tangan kalian!"

"Buat apa? Kamu mau menggelitik pinggangku? Heh?" tantang Rukia garang. "Eh…bukan begitu sih…"

"Memangnya apa artinya angkat tangan, sih?" tanya Rukia polos dan dodol.

"Iya juga sih, aku juga nggak tau…" kata perampok yang dodol itu.

"Fungsinya agar hal seperti ini tidak terjadi…" Light memukul tengkuk orang itu sehingga pingsan. "Hoo…jadi itu fungsinya?" tanya Rukia kagum.

"Kita harus menyelina—"

"Mungkin kalian berhasil membodohi anak buahku yang dodol satu itu, tapi kalian tidak bisa membodohi aku, bocah-bocah ingusan!" si ketua perampok muring-muring.

"Yah, kedengaran…" Light angkat bahu dengan santainya. Dia pun angkat tangan sambil menggenggam tangan Rukia, tapi Rukia ditarik.

"Light!"

"Rukia!" ternyata Rukia ditangkap oleh anak buah yang lain. Rukia langsung ditodong pistol. Sialnya lagi itu pistol magnum, bisa tembus lima orang.

"Hweheheh, jangan macam-macam kau! Kalau tidak, aku akan membuat lubang yang mulus di kepala pacarmu ini!" kata si perampok.

"Egh! Aku ini bukan pacarnya, baka!" Rukia menendang selangkang pria itu.

"ADAW!"

Perampok lainnya buru-buru memegangi Rukia sementara perampok yang ditendang Rukia itu mengurusi 'adik'nya.

_Wah…ternyata Rukia itu kuat sekali…_Light menelan ludah.

"Bagus, bawa gadis itu kemari!" perintah ketua perampok. Rukia langsung diseret ke panggung. "Kami akan menyandera gadis ini dan membawa Chameleon. Yang macam-macam, aku akan bunuh gadis ini!"

Light menggeretakkan giginya sambil mengeluarkan tanda polisi milik ayahnya. "Kalian jangan macam-macam. Aku ini polisi!"

"Apaaa? Ya ampun! Apes banget kita! He-hei kau polisi! Jangan macam-macam! Kau! Ikat dia!" teriak si ketua pencuri gelagapan ke anak buahnya. Light tersenyum. Sebenarnya tanda polisi milik ayahnya itu bukan benda biasa…

Bleach x Death Note

"Heh?" Ulquiorra tersentak kaget.

"Ada apa, Ulquiorra-kun?" tanya Orihime cemas. Ulquiorra dengan gugup menatap Orihime; "Maaf, Inoue-san…aku…aku harus pergi sekarang!" Ulquiorra tersenyum sedih dan berlari.

"Ulquiorra-kun!" Ulquiorra sudah cukup jauh berlari. Tapi Orihime mengejar, berhasil mengikuti Ulquiorra yang masuk gang kecil. Orihime mengendap-endap.

"Grimmjow, Kami-sama dalam—"

"Iya, iya aku tau!" suara Grimmjow menggema. Orihime mengintip apa yang terjadi. Ternyata Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow.

Mereka mengeluarkan sebuah pil hitam dari kantong seragam dan memakannya. Orihime ternganga. Topeng hollow mereka muncul kembali. Ulquiorra menatap ke tanah. Ketika dia mengangkat pandangannya, dia berkata; "Kita harus membantu Kami-sama."

"Yea yea, ayo!" mereka pun menghilang.

Orihime merosot di dinding gang itu.

_Ulquiorra-kun…telah kembali menjadi espada yang dingin…_pikir Orihime sedih. Dia tiba-tiba sadar akan sesuatu; _Itu pasti karena topeng hollow…tunggu dulu! Kami-sama…? Light dalam bahaya?_

_Bukannya Light…katanya mengajak Kuchiki-chan kencan…?_

Orihime langsung mengambil ponselnya dan mencari kontak 'I' dia dengan gemetaran menekan tombol 'call'. Dengan gemetaran, dia menunggu Ichigo mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Ya, ini aku. Tumben kau telepon, Inoue._" Kata Ichigo asal-asalan, baru bangun tidur.

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-chan sedang dalam bahaya!"

Orihime bisa mendengar suara pintu menjeblak terbuka dan suara L yang anyep; _"Ichigo, Rukia terlibat perampokan. Sedang disiarkan di TV. Yagami bersamanya."_

"_APA? Inoue-san, terimakasih. Aku akan segera datang ke tempat Rukia—"_

"Ba-baiklah Kurosaki—"

"_Apa yang terjadi dengan Rukia…?" _Suara dingin merayap ke dalam percakapan. Orihime nyaris jantungan.

"_B-Byakuya! Ngapain kau ke sini?"_

Terdengar suara benda di lempar.

"_Kon! Chappy!"_

"_Di mana Rukia."_

"_Di manapun dia sekarang, dia dalam bahaya! Aku akan menolongnya!"_

"_Dia sedang di gedung pameran. Sebaiknya kita cepat sebelum para perampok itu membawa Rukia."_ Suara L terdengar lagi.

Orihime terbelalak dan menutup ponselnya cepat-cepat.

_Kenapa…keadaan jadi aneh begini? Uhh! Tidak! Aku harus membantu Kuchiki-chan!_ Pikir Orihime dan berdiri, berlari keluar dari gang.

"Orihime!" teriak Tatsuki yang berlari ke arahnya. "R-rukia…!"

"Iya, aku tahu! Abarai-san!" Orihime menatap Renji yang juga datang bersama Tatsuki; "Byakuya Kuchiki sedang berada di rumah Kurosaki-kun!" katanya.

"A-Apa?" Renji terbelalak. "Renji, pergilah menyusul taichou-mu. Kami akan melakukan sesuatu dengan Rukia." Kata Tatsuki menenangkan. Renji mengangguk dan berlari pergi.

"Ayo, Orihime!"

"Um!" kedua cewek itu berlari ke gedung pameran yang tidak jauh. Mereka sampai mendapati banyak mobil polisi, serta beberapa reporter dari perusahaan TV berada di depan gedung.

"Hei gadis-gadis seperti kalian pulang sana! Ini bahaya!" kata seorang polisi.

"Ugghh dasar polisi sok!" geram Tatsuki, tapi Orihime menahannya. "Tatsuki-chan, lihat!" Orihime menunjuk ventilasi yang cukup tinggi di gedung itu. "Sepertinya mereka tidak menyegel saluran udara!" kata Orihime berharap.

"Kita coba saja. Tapi kita harus melewati orang-orang tolol ini!" kata Tatsuki sewot.

"Hmmm…" Orihime berpikir-pikir. Dia teringat sesuatu yang brillian.

ACTION!

"Biarkan aku lewat! Biarkan aku lewat!" teriak Orihime tragis. "Maaf nak, tapi kau—"

"Rukia ada di sana! Dia sandera utama! Hiks…dia…dia sahabatku…" Orihime berakting menangis. Dan seluruh reporter langsung memandangnya. Tatsuki cengo. Orihime mengedipkan sebelah mata kepadanya sebelum melanjutkan akting.

"Kau teman sekolahnya?"

"Ya…dia teman yang sangat berharga! Aku harap dia tidak apa-apa!"

"Apakah dia datang ke sini karena tahu soal perampokan ini akan terjadi atau apa?"

"Ya, maksud saya, apakah dia punya masalah tertentu dengan para perampok itu?"

"Hmm…dia ke sini sedang berkencan biasa saja dengan Light Yagami."

"Light Yagami? Bukankah dia murid top di Tokyo, anak kepala polisi dan mantan pacar Misa Amane?"

"Y-ya, begitulah…"

"Kami masih punya banyak pertanyaan…"

Tatsuki, sementara itu berhasil melewati para reporter sambil mengambil topi pengantar makanan. Dia mendekati meja darurat yang ada bento di atasnya, pura-pura menaruhnya di situ.

"Oi, kau tukang antar bento!" kata seorang polisi.

"Y-ya pak!"

"Berapa semuanya?"

"I…itu…karena kalian sedang berada dalam misi besar, gratis saja ya," kata Tatsuki.

"Sudahlah, ambil ini." Pak Polisi menyodorkan 5000 Yen ke tangan Tatsuki. Tatsuki menerima itu sambil termangu-mangu.

_Ternyata menyamar seperti ini untung juga…_pikirnya.

"Ah! Bukan saatnya untuk itu!" Tatsuki mengendap-endap mendekati gedung, memasuki gang kecil di sebelah gedung itu, memanjat tabung pompa yang berada di sebelah gedung dan menjebol ventilasi. Dia masuk, lalu mengambil ponselnya.

"Orihime, aku sudah masuk."

Orihime masih menjawab dengan berurai air mata sambil mengecek ponselnya dan mendengarkan voice-message.

"Oh lihat! Itu Yagami!" teriak Orihime menunjuk ke atap gedung.

"MANA?" semua menoleh. Mereka mengernyit karena nggak ada siapa-siapa di situ. Waktu mereka kembali menatap tempat Orihime, dia sudah lenyap.

"Kau berhasil juga, Jennifer Lopez…" Tatsuki nyengir ketika Orihime memanjat masuk ke ventilasi. Orihime terkikik pelan. Mereka pun merangkak masuk.

_Tenang saja, Kuchiki-chan…aku akan datang!_ Pikir Orihime.

Bleach x Death Note

"Kau bukan hanya sudah melanggar peraturan yang telah kami tetapkan, Kurosaki. Kau juga telah membuat adikku dalam bahaya. Kau juga, Lawliet. Aku mengharapkan banyak hal darimu…" Byakuya dengan dingin memarahi mereka.

"Tidak, saya punya hak penuh untuk berada di sini, karena saya seorang taichou. Dan hanya saya yang punya banyak informasi mengenai Light Yagami. Dan dari pengamatan saya sejauh ini, Light Yagami telah sering berkencan dengan Rukia." Kata L menjelaskan.

"Rukia…?"

"Ugh! Ayolah! Ini bukan saatnya ceramah atau qultum! Lagian itu kerjaannya Hitsugaya! Sekarang ini Rukia dalam bahaya!" geram Ichigo.

"Dia seorang shinigami."

"Dan dia bersama seorang Light Yagami!"

Byakuya menahan emosi. "Baiklah…cepatlah pergi. Aku akan memanggil bala bantuan." Byakuya berdiri dan meninggalkan kamar Ichigo lewat jendela.

Ponsel l bergetar. "Moshi-moshi," sapa L datar seperti biasa.

"_Lawliet-san, aku melihat kedua espada masuk ke dalam gedung pameran. Sementara itu, di sisi lain Inoue-san dan Kurogane-san masuk ke gedung pameran melalui ventilasi."_

"Terimakasih atas laporannya, Ishida-san." L menutup ponselnya dan jongkok di atas tempat tidur Ichigo, lalu memakan gikongan.

"T-tunggu dulu, L! Kau serius mau datang? Light ada di sana!" kata Ichigo kaget.

"Ini tanggung jawabku sebagai taichou Rukia. Orang yang terlibat juga tanggung jawabku." Light menarik Ochanmitsukon dan melompat keluar menggunakan shunpo. "Aku akan melihatmu nanti jika kau memang mau datang, Ichigo." L pergi.

Ichigo nepok dahi; "Agh! Apa yang terjadi di sini?" dia menjambaki rambutnya, lalu menatap ke lantai. "Kon!" dia buru-buru mencari Kon dan mendapatinya bersembunyi di bawah ranjang.

"Ngapain kau di situ sama Chappy?" tanya Ichigo heran. "I-Ichigo…aku merasakan reiatsu yang mengerikan!" kata Kon bergidik, Chappy ngangguk.

"Heh? Byakuya sudah pergi!"

"Bukan shinigami! Tapi…"

Ichigo merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding. Dia buru-buru menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Ryuk sedang menyeringai lebar. "Hai…"

"K-k-k-k-kau! Maling!"

"Kalau aku maling, aku tidak akan masuk ke kamar yang ga ada TV atau laptopnya…" kata Ryuk.

"Oh, kau setan buruk rupa yang ditangkap Aisa, ya?"

"A-aku bukan setan! Enak saja! Aku ini cukup tampan di kalanganku!"

"Setampan dewa Hades…bweh. Ayo Ichigo, kita akan membongkar kedok kita sekarang." Ternyata Aisa sudah nangkring di bingkai jendela Ichigo.

"A-Aisa…?"

"Dan cebol jantan!" dia sempat-sempatnya mengejek Toushiro. "Berisik! Ayo kita harus cepat pergi!"

Bleach x Death Note

"Kami-sama." Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow muncul di sisi kiri-kanan Light tanpa seorang pun melihat mereka. "Habisi orang-orang ini. Aku akan menyelamatkan Rukia." Kata Light.

"Baik." Keduanya menghunuskan senjata mereka.

"KYAA! MEREKA MATI!" jerit beberapa orang yang berada di belakang menyadari dua perampok yang menahan Light jatuh berlumuran darah.

"K-kau! Siapa kau, bocah?" teriak ketua perampok. "Sebutkan…namamu…" geram Light sambil maju menerobos keramaian.

"Si-siapa kau?"

"Namamu…"

"Light! Jangan!" jerit Rukia.

"Aku bisa membunuhmu begitu saja kalau kau tidak mau memberitahu namamu…aku bisa membunuh siapapun di sini yang menghalangi jalanku…aku bisa membunuh siapapun yang menggangguku!" kata Light dingin, menggema di seluruh aula.

"Ja-jangan-jangan dia…" beberapa orang minggir dari jalan Light.

"Dia…adalah Kira…!"

Light berhenti.

_Tidak…Rukia tidak boleh tahu kalau aku Kira…tidak…tidak boleh!_

"Diam!" bentak Light marah.

Light naik ke panggung dan merenggut Rukia dari tangan si perampok. Ketua perampok yang berada di atas background itu jatuh tersungging di hadapan kaki Light.

"Sebutkan…namamu…"

"Light! Jangan! Jangan!" teriak Rukia memohon, memeluk Light dari belakang. Perampok itu gemetaran dan menggigil menyedihkan. Light luluh, karena Rukia.

"Jangan…aku tahu siapa kau…tapi aku…"

"Bagus sekali, gadis cantik…" ketua perampok itu mengangkat tomy-gun dan menodongnya ke kepala Rukia. Light menggeretakkan giginya.

"Bagaimana kau akan membunuhku sekarang, Kira? Sedikit saja gerakan…dan kau…akan…kehilangan dia…"

"Dalam mimpimu! Brengsek!" teriak Tatsuki yang datang di atas lampu kristal besar yang terletak tepat di atas panggung. Tatsuki melompat dan menjatuhkan perampok itu.

"Tatsu—" Rukia buru-buru menutup mulutnya. Berikutnya Orihime yang melompat turun. "Kuchiki-chan! Kau baik-baik saja?" Dia mengangkat tomy-gun yang berat itu.

"I-Inoue-san?"

"Kau harus segera keluar dari sini, Rukia! Kakakmu ada di sini!" kata Tatsuki menggoyang-goyang bahu Rukia. "A-aku…"

"Rukia, sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Light.

"Lepaskan dia, Yagami." Terdengar suara anyep L. Rukia mau pingsan. Kenapa…semua ini terjadi?

"Ryuzaki!" Light tersentak mundur. L melompat turun dan mendarat dengan ringan.

Keduanya saling tatap dingin. "L-Light, biar…biarku jelaskan…"

"Kau…seorang shinigami…" kata Light. L bergeming dan menarik tangan Rukia dengan pelan. Light terbelalak; "Rukia…kau…?"

"Berisik! Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?" ketua perampok dodol itu frustasi dan menendang Orihime, merebut tomy-gunnya kembali dan menembak ke segala arah dengan frustasi.

"Berhenti, dasar bodoh!" Aisa melesat menendang perampok itu entah dari mana datangnya dan membuat pria itu menelan sesuatu.

Perampok itu masih bersikukuh berdiri, lalu ternganga ketakutan. "Ma-makhluk apa itu?" Dia menembakkan tomy-gunnya lurus ke depan, di mana Ryuk sedang terbang dan termangu heran.

"Kau…bisa melihatku?"

L maupun Light menoleh ke asal suara Ryuk. "Kau!" keduanya berteriak.

"A-apa…makhluk apa kau? Ja-jangan bunuh aku!" si perampok bertekuk lutut.

"Semua anak buah perampok, jatuhkan senjata kalian!" teriak Tatsuki. Semua hadirin riuh rendah dan ketakutan serta bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Dari tadi mereka melihat 'Kira' bicara sendiri, dan si perampok tertendang sesuatu yang tidak tampak setelah di tendang Tatsuki. Sekarang semua perampok menjatuhkan senjatanya.

"Kenapa aku harus membunuhmu…? Nyawamu masih panjang. Yah, memang karena kau orang jahat, biasanya umurnya panjang…" Ryuk dengan dodolnya berceloteh. Sekarang para hadirin menyaksikan si perampok gelagapan melotot melihat dinding depan aula.

Light menyeringai. L menyipitkan mata. Aisa terbelalak.

"Ryuk! Berhenti! Jangan!" jerit Aisa panik.

"Hah? Ada apa, nona Aisa? Aku hanya sedang memberitahu…"

"Jangan sebut namanya!" teriak Rukia sadar apa yang akan terjadi.

"…Matsushita Oada kalau hidupnya masih 12 tahun lagi." Ryuk menyeringai.

"BRENGSEK!" teriak Aisa marah, sementara Light menyeringai juga dan menatap ketua perampok itu. "Mati kau, Matsushita Oada…"

DEG!

"KYAAAA! ADA YANG MATI LAGI!" teriak beberapa orang ketika ketua perampok itu tiba-tiba berteriak, berlutut dan memuntahkan darah, lalu mati.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan hal ini lagi, Yagami!" teriak L menghunuskan Ochanmitsukon. Rukia di sisinya bergeming. Seringai di wajah Light hilang. "R-Rukia…aku bisa jelaskan…"

"Serang dia." Suara dingin berwibawa menggelegar. Byakuya Kuchiki melompat dari atas tangga lampu. Diikuti Ichigo, Renji dan Toushiro.

"Tch! Espada!" teriak Light. Segera saja Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow muncul di hadapannya dengan posisi siaga.

"Agh! Sial! Cepat amankan orang-orang melas ini!" teriak Aisa kepada Tatsuki dan Orihime, dia melemparkan beberapa granat. "Tarik pengamannya dan lempar! Aku harus memanggil pasukan yang ada di luar! Menos Grandes akan datang!"

"A-apa kau meminta kami melempar bom ke—" pertanyaan Tatsuki dipotong oleh Orihime.

"Boom! Kachooww!" Orihime dengan polosnya melempar granat itu.

"EEEKH! ORIHIME!"

Gas keunguan memenuhi aula, dan semuanya tertidur. Orihime tersenyum pada Tatsuki; "Tatsuki-chan, di belakang panggung ada tuas untuk menaikkan jeruji! Aku akan berusaha mengevakuasi semuanya! Sado-san juga akan datang!"

"Ba-baik!" Tatsuki berlari ke belakang panggung dan menurunkan tuas. Jeruji pengaman di seluruh gedung dinaikkan.

Orihime melompat turun dari panggung dan memegang jepit rambut legendarisnya; "Semuanya! Bantu aku memindahkan orang-orang ini!"

"Baik, Hime-chan!"

Bleach x Death Note

Sementara itu, di atas panggung terjadi pertarungan besar. Beberapa espada lainnya bermunculan; Yammy, Luppi dan lainnya. Mereka bertarung mati-matian.

L melawan Ulquiorra, Ichigo melawan Grimmjow, Toushiro , Byakuya dan Renji melawan beberapa espada sekaligus. Light tersenyum kecil berada di belakang Espadas-nya, sama seperti Rukia berada di belakang para shinigami.

"Light!" teriak Rukia nanar. Senyuman di wajah Light lenyap. "Rukia…aku…"

"Sebenarnya aku…"

Tiba-tiba bumi bergetar, kaca-kaca di gedung pameran itu pecah.

"Menos Grandes!" Aisa datang bersama Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika dan Unohana. "Madarame, Ayasegawa, bantu Yasutora dan Inoue mengevakuasi! Matsumoto, bantu aku menghabisi menos grandes ini! Unohana-san! Periksa keadaan orang-orang ini!" kata Aisa memberikan perintah. Semuanya mengangguk dan segera melakukan tugas mereka.

Ternyata banyak sekali menos grandes yang muncul di luar batas kewajaran, meluluh lantakan bagian kota Karakura itu.

"Ai-san! Kenapa banyak sekali?" teriak Rangiku sembari menebas seekor menos grandes.

"Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu…" Aisa berusaha berpikir.

"Nanti saja!" Ishida berteriak dari bawah sambil melesatkan anak panah ke menos grandes yang nyaris menampar Aisa. "Mereka langsung muncul karena Yagami memakai kekuatannya, katamu!" kata Ishida.

"Ai-san! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Majiku, berdiri di hadapan Aisa sambil menghunuskan Mokugan, zanpakuto-nya yang berelemen tumbuhan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa…aku merasa melupa—" Aisa melirik ke bawah dan mendapati arwah Matsushita Oada terhuyung-huyung dengan rantai jiwa yang pendek sekali.

"Matsushita Oada! Dia akan menjadi hollow! Makanya banyak menos grandes! Ishida-san!" teriak Aisa.

"Aku akan mengurus orang itu!" kata Ishida mengangguk. Aisa kembali menghunuskan Mizupaku-nya dan kembali bertarung.

Langit-langit gedung runtuh.

"Satten Kesshun!" teriak Orihime. Dia bekerja keras sekali. Membuat pelindung dan mengeluarkan Tsubaki untuk menghadapi beberapa menos grandes, memindahkan orang-orang yang tertidur.

"Sado-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Orihime cemas. Chad sedang memikul sepuluh orang di bahunya. Lima di kanan, lima di kiri.

"Tidak apa-apa—awas Inoue-san!" Chad menyeruduk Orihime tepat sebelum lampu kristal raksasa yang tadi menghiasi langit-langit jadi runtuh dan nyaris menimpanya.

"Sado-kun!" jerit Orihime. Ternyata Chad masih berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah lampu kristal itu. Orihime menghela napas. Chad melompat keluar dan mengamankan orang-orang di pundaknya.

Rukia mengamati semua ini, tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa saking ributnya.

_Semuanya sedang bekerja…aku harus…melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan semua ini!_ Pikir Rukia dengan keras.

Dia menatap Light yang menunduk. Lalu menatap Ichigo dan lainnya.

"Light! Hentikan semua ini!" teriak Rukia berlari menerabas pertarungan dan mencekik Light. "tarik kembali semua menos grandes dan espada ini! Hentikan!" bentak Rukia.

"Tidak bisa. Maaf…tapi…aku harus melakukan ini…maaf Rukia…" sebelum Light menyentuhnya, Rukia mundur salto.

Hentakan bumi membuat Tatsuki yang berada di belakang panggung jatuh ke tengah pertarungan. Segera saja Apollo Szayel memanfaatkan momentum ini. Dia menyandera Tatsuki.

Tapi Rukia berdiri di hadapan Tatsuki. "Jangan sentuh temanku!" dengan kido, Rukia meledakkan panggung yang sudah hancur lebur itu.

"Agh! Brengsek!" teriak Szayel. Dia menyerang Rukia secara blak-blakan.

"Rukia! Tangkap ini!" Ichigo melemparkan tempat permen chappy milik Rukia. Rukia segera melahap satu.

Dan dia melepaskan semuanya, melepaskan siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Tanpa suara, tanpa ancang-ancang 'dansa pertama' atau apa, Rukia membekukan seluruh gedung.

"Sode no Shirayuki…ini saatnya!" Rukia menebas Szayel dan berlari menjauh meninggalkan panggung yang sudah ia hancurkan, membantu yang lain membunuh menos grandes.

Light terpaku.

"Rukia…dia adalah…"

"Benar, dia adalah yang kau cari selama ini…" kaa L sudah berada di hadapannya. Sementara Ulquiorra sedang dalam 'masa kritis' bengong di pojokan karena 'sisi Wonderweiss'-nya keluar.

"Mati kau, Ryuzaki…atau harus kubilang…" Light menyeringai dengan mata lebar; "Lawrence Lawliet…"

L masih menodong Light, menunggu sentakan di jantungnya. L mendengus.

"Light, bagaimana kau akan membunuh Dewa Kematian dengan Catatan Kematian…?" kata L datar.

"Brengsek!" teriak Light. Dia memakan pil hitam seperti gikongan berwarna hitam. Dia langsung berada dalam wujud semacam 'bankai' dengan pakaian yang sama dengan bentuk 'bankai' Ichigo.

Light menghunuskan sabit hitam yang sangat besar dengan tiga ukiran angka empat di pegangannya.

"Light…bertransformasi, Ai-san!" teriak Majiku. Aisa menebas menos grandes sebelum menoleh untuk melihat Light.

"Wujud apa itu?" gumam Aisa terperangah. Dia bergidik; "Reiatsu yang mencekam!"

Rukia sementara itu, yang baru saja bisa membantu teman-temannya, berhenti ketika melihat Light.

Light sendiri mulai bertarung dengan Ichigo, Byakuya, Toushiro, L dan Renji. Masih diganggu dengan espadas-nya.

Rukia menatap ke bawah, lantai pameran sudah kosong. Orihime, Ikkaku, Yumichika dan Chad berhasil mengevakuasi orang-orang, meskipun ketika dia melihat ke lantai dua, Unohana dan Kiyone sedang mengobati beberapa orang yang terluka parah, meski mereka sedang tidur. Rukia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, lalu dia melesat.

"Hyaaah!" Ichigo dan Light akan saling menghujamkan senjata mereka, melesat ke arah satu sama lain.

"SEMUANYA BERHENTI! TSUKISHIRO!" Rukia berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah Ichigo dan Light. Tepat ketika sabit milik Light berada di belakang tengkuknya. Tepat ketika Zangetsu berada di depan lehernya.

"Rukia…?" Ichigo maupun Light menyebutkan nama itu. Byakuya mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menghujamkan Senbonzakura ke jantung Light. Tapi Rukia sekarang berdiri menghadapi teman-temannya, menangis Senbonzakura.

Light menegakkan dirinya. Rukia masih di hadapannya dengan kuda-kuda bertarung. Renji maju untuk mengetes apakah ini cuma siasat atau bukan. Dia melesat dengan Zabimaru. Lagi-lagi Rukia memakai Sode no Shirayuki untuk menangkisnya.

"Ayo! Hyourinmaru!" Toushiro sekarang mencoba, dan sekarang Rukia, dengan satu lambaian zanpakuto miliknya, membekukan Toushiro.

"Rukia! Kau sedang apa?" teriak Ichigo. Rukia menghela napas lagi, berusaha menelan pilihan yang baru saja dia ambil.

"Ayo, majulah kalian." Kata Rukia menghunuskan Sode no Shirayuki. Byakuya menyipitkan mata. Toushiro, Renji dan Ichigo terpaku. L berjalan dan berdiri menghadapi Rukia.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Rukia?" tanya L tenang.

"Aku ingin…mengakhiri semuanya…" jawab Rukia pasti. Mereka sedang berbisik.

"Kau sudah memikirkan semuanya baik-baik…?"

"Aku hanya ingin menghentikan kejadian sekarang." Dia lebih memajukan lagi kepalanya dan membisikan sesuatu pada L.

L mundur satu langkah.

Yang lain berhenti bekerja. Aisa, Majiku dan Rangiku mendarat untuk menyaksikan. Orihime, Chad, Ishida, Yumichika dan Ikkaku terkesiap dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Unohana dan Kiyone menonton dari lantai dua dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Rukia Kuchiki baru saja menangkis Byakuya…dan teman-temannya?

"Kuchiki-chan! Ada apa ini?" tanya Orihime bingung.

Rukia meliriknya dan akhirnya menghadap Orihime; "Diam saja kau, Inoue." Katanya dingin, membuat Orihime terkesiap.

Rukia yang paling menyadari adanya arwah Matsushita Oada di tempat itu, melangkah mendekati arwah malang itu dan memegangi rantainya. Dia memandang ke semua yang ada di dalam bangunan itu.

"Aku Rukia Kuchiki…" katanya, "…pemegang kunci Tsukiro yang dicari bertahun-tahun oleh Aizen. Benda yang lebih hebat dari Hogyoku."

"Aku akan ikut Light Yagami dan membantunya…" Rukia menarik rantai itu; "…untuk menjadi Dewa Dunia Baru…"

Matsushita Oada menjerit kesakitan ketika Rukia dengan keras dan cepat menarik rantai-nya. Segera saja arwah itu bertransformasi menjadi Hollow yang ternyata lebih besar dari menos grandes.

"Ukuran Hollow itu tidak wajar!" kata Aisa.

"Mungkin kekuatan Rukia mempengaruhinya!" komentar Majiku.

"Panggil lebih banyak bantuan, Majiku! Kita juga harus menghilangkan ingatan orang banyak!" perintah Aisa. Majiku mengangguk dan pergi.

"Rukia…kenapa dia?" Rangiku berteriak bingung.

"Kuchiki-chan! Kenapa?" teriak Orihime. Rukia tetap menahan ekspresi dinginnya. "Karena aku menyukai Light Yagami." Jawabnya dingin.

"Tidak! Rukia! Jangaan!" teriak Ichigo marah sambil menghunuskan Zangetsu. "Kau bukan Rukia! Tidak!" teriaknya. Rukia menahan Zangetsu dengan Sode no Shirayuki.

Hanya di hadapan Ichigo.

Rukia menitikkan air mata yang sangat kecil, yang langsung membeku di pipinya. "Aku bukan orang yang lain lagi…Ichigo…" Rukia menebas perut Ichigo dengan jari-nya yang telah dia tajamkan dengan kido.

"Ruki…a…"

Rukia berbalik untuk menghadapi Light. "Ayo, Kami-sama…kita pergi…" punggungnya bergidik sedikit.

Ichigo masih sempat melihat sekelebat haori hitam dan rambut hitam itu.

_Lagi-lagi dia melakukan ini…tapi dia tidak…dia tidak melakukan ini untuk melindungi…_

"Semuanya, minggir!" teriak Ishida tiba-tiba. Seketika saja semua sadar kalau Hollow raksasa itu masih berada di area. "Bawa Ichigo!" teriak Aisa mengingatkan. Renji langsung menyeret Ichigo sebelum Ishida melesatkan panahnya.

Pertarungan kembali dimulai.

Bukan pertarungan dengan Hollow aneh itu, bukan…

Tapi pertarungan banyak orang, melawan calon Dewa Dunia Baru, Light Yagami.

Misteri yang baru muncul.

Kenapa Rukia mengkhianati teman-temannya?

**Yep, bersambung saudara-saudara…**

Ai: Hoeeh…akhirnya selesai juga. Ternyata satu hari cukup untuk memajukan plot ini.

Rukia: TIDAK! APA YANG TERJADI? KENAPA AKU MENGKHIANATI MEREKA?

Light: R-rukia-san…

Rukia: Dengar! Itu cuma…cuma akting!

Ichigo: YA! CUMA AKTING! JANGAN MASUKIN KE HATI! *goncang2 leher Light*

Orihime: *mewek* Hiks…

Aisa: Nah loh, ada apa ini, ada apa?

Orihime: Kuchiki-chan jahat…hiks…

Rukia: I-itu kan hanya akting! AISAAA! SEBENARNYA APA YANG TERJADI?

Aisa: Hmm…aku lapar *melenggang pergi*

Rukia: OI! TUNGGU!

Ichigo: Ugh…kali ini aku deh yang harus balas review…

Magiciankunai

Wah terimakasih buat reviewnya...err...sebenarnya Orihime itu...Orihime yang ITU kau suruh poliandri? Hmm...aneh deh. Iya ya, Ulquiorra jadi sangar gitu. Salahkan Aisa! Terus baca dan review ya...oh iya, selamat berpuasa!

marianne de Marionettenspieler

Wah, ini review yang asik! Eheheh, jadi marianne-san lagi asik sama dewa-dewa Mesir nih? Author Aisa jg tau banyak lhoh. Ya gitutuh kelas dua bukannya belajar kemerdekaan RI malah baca Dewi Bast, Neith dkk. Kalau Grimmjow jadi Qebehsenuef, aku jadi apa? Ah iya, selamat berpuasa. Iya, Ulqui-san bisa nggambar. Sama kayak L. Terus baca dan review ya...

Ichiru-chan

Nyeh...sepertinya kau pembaca yang paling beringas ya...tapi lihatlah sekarang, apa yang terjadi pada Rukia. Dia kabur sama Yagami. Sekali lagi, Salahkan Aisa! Terus baca dan Review!

aiNeko-Haru

Hm...ternyata untuk fans Inoue-san ada dua kubu juga ya. Ada yang suka Ulquihime dan ada yang suka Ishihime hm...*manggut2* maaf ya kali ini scene romance-nya kurang banyak dan gaje. Tapi tetap baca dan review ya!

runavi higesa

Iya, maaf kurang panjang, ini dipanjangin nooh...eh? Aku jadi fans chappy? Yah gimana ya...ternyata nonton chappy asik juga gitu...heheh. Ta-tapi aku bukannya mau jadi fans Chappy! Fans chappy cukup Rukia seorang aja deh -_-a ah iya, terus baca dan review ya...

aRaRaNcHa

Eh...==...aku ya...eng...aku jadi LUMAYAN suka chappy ya mungkin karena Rukia. Tapi...aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Chappy...==a terus baca dan review lho ya...

Zheone Quin

Yap, benar sekali. Rukia pilih Devil Chaps dan di chapter ini jadi kenyataan. Tapi masih misteri kenapa Rukia tiba-tiba ngikut Light. Nantikan chapter selanjutnya! terus baca dan review!

cute_cool_ crazy

Ah, selamat datang di fic gaje ini! terimakasih sudah lewat (?) untuk membaca. Nah, L awalnya mati untuk membongkar kedok Light. Light-nya (KIRA) mati karena kalah oleh Near. itu versi anime-nya, sih. Light semacam bunuh diri gitu. Tapi kawaii-san sudah menemukan info-nya dari net, kan? Ah, soal Gin...dia itu bakalan muncul kok. Karena Ryuk kan fails-nya Gin yang unik. terus baca dan review ya! Oh iya, silahkan mengajukan pilihan anda di polling yang ada di Profil Aisa-san kalau belum...

Ichigo: Ah...selesai...

Rukia: *manyun* Author ga ketemu...

Ichigo: Udahlah...mending tidur lagi mumpung masih jam setengah lima...

Rukia: Heh! Baru sahur langsung tidur bisa kebablasan subuhnya lhoh! Oi! Ichi! Oi!

See ya next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Selamat ultah buatku~! Yap, special untuk hari ultahku sendiri (besok) aku luncurkan chappy Sembilan! BTW, minal 'aidzin wal fa'idzin. Di sini ada yg terjadi pada dua Kurosaki Imoutos~! Apa yaa? xD trus awal-awal bakal rada' gaje dan aneh—sudahlah, maklumi saja yaa… oh iya, ada recall scene sedikit-sedikit dari komik yang akan muncul~ DAN ada kejutaaan buat pemenang polling! (mungkin?)ah sudahlah silahkan membaca…tapi, by the way…**

**Tahu nggak, kalo Bleach atopun Death Note itu bukan punya saya? (ga ada yang tanya)**

**BTW, mau promosi You're Always Right Here fic baruku! xD**

IKUZE~!

Presenting:

Light, How Will You Kill a Death God with a Death Note?

Aisa the Knight Apprentice, Crossover

Bleach

Death Note

"Weh, dia mampus betulan…" komentar Aisa tanpa susunan kata yang baik membuat semuanya ilfil saat mereka sedang memperbaiki Gedung Pameran yang luluh lantak dan beberapa lainnya sedang berkeliling Jepang untuk menghapus memori semua orang.

"Kok dia bisa lihat Ryuk?" tanya Toushiro. "Iya, waktu entuh karena dia mengganggu aku buat dia menelan potongan kertas dari death note. Aku bawa Ryuk untuk mengalihkan perhatian si Matsushita ini…" jelas Aisa tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa Rukia melakukan ini?" tanya Renji lagi buat ke seribu enam ratus tujuh puluh satu kalinya. Ikkaku frustasi, menghela napas; "Sudah kita bilang…URANG TAK ADE YANG NANGKEP! NANGKEP KAU?"

"Si-siap bos!" kata Renji sweat-drop. "Ini semua salah Aisa yang membawa Ryuk!" tuduh Toushiro. "Enak aja! Kalo nggak gitu Rukia bisa mati kale!" bantah Aisa. "Salahmu juga Ryuk ngibrit sama Yagami!" tuduh Rangiku nambah jelek keadaan. Aisa bodo' bodo' amat dan pakai headset.

"Raaah! Dasar author gilaa! Cepat beritahu kenapa Rukia mengkhianati kita!" tambah Renji berusaha mencekik Aisa, tapi ditahan Yumichika. "Iya bo'! Cepat beritahu endingnya!" si Yumichika sempet ganjen. Aisa makin pundung dan jongkok sambil nyanyi lagu Jason Miraz(?).

"RAAAH!" orang-orang yang dicuekkin akhirnya mengeroyoki Aisa. Alhasil detik berikutnya mereka jadi tumpukan sampah dan Aisa duduk di atas mereka. "Dengar ya, jangan mengacaukan plot yang aku buat! Ekting yang bener! Gue bunuh lo sekarang juga bisa! Misalnya gue tulis;" Aisa teriak-teriak marah gitu sampai gigi-gigi di mulut Ikkaku copot semua; "Noh, nooh! Gigi kau copot semua khan?"

"A…hia..beher huga…" kata Ikkaku (Ah iya bener juga…). Akhirnya semua mengakui mukjizat seorang author dan mulai menjalankan aktingnya dengan benar.

"Sekarang gue tinggal ya…" kata Aisa tiba-tiba udah bawa koper. "HEH? Mau ke mana?" tanya Yumichika kaget. "Gue mau liburan soalnya gue lagi ultah…" kata Aisa.

"O iya! Met ultah ya Aisaaa!" tiba-tiba si Toushiro meluk-meluk. "Ish, enak aja lo meluk-meluk!"

"EMANG GUE YANG MAU?" Toushiro mengangkat Hyourinmaru.

CUT!

(Aisa yang kegeeran dipeluk-peluk Toushiro segera mengganti naskah ke jalan yang benar)

"Terus kenapa kalo kamu ultah? Ntar siapa yang ngasih informasi!" tanya Toushiro sewot.

"Noh noh, itu kerjaan Lawrence-taichou—bleh, mending dipanggil Ryuzaki-taichou aja yah—yang ngurus rencana. Ini daftar kerjaan kalian kalo minta…" Aisa nyodorin gulungan jurus(?)—lebih tepatnya, dengan sopan melempar gulungan tersebut ke muka lepek Toushiro. (Toushiro: MUKA GUE GA LEPEK!)

Mungkin saking beratnya tuh gulungan, ato si Toushiro aja cowok lembek (dibantai Hitsu) Toushiro jatuh ke lantai dengan muka penyet oleh gulungan jurus entuh. Aisa udah ngibrit dengan jurus menghilang.

"Aisa! Apaan nih! Taichou! Jangan mati!" Rangiku jerit-jerit edan dan memeluk Toushiro sampek jembek ke dalam dadanya. Sebelum Ikkaku dan Renji menjatuhkan iler karena pemandangan mesum ini, Yumichika nampol mereka. "Wos! Ikh bete' keki deh bo, jangan mesum oche…?"

"A-i-u-e-oh iya…Matsumoto-san, perasaan dia ga bakal mati karena gulungan jurus deh. Dia kan _Taichou…_" kata Ikkaku. "Ha? Iya ya?" tanya Rangiku nggak sadar kalo Toushiro berusaha melepaskan pelukan genit Rangiku dari wajahnya.

"Nah, mari kita lihat apa daftar kerjaan kita…" ajak Renji memegang gulungan. Waktu mau diangkat, dia langsung keder-keder. "Ini gulungan ato beton?" akhirnya dengan kekuatan satu taichou, dua fuku taichou dan dua shinigami mereka berhasil membuka gulungan edyan itu.

"Tugas buat…ehh…daftar paling atas, Abarai Renji." Toushiro mulai baca.

"Apa?" tanya Renji.

"Menyapu lab Mayuri-san…." Renji pingsan. Ga ada yang berani masuk ke lab Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

"Selanjutnya siapa yang nama belakangnya A? Oh iya, Ayasegawa Yumichika!" kata Toushiro lagi. "Iya, apa kerjaan gue? Bosen nih, keki banget bo'…"

"Perawatan manicure dan pedicure—"

"SIP! MANTAB! LOPH YOU AISA!"

"…tiap hari buat Yamamoto-jii-san." Toushiro mengangkat alis menyelesaikan membacanya dan Yumichika langsung pingsan berbuih-buih.

Dan akhirnya semuanya kembali ke Soul Society dan mendengarkan Toushiro membacakan daftar kerjaan buat mereka.

Hisagi harus menyapu Seiretei(?).

Kira harus memungut sampah di seluruh SS (?)

Soi Fon harus menyanyikan lagu 'Nina Bobo' tiap malam di panti asuhan pakai ukulele(?) dengan suara falsetto(?).

Nemu dan Rangiku harus kerja di klub malam (EHEM).

Ikkaku harus melanjutkan bisnis black-mail Aisa (?).

Majiku harus tidur dan main PS(?)

Komamura harus kerja di sirkus (?)

Momo harus membantu para petani(?)

Kenpachi harus kerja jadi tukang pijat(?) (yang dipijat apa ga mampus?)

Yachiru harus jadi kuli angkut Toushiro(?)

Mayuri disuruh jadi pembantu Byakuya (?)

Toushiro harus jadi tukang poles zanpakutou semua orang (?)

"WOOII! ENAK AJA GUE JADI TUKANG POLES!" Baru pas nyebutin tugasnya sendiri si Toushiro kebakaran jenggot.

"KENAPA ELO BARU MARAH-MARAH PAS NYEBUTIN TUGAS SENDIRI HEEHH?" bentak orang-orang murka ke taichou dengan murkanya. "Terus…kenapa Unohana, Yama-jii, Kyoraku dan Byakuya nggak disuruh kerja?" tanya Momo habis bangun dari pingsannya.

"Iyalah, kami kan orang-orang yang menyayangi Aisa dan tak lupa memberinya hadiah ulang tahun…" kata Unohana lembut. Semua mangap. "MENYAYANGI AISAAA?"

"Jangan lupa THR…" kata Yama-jii. Semua cengo. "Hadiah macam apa yang kiranya kalian beri ke author?" tanya Rangiku sinis.

"PS3 dan PSP aja kok…" kata Unohana. Jaw drop level 1.

"Aku hanya memberinya…paket liburan VVIP untuk dua orang ke Paris…" kata Yama-jii manggut-manggut. Jaw drop level 2.

"Aku memberinya hand phone murah, harganya Cuma 9 miliar yen…" kata Kyoraku sambil lalu. Jaw drop akut sampai Kira kram mulut dan beberapa ngakak ngeliat Ikkaku jaw drop ga ada giginya.

"Aku memberinya tanda tangan asli Jackie-chan." Kata Byakuya datar.

"THR nya?"

"Aku kasih 5 juta yen saja…"

"Kalau aku minimal untuk Aisa sih 10 juta yen…"

"Aku sih 7 juta yen…"

"100 juta yen" jawaban Byakuya bikin Renji nangis darah.

Segera saja semuanya langsung diskusi. "Sialan si Aisa itu. Sialan empat kapten itu, mereka nyuap iblis licik picik itu…" geram Rangiku. "Saya sarankan kita melupakan saja apa yang dia perintahkan." Kata Nemu ala Robot. "Ya, ya pinter deh!" puji Yachiru. Mereka semua langsung berbalik; "Kami tidak akan bekerja!"

"Tidak boleeeh~" kata Unohana, Yama-jii dan Kyoraku dan Byakuya serentak. "Kami sudah berjanji untuk mengawasi kalian bekerja. Karena yang akan kerjakan adalah semua bisnis Aisa di Soul Society—ya, mulai dari pertanian, meni-pedi, klub malam, black-mail, ngangkut, memoles zanpakutou, menyapu dan membersihkan lab itu kerjaan Aisa. Nanti kalau tidak ada yang meni-pedi, bisa-bisa aku tambah keriput…" celoteh Yama-jii sambil melirik Yumichika yang jantungan.

"Kalian akan mengawasi kami…?" tanya Toushiro mangap.

"A-apa tidak bisa kita berbisnis?" tanya Mayuri nyengir ala pedagang Arab(?).

"Ini konyol…" dengus Soi Fon.

"Ini nggak konyol. Hisagi, ambil sapu itu." Perintah Unohana. Hisagi ngambil sapu terdekat. "Cepat sapu seluruh Soul Society." Perintahnya. "Yang bener aja! Anda sudah gila? Nggak mau!"

BOOM! Hisagi terlontar ke angkasa dan menjadi bintang yang berkilau(?). Semua langsung menoleh ngeri ke empat _orang yang menyayangi Aisa_ dengan ngeri. "By the way, semalam kalian yang membantu di Gedung Pameran Karakura menghirup asap gas tidur ungu kan? Untuk para shinigami, jika kalian membantah perintah maka kalian akan meledak." Kata Kyoraku sambil minum teh.

"Lagipula meski Kurotsuchi-san bisa membuat penawarnya, dia akan sibuk denganku." Kata Byakuya saat semuanya buru-buru menatap Mayuri penuh harap dan harapan mereka lenyap. Mayuri nelen ludah.

"Sudah, kerjakan saja yang diperintahkan. Efek gas itu akan hilang selama satu minggu." Saran Yama-jii dan semuanya menghela napas pasrah.

Bleach x Death Note

"Ini adalah kunci kita menuju kemenangan Dewa Baru." Kata Light memegangi pundak Rukia di depan para Arrancars-nya. "Perlakukan dia sebagai seorang putri…"

"Baik, Kami-sama…" kata semua dengan bosan dan jengkel. Rukia menelan ludah. Light dengan gugup meliriknya. "R-Rukia…"

"Ya?" kata Rukia.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Light. Rukia tersenyum takut-takut. "Aku ingin tahu apa rencana mu sekarang."

"Aku…akan mendeklarasikan perang terhadap Soul Society." Jawab Light tegas. Rukia menatap lantai yang gelap. "Boleh aku minta sebuah syarat agar kau bisa menggunakan ku, Light?" tanya Rukia.

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan melepas satu arrancar atau espada. Satupun. Sampai perang benar-benar dimulai. Jangan ganggu semuanya. Lalu…jangan sakiti orang-orang di living world…dan…" Rukia menarik napas; "Izinkan aku pergi ke sana sekali lagi. Ke living world…" pinta Rukia. Light merasa tidak enak; "Aku bisa saja dengan dua syarat pertama, tapi aku tidak bisa memiliki jaminan kalau kau tetap kembali ke Hueco Mundo…"

"Itu bisa saja. Kau bisa menyimpan Sode no Shirayuki. Tanpa zanpakutou, aku tidak bisa apa-apa _sekarang_…dan kau datang menemaniku…" pinta Rukia. Light berpikir sebentar. "Besok di sekolah saja, ya…?" tanya Light. Rukia menyodorkan Sode no Shirayuki. "Baik, Kami-sama…"

"Harribel, antarkan dia ke kamarnya." Perintah Light dan Harribel langsung berdiri di sisi Rukia. Rukia menunduk dengan tegang. Lalu Lilinette dan Loly juga mengikuti mereka.

Rukia didorong masuk ke kamar mereka. "Biarkan Neliel menghajar brengsek sepertimu!" bentak Loly sirik dan membanting pintu dan meninggalkan Rukia sendirian. Rukia berbalik dan tersenyum lebar menatap Neliel yang juga tersenyum padanya; "…halo, Rukia-chan!"

"Nel!" Rukia duduk menyandar pintu dan Nel duduk di sebelahnya. "Mereka memang seperti itu. Kau pasti terbiasa. Mereka suka cemburu apalagi Kami-sama itu tampan…" kata Nel membuat Rukia tertawa. "Aku senang punya teman di sini!" kata Rukia.

"Dan tidak hanya satu!" kata Pesche lebay. "Ada tigaa, kau tahu?" kata Ganju. Rukia tersenyum lebar; "Kayaknya aku nggak bakal kesepian di sini…" mereka tertawa.

"Kenapa kau datang ke sini dengan sukarela, Rukia-chan?" tanya Nel penasaran yang wajar. "Hmm…aku bingung…" Rukia memeluk lututnya. "…kemarin itu aku takut Light menyakiti seseorang. Apalagi waktu dia membunuh Matsushita Oada…lalu…Ichigo dan L yang berdiri di hadapanku untuk bertarung. Nii-sama…aku cuma ingin mengeluarkan orang-orang yang dalam bahaya dari kondisi kemarin…" jelasnya muram.

"Jadi kau membuat keputusan dengan panik, ya?" Rukia menggeleng.

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama. Aku pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu…" kata Rukia mengepalkan tangannya dengan pasti.

Mereka semua terdiam sampai akhirnya Pesche memecah keheningan; "Apa ada yang mau jalan-jalan?"

"Memangnya ada apa di Hueco Mundo tanpa pertarungan ini?" tanya Rukia yang selalu jalan-jalan di sini tapi nyambi bertarung. "Tidak tahu. Aku juga heran kenapa semuanya nggak kebosanan. Kerja kami di sini cuma bertarung untuk mengendalikan hollow dan segala tetek bengeknya…." Pesche menggaruk kepalanya.

"Sip, ayo kita jalan-jalan! Tapi apa nggak bahaya?" tanya Rukia. "Aku kan ga bawa zanpakutou…"

"Tenang, aku ditugaskan menjagamu, Rukia…" kata Neliel ramah dan mereka pun keluar untuk jalan-jalan gaje. Mendaki gunung pasir, melewati lembah pasir, tidak ada sungai mengalir indah karena adanya samudra pasir, bersama-sama, mereka jalan-jalan (dipetik dari lagu Ninja Hattori dan di edit).

"Lalu…Ichigo. Gimana kabarnya dia?" tanya Nel penasaran agak kurang wajar.

"Dia pastinya baik-baik saja dan ngambek marah gara-gara aku tinggal—eheh, geer banget. Dia sih nggak apa-apa…dia bakal baik-baik saja tanpaku…iya…kan…?" Rukia memelankan suaranya sampai hanya dia sendiri yang bisa dengar.

Bleach x Death Note

"Nii-chan! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih?" teriak Yuzu cemas setengah mampus menggoncang-goncang bahu kakaknya yang lagi membungkuk ke meja belajarnya. "Mana Rukia-nee?" tuntut Kon menginjak-injak kepala Ichigo.

Ichigo tetap bersikeras seperti itu sudah selama dua belas jam lima puluh sembilan menit lebih dua puluh tiga detik. Entah apa yang dipikirkan si kepala oranye itu. Membuat semuanya cemas.

"Ichigo…" L berdiri di sebelahnya setelah Karin memaksanya masuk. Ichigo langsung mengangkat kepalanya, berdiri dan memegangi bahu L kuat-kuat; "Apa yang Rukia bisikkan padamu, L! Kemarin dia memberitahumu sesuatu, kan?" tuntutnya. L memegangi tangan Ichigo dan menepisnya dengan pelan.

"Urus dirimu baik-baik."

"Hah?"

"Dia bilang _urus dirimu baik-baik_. Hanya itu." Kata L misterius. "Kau bohong kan? Kenapa dia harus bilang seperti itu pada_mu_? Biasanya dia kan bilang itu padaku!"

"Oh, soal itu dia memintaku untuk mengurusmu…" L garuk kepala. Ichigo bengong. "Kamu…ngurus aku UUGHH kenapa dia sempat-sempatnya mengkhawatirkanku di saat seperti ini? Memang siapa yang sedang berada di Hueco Mundo, HEH?"

"Marah padaku pun percuma…aku kan bukan Rukia." L mengingatkan dengan datar.

"Ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Kenapa…kenapa dia harus…" Ichigo duduk lagi sambil meremas rambutnya yang tajam dengan kedua tangannya; "Kenapa…kenapa harus Yagami…?" dia melempar lampu belajarnya keluar dan menyambet abang tukang becak di luar.

"Maksudmu kenapa dia harus menyukai Yagami?"

"UH! Apa kau harus mengatakannya?" geram Ichigo.

"Iya ya…sayang sekali…padahal aku menyukainya…" kata L out of the blue bikin Ichigo jaw drop. "KA-KAU…"

"Masa' nggak kelihatan sih?" tanya L heran. Ichigo menggeleng; "Aku juga udah tahu! Tapi kau mengatakannya terang-terangan!"

"Memang kenapa? Kau juga suka ya, Ichigo?" L menyeret tatapannya ke Ichigo yang segera terpaku.

"Y-yang bener aja!"

"Yang bener aja? Kamu yang selalu cemburu tiap aku bicara dengannya, mengajarinya menggambar, tiap dia kencan dengan Yagami dan lainnya…kamu yang paling frustasi saat dia menyatakan perasaannya pada Light. Masa' nggak suka?" itu pidato L yang paling panjang.

"D-dia kan…cuma teman!"

_Cuma teman…_itu terdengar menyakitkan meski dia yang mengatakannya sendiri. "UHHH!" dia keluar membanting pintu kamarnya yang malang. Pintu itu langsung terbuka lagi. L menghela napas dan dengan sabar menutup pintu kasian itu. Tapi Karin menahannya dengan kakinya.

"Jadi…apa yang terjadi?" tanya Karin melebarkan pintu dan menampakkan Yuzu yang cemas. L menghela napas. "Rukia pergi ke Hueco Mundo. Dia bilang dia suka sama Light Yagami." Ringkasnya separuh hati.

"Nah, itu baru bohong besar…!" Karin dan Yuzu nyengir. L kedip-kedip. "Ryuzaki-nii, kami juga mau bertarung!" kata Yuzu memohon.

"Iya, latih kami ya, Taichou…"kata Karin. L menyipitkan mata; "Kalian sudah gila, ya?"

"Tidak kok. Menurutku, toh kalau Light memang tidak bisa dibunuh, berarti kita semua akan mati. Jadi nggak ada artinya kami terus dilindungi. Lebih baik kami bertarung berusaha dan segalanya supaya tidak nyesel nantinya!" kata Karin cerdas dan berani. Yuzu mengangguk-angguk antusias.

L memegang dagunya dengan satu jari telunjuk, "Kalau kupikir-pikir…masuk akal juga. Tapi dengan tiga syarat." Dia mengancungkan tiga jari.

"Ya!"

"Satu, kalian harus berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh."

"BAIK!"

"Dua, jangan sampai Ichigo atau Isshin-san tahu soal ini."

"Gampang…"

"Tiga, sesajennya…" L mengangkat alisnya. Karin dan Yuzu cengengesan sambil mengeluarkan masing-masing sekarung permen; "Iya dong…sesajen selalu ada, sensei…" kata mereka. L tersenyum kecil; "Kita mulai latihan saat ini juga, ok?"

"TENTU!"

Bleach x Death Note

"_Sini, kubukakan…"_

"_Terimakasih ya…waa! Ini enak sekali!"_

"_Itu jus jeruk."_

"_Bohahaha!"_

"_N-ngapain kau ke sini?"_

"_Nggak tahu! Asik aja! Emangnya semuanya lagi ngapain sih? Bohahahaha!"_

"_Dasar bego…"_

"_Apaan mukamu itu? Berhenti mencemaskanku!"_

"…"

_Berhenti mencemaskanmu…?_

_**Kenapa? Nggak sanggup?**_

_Kamu lagi, kamu lagi…go to hell sanah!_

_**Wuzz…santé aja boss…bener kan kataku? Kamu suka sama Rukia…**_

_Tauk ah! Ga mungkin!_

Ichigo geleng-geleng gajebo menepis si hollow sotoy. Beberapa orang di sekitarnya bingung lalu mengangkat bahu dan cuek. Ichigo kembali berjalan tanpa arah (bahasanya dramatis pek). Semuanya sudah pernah dia lalui, kunjungi bersama Rukia. Dia pun berhenti di depan sungai tempatnya dulu belatih bersama Rukia. Dia turun ke sana.

Melihat-lihat sebentar dan di bawah jembatan, dia menemukan dua buah bola. Dia nyengir sendiri melihat gambar Rukia yang ada di bola-bola itu.

"_Sudah kubilang, jangan pukul yang gambarnya Chappy!"_

"_Bagaimana caranya aku tidak memukul kalau gambar Chappy maupun Hollow sama saja?"_

"Benar juga," gumam Ichigo tiba-tiba, "…akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu sering melamunkan perasaan ini…apa memang mungkin," dia menatap kedua bola bergambar aneh itu; "…aku menyukai Rukia…?"

Dia melempar bola itu dan berlari ke kedai Urahara. Dia asal nyelonong masuk. "URAHARA-SAN!" teriaknya dan segera mencari di segala penjuru rumah. Kosong melompong.

Lalu ada pesan yang dituliskan Tessai diletakkan di atas meja tempat mereka biasa minum teh; "Pergi belanja."

Sementara Ururu dan Ginta meninggalkan pesan juga; "Ada urusan dengan teman."

Padahal Urahara sudah menulis poster besar-besaran di ruang minum itu; "PERGI KE SOUL SOCIETY, JAGA RUMAH YANG BAIK YA!"

Ichigo nepok dahi. "Gimana caranya aku pergi ke sana! Aku harus ke Hueco Mundo dan mengatakannya pada Rukia!" lalu wajahnya memanas; "Wooos…bentar! Gimana kalo dia malah ngakak?"

"Ato…dia malah pakai Hakuren dan marah-marah; _kamu telat bego! Aku udah demen sama Light-kun!_"

Ichigo bergidik.

"Oi, Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo nyaris semaput mendengar suara dingin yang memanggilnya. Dia menoleh dan nyaris jantungan karena orang itu adalah Ulquiorra. Dia tolah-toleh; "Di mana Inoue?"

Tapi keduanya beku. Ichigo beku karena Ulquiorra muncul tiba-tiba. Ulquiorra beku karena dia baru sadar dia lagi ngomong sama Ichigo. Buru-buru narik senjata mereka, tapi Ichigo membatalkan niatnya.

"Ada perlu apa kau dengan Inoue?" tanya Ichigo. Ulquiorra mengembalikan ke-coolness-annya. "Aku harus menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting." Katanya dingin dan datar.

"Aku bisa menyampaikannya padamu, tapi dengan satu syarat…" kata Ichigo dan menarik kertas catatan Tessai lalu menulis sesuatu dan melipatnya; "…berikan ini pada Rukia."

Ulquiorra mengambilnya dan sebagai gantinya menyodorkan buku sketsa kepada Ichigo; "Berikan ini padanya. Aku harus pergi."

"Ya." Kata Ichigo cuek. "Dan…" kata Ulquiorra tiba-tiba, sebelum dia pergi ke Hueco Mundo. Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya; "…katakan padanya aku minta maaf…" dia pun pergi. Ichigo mengangkat bahu dan mengambil hand-phone dan menelepon Orihime.

"Inoue?"

"_Ha-halo, Kurosaki-kun…?"_

"Temui aku di tempat Urahara." Dia buru-buru menutup HP, takut pulsa habis (GUBRAKS).

Bleach x Death Note

Rukia dan Nel berhenti berjalan saat melihat Ulquiorra baru masuk ke Hueco Mundo. Mereka semua saling bertatapan.

"Kuchiki," kata Ulquiorra dan maju dengan langkah dingin lalu menyodorkan kertas di tangannya. Rukia membaca kertas itu dan cengo; "Pergi belanja…? Kau habis belanja apa, Schiffer-san?" tanya Rukia dodol.

"Hoo…?" Ulquiorra bengong seketika. "Percuma tanya dia." Kata Nel menghempas Ulquiorra dan membalik kertas di tangan Rukia.

"Ini tulisan Ichigo!" kata Rukia kaget.

**Busemutat Rusemutkia**

**Asemutku isemutngin mesemutngatakan kasemutlau asemutku menyusemutkaimu. Tasemutpi aku basemutru mesemutnyadarinya sekasemutrang. Masemutafkan asemutku. Asemutku hasemutrap asemutku besemutlum tersemutlambat. Tosemutlong tinggalsemutkan Raisemutto. **

**Dasemutri Ichisemutgo**

**SEMUT**

"Asemutku isemutngin…blablabla…" Nel yang ngebaca heran bin bingung. Rukia berhasil memecahkan kode sinting ini. "Petunjuknya adalah semut—weh! Ini kan surat kode yang biasanya ku buat!" Rukia mengeluarkan bolpen entah darimana dan mencoret-coret kata semut.

"Sini kubaca!" Pesche asal comot. "PERGI BELANJA!"

DUAGH! Dia kena hantam Nel; "Belakangnya, pe'ak!"

"Buat Rukia, aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku menyukaimu. Tapi aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Maafkan aku. Aku harap aku belum terlambat. Tolong tinggalkan Light. Dari Ichigo…hiks…hiks…Ichigooooo!" Pesche and Ganju melolong-lolong nangis tragis bombay. Ulquiorra bengong dan Nel beku. Rukia langsung merona mampus.

"Ahh…aaahh!" Rukia teriak-teriak gajebo memegangi kedua pipinya. Baru pertama ini dia ditembak cowok. "Aaa! Memalukaaan!" katanya lagi melangkah mundur. "Kenapa Rukia-chan?" tanya Nel agak sedih karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah kaki(?).

"G-ga romantis! M-masa' dari surat kode! Dasar I-Ichigo bodoh!" dia langsung jongkok dodol dan gigit jari. Dan dia sadar dia lagi jongkok bareng Ulquiorra yang bengong-bengong gajebo.

"S-Schiffer-san, kamu bohong ya? Uso kan? Ngapain kamu ke living world?" interogasi Rukia.

"Usonai yo…aku menitipkan permintaan maafku ke Inoue dan kebetulan Kurosaki yang kutemukan…" jelas Ulquiorra agak keluar sisi manusiawi-nya. Membuat Rukia cengo.

"Tapi…minta maaf kenapa untuk Inoue-chan?"

"Minta maaf karena aku harus berperang melawannya…" Ulquiorra menunduk pasrah. Rukia merasa iba. Seketika saat Ulquiorra bersikap seperti itu dia tampak seperti seseorang yang kesepian. _Hollowness_…dia, Ulquiorra adalah sejenis Hollow…tapi dia masih bias merasakan kekosongan dan kesepian. Rukia menatap Neliel. Nel juga…dia juga hollow, tapi dia punya rasa hormat dan juga kesepian…tanpa Pesche dan Ganju, apa yang akan dia lakukan?

_Hollow…bagaimanapun juga mereka memiliki perasaan…mereka bukan makhluk yang kosong dan sekedar dibunuh saja…_pikir Rukia.

"Inoue-chan tidak marah padamu, Schiffer-san…" Rukia memulai, membuat Ulquiorra mengangkat wajahnya; "…dia tidak pernah marah padamu. Dia sangat mencemaskanmu. Dia sangat senang ketika kau menjadi orang biasa di living world dan bersikap normal…dia takut kau kenapa-napa…" jelas Rukia pelan.

Ulquiorra melirik Rukia agak lama; "Benarkah itu?" dia seperti anak kecil yang minta kebenaran. Sisi anak kecilnya pasti dari Wonderweiss…tapi perasaannya pada Orihime sepenuhnya milik Ulquiorra.

Rukia menatapnya dan tersenyum; "Tentu saja. Dia kan sahabatku!"

"Tapi dia menyukai Ichigo…"

"Iya…" Rukia langsung membeku dan matanya melebar.

_AAA! BENER JUGA! INOUE KAN SUKA SAMA JERUK ITU! MATI AKU! APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN? BAGAIMANA INI! _

Sebelum Rukia bengong akan sesuatu yang baru dia sadari, Neliel menyela; "Tapi Ichii suka sama Rukia, jadi tidak ada yang bisa merubah ketentuan itu."

Rukia dan Ulquiorra mengangkat muka untuk menatap Nel. "Ichii memang suka sama Rukia. Aku sudah bisa melihat itu sejak aku bertemu dengan Rukia bersama Ichigo. Tapi Ichii nggak menyadarinya. Ichii selalu mengkhawatirkan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri. Apalagi soal Rukia…" jelasnya.

"Inoue-chan, aku tahu dia menyukai Ichii…tapi Ichii tidak punya perasaan apapun sama Inoue-chan. Dan Inoue-chan tahu itu dengan jelas…dia juga bisa melihat kalau Ichii menyukai Rukia…"

"Dia tahu? Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?"

"Itu pasti menyakitkan." Kata Ulquiorra dingin. Rukia menatapnya sekarang dan menyadarinya. _Iya juga…pasti menyakitkan jika tahu orang yang kau sukai menyukai sahabatmu sendiri…_

"Tenang saja!" kata Rukia tegas. "Schiffer-san, Inoue-chan pasti juga menyukaimu! Aku yakin! Aku akan membantumu asal kau mau berjanji menjaga Inoue-chan, ya!" dia menjulurkan tangan ke Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra tersenyum kecil; "Tentu saja aku akan menjaganya meski tanpa berjanji padamu…"

Sementara itu, di kejauhan, mereka berlima diawasi oleh beberapa espada. Grimmjow mendengus dengki; "Heh! Apa-apaan Ulquiorra itu! Dia malah jalan-jalan sama Kuchiki…"

"Tch! Kalau saja Neliel tidak ada di sana aku pasti sudah bertarung dengan si sombong itu…" geram Nnoitra dan melesat pergi.

"Dasar belalang dengki…" gumam Szayel menyibakkan rambut pink-nya dan menaikkan kacamatanya. "Kudengar si Kuchiki itu seorang _penari_…aku ingin tahu keindahan yang mahadahsyat apa Tsukiro itu…" komentarnya.

"Tch! Persetan dengan keindahan…! Kita ini butuh pasukan yang kuat dan dapat dipercaya biar bisa menang!" sentak Grimmjow. Szayel mengangkat satu alisnya; "Sejak kapan kau belajar tentang kepercayaan? Kamu kan dungu dan tolol…"

"Brengsek!" Grimmjow membolongi dinding tempatnya bersandar dan melesat pergi. Sebenarnya dia cemburu dengan Ulquiorra yang bisa memiliki teman…dia cemburu pada Rukia yang mau menjadi temannya…sebenarnya, dia seorang hollow. Hollow itu kosong. Dan hollow itu merasa kesepian.

_Tch! Aku ini hollow…tidak seharusnya aku merasakan sesuatu, karena aku hanyalah selongsong kosong!_

_Hanyalah selongsong kosong!_

_Tapi…si Ulquiorra itu…?_

Bleach x Death Note

Ichigo sudah bersiap untuk pulang. Dia berjalan ke luar sekolah setelah menyimpan uwabakinya. Dan dia berhenti ketika melihat Rukia berdiri di sisi Light Yagami. Di hadapannya.

"Rukia!"

Rukia tetap diam dan menggeleng, mengisyaratkan agar Ichigo jangan berkata apapun. Tapi Ichigo dengan dodolnya salah paham. Dikiranya Rukia tidak mau dia dekati.

"Kenapa, Rukia? Kenapa harus _dia_?" _dia_ maksudnya adalah Light di sebelah Rukia yang sekarang melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap tajam Ichigo. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Apa kau tidak mau menerima perasaan—"

"BODOH!" Rukia buru-buru menendang Ichigo sebelum dia mengatakan sesuatu yang bodoh dan ketahuan kalau dia menerima surat darinya. Light hanya menonton dengan bosan. "Baiklah Rukia, jalan-jalan saja dulu sana. Aku akan jalan-jalan dan sarapan…" dia melemaskan lengannya dan melenggang pergi.

"I-iya…Kami-sama—Light!" teriak Rukia. Light menoleh ke belakang. Rukia merona; "Ka-kamu tampan sekali…" Light nyengir dan kembali berjalan.

Ichigo berdiri lagi dari tanah habis jatuh ditendang Rukia. Dan mengelap wajahnya yang kotor oleh tanah. "Apa-apaan kau, genit begitu?" tuntutnya cemburu. Rukia menghela napas.

"Oi, pengkhianat cebol! Jawab aku!" tuntut Ichigo lagi. Rukia berpaling dari kata _pengkhianat_ itu. Ichigo yang menambahkan kata _cebol_ dengan tujuan memancing emosi Rukia malah heran. Dasar jeruk yang nggak mengerti cewek!

"Dengar Ichigo!" Rukia tiba-tiba berdiri dengan kedua tangan di pinggang, tatapannya lurus ke Ichigo. "Kamu sudah gila dan sakit ya? Seperti bukan kamu saja menulis surat kode! Dasar tukang tiru style orang! Fotokopi nggak bayar!"

"Enak saja! Kan biar asik dan nggak gampang dibaca orang lain!" bantah Ichigo.

"Tapi kenapa nggak ada gambar semutnya? Biasanya aku kan menggambar petunjuknya!"

"Soalnya, satu: aku nggak bisa gambar chappy dua: seingatku nggak ada chappy berbadan semut! Gini-gini aku lihat episode yang kemarin malam!" Ichigo nunjuk mukanya sendiri. Rukia terbelalak; "Kemarin episode tentang apa?"

"Samurai Chappy menyatakan perasaannya ke Princess Chappy." Kata Ichigo sebal dan berpaling.

"APA? DITOLAK ATAU DITERIMA?" tuntut Rukia menggenggam seragam Ichigo. Ichigo mendengus dan memejamkan mata; "Ditolak." Katanya sewot.

"Yaaaaaaahhh!" Rukia melepaskan Ichigo. Ichigo menatapnya heran; "Kupikir kamu penginnya sama _Devil Chaps_…"

Rukia menggeleng; "Enggak mungkin, Ichigo! Kamu bohong! Diterima, kok!" bantah Rukia. Ichigo menyipitkan mata; "Ngapain aku bohong?"

"Diterima, beneran diterima! Samura Chappy diterima kok!" tegas Rukia.

"Heh, Rukia. Emang di Hueco Mundo ada TV? Aku yakin bener kalau si Princess Chappy itu nolak Samurai Chappy! Kemarin aku liat sendiri!"

"Enggak, Ichigo! Diterima! Pertamanya mereka bertengkar terus Princess Chappy mencium Samurai Chappy dan bilang kalau dia juga menyukainya sejak lama!" bantah Rukia keras kepala.

"Keras kepala! Aku nggak bohong tauk! Ini kan cuma serial!" Ichigo membungkuk dengan galak untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Rukia. Seketika saja, ada sesuatu yang manis menyentuh Ichigo. Di bibir.

Lalu ada dua tangan kecil yang menyejukkan memegangi rahang Ichigo agar dia tetap dalam posisi itu.

Ichigo terbelalak. Dia melihat dua kelopak mata menutupi iris violet di dalamnya dengan ekspresi yang sedih dan kesepian. Dekat sekali di depan matanya.

Tiba-tiba saja Rukia mendorongnya menjauh dengan kasar dan memalingkan muka. "Benar kan? A-aku nggak bohong…aku juga menyukaimu sejak lama…" Ichigo bengong melihat punggung Rukia dan memegangi bibirnya dengan tangan gemetar.

"S-sejak kapan?"

"Sejak…sejak kita sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dan aku menyadarinya waktu Nii-sama membawaku pergi untuk eksekusi…" Rukia masih memunggungi Ichigo sambil melipat tangannya. Dia nggak mau kelihatan kalau sedang merona.

"Tapi kita bukan Chappy, Rukia…"

"Memang bukan…udah jelas kan? Emang kamu bisa lebih bodoh dari ini, Ichigo?" ejek Rukia sempet aja.

"Tch, dasar cebol. Bikin aku merasa bodoh dan malu saja." Ichigo mendengus.

"Emang kamu punya malu?"

"Ya punyalah! Aku kan malu!"

"Kenapa kamu malu? Kamu kan nggak telanjang?"

"So-soalnya…so-soalnya tadi kamu menci-ci-ci-ci—"

"Menciummu? Kukira itu wajar dan hal yang biasa jika dilakukan oleh orang yang menyukaimu…" komentar Rukia santai masih memunggungi Ichigo.

"GAAAH! JANGAN MENGATAKANNYA SESANTAI ITU!" Ichigo terpana. Rukia juga baru sadar akan sesuatu.

"Perasaan kita pernah bercakap dialog ini deh…" kata Ichigo.

"I-iya benar…" sahut Rukia.

"Tapi waktu itu kamu menatapku biasa saja. Sekarang, tatap aku seperti biasanya…" perintah Ichigo. "Ngapain kamu merintah aku? Emang bosku?" Rukia menoleh kebelakang dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Boleh dong, aku kan cowok keren yang kamu sukai~" Ichigo cengengesan.

"Tch! Najis mampus!" Rukia langsung memunggunginya lagi.

"Ahahaha, cieh malu nih yeee…?"

"Berisik! Baka mampus!" Rukia berbalik dan menjulurkan lidah ke Ichigo. Ichigo nyengir. Rukia tersenyum. Lalu mereka ngakak gajebo. Kisah cinta yang aneh.

"Wah kalau begitu selamat untuk kalian berdua, yaa…" tiba-tiba L nongol dan menebar confetti berupa bungkus permen KISU (Author di geplak udah ganti nama permen).

"Ta-taichou! Kenapa kau ada di sini? Aaaaa! Maluuuu!" Rukia jerit-jerit gajebo memegangi pipinya dan wajahnya tergoreng *PLAKK* maksudku terebus.

"Iya aku numpang lewat. Tadi habis dari Soul Society. Ini aku sama Urahara-san…" kata L dan menunjuk ke Urahara yang cengar-cengir bawa kamera. Rukia dan Ichigo langsung bed piling.

"Gimana kabarnya Nii-sama?" tanya Rukia.

"Dia lagi good mood dan nggak tahan buat menahan senyum." Kata L.

"Nahloh? Kok senger begitu?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Soalnya Kurotsuchi-san jadi budaknya selama seminggu."

Ichigo dan Rukia jawdrop. "KOK BISAAA?"

"Oh iya, si cebol jantan itu gimana kabarnya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Dia meringis-ringis penuh amarah dan kebakaran rambut(?) soalnya dia harus memoles zanpakutou semua taichou dan fuku-nya." Kata Urahara tak lupa; "Ahahahai~"

"Ke-kenapa begitu?"

"Nggak tau tuh. Soul Society jadi sepi dan sibuk. Semuanya sibuk kerja kecuali empat orang shinigami; Yamamoto-san, Unohana-san, Kyoraku-san dan Kuchiki-san…" jelas L datar.

"Tapi si Hisagi itu lumayan juga nyapunya. Harusnya kita nyampah lebih banyak lagi yaa…" kata Urahara seneng.

"Kenapa bisa gitu?"

"Soalnya mereka nggak ngasih hadiah ultah dan THR ke Aisa. Sementara empat orang tadi ngasih dan mereka jadi santai dan adem ayem. Dan kita berempat ini beruntung karena bukan anggota divisi original buatan Tite Kubo." Jelas L terus kena tampol oleh sesuatu.

"Lha terus Aisa ke mana?"

"Kencan sama Minato Arisato di Paris dan jumpa fans(?)." kata Urahara. (A/N: Ngaco banget kan?)

"Ya sudah, kalau sudah selesai ngobrolnya kita kembali ya, Rukia…" kata Light yang datang sambil makan ikayaki. "Ba-baik Kami-sama!" kata Rukia hormat dan berjalan ke tempat Light, tapi Urahara menahannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol bersama di kedai ku sambil makan kue?"

Bleach x Death Note

L sibuk makan kue tart seratus persen gula tebu yang disuguhkan Tessai. Sementara yang lain tegang bertatap muka di meja kecil Urahara.

"Ahaha, jadi Yagami, apa kau akan menggunakan Ryuk?" tanya Urahara akhirnya. Light tersenyum kecil; "Dia memiliki kekuatan yang tidak wajar. Dia adalah fails dari Gin Ichimaru. Aku akan mengeluarkannya terakhir kali."

Ichigo dan Rukia saling melirik resah.

"Kuchiki-san, apa kau baik-baik saja, di sana?" tanya Urahara perhatian. Rukia tersenyum gugup; "Lumayan, aku ada temannya, Ulquiorra, Pesche, Ganju dan Neliel." Ichigo yang lagi minum teh langsung nyembur dan kena muka Light.

"Teman…Ulquiorra?"

"Iya, dia itu baik kok. Aku tidak apa-apa di sana karena Neliel menjagaku." Jelas Rukia agar Ichigo sedikit tidak protektif. Light mendengus dan mengelap mukanya, yang dia rasa ganteng.

"Dan, ada Kami-sama yang selalu menjagaku…" Rukia acting mode-on bikin Ichigo ilfeel tapi Light terbuai dengan wajah polosnya Rukia. L menghela napas dan melirik Rukia; "Kuambil kue mu, ya?"

"Oh, boleh saja taichou! Kalau taichou senang aku senang!" kata Rukia tulus tersenyum mendorong piring tart-nya ke tempat L. Rukia tertawa; "Taichou, ada krim di mukamu!" Rukia dengan perhatian mengelap muka L. Ichigo dan Light yang melihat ini membeku.

"Kita akan memulai perang yang aneh ya, karena kita mengajak musuh kita minum teh dulu….ahahaha!" tawa Urahara. "Iya, memang aneh kalau dipikir-pikir…" kata Rukia.

"Aku menerimanya karena Rukia, ingat itu." Tambah Light meminum teh-nya dengan dingin. Rukia menelan ludah. "Bersiaplah kalian untuk bertobat. Begitu aku menjadi dewa dunia baru, kalian para Shinigami akan lenyap menjadi atom." Katanya lagi.

"Aku pasti akan menghentikanmu. Jangan menyuruh kami bertobat, itu kerjaan Toushiro…" geram Ichigo.

"Tch," Light melirik L yang menatapnya; "Kuambil kue mu, Yagami."

"Nikmati saja selagi kau bisa, hidupmu yang diberi karena belas kasian itu. Kali ini aku tidak akan terkalahkan…"

"Mau kau bilang apa kek, aku akan tetap mengambil kue mu…" kata L datar dan menarik piring tart Light membuat yang lain sweat drop.

Semua hening mendengarkan L makan kue tart manis itu.

"Pokoknya," kata L, "…aku sudah punya rencana seperti biasa untuk menghadapimu tanggal 31 Oktober bulan depan. Dan kami pasti menang." Kata L misterius membuat Light merasa terancam.

"Omong kosong!"

"Sudah, kita akan menyelesaikan semua ini tanggal 31 Oktober. Tidak ada yang boleh menyerang duluan, tidak boleh curang. Ini adalah peperangan antar Dewa. Dewa itu adil jadi jangan curang." Tegas Ichigo. "Cerdas dan berani, Kurosaki-kun…" kata Urahara menepuk pundaknya kagum.

"Ngomong-omong, mana Jinta dan Ururu?" tanya Rukia akhirnya.

"Mereka sedang…ehh…main dengan teman…" kata Urahara gugup dan bertatapan dengan L yang tersenyum kecil.

Bleach x Death Note

"POKOKNYA KITA HARUS BISA KELUAR DARI SINI!" teriak Karin keras. Yuzu menenangkan diri dan berusaha mengabaikan rantai yang terus memakan dirinya sendiri yang tertancap di dadanya dan dada Karin.

"Ano…Jinta bilang, kalau mau…kalau haus…dia mau meludah untuk kalian minum…" kata Ururu di permukaan sana. Karin menatapnya sangsi; "YANG BENER AJA! SIAPA YANG MAU MINUM LUDAH BERVIRUS BOCAH TENGIK ITU!"

"Karin-chan…kita acuhkan saja mereka…kita harus memikirkan sesuatu untuk keluar dari sini…" Yuzu memandang sekitarnya. Mereka berada di dalam sumur yang sangat dalam dan permukaan tidak dapat menjelaskan perbedaan waktu. Mereka sudah berhari-hari di sana dan baru beberapa jam di dunia nyata.

"Kalau seperti ini…kita bakal jadi hollow…" geram Karin dan duduk bersila memikirkan sesuatu. Akhirnya dia mendapatkan ide. Dia memegang rantai di dadanya. "Ka-Karin-chan?" panggil Yuzu takut melihatnya.

"Lihat ya, Yuzu…inilah caraku!" Karin menarik rantainya sampai lepas.

"KARIN-CHAAAN!"

Teriakan hollow terdengar di seantero dunia itu. Yang mendengar hanya Jinta, Ururu dan Yuzu.

"Payah…!" terdengar suara Karin.

"A-apa…?" teriak Jinta, Ururu dan Yuzu terbelalak memandang sesuatu yang mengejutkan di tempat itu.

_Karin-chan…?_

**Sori, tapi bersambung yaaa…! :DD**

Aisa: Ufufufufu~

Readers: GAAAAH! KAMI BENCI KAAAUUU! KENAPA ADA CLIFFHANGER?

Rukia: A-apa yang terjadi sama Karin-chan?

Ichigo: WOOOOI! KENAPA DIA MENARIK RANTAI ITU? ADIKKU BODOH!

Toushiro: Berisik! Dia nggak bodoh kayak kamu!

All: AHEM

Aisa: *cuek* nah, special ulangtahun. Aku buat interview! Bintang utamanya adalaaah…GRIMMJOW!

**Interview Time~! Staring: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**

Aisa: Halo halo Grimmy!

Grimmjow: Jangan panggil gue Grimmy, setan!

Aisa: Nah ada pertanyaan dariii…Chappy-chan! Chappy-chan bertanya, Grimmy, kenapa namamu Grimmjow padahal ultimate bankai-mu kucing? (Chappy-chan itu nama samara Rukia)

Grimmjow: Emang kenapa kalo ultimate bankai gue kucing? Apa hubungannya sama nama gue?

Aisa: yah mau gimana lagi~ Grimm itu kan anjing hitam. Dan Jow itu pasti pelesetan dari kata JAW bahasa inggrisnya rahang. Berarti Rahang anjing hitam!

Grimmjow: WOI! JANGAN SEENAKNYA NGARTIIN NAMA GUE! MASA' NAMAKU BERARTI RAHANG ANJING HITAM?

Aisa: *cuek* berarti yang cocok secara fisik untuk nama Rahang Anjing Hitam adalah Kenpachi Zaraki-san! *nyeret Kenpachi*

Kenpachi: Apa hubungannya?

Aisa: soalnya wajah lo kayak anjing *ditampol* tapi namamu Kenpachi. Ken itu karakter favoritku si Ken Amada di P3 dan Pachi itu kan nama gunung yang ada danaunya…harusnya namamu itu Grimmjow! *ditampol sandal sama Tite Kubo*

Kenpachi: Itu sih gunung Kachi-kachi! Bukan Pachi!

Grimmjow: Pfft…bwakakakakak! Ken-kachi! Aahahahahah!

Kenpachi: MINGKEM LO, RAHANG ANJING HITAM! *nampol Grimm*

Grimmjow: PSH! BRENGSEK! BERANI LO NAMPOL GUE, KACHI-KACHI?

Aisa: waduh, dua anjing itu malah berantem sesama jenis(?) bete' mampus dan keki deh…gue dikacangin. Sekali lagi hepi birthday buatku sendiri…thanks udah baca ya readers! Tolong di review!

Thanks A Lot buat

Magiciankunai

Zheone Quin

RunaRuna Higashi

Hamazaki youichi

Marianne de Marionettenspieler

Ichiru-chan

2Phoenix7

Cute-cool-crazy

aRaRaNcHa

aiNeko-Haru

Sorayuki Nichan

Hime-chan Anezaki

Tenshi Kamimaru

Jyasumin-sama

Lasting Light

The Lord of Lucifer

Kazuazul

Shena BlitzRyuzeiran

Lenneth Yuuki

Yosh itu semua reviewer yang kuingat…meski ada beberapa yang udah berhenti nge-review tapi aku bakal tetep semangat! Para reviewer baru juga nggak kalah asik kok! Tenang saja, aku akan terus melanjutkan dan menamatkan petualangan ini~! Oh iya, bukan berarti karena perangnya tanggal 31 Oktober berarti tamatnya tanggar 31 Oktober tahun ini lhoh ya, perjalanan masih panjang! Tetap setia mengikuti cerita ini yaa xDD Review kalian bikin tiap hari serasa dapat hadiah ultah! *sumfeh, ga muluk2!* (bingung sendiri kenapa A/N note-nya panjang abis)

PEACE OUT~ ('_^)V

Aisa the Knight Apprentice~


	10. Chapter 10

Aisa: Waakh…telat updaaate! Gomen ya, readers…untuk membuat chapter kali ini Ai harus belajar dulu~ diilhami dari Persona 3—perasaan sih, idenya sama…yah, gimana lagi, namanya aja fanfic…Ai harus belajar dulu dari para 'ahli'. Pokoknya, chapter ini bukan ngajarin sesat atau ajaran apapun, cuma mau ngasih tau bagaimana sesuatu yang salah itu! Oke? ;D by the way, terimakasih sudah diingatkan. AKu lupa kalau itu bukan Ganju tapi Dondonchakka—habis aku lupa, soalnya mereka sama tololnya…XP

Presenting

Light, How Will You Kill A Death God With A Death Note?

By Aisa the Knight Apprentice (pamer nama baru)

Bleach by…YOU KNOW WHO *PLAKK* pastinya bukan aku! Ya Tite Kubo-lah…gimana seh…

CHAPTER 10

**Special Chapter**

**The Mystery of Lawrence Lawliet's Birth**

…

Ehh…halo?

Kok belum dimulai sih?

L? L mana sih?

Hmm…

Kalau dia tidak datang juga, mari sambil menunggu Ai bagi-bagikan Chappy Gigantic Candy, persediaan L selama 30 tahun!

*Dihunus Ochanmitsukon di leher*

L: Darimana permen itu kau ambil! Jangan mengutak-atik brankasku!

Ai: *berusaha untuk 'hidup lagi'* da-da-da-da-dari…

L: …*mendeath-glare tanpa henti*

Ai: Bi-bisakah kita mulai ceritanya sekarang…?

L: hah…baiklah, Ikuze.

Aku Lawrence Lawliet, lahir 31 Oktober, meninggal dan hidup kembali dengan cara yang aneh.

Sumpah, aneh, nggak muluk-muluk.

Baiklah, kita mulai saja dari kecil. Saat kecil aku nge-fans sama Sherlock Holmes, anime dan manga Favoritku Detective Conan dan karakter favoritku bukan Shinichi. Tapi Kid si Pencuri.

Selanjutnya, kedua orang tuaku meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil. Aku juga kena kecelakaan itu. Kepalaku terbentur keras dan syarafku rusak berat. Kukira aku akan kehilangan emosi atau ingatan. Ternyata, aku kehilangan kemampuan untuk tersenyum, menunjukkan wajah marah atau sedih. Aku hanya bisa memalsukannya.

Keadaan ini bisa kumanfaatkan untuk menjadi penjahat terhebat di dunia, bagai Lupan si Seribu Wajah. Aku tidak bisa ditebak sedang bohong atau tidak.

Nah, gitu deh. Aneh kan?

Lalu aku malah menjadi detektif yang hebat, anoynimous sepanjang masa.

Hmm…lalu apa ya? Ah iya, lalu datanglah perkara aneh. Tiba-tiba seluruh terdakwa yang akan dihukum mati mendapat serangan jantung.

Apa nggak geje? Kematian dalam jumlah besar, dengan penyebab yang sama, meski tanpa riwayat penyakit jantung?

Aku berhasil melacak orang ini. Kutaksir…seorang anak SMU. Secara psikologis sedang mencari jawaban atas keberadaannya di dunia, dan secara fakta pasti merasa dunia sudah rusak.

Sebelum itu terjadi, seseorang berambut seperti Superman jadi-jadian datang padaku. Dia berkata;

"Aku akan menunjukkan padamu, potensi besar yang kamu miliki." Katanya tanpa basa-basi, di hadapanku. Padahal keberadaanku dirahasiakan. Yang bisa masuk ke kediamanku hanya dewa kematian.

"Kau pasti dewa kematian." Kataku. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tidak mungkin ini waktunya bercanda, secara psikologis. Jadi dia tidak bohong.

"Kalau kau mau bergabung denganku, aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan menjadi Dewa Dunia Baru. Kau bisa menjadi raja dunia." Katanya.

"Dan apa bagusnya untukmu menawariku hal macam itu?" tanyaku.

"Melihat ambisiku terwujud." Katanya. "Lima tahun dari sekarang aku ingin mengamankan ambisiku ke tangan orang yang setara denganku, atau lebih. Kau memenuhi kriteria untuk pencapaian ambisiku."

"Dan jelaskan kenapa kau tidak bisa mewujudkannya sendiri." Tantangku. Dia tersenyum.

"Ini akan menjadi taktik tersendiri. Aku ingin membuat mereka gelisah. Aku ingin mengubah dunia ini menjadi damai, membawa mereka ke dalam kematian dan mengubah jiwa mereka menjadi kosong—_hollow_. Yang selama ini bisa kulakukan hanyalah _menciptakan_ sesuatu dari kekosongan—_hollowness_. Dan ada kekuatan lebih dahsyat yang bisa _mengubah_ semuanya menjadi kekosongan sekaligus." Jelasnya panjang lebar. Hobi pidato= bikin orang ngantuk.

"Aku punya komentar. Kau tidak bisa mengubah? Hanya bisa menciptakan? Derita lo…" kataku santai sambil mengaduk teh-ku. Sepertinya dia jadi tertekan. Masa bodoh.

"Kekuatan itu membutuhkan unsur-unsur. Satu, ada yang membawa kekuatan itu sejak dahulu kala, artinya kekuatan itu memang ada untuk mengubah dunia menjadi kosong. Dua, ada yang akan membangkitkan kekuatan itu. Tiga, yang membangkitkan kekuatan itu akan ada karena banyak jiwa yang memintanya. Kau sesuai dengan kriteria orang yang membangkitkan kekuatan." Jelasnya.

Aku hanya bisa diam. Secara pandangan yang logis, sesuatu ada bisa karena ada yang menginginkannya. Tapi ada juga pandangan yang lebih logis; ada tidaknya sesuatu tidak dipengaruhi oleh imajinasi atau angan-angan.

Tapi kekuatan adalah sesuatu yang diinginkan oleh manusia. Aku rasa itu akan terjadi.

"Aku tidak tertarik. Cari saja orang lain." Kataku tanpa basa-basi. Dia menunjukkan kepadaku sesuatu seperti senter flash di MIB, dan pergi.

Apa dia tidak pernah dengar kalau cahaya tidak langsung sampai jika melewati lensa kontak? Anak bodoh…

Dan aku hidup dengan ingatan akan orang aneh itu.

Ah iya, tidak lama kemudian memang muncul anak SMU dengan kriteria yang disebutkan si Superman jadi-jadian itu; yang membangkitkan kekuatan. Aku sudah bertemu dengannya secara pribadi. Dia memang sehebat Lupan si Seribu Wajah, tapi dia tidak bisa mengelabuiku. Tidak setelah aku di 'ilhami' Superman jadi-jadian.

Light Yagami. Pintar, masa depan cerah, jenius, patuh pada orang tua dan cinta perdamaian. Cinta perdamaian. Dengan sudut pandang yang salah…

Kalau benar Light adalah orang yang bisa membangkitkan kekuatan untuk mengubah dunia menjadi kekosongan…

Lebih baik aku membunuhnya sekarang, sebelum dia bertemu dengan si pembawa kekuatan. Dan aku membuat taruhan. Dan aku menang.

Aku mati. Tapi aku menang.

Death Note membuatku terisolir dari arwah lain. Seketika aku mati, yang kulihat hanya kegelapan dan aku melayang di sana. Kosong.

Sebenarnya apa sih, yang telah aku kerjakan?

Aku merasa bodoh. Kalau Light Yagami bukan orang yang akan mengubah dunia menjadi kekosongan, dan aku mati untuk membunuh orang yang menghabisi terdakwa yang toh akan dihukum mati…

Apa poinnya? Keadilan harus ditegakkan?

…

Dan muncullah sebagian jiwaku. Setengahnya ingin mencari kesempatan sekali lagi untuk mengakhiri hidupku sesuai dengan kehendakku sendiri, bebas. Bukan karena mematuhi keadilan, tapi mematuhi keinginanku yang paling dalam.

Dan setengahnya lagi berpikir terlalu rasional. Sejak kecil aku memang dididik untuk membela keadilan meski harus mengorbankan diriku. Menurutku tidak ada yang salah. Kalau bukan untuk keadilan, untuk apalagi aku hidup dan mati? Keadilan adalah pemimpin dan pedomanku. Aku harus melaksanakannya, meski tidak ada artinya…hampa. Kosong. _Hollow._

"Kau pikir seperti itu? Jadi kau harus menegakkan keadilan dan harus mengorbankan dirimu? Dan apa yang kau dapat? Tidak ada kan? Apakah itu adil?" tanya separuh jiwaku yang memiliki semangat lemah, sebut saja Passion.

"Mengerjakan keadilan memang tidak boleh pamrih. Balasan untuk mengerjakan keadilan adalah mendapatkan kedamaian." Kata Hollowku.

"Kedamaian apa? Kau tidak masuk surga! Kau masuk ke dalam kekosongan! Apa itu damai?" tanya Passionku.

"…ya. Meski tidak bahagia, tapi jika tidak menderita, bukankah itu juga damai?" balas Hollow.

"Apa kau tidak pernah punya keinginan yang paling dalam untuk melakukan sesuatu? Berdasarkan hatimu, bukan berdasarkan keadilan? Bukankah melakukannya itu adil, dan melarang melakukannya itu dilarang?" tanya Passion dengan cerdas.

Hollow hanya bisa diam, seakan dia mulai melunak. Dan di dalam kegelapan itu aku memerintahkan jiwaku keluar dari…'diriku'.

Keduanya persis diriku. Satu bermata kosong dan hijau, satunya bermata biru dan berseri-seri. Satu tidak punya ekspresi dan satunya tidak.

"Aku akan membagi kalian. Passion, kau boleh bersamaku. Karena kau tidak bisa apa-apa di dalam kekosongan. Sedang Hollow, suatu saat nanti akan ada yang menciptakanmu di dunia lain. Dan suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi. Saat itu aku ingin kau mengikuti apa yang menjadi keinginanmu. Berarti apa yang menjadi keinginanku juga." Perintahku.

"Baiklah." Passion masuk ke dalam diriku dan Hollow duduk di depanku. Suatu ketika dia hilang.

Aku terus menunggu di dalam kegelapan. Passion terus menyemangatiku. Suatu saat akan datang keadilan sejati. Aku yakin, aku tidak pantas mati seperti ini.

Dan aku mendengar suara…

_Aizen sudah kalah…_

_Tapi apa benar ini sudah usai…?_

_Ichigo, apa kamu nggak kangen Rukia-san?_

_Tidak sama sekali…_

_Rukia, kau tidak semangat…_

_Aku merasa gelisah dan kosong…_

_Inoue, ada apa? Kok lesu?_

_Ishida-kun…aku merasa ada yang belum kuselesaikan…_

_Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi!_

_Bolehkah aku tinggal bersamamu lagi?_

_Dasar si cebol tukang numpang…_

_Arwah-arwah di Soul Society menjadi gelisah…_

_Kenapa ayah tidak datang juga? Kalau dia mati…harusnya dia pergi ke tempat ini bersamaku, kan?_

_Dia pasti akan datang…_

_Jumlah Hollow meningkat, tidak sebanding, tidak seimbang dengan jumlah arwah di Soul Society_

_Pasti terjadi sesuatu…_

_Ukitake Taichou pingsan di Rukongai!_

_Seseorang…siapa saja…selamatkan kami dari kegelisahan ini…Shinigami menjadi lemah, Hollow menjadi banyak, keseimbangan mulai runtuh…_

_L…_

_Tolong…_

_Hentikan…_

_Light…_

Dan aku bangun, aku melihat autho—ehm, anak perempuan yang tersenyum; "Selamat pagi!" dan dia menghantam wajahku dengan sarung tangan bercakar baja, dengan pukulan yang Tyson saja bisa ambruk.

"Apa…yang…kau lakukan…" rintihku, merasa wajahku bonyok.

"Hah, syukurlah aku berhasil tahu ternyata kau tidak dibakar atau dikubur. Nah, begini. Aku punya bisnis." Kata perempuan itu.

Ya, aku hidup kembali dan aku disodorkan bisnis ke hidungku.

"Jadi gini. Aku sudah mencuri buku catatan yang bisa membunuh orang dengan serangan jantung atau yada yada yada dan orang yang memakai buku itu tiba-tiba bangkit dari ruang otopsi lalu menyebabkan kegegeran. Untungnya aku sempat untuk mengubah ingatan semua orang sebelum tim PERS datang. Aku juga harus mengubah ingatan orang tua orang itu. Kebangkitan orang itu adalah takdir karena sekarang banyak orang yang minta mati soalnya hidup mereka tidak berarti yada yada yada dan kau bangkit lagi karena jiwa-jiwa yang punya harapan kuat memintamu untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Hosh…hosh…apa kau mengerti? Apa para pembaca mengerti maksudku?" tanya anak perempuan geje itu, menceritakan semuanya seakan dia sedang dikejar kereta.

"Tunggu. Bukannya untuk membangkitkan kekuatan kekosongan itu hanya perlu si pembawa kekuatan, si pembangkit dan para peminta?" tanyaku mengusap wajahku.

"Ya, tapi yang mau membangkitkan kekuatan kosong itu tidak butuh Juru Selamat, kan? Yah paling tidak sampai aku mencuri arsip ini dari pamanku yang gila dan geje dan seperti Superman jadi-jadian itu. Menjelang kematiannya dia frustasi, baru tahu kalau ada yang bisa menghentikan ambisi konyolnya." Jelas anak perempuan itu.

"Hmm…jadi aku ini Juru Selamat, begitu? Jadi aku ini Messiah, begitu?"

"Mengosongkan dunia bukan berarti Akhir Dunia dan berarti tidak ada hubungannya dengan agama. Kau mau bantu atau tidak? Kau dibangkitkan karena permintaan banyak orang,"

"Berarti aku menerima permintaan mereka. Aku mengerti. Memang ini yang mau aku kerjakan."

"Baiklah, semoga berhasil. Sekarang ini, ongkos taksi. Beli baju dan pergi ke klinik Kurosaki di kota ehh…Kura kura…?" dan aku langsung tahu kalau di Jepang tidak ada yang namanya kota Kura-kura. Tapi tidak apalah, lagipula sepertinya dia tidak berasal dari Jepang.

Dan di sana aku bertemu dengan…kehidupan. Padahal mereka adalah Dewa Kematian. Lalu aku tahu ternyata kematianku masih menjadi berita yang gencar dibahas meski sudah beberapa tahun berlalu.

Seumur-umur aku belum pernah diberi sesuatu yang kusukai. Dan yang memberiku sesuatu itu adalah gadis ini, Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia. Di kehidupanku yang lama, belum ada sekalipun orang memberiku sekadar sebungkus permen. Pada awal kehidupan baruku, aku dihujani banyak permen dan diberi lollipop yang begitu besar.

Lalu aku bertemu dengan dua gadis yang baik itu. Orihime dan Rukia. Mungkin kalau aku bisa membelah diriku jadi dua, aku akan mengejar Rukia dan satunya lagi akan mengejar Orihime. Tapi bagian jiwaku yang ini sangat menyukai Rukia.

Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo. Dia menunjukkanku banyak pilihan hidup yang dia pilih berdasar dengan kebijakannya. Meski dia temperamen tapi dia bisa sangat bijaksana. Dia bertarung demi keselamatan teman-temannya. Bukan karena seakan hidupnya memang diabdikan untuk menyelamatkan teman-teman. Tapi karena dia sangat senang melindungi teman-temannya.

Dia sangat cocok dengan namanya, Malaikat Pelindung.

Di hidupku yang baru aku juga belajar untuk tidur. Ternyata tidur itu enak, bisa melihat mimpi. Aku juga mulai belajar untuk tersenyum seakan urat syaraf emosiku sudah diperbaiki.

Aku menjadi Shinigami. Ternyata Passion di dalam diriku memiliki nama; Ochanmitsukon. Dialah sisi dari diriku yang sangat menyukai gula. Dia sangat semangat dan berjiwa bebas. Aku tidak tahu bagian dari jiwaku punya personaliti seperti itu.

Rukia juga sering mengingatkanku akan banyak hal. Misalnya apakah aku memilih sesuatu berdasarkan keinginanku yang terdalam. Di hari kami tahu Rukia adalah Sang Pembawa Kekuatan—aku belum beritahu yang lain—Rukia mengingatkanku; kalian bisa langsung membunuhku saja! Dia bilang begitu. Kalian tidak perlu melindungiku. Sebenarnya yang dia maksudkan adalah; tidak perlu kasihan atau tidak tega, lakukan apa yang benar-benar kalian inginkan.

Dan yang benar-benar kuinginkan adalah melindungi Rukia. Begitupun juga Ichigo. Setelah itu muncul fakta dari si Aisa kalau kita membunuh Rukia, kekuatan yang dia bawa akan berpindah pada Byakuya atau Ichigo.

Lalu Mayuri membicarakan soal penemuan barunya. Instant Shinigami. Dia telah men-surpress kekuatan Shinigami ke dalam pil. Kekuatan itu telah dia pisahkan dari Kaizou Konpaku yang dia ciptakan juga. Instant Shinigami bisa dipakai dengan batas waktu 36 jam. Aku sudah punya rencana untuk itu.

Aku menjadi Taichou. Aku ingin lebih leluasa mengenal dunia ini; Soul Society. Jika aku tidak memakai Death Note, aku akan masuk ke dunia ini. Mungkin aku hanya menjadi jiwa-jiwa yang gelisah akan runtuhnya keseimbangan arwah.

Dan Light membangkitkan perannya sebagai Sang Pembangkit. Dia memiliki kekuatan Death Note, kekuatan Kematian. Dia telah menyerap kematian. Dia telah menjadi…Kematian. Begitu Tsukiro dimunculkan, dia akan menjadi Dewa Dunia Baru. Dia tidak bisa dibunuh.

Dan dia jatuh hati pada Rukia. Aku tidak bisa terima ini.

Dan aku bertemu dengan Hollowku yang sudah kupisahkan beberapa tahun lalu dariku. Dan dia sepertinya mengenaliku. Meski dia menjadi agak dungu, karena Light sepertinya tidak beres otaknya. Namanya adalah Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Dan dia jatuh hati pada Orihime. Dia sudah memenuhi perintahku. Keinginanku untuk menjadi dua dan bisa mengejar Rukia maupun Orihime telah tercapai.

Tapi sekarang, Rukia ada di tangan Light. Dia menginginkannya. Dan aku tahu kenapa. Saat di atas panggung yang hancur di gedung pameran beberapa minggu yang lalu…dia maju dan air matanya menetes, dia dekatkan kepalanya ke telingaku.

"Aku benar-benar ingin menghentikan pertarungan ini…tapi cepat lambat aku akan jatuh ke tangan Light…jadi biarkanlah aku pergi…supaya pertarungan kali ini berhenti…" suaranya begitu lirih dan dia mengusapkan pipinya ke pipiku, aku bisa merasakan air matanya, membakar hatiku.

Membuatku sakit.

Tapi dia menginginkannya, sesuai kehendaknya. Bukan demi teman-temannya. Karena demi kebahagiaannya. Dia bahagia jika teman-temannya tidak bertarung. Meski aku tetap merasa sakit ketika dia bilang; "Aku menyukai Light"

Berbeda dengan saat aku melihat Ichigo dan Rukia berciuman. Aku ikut merasa senang, melihat Rukia tampak damai dan seakan berada dalam kebahagiaan yang tertinggi. Ketika bersama Ichigo. Meski bukan bersamaku. Tapi aku merasa bahagia.

_Itu namanya cinta putih_ kata Ochanmitsukon. Aku tidak tanya kok. Dia ngambek.

Jadi kami akan berperang tanggal 31 Oktober. Bagus sekali. Hari ulang tahunku di kehidupan sebelumnya! Kadonya adalah perang melawan rakyat yang sesat! Tapi aku hidup di masa sekarang, jadi tanggal lahirku sekarang adalah tanggal 7 Juli, awal liburan musim panas Ichigo dan Rukia. Tidak lama kemudian banyak yang terjadi sampai kami tidak bisa menikmati liburan (Ichigo mengawasi Light dan L berlatih di Soul Society).

Aku lahir kembali pada Festival Tanabata. Berarti aku diharapkan.

Dan aku akan mengabulkan harapan mereka. Sekarang aku sudah membuat Shadow Division. Fukutaicho-ku adalah Karin dan Yuzu Kurosaki. Mereka sudah menjadi Shinigami dengan cara yang persis dengan Ichigo.

Karin nekat mengubah dirinya menjadi Hollow lalu menguasainnya dari dalam. Dia memang sangat kuat. Zanpakuto-nya saja bernama Chikaraonna, gabungan dari Passion dan Hollow-nya. Yuzu memilih jalan yang sama denganku. Dia memisahkan Hollownya dari dirinya dan Passionnya. Tapi dia menggunakan Hollow dan Passion, dia penuh kasih sayang dan menerima bagian dari dirinya. Dia memegang dua zanpakutou; Mamoriko dan Kuronato.

Lalu aku merekrut Vizard, mengingatkan kalau kesalahan ini semua gara-gara mereka. Awalnya mereka tidak mau dan tidak peduli, lagipula sepertinya menarik untuk cuma melihat. Tapi Hirako Shinji sepertinya merasa benar-benar bersalah, dan mereka datang lagi padaku, dan mereka akan bertarung di bawah perintahku. Karena kesalahan Shinji adalah kesalahan mereka bersama. Solidaritas yang hebat.

Sekarang aku sedang bersama Urahara melatih Tatsuki, Keigo dan Mizuiro. Don Kanonji sedang dalam tahap penyelesaian, dia harus memunculkan Zanpakutounya.

Aku sadari, semua orang di Shadow Division ini aneh dan sedikit. Tapi semangat mereka menyamai pasukan 10 ribu orang. Dan mereka semua ada di dalam tanganku, bergantung pada rencanaku. Aku harus bisa menjadi jenderal perang yang canggih, secanggih Muhammad, nabi orang Islam. Dia memimpin 3000 pasukan melawan 30000 pasukan yang kalap dengan senjata lengkap.

Aku, dengan semua orang di Soul Society yang memimpin diri mereka sendiri, dan Shadow Division, melawan Dewa Kematian.

Dan datanglah Orihime ke tempat latihan. Dia sudah menemukan tekadnya. Dia sudah menyerah terhadap Ichigo setelah melihat pesan dari Ulquiorra. Dia ingin menyelamatkan Ulquiorra. Sebagai bagian dari Ulquiorra, aku merasa tersanjung.

"Minna! Aku tadi sedang makan ramen! Lalu aku menemukan selebaran ini!" teriaknya cemas.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Karin.

"_Kepada Umat Manusia._

_Salam Kedamaian. Aku di sini hadir untuk mengajak kalian menuju kedamaian. Di mana kalian yang berjiwa gelisah dan hampa akan menemukan kedamaian sejati. Kedamaian itu disebut Kira. Di dalam Kira, tidak ada rasa sakit, tidak ada penderitaan. Kalian akan menemukan kehampaan dari segala penderitaan jiwa kalian. Aku, di sini di utus oleh Nya untuk membawakan kalian bukti dan mengajak kalian kepada Keselamatan. Kira memberiku kekuatan untuk membantu kalian. Tapi, ada juga orang-orang yang diberkati oleh Kira kekuatan yang sama. Mereka menggunakan kekuatan ini untuk membuat kerusakan. Orang-orang macam mereka sangat mengancam dan harus kita musnahkan. Bagi yang mengikuti dan segera bernaung di bawah kekuasaan Kira, Dia akan menyelamatkan kalian. Kalian juga akan dijanjikan kekuatan._

_Semoga Kira mendamaikan hatimu"_

"Apa-apaan tuh!" protes Ikkaku yang sedang mampir makan dango. "Urang teh mana bisa atuh, percaya kayak gituan!"

"Omong kosong!"

"Jadi kita ini orang-orang yang sangat mengancam, membuat kerusakan dan harus dimusnahkan, begitu!"

"Kurang ajar!"

Orihime menoleh menatapku dengan cemas seakan minta penjelasan, seakan aku penyebabnya. "Dia juga merekrut pengikut, seperti yang dilakukan setiap Dewa dalam tiap ajarannya. Tapi siapa yang melakukan ini dan diutus menyebarkannya?" aku bergumam.

"Siapa lagi…" Ichigo mengulum ujung tusuk dango, semua menoleh padanya, "…kalau bukan senjata terakhir Light? Gin Ichimaru…"

"Ryuk…"

Kami punya lawan baru lagi. Perang belum dimulai dan si Gin ini sudah mulai cari masalah. Ketika sore menjelang dan banyak yang sudah lelah, kami keluar dari markas; Kedai Urahara. Kami melihat banyak konvoi dan selebaran yang isinya kira-kira sama dengan yang dibacakan Orihime.

Beberapa orang berlarian, ada satu yang menghampiri kami dan berteriak; "Kira-sama akan menyelamatkan kita!"

"Ini…sudah…gila…" Ichigo mau meledak melihatnya. Tanpa kuhentikan, orang itu lehernya digoncang-goncang oleh Ichigo; "KIRA ITU HANYA ANAK SMU YANG GILA DAN BERPIKIR KALAU KEMATIAN ADALAH KESELAMATAN KARENA HIDUPNYA JUGA TIDAK BERHARGA! JADI ORANG SEKOLAH YANG BENER, PATUH PADA ORANG TUA DAN RAJIN MINUM SUSU!"

Ichigo membanting orang itu ke trotoar dan tanpa perlu memastikan dia masih hidup atau tidak, dia menggeretku pulang; "Sudah, biarkan saja. Hidup atau mati toh dia akan jadi hollow. Brengsek…" umpatnya keki.

Dan tidak lama kemudian ajaran 'Kira' itu menyebar pesat di seluruh Jepang. Sampai-sampai para petinggi di Jepang juga mengakui ajaran itu. Akhirnya yang paling parah, Gin Ichimaru namanya sekarang terdaftar di Kepemerintahan Internasional sebagai Presiden Jepang, masih di bawah Kaisar Jepang.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa semuanya jadi begini?

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu…" kata Ichigo gelisah. Tanggal 31 Oktober semakin dekat dan tidak ada yang mampu kami lakukan…

"Kita kalah jumlah, semangat kita sama kuatnya dengan keputus asaan orang-orang, mulai diberikan kisi-kisi orang-orang macam apa yang 'merusak' itu. Kita mulai dalam bahaya. Kita harus apa, Taichou?" tanya Tatsuki gentar.

Aku pun berjongkok, mengambil spidol dan meminum teh. Aku mencoreti meja di hadapanku.

"Orihime, kau bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk berpencar dan mengawasi keadaan. Dan kau bisa memberitahu kami jalur yang aman untuk dilalu, tiap ke sekolah dan suatu tempat lain. Kita tidak boleh pergi seenaknya. Secara telepati beritahukan kepada Orihime mau kemana, mengerti?" aku menuliskan tugas Orihime.

"Baik!" kata Orihime dan lainnya. Orihime memencarkan kekuatannya, semuanya terbang melesat ke segala penjuru. "Baik, Taichou, aku sudah mendapatkan gambaran jelas. Tapi aku butuh sarana untuk menerima pesan dari semua Shadow Division!" kata Orihime.

"Ambil ini," aku menyodorkannya sebuah ear muffler yang seperti telinga Night Elf. "Aisa sudah mengatur benda itu untuk menerima telepati dari Shadow Division. Yang bertanda tangan di kertas perjanjian pada awal pembentukan Divisi ini dapat mengontak Orihime," jelasku, dan semua mengangguk.

"Kerjakan kehidupan kalian seperti biasa saja. Aku yakin kalian akan diuntit, jangan tunjukkan perlawanan kecuali mereka menunjukkan kekerasan. Sekarang kita harus meruntuhkan ajaran 'Kira' dengan mematikan sumber popularitasnya," kataku.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Karin.

"Ajaran ini tidak akan terkenal bila tidak ada yang memopulerkan. Yang melakukan itu biasanya orang dengan koneksi kuat terhadap orang-orang penting. Maksudku, kalo orangnya kayak Keigo ya nggak mungkin bisa." Kataku dan Keigo menangis.

"Tapi siapa, kira-kira?"

"Kita bisa cari tahu dari arsip berisi orang-orang yang pernah datang dengan Light, bersosialisasi di sini dan sangat populer." Jelasku. Dan aku tersadar akan sesuatu. "Atau…pengikutnya terdahulu…"

"Oh iya…beberapa tahun lalu ada situs sendiri dibuka untuk para pengikut Light. Coba kita buka," kata Ishida yang membawa laptop. Semoga saja situs itu belum ditutup.

"Ada." Kata Ishida. "Tapi aku tidak bisa masuk."

"Hack-time." Aku mengambil laptop dari Ishida secara serampangan dan mulai proses hack-ing. Sementara yang lain melotot; "Kau bisa hack?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hei, aku kan mantan detektif terhebat yang bisa menyembunyikan dirinya dengan baik kecuali dari dewa kematian…" kataku dan akhirnya selesai.

"Aku hanya bisa memasuki home. Jika kuteruskan mereka bisa melacak tempat ini, tapi ada info berharga."

"Apa?"

"Ada penjelasan tentang ajaran 'Kira' di Tv Nasional Jepang, bisa dilihat langsung dengan tiket khusus. Kita bisa mempelajari musuh lewat Tv. Hebat." Gumamku sinis.

"Hei, ayahku punya tiket itu!" kata Yuzu tiba-tiba. Ah, benar juga. Isshin selaku Shinigami yang tidak dicurigai telah kutempatkan dalam posisi mata-mata. Lagipula sikap nyentriknya itu membuatnya malah tidak dicurigai. Anehnya.

"Apa akan ada proses identifikasi?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak, tidak ada. Ini kan acara terbuka. Hmm…yang anehnya hanya bisa diketahui lewat situs…" gumam Yuzu bingung.

"Karena semua orang beragama Kira, semua orang bisa tahu." Kusimpulkan.

Lalu beberapa hari kemudian aku dan Ichigo sudah berada di stasiun Tv Nasional Jepang. Aku melihat Gin Ichimaru untuk pertama kalinya. Ketika dia menyeringai, dia mengingatkanku secara mutlak terhadap Ryuk. Baginya, semua ini hanyalah permainan…dia tidak punya kesetiaan terhadap siapapun dan hanya setia pada nafsu bertarung dan kekacauannya.

"Nah, tuan Ichimaru. Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang membuat ajaranmu ini secara ilmiah bisa diterima?" tanya si pewawancara. Ichigo mendelik melihat orang itu, entah kenapa.

"Yah, telah kujelaskan dalam selebaran dan bukuku. Kita hidup ini bukan untuk menderita. Dan kebahagiaan juga bersifat sementara. Tidak ada yang mutlak. Yang mutlak hanyalah kekosongan belaka. Berarti kekosongan adalah kedamaian dan kekuatan. Kira-lah yang t'lah mengutusku sendiri." Jelas Gin Ichimaru berputar-putar dalam omong kosong.

"Apa buktinya? Bisa anda tunjukkan?" tanya si pewawancara lagi.

Gin menyeringai. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya….gikongan. dan dia berubah menjadi Shinigami.

Tubuh Gin menyeringai dan Gin yang menjadi Shinigami membelah meja di tengah panggung itu. Semua penonton terkesima.

"Aku bukanlah Gin. Aku hanya arwah buatan yang digunakan untuk menjaga tubuh Gin." Jelas tubuh Gin.

"Lalu ke mana Ichimaru-san!" tanya penonton.

"Yang membelah meja barusan adalah Gin. Akan saya buktikan sekali lagi…" Shinigami Gin membanting sofa.

"Y-ya, terimakasih untuk buktinya. Sangat realistis…" kata si pewawancara tidak sekagum yang seharusnya.

"Dia adalah Ashido," bisik Ichigo padaku. "Dia seorang Shinigami…"

"Dalam ajaran Kira," Gin kembali pada tubuhnya. "Tidak ada penderitaan maupun kebahagiaan. Yang ada hanyalah kosong. Berarti adil kan? Tidak perlu ada yang bahagia dan tidak perlu ada yang menderita. Semua bisa hidup bersama dalam kekosongan." Jelasnya dan mendapat applaus mendukung.

"Boleh aku memprotes?" tanya Ichigo. Aku mengedikkan kepala; "Tapi jangan buat pemberontakan…" dia nyengir.

"Jadi kita tidak perlu bahagia dan tidak perlu ada yang menderita? Lalu apakah berbahagia itu dilarang?" tanya Ichigo menantang. Dari kejauhan saja Gin matanya berkilat. Semua langsung berbisik seru, mencela dan lainnya.

"Tidak. Tapi kebahagiaan semacam itu hanya sementara. Kebahagiaan tidak diperlukan asalkan kita tidak menderita, benar saudaraku?" kata Gin. Banyak orang yang mengangguk.

"Berarti sama saja dengan; penderitaan tidak diperlukan asalkan kita tidak bahagia, benar?" bagus. Pembalikan kata-kata itu langsung berdampak keraguan terhadap beberapa orang yang belum seutuhnya termakan kharisma Gin.

"Apa poinmu, bocah?" aku yakin Gin melupakan Ichigo.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja kukira memang kita harus menderita untuk bahagia. Sama seperti kata Adolf Hitler yang bodoh itu, tapi cukup pintar untuk mengatakan; jika kita mau hidup kita harus bertarung. Maksudku, memangnya ada ya, orang yang tidak bersusah payah bekerja bisa jadi kaya? Tidak bersusah payah belajar bisa hidup enak? Bukankah kebahagiaan sejati berasal dari kepuasan atas apa yang telah kita tuntaskan?"

"Dan apa yang bisa dituntaskan dari hidupmu? Apa kau tahu jawaban dari kehidupan, bocah? Kita hidup untuk mati." Argument Gin.

"Hidup dan mati tidak bisa dipisahkan. Kematian selalu berada dekat dengan kita, mengintai kita dan harusnya kita berteman dengan kematian. Tapi orang-orang justru takut padanya. Orang-orang takut mati. Apa juga hubungannya dengan kekosongan? Jika kita mati maka akan ada kehidupan selanjutnya." Jelas Ichigo lagi.

"Kehidupan selanjutnya; bahagia atau menderita. Dan kami yang sudah di kehidupan saat ini sudah lelah untuk menderita. Maka kami memilih kekosongan!"

"Karena kalian pengecut! Apa sih yang kurang adil dari hidup ini? Kita berusaha, lalu berhasil, kita senang. Kita berusaha, lalu gagal, masih ada kesempatan lain, gagal, kesempatan ada, sampai kita berhasil dalam hidup, berbagai kesempatan terbuka. Jangan disempitkan hanya dalam ujian masuk ToDai atau bekerja di perusahaan luar negeri!" lama-lama orang-orang mulai bertepuk untuk Ichigo.

"Ajaran Kira-mu itu tak lain dari bualan belaka! Kosong! Tidak ada tujuannya! Semua ajaran selalu memiliki tujuan! Karena mengajarkan untuk mencapai tujuan tersebut! Ajaran Kira sampah! Bweh! Omong kosong! Tidak berguna!" ejek Ichigo.

"Tapi jangan lupakan dengan kekuatan yang telah kutunjukkan!" sergah Gin marah.

"Oh, jadi kekuatan anda itu berasal dari Kira?" tanya Ashido.

"Ya!"

"Hmm…saya bukan penganut ajaran Kira. Tapi…" Ashido menampakkan sosok Shinigaminya membuat Gin terperangah dan penonton kebingungan.

"Kekuatan ini bisa didapat di Soul Society," kata Ashido.

Ichigo tersenyum simpul. "Lihat Gin, ajaranmu…sam…pah…" aku berdiri dan mengikuti Ichigo keluar dari studio.

Dan benar saja, keesokan harinya Orihime langsung menghubungi lewat telepati; "Minna! Kalian sedang diintai! Ikuti prosedurku!" kata Orihime. Aku meminta Orihime agar kami bisa menghajar para pengintai itu.

Sampai di sekolah tangan kami penuh darah. Karin dan Yuzu sampai di SMP kusam dan sedikit noda darah, seperti itu. Seakan kami berangkat lewat pejagalan hewan.

Keigo merasa sangat bersemangat dalam pertarungan jalanannya yang pertama dan dengan bangganya dia mamer gigi ompong tengah. Paling tidak dia menang.

Pelajaran membosankan di Karakura berjalan dan yang terburuk, pelajaran Olahraga, gurunya tukang maksa dan sok tahu, tubuhnya berotot dan wajahnya sangar. Yang penting aku ingin cepat pulang karena aku merasa semua orang sedang membicarakan Ichigo yang dijadikan figur teladan oleh mereka, membuatku gelisah.

Aku memutuskan untuk melamun ke jendela. Dan sepertinya aku berkhayal…tapi di luar ada tiga tank dan pasukan darat Jepang…

Tunggu…

"Sensei! Kenapa ada tank!" tanya seorang siswi.

"Jangan bercanda di kelasku Kiyoka!" bentak sensei sibuk menggambar strategi lapangan basket. Dan BLAM! Pintu kelas kami ambrol, tentara masuk dan pengumuman TU dilancarkan.

"_Kepada Kurosaki Ichigo harap menyerahkan diri, agar tidak ada yang dilukai_."

Sebelum Ichigo berdiri dan mengamuk, aku berdiri. "Aku, Kurosaki Ichigo." Biar saja. Angkatan Darat tidak nonton Tv. Mereka tidak tahu seperti apa rupa Ichigo yang benar.

Aku harusnya didukung oleh angkatan penegak keadilan tapi sekarang aku di depan mereka, mengangkat tangan dengan lima senapan tertodong ke punggungku. Hebat sekali. Hidupku benar-benar berubah drastis.

_Orihime, kumpulkan Shadow Division dan ajak mereka keluar dari sekolah_. Aku hubungi gadis itu lewat telepati.

_Baik, Taichou_.

"Tunggu sebentar! Ada apa ini! Kalian tidak boleh seperti itu! Ichigo adalah—apapun itu, Ichigo adalah murid yang berprestasi di sini!" sentak Sensei. Dan DOR! Peluru menghamburkan otak pria malang itu. Ishida langsung berdiri tapi berusaha bertahan di tempatnya. Chad belum pernah semurka itu. Keigo seakan harus dirantai Mizuiro. Sedang Mizuiro sendiri tidak begitu niat memegangi Keigo, matanya sudah terpancang pada jasad sensei dengan murkanya.

Ichigo tidak bisa menerima ini. "JANGAN BERANI KALIAN—"

"Kalau ada yang mau menghalangi kami, katakan saja dan aku akan memenggal gadis ini," tahu-tahu salah satu dari AD memegangi Orihime. Ichigo langsung mundur teratur. Tapi ada yang maju dengan ekstrim.

"JANGAN SAKITI HIME-CHAN!" teriak teman-teman Orihime terutama Chizuru dan beberapa dari mereka kena tembak atau kepala mereka ditendang sampai memutar 360 derajat; putus.

"MINNA! JA-JANGAN LAKUKAN INI!" jerit Orihime marah dan sedih, ketika semua murid mulai tidak sabaran temannya dibunuh, AD mengangkat senapan,

"SATTEN KESSHUN!"

"LARI, BERTARUNG, BERLINDUNG!" tiga perintahku itu langsung dipatuhi Keigo, Mizuiro, Ishida, Chad dan Ichigo. Dan segera saja aku menyadari begitu keluar dari kelas, semua AD sudah ada di seluruh Karakura High.

Hmm...sebenarnya perubahan hidup itu baik atau buruk? Kenapa semuanya jadi begini...? Sialan.

**Buersuambuung...*PLAK***

**Sumpah ane minta maaf cuma segini dan timingnya kurang tepat. tapi yah karena sudah dilalui kita ucapkan saja untuk tgl 31 Okt. kmaren; MET ULTAH L! jd anak baik ya, yada yada yada. haduh readers curcol nih, aisa bnyk tugas yada yada alasan biasanya dan ini aja update smbunyi2 dr ayah mknya ketikan ai senger gini...huuh. btw, apa pmbunuhan di atas td harus dimasukkan rated M? Aisa suka Riot sih, hehehe! plz review, critics yada yada. I need em a lot! cuz i'm losing my motivation...**

**You're always right here readers, prepare ur self! next chap comin soon...**


End file.
